


Breathe Today, Tomorrow Unknown

by CatAssTrophy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 140,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatAssTrophy/pseuds/CatAssTrophy
Summary: B/G: Warning: Rape, torture, violence. Bulma had been trying to escape the clutches of the Saiyans since she was taken from Earth 15 years ago. Now almost 19, she found something that was worse than just being a slave to the Saiyans: being Prince Vegeta's concubine. Wanting to escape more than ever, Bulma plots her way out, but nothing is ever as it seems. (Brought Over from FF.net)





	1. At First

Just because the scar on your hand has disappeared, doesn't mean the story behind it is gone as well. A lot of painful memories you wish had never happened are still there. Sucking it up and thinking they are gone wont help. If you still cry about it at night, then there is still something inside of you that wont let it pass. Fear gets to some people. It holds them down and makes sure they don't get back up. The only way to get rid of the fear...is to face it. In this case, I had to face mine.

For a long time, now, I have been keeping it inside of me. I have made sure that it hasn't come out and that no one would find out about it. My fear is Prince Vegeta. I have unfortunately had the displeasure of knowing him for a long time. Ever since I can remember, I have been serving under him. My journey here began when I was taken from Earth.

I was only about 4 or 5 at the time when I was taken from my home planet. I was immediately put on a ship and flown to the Slave Space Station. When I was ushered into the spacecraft, I remember being frightened. A large man walked me down this hallway. I passed cell after cell, seeing crying faces and people holding one another. They all looked at me differently, though. I was the youngest, and I had no one. When we made it a certain distance, he opened up one of the cells and placed me in it.

In the cell, I remember seeing this lady. She was older, graying hair, pale skin, and it looked like she had been beaten badly. Yet, she looked at me and smiled. It was a crooked smile, a damaged smile, but she tried her best to look friendly. She was hinting me to come her way, but I didn't; I stayed still. I didn't want to go to her, I wanted to stay where I was.

To this day I can still hear my mom and how she always told me that if I got lost to stay where I was until someone found me. So I stayed. I wanted my mom to come and find me, to save me from this place, this horrible disgusting place. Unfortunately, I knew she wouldn't come. I watched as she was slaughtered with the rest of my family, leaving me to be dragged on the ship. I would never be found.

Being in there for a couple of days, I was finally taken out and placed into this strange room. The room consisted of a bed, and that was about it. The walls were an ice blue, giving off the accurate feeling of being cold, numb to everything. On the opposite side my bed was on, there was a window that covered the wall. It was like looking into a display at the mall. I was the display. I spent most of my time right next to that window, looking at the people who either looked in or walked by. It was strange seeing all the different kinds of beings that passed by. But one day a little boy with spiky hair walked next to my window and stopped.

I looked at him funny, like a dog looking at human after they had just made a strange noise, this boy was strange to me. He looked at me while talking to an older man next to him. They had no resemblance, so I just figured it to be his guard or something of the sort. The next thing I knew, my room door opened and an odd blue man with fire red hair came in and pulled me out. The boy looked at me once again and smirked. His smirk was wicked, yet sweet in a horrible sort of way. Even back then I could see something evil in his eyes, which frightened me. It wasn't long until his guard picked me up and followed the young boy.

As much as I wanted to struggle, I didn't. I guess being young and scared turned me into stone, or something. He carried me down many hallways, giving me a chance to see other creatures in rooms that I was just taken out of. We all were really on display.

In only moments, the boy stopped at a door. After the man holding me punched in some numbers on a pin pad next to it, we entered into another ship and took off once again. Once the guard set me down, I just dropped down and sat there. The boy turned and smiled at me once more. I didn't know what else to do, so I smiled as well. I didn't smile for long, though, looking around the ship at my new surroundings.

"So you're my slave now. You know that, right girl?" breaking the silence, he looked at me with that same smirk he gave me in the space station. It was the smile of a killer.

"No..." I looked at him weird while giving him that child look of disagreement. My eyes narrowed as I gently shook my head back and forth. I remember my brothers telling me that I was their slave and that I had to do all of their chores. I knew what a slave was, but not to the degree that he meant.

"You must not know who I am." he spoke confusingly, only laughing when he saw me shake my head. "I am Prince Vegeta of planet Vegeta and you will be my slave for I have just bought you."

"But I'm not for sale." I replied as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Girl, soon that free mind of yours will be broken." He looked at me once more before turning away. Chills ran up my spine. I was only 4, I shouldn't know what fear was except for the monster in my closet. Yet, I was scared of him.

Years have passed since I was sold to Prince Vegeta, yet that day still burns in my mind. From being 4 years old to almost being 19, that fear still remains, and I have tried to keep it a secret.

In my years of being his slave, I have cooked for him, cleaned up after him, made his appointments, picked up various items for him, and other such things. It's not a bad life, but it is also not one that I feel I am meant to live. My young childhood is gone, but I remember wanting to grow up to be an astronaut or a veterinarian, I never wanted to be a slave. But then again, no one does. My freedom was short lived, but I do plan on getting it back. I don't know what that will be, but I am hoping it to be soon. I have promised myself on each one of my birthdays that I will escape, but so far I haven't kept true to myself. It's not that I haven't wanted to, I just haven't found a way to get me off of this damn planet. I have, however, been slowly educating myself for the escape.

For my previous birthdays, I have asked to spend a day at the library, which Prince Vegeta had shockingly allowed. Studying how their spaceships worked, I have been slowly learning how to control one of them. I'd spend my entire day just reading up on ships, asking if I can bring a book or two to my room with me. He never found the harm in it, so I was always able to. Whenever I wasn't working, I'd put my head in one of the books. If anything, reading has been my sanity. Without it, I would be lost.

I mean, there are other humans on this planet, but I have learned my lesson from them. Each time I would make a friend, they would either die, get sent away, or they would enlighten their master, who would in turn tell Prince Vegeta, about any escape plan I had going at the time.

When I was in my pre-teens to early teens, I would try to escape left and right. I'd gather some humans and make an elaborate plan with them about escaping. It would seem like everyone was on board, but apparently they weren't. I never understood why. At least one of them would end up saying something to their master, leading me to be punished by severe beatings. I don't like humans. I have never met one that would actually keep my secret. So, now Vegeta thinks I am over the whole escaping thing since I haven't attempted anything in years. The beatings, broken bones and everything is scary, but the thought of staying a slave on this planet is even scarier for me.

So, I didn't really have friends. I stay to myself. If anything, I bond with my guard Goku more than anything. He's tough, but he is someone to rant and rave to. He has never said anything to Prince Vegeta, so I trust him for the most part. I never reveal anything too bad, though, such as my escape plans. It's nice to have someone to talk to, shockingly it isn't someone of my own race.

I never find myself talking with Prince Vegeta, though. He was always with his concubines, training, or doing political stuff. He would rule the planet one day, so he was always busy. Being his main slave, I find myself having a lot more time to do things on my own. The only thing I find uncomfortable is cleaning his room. It's not that he is messy, it's the fact that he keeps his concubines in there.

Whenever I enter the room, I always see a woman there. Usually, they are scared and naked. I calmly make the bed and clean around them, trying not to make eye contact. They'll ask me where they are, what will become of them, how to escape, why I wont help them, why I wont talk to them, why I wont look at them, and sometimes they even try to put their hands on me. I have been in a brawl once or twice, but Goku was always right outside the door and came in if he heard any screaming or ruckus of sorts.

I never blamed them, though. If anything, I felt bad for them. I knew they weren't going to last that long, maybe two weeks max before they would be killed off. Prince Vegeta didn't share. If he had already slept with it, then he didn't want anyone else to.

Instead of being mad at them, I would just brush off my shoulders, and leave the room. If I invested my time in them, then I would be down a whole new sinkhole, wanting to help and possibly getting burned by a human again and punished by Prince Vegeta. If I am going to be punished by him, it'll be because I failed at escaping, not because someone blabbed on me.

My life here is everything but perfect. I fear for my life daily. It's something I have, and never will, get used to. I live on the ledge. I walk a fine line between life and death with this man. He may be busy, but in the time I do spend with him, I am frightened. I know he can take everything and more from me. In my life so far, I have only ever been able to keep on thing; my name. My mother and father gave me this name. My brothers called me by this name. My identity is in this name.I am Bulma Briefs, and I will hold onto that whether I make it out of this place or die in it.


	2. I Hate Mondays

"Shhhhh." I spoke to my alarm as it began to go off. Lifting up my hand to mess with the buttons on the clock, I became relieved when it finally stopped making noise. Getting up, I sat on the edge of my bed for a moment before slowly making my way over to my window, opening the curtains to illuminate my room.

I wake up at 7am each morning to start my day. It's become the usual for me. Whenever I get to sleep in, I find myself waking up only a mere hour later on my own. It doesn't bother me, really. If anything, I am happy to wake up at this time because I get to watch the sun rise on Planet Vegeta. It's unlike anything I have ever seen. On Earth, the sun illuminated a blue sky, but here, a blood red sun illuminates an orange sky. I've grown quite used to it. Whenever I think about a sky on Earth, I begin to think that a blue sky is silly. I've practically grown up here, so Planet Vegeta's orange sky is normal.

Whatever color, though, a sunrise is a sunrise. I stand at the window and watch as everything begins to shine, casting the first shadows of the day. It's amazing to see the light begin to brighten even this dark planet. Each morning as I watch it rise, a part of me feels at peace.

Taking in a deep breath, I feel alive.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." I say under my breath. When I finished counting down, on cue, I heard a knocking come from my door. It was part of my usual morning routine. Walking towards the door, I place my hand on the golden knob before twisting it open. "Good morning, Goku."

A tall man with spiky black hair stood in front of me. He wore his armoured attire: black spandex with brown, almond shaped shoulder guards. All soldiers wore the same thing, whether they were a Saiyan or of another race. I had never seen a human wear this attire before, though. Probably because humans were weak compared to all of the other races that I had seen. Low man on the totem pole we humans were. It was weird that the fact didn't bother me anymore. When I was younger, I was positive that the 'human spirit' made us strong. If anything, it just crippled us more. I felt brainwashed by thinking this, but it was my thought process now. And, the fact that I had been burned by so many humans in my days here. Humans, in my opinion were gross and selfish. If I didn't live a life of slavery, I don't think I'd want to go back to Earth. But since I did, Earth was a place for me to go. It was the only other place that I knew of. Maybe there, they wouldn't all be like this. I keep my hopes up that they are different on their own planet instead of the petty characteristics I have seen them have on Planet Vegeta.

"Good morning, Bulma." the Saiyan spoke as he entered my room at my invite. He always walked to the same spot in my room before he spoke any further. Closing the door, I turned around and watched him go to his spot, counting the steps until he'd make it and speak to me. Any moment now.

"So," Goku had made it to his spot next to the window before turning around to face me. Ah, morning routines. "I've been informed that your agenda for the day is just your usual rounds."

"Which means I get to clean Prince Vegeta's room today. How glorious." The sarcasm in my voice was always apparent, and even if not, Goku knew me enough to know it was there. "I hate Mondays."

"You clean his room everyday. Why is it just this day you hate?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate those days as well." walking over to my bed, I sat down, "But Sunday is the only day Prince Vegeta really has off. So, he makes Sundays his 'new woman' days. So last night Vegeta purchased a human girl, scared the shit out of her, had his way with her, spent the night with her, woke up with her, left her, and now I have to be the first person she sees. She'll see that I am human, beg me to set her free or fist fight me. I don't know. I just really hate Mondays." Rolling my eyes, I let myself fall back against the bed from my sitting position to look at the ceiling in pure hatred.

"So how is a Monday morning worse than a Tuesday morning?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice. He probably thought I was crazy. I mean, I am a little bit, but he never had to deal with the petty stuff that I had to, so he wouldn't understand.

Lifting my body up by my forearms, I brought my head up to look at him before replying. "Because somehow by Tuesday, they have already accepted their fate here. They are always a lot less crazy on Tuesdays."

A smile formed on my face as Goku laughed. I enjoyed my talks with him, he was the only person that I really spoke to. If not for the whole slavery thing, I think we could actually be friends.

"Well, if a fight does break out, you know I'll stop it." His voice was confident.

"I know. But this time can you stop it before she slices my arm with glass?" Pointing to my left bicep, I trailed my finger along a scar that went across my skin. "I don't know how she broke that damn window without anyone hearing it, but man did that suck."

"She was a sly one." His reply seemed less confident as I felt his eyes on my skin.

"She sure was. Sneaky little wench." I laughed, taking my eyes off of my scar to look at him with a smirk. When he smirked back, my heart left my throat and went back to its original place. Even though Goku and I got along fine, I still tried to not cross a certain line that would get me beat. I know he wouldn't hesitate to do so. "Anyway, I need to get ready. I'll be out there in about 5 minutes."

Taking the hint, Goku left at my dismissal. When I heard the 'click' of the door latching, I stood up and walked across the room to my closet. Opening the door, it didn't take me long to find black slacks and a black, long sleeved shirt. I dressed comfortably, there was no need for me to look fancy. Taking a hairtie off of my wrist, I quickly put my hair up in a high ponytail, feeling my long locks drape over my shoulder. As I looked in the mirror, I could tell it was time for a hair cut. My hair was in a high ponytail and it still passed my shoulders. Shrugging, I left my closet to make my way back to my room's exit. Knocking on the door, I awaited Goku to answer.

I didn't find it unusual that I had to knock in order to be let out of my room. Since I always tried to escape when I was younger, I pretty much screwed myself over. If I wanted to be let out, I had to knock. Only Goku and Vegeta knew the combination code to the pin pad that locked my door. Only one of them could let me in and out. Each morning,however, Goku would unlock my door and knock himself, letting me feel like I had the option of letting him in. It made me feel like I had a choice instead of it being a forced sure thing.

When the door opened, I gave Goku the smile that I always gave him before following him to Vegeta's quarters. Breathing in deep, I couldn't wait for it to be done and over with. I hated having to see a young girl panic and ask me for answers, knowing that I couldn't do anything for her. I grew up here, so I know how this all works; the new girl, though, lived a completely free life until a week prior to her being here in slavery. She didn't know what was going on and just wanted answers. I had them, but I could never enlighten her. When Vegeta first became interested in human concubines, he strictly told me that I am not to interact with them. So, I never have.

I couldn't wait for Tuesday to come, where they'd just glare at me, call me names, or possibly just throw something at me. Anything was better than having to hear someone plead for my help. Plus, if they harmed me in any way, I knew they wouldn't be alive much longer. As horrible as it was to think that way, no concubine of Vegeta's made it passed a week, so I never took anything they every did or said to me to heart.

"What's in the kitchen today?" I broke the silence as we walked. "I'm going to need some caffeine after I am finished." I was exhausted just thinking about it.

"What's not in the kitchen." He laughed as he replied to my question.

"You know Goku, I never know. If you have been there before me, then I really have to ask what's left. You eat just about everything when you go there." I laughed as well. I had never met anyone who had the stomach that Goku had.

"That is true. I haven't been there yet, so you should have some options." Right when he finished his sentence, he stopped. We were at Vegeta's room. Looking up at Goku, I gave him a disgusted look as I hunched over a bit. "It wont be that bad." his reply to my posture change only made me turn my eyes into a glare at him.

"Just be ready to break up a fight if one just happens to happen." I spoke as I entered the door he had just unlocked.

The door didn't immediately go into Vegeta's room. Instead, there was a short hallway filled with Royal Saiyan pictures before stopping at the door that actually lead into his bedroom. Using a pin pad to unlock that door, I took in a deep breath before I locked the code in. I could hear the 'click' of the door lock unlatching echo through the short hallway.

When I entered the room, I could hear someone trying to hide. Even my human ears could hear their heavy breathing. Turning on the light, my eyes didn't flinch at the newly lit room.

Closing the door behind me, I began to do my duties. My first job was to scan the room and see what had to be done. My jaw opened a tad as I looked at the room that seemed to have been struck by a tornado. Knowing that I had to make it all pretty again, I knew it was going to take me a lot longer than it usually did. Taking my index finger and thumb, I began to squeeze the bridge of my nose before heavily sighing.

There were two kinds of women that Vegeta brought to his room; the kind that did nothing too bad to the room on their first night, and the kind that tried to use everything as a weapon their first night. I didn't blame them, but it was a mess to clean up.

Knowing that it would be easier to start from one end of the room and make my way over, I decided to go to the more destroyed part. Plus, I didn't hear any heavy breathing on this side of the room, meaning the girl had to be hiding on the other side.

Grabbing a trashcan, I began to pick up shards of glass from a vase that had been shattered on the floor, throwing it into the bin. When I had all of the big pieces thrown away, I couldn't help but feel that the girl might be holding a piece of her own. I was now guarded more than before. Heading over to the closet, I grabbed a broom and dustpan so I could sweep up the remaining bits of the vase. I stopped when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Who are you?!" I could hear the desperation in her voice as she spoke to me. I usually never turned around to acknowledge them, but the fact that she could be pointing a shard of glass at me made me want to make sure I was alright. As I faced her, I could see her expression change. She was probably relieved that I was not a Saiyan. "Oh thank God! You have to help me." I stood silently as I watch her unweilding hands start to tremble. "I've been kidnapped. You have to help me get back home. Please!" I could see her tear stained cheeks as she began to cry once more. "Why aren't you saying anything? Please, you have to help me. I don't belong here. They're doing things to me." I remained a stone face as her voice got even more desperate and started to crack. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see I've just been raped?! Please, do something!" I felt her eyes burn into my skin as I stayed emotionless. Her legs fell from beneath her as she sobbed on her knees. "Why wont anyone help me. I just want to go home." Her cries were loud as I turned my back to her and continued my robotic motions of cleaning the room.

I kept an eye on her as I did my chores in the room. She never moved an inch, she just cried in the spot that she had fallen to. As I began to clean around her, I could hear her mumbling something under her breath. I only assumed it was something aimed at me, though I didn't hear anything for sure. I debated cleaning the tears on the floor in front of her, but not wanting to be rude, I knew I could clean that spot tomorrow. Tomorrow was Tuesday, she would be fine by then.

Walking over to the door, I opened black box that revealed a pin pad. Making sure she wasn't looking, I typed in the 10 digit code. Again, the door unlatched. Opening it up and closing it behind me, I could still hear the girl sobbing behind the doors. I was immune to feeling any sort of remorse for them. I knew that once I walked out the door that Goku stood at, that I would forget about the whole thing and not think of the girl until I'd have to encounter her the next morning. As I approached the door that lead back into the hallways, I knocked and waited for Goku to open it.

"How'd it go?" he spoke as he opened the door for me. His face looked curious.

"Fine. I'm starved, lets go get something to eat."


	3. Just Saiyan

"Oh my God, Caffeine!" I spoke when Goku handed me a cup of tea, immediately taking a sip of it. Taking the mug from my face, I looked at the device I was holding. Noticing words on it, I frowned: "Planet Vegeta, where no one is weak. Just Saiyan". The poorly executed pun made me hate my life even more. First they were kidnapping, planet enslaving, murderers, and now they were comedians. I shook my head in disgust. Why were they so incredibly annoying? Rolling my eyes, I took another sip from the terrible mug. My disgusted look didn't last long when the caffeine started to kick in; I relaxed more in my chair.

"You're welcome." I took my eyes from the mug to look at the Saiyan in front of me. A smirk was placed on his face as he watched me in what only seemed like utter amusement.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, thank you. I really do appreciate this." I held the mug with both hands, feeling the warmth of the liquid inside warming the ceramic surface.

"Yeah, yeah." He took a seat in front of me. "Look at that, you're the center of attention again on this fine Monday morning." He darted his eyes left and right, signaling that others were watching.

Turning my head in both directions to see everyone, I focused my eyes back on Goku. "So it appears I am. I've been here for almost 15 years, you'd think they'd get used to it."

In the palace lunch room, it was policy that slaves weren't allowed certain items. Tea being one of them. Even I, Prince Vegeta's number one slave, couldn't get ahold of it. Luckily, Goku would go in line and get me some. When others would watch him give his beverage to me, they'd all give nasty stares, but they couldn't so anything, since I was in fact Prince Vegeta's number one slave. To this day, I think that rule is stupid. I mean, I don't expect special treatment, but if I am able to drink it without anyone stopping me, then why can't I just go get it? It would be so much easier if I could just go and get some tea instead of asking Goku to do it for me each time. Plus, I could choose a different mug and not something so ridiculous.

"We're pretty set in our ways." He folded his arms across his chest, his dark eyes still focused on my light ones.

"Then how come you're not disgusted by the fact that a 'mere, human slave like me' is drinking your fine Saiyan brewed tea?" I set the mug down, mimicking his posture.

"I'm used to you because I am around you all the time," He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, eyes still on me. "Others are not as unfortunate as me."

Placing my elbows on the table as well, I made sure my blue eyes didn't break the contact. "So, does that make your fellow Prince disgusting too since he does worse than let a human drink tea?"

"The Prince may do as he wishes." His eyes narrowed a bit.

"So, if you weren't around me all the time, you'd find my tea-drinking behavior disgusting like the others?" I narrowed my eyes as well, but raised him a brow.

"Nope." He leaned back casually in his chair.

"And why is that?" I did the same.

"Because I couldn't care less." He leaned forward, grabbing the mug from my side of the table. Bringing it to his lips, he took a sip before placing it on his side.

I smirked, a challenge it was. Not wanting to break my mimicking character, I leaned over and grabbed the mug. Turning it so the side he drank out of was facing me, I drank from the same place he did.

"Seems you couldn't." Hearing mumbles come from all around us, we both smirked at the same time. If anything, Goku made this place fun sometimes.

"Well, that was disgusting." A voice spoke from behind me, forcing me to lose the copy game that was going on to view the man behind me. The voice wasn't familiar, making me curious. When I was completely turned around, I saw a Saiyan standing a few feet from me, staring at Goku.

"I was only making sure it wasn't poisoned. Wouldn't want Vegeta's property to die, you know how he gets." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

I quickly glared at him for saying that I was Prince Vegeta's property.

"I'm so sure. It's not like we couldn't find him another human to serve him if she did." The man spoke as he darted his eyes towards me.

Refocusing my glare on the man, I could feel my expression harden. Clenching my teeth, I had to make sure I didn't say anything horrible to him. I couldn't afford to make a mistake.

A devious smirk formed on the man's face before he returned his eyes back to Goku. "The ships have landed, our troops are home." He folded his arms across his chest.

I think that was a Saiyan's signature stance. Folded arms across the chest.

"We're celebrating tonight at the Grand Room. Ma-" I interrupted him.

"Grand Room, really?" I picked up the mug to point at it, "You can put puns on mugs but you can't think of a better name than 'Grand Room' for a fancy room? I mean C'mon." I wanted to say more horrible things, but held back. I knew I wouldn't be punished for making fun of a room's name. Even though Vegeta and I were never around each other, I knew him well enough to know he'd be pissed if one of his 'belongings' was punished for something so stupid.

He shot his hand up in the air to silence me. Even though he didn't make contact with me, I could feel the air ripple towards my face from the force of his hand motioning upward. If I wasn't used to Vegeta's deathly glare, I might have been scared of this man. A part of me wanted to do the same motion that he did, but I knew I had to refrain from doing so since that could get me punished.

"Make sure you're there." His tone became harsh as he spoke to Goku. Making that his last statement, I watched as he walked away. You could tell in his posture that he was angered.

"What an ass." I repositioned myself in my chair as I did the typical Saiyan stance, folding my arms across my chest.

"You better watch it Bulma. If you talk to the wrong person, you're going to get hurt." I was surprised when his tone wasn't harsh or condiscending.

"And when that day comes, I'll learn my lesson. But for now, he's an ass." I grabbed the germ-filled mug and brought it to my mouth once more, letting the liquid inside calm me down.

"Do you have anything to wear?"

Taking a hard swallow, I cocked my head to the side as I gave Goku the most ridiculous expression I could. "Really? Oh yes, in my Grand Room of diamonds, gold, silver, and pearls, I have many silk dresses laying about. I'll just go on in and pick one out while my personal stylist tailors it to my liking."

"You have dresses in your closet not tailored to you liking? What's the point in that?"

"You're the worst kind of person."

"So, I take it you don't have something to wear."

"You're the worst kind of person." I repeated myself, saying it a bit slower than before while keeping pauses between each word.

"That can easily be fixed." My disgusted attitude didn't hinder his tone.

"Are you going to make me one, oh fairy Godmother?" I remembered the story Cinderella from when I was younger, so I knew what a fairy Godmother was.

"What?" His body jolted back at the foreign phrase. Saiyans would never make up something that ridiculous. "Never mind. Your dress will be taken care of, I'll make sure of it."

"Alright, I guess I'll trust whoever's judgment on dress picking." I knew I wasn't going to be able to pick my own dress, so I just expected the worst so when the dress arrived, I wouldn't be as disappointed since I was already doubtful in the beginning.

"Done. Now lets get you back to your room. I have much to do now, thanks to this event."

"Does that mean the war is over?" I played with the empty mug in my hands as I fixated my eyes on the object, watching it go back and forth.

"It was never a war, we were just conquering another planet, yet again." I looked up to see his posture become confident as his pride began to shine through his being.

"Ah, I am not brushed up on my Saiyan current events." I continued to play with the mug.

"It appears you are not."

"Well, take me back to my room. I'll go bang my head against a wall while I wait, or something." I made my voice sound sarcastically thrilled about the upcoming evening.

"Unclench, it'll be over with before you know it. Now lets go." Taking the mug from my hands, he began to walk away, setting the mug on a counter before turning around to look at me. I sighed before getting up to follow him. I always had to keep reminding myself that Goku is a Saiyan, not a friend.

As we walked through the halls to drop me off back to my room, I began to dread the event. The last thing I wanted was to be in a room full of egotistical Saiyans to celebrate the victory of conquering another planet. I had never been to one of these events before, so I could only imagine the amount of eye rolling I'd be doing along with a nice appalled look that I'd be complimenting the eye roll with.

My beautiful thoughts were interrupted as we neared my room door. "Oh look, my Grand Room." I mocked the stranger from the cafeteria. Goku said nothing as he reached his hand up to open the black box to enter my doors code. "8-2-7-4-2-1-1-9-2-6" I spoke aloud.

Cocking his head to look at me, Goku looked confused at my knowledge of the code.

"What? I've been here almost 15 years and you haven't changed the code. If you didn't want me to know, you guys should have taken away the different 'beeps' that the keys make when you hit them." I waited for him to press the keys.

He began to punch the numbers in in a less guarded stance than before. "So you figured out that it's a different code to get out from you room."

"Yep, sure did." I started to remember the time I figured out the code. For months I had been memorizing each sound the button had made when Goku would punch it in, later using it on the pad that I had to use to get into Vegeta's room to clean it. It took a long while, but I was elated when I had figured out the code. My bliss was short lived when I found out that that specific code was only used in getting in my room, not out of it.

"I bet that was disappointing." He opened the door as I walked in.

"It was, but oh well. Go get me that super fabulous dress you have hiding up your sleeve." This time, he flashed me a smile with teeth, closing the door in the process. I was alone once more.

With a heavy sigh I let my forehead hit the door. It was nice to feel the cold metal against my skin. Slumping my body, I took all feeling out of my arms and let them hang there. I didn't want to go to the welcoming of the soldiers. I didn't want to do a lot of things, but each time I just had to take in a deep breath, suck it up, and get it over with. I wouldn't grin and bear it, though. There would be no smiling at such an event, not even a fake one. If I had to suffer, then they did to. I'd let everyone and their mothers know how displeased I was with being there.

I could feel my arms start to go numb, pressing them against the metal door, I pushed myself up, groaning the entire time. With heavy feet, I began to drag myself towards the door-less bathroom; I didn't need a door since there was no one else living in here except for me. Turning on the lights, I made my way over to the mirror.

I looked tired.

Looking down from my mirror, I remembered having drawers full of makeup, electronic devices for your hair, hair ties, lotions, and all sorts of things I never really cared about. Opening the drawer, I found a hair straightener. Turning it on, I set it aside while it heated up. "I'm really doing this." I spoke aloud as I grabbed eye liner. The only reason I knew what this stuff was even called was because of a human girl I had met when I was around 14. She had been recently enslaved, so when she was 'allowed' in my room, she went through all the stuff I had never touched that the previous tenant of the room had left when she was executed, and told me what each item was and how to use it. She tried it all on, tried it on me, and so many more horrible things. Whore-ible things...

She was a preppy, annoying little thing. Vegeta obviously thought I was lonely and needed some company. It couldn't possibly have been from me making him mad about trying to escape that he did this to me, after already beating me senseless. Nope. Not at all. Doesn't even sound like him. He's a saint. He's obviously known for only doing lovely things for people. Such an angel.

My eyes did a half roll as I remembered the girl. But I guess it helped me out in the long run, at least I know how to use this stuff. Kind of.

I began to layer my hair, tying it with the hair ties that I had found in the drawer, so I could straighten it. "Alright, here we go." I began to straighten my hair, one swipe of the electronic object at a time. I straightened, separated and untied repeatedly until each lock was straight as can be. I couldn't take my eyes off of myself. Never in my life had I seen my hair this way. It usually had some sort of wave to it, but now it was pin straight. I felt vain for the first time in my life. I actually felt attractive, just that small change seemed to make my face glow. I could see why the annoying girl had loved this so. I mean, I could live without it and wasn't about to start doing this every damn day, but this occasional feeling was lovely.

Taking the black eye liner off of the table, I began to line my top eyelid. It was hard to keep my eyes open, but I managed. When I finished doing both tops of my eyelids, I noticed that a bit got on the bottom whenever I started to blink. It looked good enough, so I didn't dare to try to put it on the bottom. My eyes had watered enough from trying to get it on the top.

Looking at myself again in the mirror, I found myself to look completely different. It was crazy that I could look and feel this way. I was happy, it was new.

As if on cue, right when I finished, I heard a knock on my door. Making my way to the door, I opened it, knowing it was Goku.

"That's beautiful!" My eyes fixated on the dress the Saiyan man was holding when I opened the door. Taking it in my hands, I couldn't help but keep my jaw opened a tad. I had never held something so beautiful that was for me in my life.

"You look different."

"Oh." from the way he said it, I was starting to think that I looked terrible. My mood lowered.

"Bulma, it's a good different." Goku didn't often use my name, so I knew he was sincere. I smiled in return.

"Thanks." :)

"I'll let you finished getting ready, even though it isn't for a couple of hours." Goku ushered me back into the room before closing the door once more.

Doing a happy girl dance, for the first time, I ran happily to the bathroom to try on the dress. Throwing off all of my clothes when I got in, I slipped into the dress with ease. It fit perfectly.

I was beautiful.

The dress was almost the same shade of blue that my hair was, surprisingly not being considered 'too much'. It was probably the slight design of lavender sequins that let me get away with so much of one color in one outfit. The top of the dress was strapless, dipping down a bit in the middle, giving the sweetheart neckline. The material of the dress pulled one way, giving it a nice flow. Once it got to the hips, the motion of the dress stopped, flaring out a bit in a poof that draped almost to the floor. It was elegant. I began to wonder if everyone was going to dress this way, or if I was going to be that one jackass who dressed up. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I realized I didn't care if I was overdressed. I felt good and I looked good. Nothing else mattered.

"Ah, crap." I shook my head when I remembered that I wasn't going to smile at the event. Looks like that plan fell through because I knew there was no way I was going to frown when I looked this great.

Leaving the bathroom, still in the dress, I walked to my bed, laying down on it. "I'd take a nap if I didn't have caffeine." I muttered under my breath as I just laid there. Now, I just had to wait.


	4. Diana Week

"Bulma?" I awaken to a voice calling to me. Looking up, I see Goku next to my bed. Stretching my arms above me to loosen up my body, I began blinking rapidly to make my blurry vision go away.

"I fell asleep." I sat up, placing both of my index fingers on the inner corner of my eyes to get the gunk out of it. When I saw black gunk on my fingers, my eyes widened. "Ah crap!" I jumped up, quickly walking to the bathroom to see if my eye liner had spread everywhere. Luckily, it was perfectly fine.

"What was that about?" Goku spoke as I turned off my bathroom light to meet him by his place by the window.

"Girl problems, I guess." I didn't really know what to tell him. I was honestly shocked that I had even cared if my eye liner had messed up or not. I was new to this 'being vain' thing.

"Ah," he looked me up and down before returning to my open room door, "Suits you well."

"I know." I quickly spoke after he finished his sentence, leaving him with a cocked head.

"So cocky you've become in the past few hours."

"You did this to me." I laughed as I met him at the door, closing it behind me.

Shrugging in response, he began to walk away from me. Knowing that I had to, I started after him. I was actually excited about going to the event. In all my years of being here, I never thought I would ever be excited about going to such a thing, but here I was, butterflies in my stomach.

As we walked the hallways to make our way to the Grand Room, I found that each time we passed a mirror, I found myself looking at it. I didn't couldn't recognize the reflection. The woman staring back at me looked confident, beautiful, self aware, mysterious; all the things I never really was. I liked to pretend I was all of these things, but never knew that a nice dress and makeup could bring it out of me. It was odd.

Turning down hallway after hallway, I began to wonder if Goku even knew where he was going. I sure as hell didn't, this whole place was new to me. Even though I had been here a long time, I hadn't even been to 30 percent of the palace that I lived in. I was definitely lost.

"Really?" I spoke as we made it to an elevator, "The Grand Room is found by an elevator? Can't your race fly?" I raised a brow at the Saiyan in front of me.

"Yes." He turned his head at me as we waited for the elevator to come down. This whole thing was obnoxious.

I was relieved when the 'ding' sounded off, letting us know the tiny room was here to lift us up. When the door opened, my jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" I could feel my eyes grow wide as I looked into a glass hallway that lead to another building. Since the sun had gone down hours ago, you could see the stars twinkling through the glass above. The floor was glass as well, with a red carpet lined with a golden trim that went all the way across it. In the distance, you could see the city lights of buildings scattered across the land. It was beautiful. "But, how?" I asked as I began to get confused by the logic of what just happened. Any other elevator I had seen was just a tiny room.

"You underestimate the Grand Room." I could hear the confidence in his voice as he looked down at me.

"No, this is a Grand Entrance. I have yet to see such a room." I spoke as I found myself walking through the hallway. My eyes widened as I found myself being lifted up. Stopping where I was, I pressed my hands against the glass. It was almost as if I was levitating. The higher the magical hallway went, the more lights I could see in the distance. I never knew how populated Planet Vegeta was. The only view of the planet I had ever seen was from my room. It was amazing. My reverie stopped when the hallways did.

Back to reality.

The butterflies that had disappeared during the way up found there way back into my stomach. I was about to enter a room full of cocky, arrogant, egotistical Saiyan soldiers. Yay.

"Are you ready?" Goku placed his hand on my shoulder as he pressed in a code to open the door. I didn't know how he memorized all of these codes.

"As ready as I'll ever be in a room full of people I hate."

My mind was yet again blown as another door opened all the way, leading to an amazing view. I didn't know that Saiyan's could be so creative. The floors had varies patterns of black marble stretching across the entire room. In the very middle of the floor was a water fountain that burst upward in the air, landing in a pool below it to repeat the cycle. In the fountain were lights that changed from various shades of blue to various shades of purple, making the white cracks on the marble floor seem to glow between black.

The lights above were crystal chandeliers, spread out very evenly between the dark wooded ceilings. The lights that were on the brilliant crystal structures were tinted a red color, giving the room a faint pink glow. It was amazing how it didn't clash with the lights from the fountain.

The walls were black, blending in well with the floors. If not for the windows and curtains on them, I would have imagined them to be a black hole that lead somewhere evil. The two walls to my left and right had red curtains draping from the ceiling to the floor. The wall directly in front of me had a thrown with gold curtains draping down. Looking to my left and right, the wall I was entering in from had other entrances, allowing people to walk in.

"This really is a grand room. I can see why its name is the way it is." I swallowed my pride as I continued to look at the beauty that was in front of me. The beauty was short lived when I finally noticed all of the Saiyans in the room. "The people in it, not so much."

We had only made it a few steps into the room when Goku stopped.

"How about we loosen you up." watching Goku grab a champagne glass off of a waiters tray, he handed it to me. Grabbing it out of his grasp, I began to squint my eyes at him.

"Really, I can have fancy champagne but not tea from the kitchen?" I rolled my eyes, taking in the alcohol. I had never had any before this moment, but I couldn't help that the sight of hundred of Saiyans lead me to drink. Feeling the sensation of warmth that the cold liquid made going down my throat, I could feel the substance in my stomach. I didn't know how this beverage could make me feel everything it touched. Stopping the waiter, I placed my empty glass on his tray, grabbing to more in return. Downing one more, I coughed before placing that empty glass on his tray as well. "Okay, now that I have had a couple, I'll use this one to look fancy and such."

Goku's eyes looked curiously at me as I held the third glass of champagne. Taking two from the waiter as well, he down the two with ease, without the coughing that I had done. A smirk formed on his face as he remained calm. "I guess we're going to see if you're a light-weight tonight. I wonder how much alcohol you can handle."

"So, each drink I have, you're going to take one?" I began to lightly move the champagne glass in tiny circle in my hand.

"I can't stand the sight of most of these men as well, so why not." Taking his hands, he placed them on my shoulders and turned me around. "Look at that. We're going to have fun."

As I looked in the direction he faced me in, I smiled when I saw a bar. "Oh my, yes."

Walking passed the creatures I hated, I stopped at the bar counter. "There is so much to choose from, how do you know what is good?" I took a sip of my beverage, enjoying the tingle it made down my throat.

"You try them." Goku spoke as he got the waiter's attention. "What would you like, Bulma?" There he goes again, using my name.

Removing my eyes from Goku, I placed them on the waiter. "Make me your strongest drink, please."

"Daring." Goku spoke as he patted me on the back. "Make that two."

It was fascinating watching the waiter mix in different colored drinks in one bottle, shaking it, stirring it, tossing it up in the air, and much more. I didn't know why all of that was necessary, but it was amazing to see. The corners of my lips pursed up when I saw the deep black of the liquid in front of me in a fanciful shot-glass. Downing the rest of my champagne, I picked up the new drink in front of me a smelled it. "What's all in here?"

"Less talking, more drinking." Goku grabbed my hand, forcing it, in a light way, to my mouth. Rolling my eyes and shaking my head slightly, I began to drink the mysterious liquid. As soon as it hit my taste buds, my eyes grew wide. I could feel my face start to twitch from the taste in my mouth. It felt like my whole face was going to melt away. Forcing myself to swallow the disgusting beverage, I coughed as soon as I was able to.

"What the hell is that?!" I spoke as I started to drag my tongue across my top teeth, trying to scrape away the remaining taste of the substance I had just swallowed.

Laughing, Goku brought the drink up to his mouth and took it like a champ. "It's what you asked for."

"I don't quite believe I said to make me a shot of flaming, acidic, disgusting crap." I wiped my mouth with my arm.

"I see you don't like our planets famous Drink: The Black Plague." a voice spoke from behind us. Turning around, I immediately straightened up when I saw who was standing before me. Vegeta.

Great, I was on my way of getting drunk and my so called 'master' shows up. I knew I was screwed.

"Prince Vegeta," I bowed my body slightly to him.

"Woman, you look quite different tonight." I could feel his dark eyes trailing my entire body, making my insides shake.

"Yes, I thought that since you have successfully conquered another planet that I'd dress up for the occasion." I spoke my words as fluently as I could, feeling the effects of the alcohol starting to kick in. I was definitely screwed.

"I fail to remember you dressing up for the other parties we have had for conquering a planet." He folded his arms across his chest as he glared daringly at me. I knew he was very amused by this.

"And I fail to remember you inviting me planet conquering parties." I covered my mouth as soon as the last word left it. I was so used to talking to Goku, feeding off of one anothers response, that I had failed to acknowledge who I was speaking to.

"I see you've grown feistier since we've last seen each other." Vegeta walked closer to me, placing his hand on my cheek. "You might want to remember your place, woman." I could feel a burn on my cheek as my head was forced sideways. Pausing for a moment, my eyes finally refocused. Turning my head back to face Vegeta, I looked into his evil eyes.

"It wont happen again, Prince Vegeta." My eyes surprisingly didn't water, it was only the strong sting of my cheek that let me know that I had been slapped.

"It better not." he turned his head to look at Goku, "Kakarot, I heard about the tea party you had earlier. Decided to up your game?" His voice had a raspy, evil tone to it. His posture was straight and his head held up high with pride. Everything about this man exuded confidence, entitlement, and dominance. He could do as he pleased and no one would every bat an eye. He was ruler of this planet, killing anyone who got in his way or doubted him.

Placing my hand on my cheek to rub it, it was then that I saw who was next to him, his concubine.

"Of course, My Lord." I could hear a more formal tone to Goku's voice. He didn't look affected by the event that had just taken place. It was moments like this that really reminded me that I was, in fact, a slave.

My eyes shifted back and forth from Vegeta to his sex slave. I could tell she recognized me by the daggers she was throwing at me with her eyes.

"Ah, I see you have met the Woman." Vegeta placed a hand on the girls' shoulder. Flinching away from his touch, I wondered how the hell he got her calm, collected, and up here for the event. I also wondered why he'd bring her to such a place when he hadn't even had her for 24 hours.

"Yes Sir, I have." I put my hand back down towards my side.

"Why don't you two chat while Kakarot and I discuss some things. I'm sure you'll have a lot in common." cocking his head behind him, Goku didn't even look my way as he followed. I didn't know how someone could constantly have a devilish look in their eyes, but Vegeta sure did.

It was just me and the concubine now.

"You deserved that." The woman spoke to me, huffing after her sentence ended.

Slowly turning my head towards her, I gave her the bitchiest look I could possibly muster up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you with your clothes on and without tear stains on your cheeks. I'm Bulma, you must be Diana Week."

"Excuse me?" she placed a hand on her hip while the other dangled down her side.

"Diana Week, you know, because you'll be dead in a week." The alcohol was giving me the ability to say anything I wanted without caring. I never had so much freedom of speech before. I knew it wasn't a good thing, but I couldn't help myself. Plus, being slapped by Vegeta and Goku not even flinching at it, only reminding me that we could never be friends, really put me in an angry mood and I needed a way to vent. Looks like this was it.

"You don't know that, you have no power over me." Her brows narrowed as she stepped closer to me. Was all Earth girls this way, all defensive and such? I swear they all had an entitlement issue.

"Listen, I've been here for almost 15 years-"

"You want a medal?" She quickly spoke, interrupting me.

"That'd be nice, because every other human he has enslaved hasn't ever made it passed a week. You know what he does to them? He himself kills them. You're sleeping with your killer." I had never felt this sassy before in my life.

"Well I'd rather be dead in a week than spend 15 years of my life here."

I punched her. I literally lifted up my right hand, made my hand into a fist, slung it back, and launched it forward. The room felt quiet around me. My hearing shut off, my eyes only focused on one thing, and my mind went blank. As I stood there, looking at the girl holding her nose, I couldn't help but feel satisfied by doing that. In my entire life here, I had never even come close to hitting someone. It was like my entire, pent up anger had been released in that punch. I could feel my body calm down while the satisfactory kicked in. I felt alive.

"You bitch!" the woman brought her hands in front of her, noticing the blood from her nose. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" She shouted, making everyone who heard it turn our way to look at us. It was then that she lunged forward at me. Readying my stance, I was caught off guard when someone grabbed me, making the girl tackle nothing, making contact with the floor.

"Ha!" I yelled at her as I spat at her body laying on the ground. I couldn't control my laughter at this point. Everyone looked at me and my loud chuckles.

"Take her back to her room." I could hear Vegeta say to the being holding me up. I was drunk, it was apparent. It was probably the reason Vegeta didn't punish me right then and there and just advised whoever to take me back to my room. My eyes stayed on the girl as I continued to laugh.

"Did you have a nice trip?" I yelled at her from across the room. I thought I was hilarious.

"Bulma, that's enough." I heard a familiar voice speak from above me. Not even registering that I was being carried, I looked up to see Goku's spiky hair.

"Hey, why does everyone call you Goku but Vegeta called you Kakarot? Is that a pet name?" I, again, laughed at my own humor. When the doors closed to the grand hallways, Goku snapped and pressed me against a wall; a puff of air escaped my mouth at the force.

"Bulma," He took me away from the wall before pushing me back into it. "That's enough." And on a dime, I began to feel tears roll down my cheeks.

"I've been here 15 years Goku, I'm tired of being treated like shit! And now I am being treated like shit by his fucking whore!" my legs lost feeling, making me collapse to the floor. "I'm nothing. I'm useless. I'm worthless!" The alcohol gave me freedom of speech, but it also gave my mind an opening to express all of the pent up feeling I had been feeling for years. I can see why people drank. I can see why they also stay away from such a substance.

Picking me up from my fallen position, Goku held me like a cradled child in his arms as he carried me back to my room. Easily holding me with one hand, he used the other to punch in the known code to open my room. When it unlatched, he brought me inside, closing the door behind him so my cries didn't echo through the hallways. "You're not worthless, Bulma." He placed my tiny frame on the bed.

"Really?" I sniffed, flinching as I wiped the tears away from the cheek that was recently slapped. I couldn't tell if my cheek was swollen. I couldn't feel it, but then again, I couldn't feel my entire body.

"Yes."

Sniffling, I wiped away some more of my tears. "Did my eye liner smear?" I asked pathetically.

"No."

"You're just saying that. The lights are off, how would you know." My mood, again, changed on a dime as my sadness went away, joking a bit with the Saiyan that, only moments ago, pretended I didn't exist.

"Then why does it matter?" Goku picked up on my mood, adding a little bit of playful into his tone as well.

"You ignored me. He slapped me and you didn't even care." I placed a hand on my wounded face.

"It took everything I had not to." I felt as he placed his own hand on top of mine.

Whether it my drunken state unleashing my repressed feelings or not, I took my hand out from under his, placing it on top of his hand. Slowly trailing up his forearm to his strong biceps, up to his shoulder, up his neck, and to his own cheek, I lifted my head up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He returned the kiss.

As my lips pressed against his, I couldn't help but feel completely right. All these years with him by my side, him being the only person I ever talked to, being the only person I had ever really bonded with, it was finally happening. All the times I had thought he was my friend was put in truth, while the times I thought he neglected me were falsified. Was he always just holding back? Either way, this was finally happening. I could feel his passion through the kiss. It was apparent that we both had longed for this for quite some time.

My body began to gain feeling from its previous numb state as he began to part my lips with his tongue. I let him in. Our tongues began to dance with each other as he pressed me back onto the bed, his hands holding each of mine above my head.

It seemed the deeper the kiss got, the hungrier we both became. In my years being here, I had never had sex, never kissed anyone, or even touched my own body. God, it was amazing to feel someone touch my body, and he was only holding my hands.

My heart began to race even faster as he slowly brought both of my arms above my head to make them touch, easily holding both of them in his grip. Even if I struggled, it was obvious that his grip would not hinder. Feeling his other hand trail down my body, I shivered when he stopped at my breast, taking it into his grasp and squeezing it.

I broke the kiss.

A gasp escaped my mouth as I bit my lip at the touch. I was so sensitive. I could feel his eyes on me, and I wanted them on me. I hadn't even noticed that he had taken his hand off of my own until I felt both of my breasts being squeezed. My temperature began to rise, I wanted this to happen.

"Take it off." I managed to whisper out, happy when he followed suit. Sliding off my whole dress, I was almost laying naked in front of this man. Everything except for my black panties remained on my body. Just the thought of being exposed to him turned me on even more. Here I was almost naked, and he was still fully clothed. It wasn't long until he began to play with my underwear, sliding those off as well. Now, I was fully exposed. For almost 19 years I had been sheltered by the clothes that I wore, and now I was no longer. My curiosity began to spike. "Now yours."

When the banging from his armor hitting the floor and the sleek sound of him removing his under armor stopped, I knew that we were both exposed to each other. My eyes grew hungry. Even though I could not see him, I could feel the aura between us. It was time. Leaning up, I placed my hand on his chest, moving it upward to find his shoulder to pull him back down on top of me.

Our kiss reconnected.

My hands found their way to his back while we kissed, digging deep into him as I pulled them from his shoulders down to the small of his back. An animalistic growl filled the room as I did so. Lifting himself up off of me, he moved further down the bed, spreading my legs wide before leaning his head down.

My back arched when I felt his tongue start to trail along my hips while his hand made its way to my inner thigh, piercing me for the first time. Moaning in pleasure, I tried my best to stay still as he added another digit inside. I had never felt anything like it. My body jolted when his tongue found my most sensitive area.

My breathing became rapid as he continued to flick his tongue against me. I couldn't help but wiggle in reaction. My body started to become uncontrollable, I couldn't stop myself. I became worried when it stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked while gasping for air.

A small chuckle filled the air as I felt him climb back up to me. "Not a damn thing." his words reassured me as he began to kiss me once more. I didn't care that he had just gone down on me, I was so in the moment that that was the last thing I was even thinking about. It was then I felt something hard against my inner thigh.

Stopping the kiss, I looked up at him through the dark, being able to see the outline of his figure above me. "Relax" he spoke as I began to feel pressure in my nether regions. Within moments, a loud gasp filled the room, I was no longer pure.

I could feel his eyes on me as I writhed underneath him. Letting me take a few moments to adjust, he began to slowly pull out and push back in. It hurt, but man did it also feel amazing. With every push inside, I could feel a sting, but I didn't want him to stop. His motions kept increasing in speed until he was at a good pace. Each time he pushed in, a gasp left my throat. Wrapping my legs around him, I began to claw at his back once more. Bringing my face into his neck, I gently began to nip at him. I was completely in the moment. For the first time being on this planet, I wasn't thinking. It was amazing to just feel and not think.

As his pumps became even more rapid, I could feel a pressure start to build up inside of me. Each time I felt him enter me, the pressure grew stronger and stronger. "Don't stop." I managed to get out as he continued. I didn't think he planned on stopping, but just in case, I was going to make sure. He started to drive himself in even further, causing whatever pressure I was feeling to finally release. My body quivered underneath his as he made one finally thrust. I felt his body start to shake above me.

Releasing himself from me, I felt him lay down right beside me. Both of our breathing was heavy, but it soon started to die down. We didn't say a single word to each other. Instead, I found myself being wrapped up in his arms as we laid there. My body was so tired. Letting my eyes close, I let myself drift into nothingness.


	5. Tuesday

Everything about my body was screaming. Rolling my face away from the window, it seemed to help now that the sun wasn't blaring in my eyes. I had never forgotten to shut the curtains before, but I guess alcohol makes you forget the simple things. Groaning, I brought both of my hands to my head, hating that I had a searing headache. It was then I was reminded that I had a sore cheek. Flinching slightly, I put my hand back on my face, gently starting from my temple before drawing it down to my chin. He slapped me, I remember. It was hard to forget such a thing, even with alcohol in my system.

Wanting to roll my eyes at last nights encounter with Vegeta, I found I had no energy to do so. He wasn't worth the energy that I had. Rolling completely over to look into the darkest parts of my room, I started to feel a throbbing pain in my nether-regions. "Ah!" I grimaced. Taking the blankets off of myself, I began to panic. "What the hell!"

My heart began to race as I looked down at the sheets. They were stained with blood. Trying to move, I could only make it to the other side of the bed before my body screamed at me. Trying to steady my breathing, I tried to remember what all had happened the night before.

I got ready, went to the Grand Room, drank with Goku, drank some more with Goku, got slapped, punched a bitch, got carried back to my room by Goku, and...

My heart stopped.

"Oh my God." I brought both of my hands up to my mouth at what I had done last night. I had slept with Goku. "Damnit..." I whispered inside of my hands as I recalled the entire night. Damning myself for it all, I couldn't help but feel a smile creep on my face. Had I wanted it, yes. Would it get me in trouble and could I possibly get executed for it, damn straight. Setting both of my hands down back down, I became less creeped out at the blood on my side of the bed. "At least I know what happened."

As I sat there for a moment, I became a bit irked. "He sexs me up and then leaves? What an asshole." I didn't really know what I expected, hell I hadn't even remembered until moments ago about the night we had. I just figured me might actually stay the full night. A frown took over my face as I started to feel like a toy. Had he got what he wanted and now he was done? Would he now treat me like the others since he got what he wanted? I couldn't help but think about the negative.

Shifting my eyes around the room, I brushed off my negative thoughts. If I thought about the reality of it, he would be a moron to have stayed the entire night. What if Vegeta had come to my room to finish punishing me for last night and found him here? What if he was seen leaving my room in the same formal armor that he had on last night? Either way, if he would have stayed, he would have been stupid and someone would have seen him. I was going to go with those thoughts rather than the pathetic, sad ones. It's all I could really do.

Now it was time to see the damage of it all. Looking down below, I could see some dried blood cracking on my legs where I had slept. My upper lip twitched in disgust. Slowly, I began to place my legs over the bed one by one. Man did it hurt. When I had finally placed both feet on the floor, I used the wall to help me make my way to the bathroom. Once there, I turned on the light and headed straight to the tub. Surprisingly, my wobbly legs allowed all of these motions.

Turning the tub faucet to hot, I plugged the tub so I could take a bath. Now, I had to wait. Not getting into the tub to wait, I decided to look in the mirror to see if there were any marks left behind from Goku. I remembered seeing Vegeta's women with purple and red marks all over their necks and chests; I wanted to make sure I didn't have any of it. When my eyes met myself in the mirror, a sarcastic frown formed on my face.

"Really." I spoke aloud as I inched closer to the mirror, bringing a hand to my face. I wasn't shocked at the hand print that laid obvious on my face, it was the fact that my eye liner was smeared everywhere. "He lied, that bastard." I let out a soft laugh as I recalled asking him if my makeup had smeared all over my face from all of my random crying and him telling me that I was fine. If he could see in the dark, and he probably could, I couldn't believe he would have sex with me while I looked like this. The eye liner went straight back to my hairline, deep down my eyes making me look super tired, and on the top of my eye lid making it look like I had put on some grey eye shadow. What a dick. But man, that dick...

My thoughts began to travel as I remembered his touch on my body. I could still feel the sensation of his hands trailing down my skin, leaving a tingle in its wake and crave where he'd go next. The passion it all seemed to have, everything about it was amazing. Would it happen again? I wasn't sure. I wanted it to, but in a world like this, nothing was set in stone. My life was a toss-up, and now this was in the mix.

My thoughts were interrupted when the running water started to sound different. Turning around slowly, I could see the tub was filling up quick. Lightly making my way over, I shut the water off. Looking at it, I was excited to enter.

Painfully lifting up a leg, I somehow managed to place my foot steadily in the tub, lift the other one to bring it in and slowly inch my way into the water without falling. As dry skin became wet, my body twitched, began to sting, and welcomed the heat.

Closing my eyes, I let myself just feel. I could feel the soreness from the night before. I could feel the relief I had gotten from it. I could feel the heat surrounding my aches, easing their pain, and I could feel my heart beat steady. Taking in a deep breath, I could feel my lungs thank me for the cool air against to contrast with the heat. When I began to exhale, I let my head sink under the water, letting my hand pinch my nose closed in the process.

While one hand plugged my nose, I brought the other one to my face, rubbing off the eye liner that raccooned me. Scrubbing and scrubbing, I brought my head back to the surface so I could take in another breath. Not knowing if it was all washed off, I just assumed it was and continued to relax in the tub.

My reverie didn't last long when I heard a knock. As my eyes grew wide, I knew it was Goku. I had never bathed this early, or at all. I was more of a shower kind of person, but that was besides the point. Goku. Was. Here.

Not knowing what to do, I wasn't sure if I should call out to him or get up and greet him. Tensing my body, I tried to get up. Didn't work. My muscles were not yet ready to get out of the paradise of the tub. So, I waited. Soon after, I heard the door open.

As I sat quietly in the tub, I could hear footsteps walking around the room. It wasn't long until I heard them grow closer to my doorless bathroom. "Bulma?" a head peaked around the corner, looking at me in the bath.

I didn't know how to feel. Should I cover myself up or just let him see me. It's not like he hadn't just seen me naked hours ago, but it was still a bit weird. I decided to do what I always had done, just look at him like nothing was ever wrong with me.

"Hey." I spoke as my eyes locked onto his wondering ones. "Something wrong?" I raised a brow. It came so natural to be open around him. I could already feel my sarcastic ways coming out. It was better than being awkward with him.

"No." A devious smile crept along his face as I watched his eyes venture from my feet all the way up to my own. "Nothing wrong at all." He walked into the bathroom, standing dominantly over me next to the tub.

"Good." I shifted my gaze to the ceiling, still noticing his own in my peripheral. "So last night,"

"Was great." He interrupted as he knelt down. Taking his hand, he reached in the tub and grabbed my own. "Sorry I wasn't here this morning. I had to take care of some things."

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again. I had never been treated so nicely, or with such affection before. It was an amazing feeling. How did I go my entire life without feeling any of this? Had I set it all aside to never get hurt? Now that the feeling was here, I didn't know how I was going to ever live without it. I never understood why the slave girls here were so emotional, but I could now see that it was a basic human need to feel affection. Had I been broken all this time?

"It's okay, I understand." I knew my red cheeks were noticeable. There was no hiding it, especially against my pail skin. "Could you help me up?" I asked as I could feel my body not wanting to move on its own.

In seconds, Goku had placed his other hand in the water, picking me up from underneath my knees and from my back. Carrying me back into the room, he placed my wet frame on the bed. "Towel?" I asked as my comfort level began to drop. It felt gross to be on my blood-stained bed all wet and such.

Without a thought, I watched him make his way to the bathroom and shortly exit it with a towel in his hand. "Thanks." I spoke as he handed it to me, wrapping myself in it as I sat on the bed. "Look what you did." I pointed to the blood next to me. "Isn't that wonderful? I got to wake up to that." I joked.

A concerned look covered his face. "Are you alright?" He looked at the blood spot, then back at me.

"Yes. Just sore is all." I tried to calm him. It was then my alarm began to go off.

Jolting my head, my eyes grew wide. "Oh shit!" I forced my body to the alarm across the bed to shut it off. "No. God, no." I spoke under my breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Work. I have to go to work." I could feel my body start to panic. "There is no way I can clean his room today. Oh dear God, and the bitch inside of it." I laid sprawled out across the top of the bed with one hand on the alarm from shutting it off.

"Don't worry about that." Goku walked around the bed, standing at his spot by the window. "I took care of it.

Lifting my head up, I looked at him. "What? You took care of it? How?" I forced my body to sit upright, fixing my towel in the process.

"I talked to Prince Vegeta."

"You talked to Prince Vegeta!?" My tone became panicked. "What do you mean 'you talked to Prince Vegeta?'"

"I told him that you had too much last night, and that you were hungover." he turned to face me. "He said he wanted you in perfect shape to punish you, so he's letting you rest before he sees you next."

My stomach dropped. I knew I was going to be punished more for my actions last night. Or was I being punished because he knew about me and Goku? I began to panic some more. "What if he knows?" I looked at him with worry written all over my face. "What if I am being punished because he knows about what we did?" I could feel the tears filling my eyes. Vegeta scared the shit out of me. I knew my time was almost out if he knew about my actions last night.

"He doesn't know." Goku spoke calmly.

"How do you know?!" I did not speak calmly.

"Because he would have already ended the both of us if he did."

"I guess." I wiped the forming tears from my eyes, noticing a black line on my finger afterwards. "Perfect."

"What?" Goku walked closer to the bed, darting his eyes towards the blood before looking at me.

"It's still all over my face, isn't it? Don't lie this time." I tried to laugh away the fright of Vegeta.

"Yep, still there." The Saiyan smirked.

"See, why couldn't you tell me that last night?" I placed my hand on his shoulder when he knelt down beside the bed.

"Because you probably would have cried again." we both began to laugh.

"Yeah, probably. I don't know why I was so emotional last night. No more alcohol for me." I retracted my hand back as my smile didn't leave my face.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I drank more than you, by the way." I could see the look on Goku's face become interested. His eyes shifted as his own brow began to raise.

"Is that so?" He stood up, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yep, I had one more glass of champagne than you did. So, I won."

"Bulma," he stepped away, "If winning means I get slapped, punch someone, and become emotional all night, then I am glad I did not win." A grin of evil teeth shone through as we both shared a laugh once more.

"And I still got some action." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Now that's a win." Goku looked at the clock before turning around and headed for the door, stopping to type in the pin to unlock it. When the door unlatched, he turned his head to look at me once more. "I have things I need to do. I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at me before heading out.

I was alone once more.

Smiling, I rested my head against the bed frame. I had the day off. Never in my life here had I had a day off. What could I do? What was there to do? If anything, I knew I was going to need to change the sheets on my bed. Getting up, I knew I had to get that job done if I wanted to relax the remainder of the day.

Slowly making my way to the closet, I found the sheets with ease before hobbling back over to the bed. With a heavy sigh, I removed everything from the bed, knowing that getting the sheets on the bed would be the hard part.

With my towel falling off in the process, I ignored it as I painfully stretched across the bed to place the black sheets on the mattress. I knew if I would have chose white, I'd be able to see the red stain shine through. Just to be safe, if Vegeta made his way in my bedroom, I wanted it to be hidden, so black sheets was the way to go.

When my sheets were finally on, I placed the pillow back on, along with the blanket. Not bothering with the towel, I made my way under the blankets. I knew that the day was going to be filled with sleeping. My body needed it. There was no way I was going to be doing anything else. If anything, this was the perfect time to catch up on the sleep I had been missing out on. Plus, if I slept, time would go by faster to see Goku.

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes as I exhaled. I had my first day off. I was going to take full advantage of it and do absolutely nothing.


	6. Wednesday

I awoke like any other day, by my alarm. Slumping my hand over the device to make it shut up, I opened my blue eyes to the world. My plans for yesterday went surprisingly well; I had slept all day. My curtains were still wide open, since I hadn't bothered closing them. I felt like I was getting lazy. I kind of liked it. Taking in a deep breath, I let my body exhale as far as I could go. I had to work today.

"Three, two, one." I heard the knock on my door, knowing I had to get up. This time, moving my legs off of the bed wasn't as painful as the day before. It seems the rest really helped. I was surprised it did so. I was even more surprised that I could actually walk to the door without wobbling. Man, sex was ridiculous. Did having sex with a human male cause the same results? I guess I'd never know. Not that I cared, sex with a Saiyan was amazing. I'm pretty sure that sex with a human would be a huge downgrade. Seriously. Huge.

It seemed sex was on my mind a lot more than it used to be, about one hundred percent more. I had never thought about it this much, but I couldn't help but be reminded of it every single time I moved my body. It was worth it.

As I approached the door, I began to reach out my arm to touch the handle. I knew that the man who had caused me the pain in my body and pleasure in my soul would be standing outside. It was just a door separating me from him. I could feel his presence, it was as if we were now connected, or maybe I was just being a giddy girl.

My feminine thoughts stopped when my body flung to the ground. It seemed that as I was opening the door, Goku was opening it as well. Though walking wasn't as painful anymore, I guess I was slower than I usually was.

"Owwww." I silently spoke as my entire being was in shock. As I sat there on the floor, I couldn't move. The unexpected motions along with the residual pain in my body made me unsure of what to do. My mouth hung open as my eyes stayed wide. That hurt.

"Bulma?" I watched Goku peek his head in, looking at the bed and then towards the unlit bathroom. Had he not felt pressure on the door when he opened it? Did he not know I was on the floor? My eyes followed him.

"Right here." I raised my hand as I remained sitting on the floor. My tailbone didn't hurt when I woke up. It sure did now.

Turning his head in my direction, he quickly came to my side and helped me up. "What happened?" I could tell that he genuinely didn't know that he had knocked me down. It made sense, though. Saiyans were strong, there was no way he could have felt my tiny frame against the door when he was opening it.

"Oh, you know, this is just where I like to sit." I was fluent in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." Taking my waist in both of his hands, he lifted me up to my feet with ease. It seems he had finally realized what had happened. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday. I can actually move today." I started to make my way across the room to my closet, duck walking in the process, "Well, I could until I was thrown on my ass." I felt like I was an old lady as I walked. I needed a cane.

"You were taking so long, I figured you might be in the bath again like you were yesterday." I don't think he knew I was kidding wnen I said that I was 'thrown across the room'. It was an accident, I knew that. I didn't turn around to comfort him.

"I gotta' get dressed. Big day of cleaning, stupid women, and punishment today!" I tried my best to sound sarcastically excited as I made it to my closet, picking out the usual black pants and long sleeve shirt.

"Ah, yes." I heard him reply from behind me, followed by the door closing. Since I didn't feel eyes on me, I knew he decided to wait outside. Shrugging, I began to get dressed. I was slow, but I still got it all done. If anything, I was worried about being this weak in front of Vegeta's woman of the week. Last I saw her, I punched her and the time after that, she was begging for my help in which I refused. I didn't expect a welcoming greeting from her. I wondered if she was going to come at me or not. I wasn't in the fighting mood today.

When I was fully clothed, it was time to force my arms to put my hair in a ponytail. Stretching up my arms to whisk my hair in and out of the hairtie to secure it atop my head, I left the closet. I was as ready as I'd ever be.

Trying my best not to duck walk to the door, I began to knock on it so Goku could open. I stepped back just in case, I couldn't afford to hit my tailbone again. When I saw him standing on the other side, I couldn't help but smile at him, this morning it was a genuine smile.

"Ready?" He closed the door behind me when I had made it all the way out.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I shrugged my shoulders while looking at him. It was going to be a long day. Hell, it might even be a long few days depending on how Vegeta was going to punish me. It was a good thing I didn't have to worry about that for a while, since he was always gone in the mornings doing whatever Saiyan princes did.

The walk to his room felt different than any other time I had walked there. Maybe it was because this time I had a secret from him. I mean, I already had my escape plan secrets, but that was between me and myself. The secret I had with Goku was, well, with Goku. It wasn't just on my shoulders whether or not it would be told, he had a part in it to. I felt like I was wearing an 'I had sex with Goku' shirt, it felt like everyone we passed on the way knew. Had they known? Did Goku tell them? Did Goku tell Vegeta? The panic started to kick in.

As we walked, I looked up at the Saiyan next to me. I felt like I could trust him, but could I really? Was he really on my side in this messed up world that I lived in? I began to doubt him as we made our way closer to the Prince's room. I felt screwed.

It was game time.

As Goku began to punch in the digits to Vegeta's room hallway, I felt a bit at ease when the same normal, picture filled hallway laid before me.

"Good luck." His tone was genuine.

"Thanks." I began to walk in the hallway. As I approached the door, as I did every previous morning, I couldn't help but feel something different. Maybe the bitch was behind the door, ready to strike at me. My guard began to go up. Weak or not, I was going to be prepared. I could feel a bit of adrenaline begin to pump through my body. I entered the code.

When the door unlocked, I placed my hand on the knob and began to twist it open. It was dark. As I entered the room so I could feel for the lights to illuminate the room, , I became worried. The lights wouldn't turn on. The only light that was shining in the room was from the hallway.

"Really?" I sighed under my breath and I continued to flick the switch on and off to see if it would work. It didn't. Was I expected to clean the room in the dark? There was no way in hell I could clean the room if I couldn't see a mess. Giving up on the switch, I placed my hand back down at my side.

That's when I began to panic.

The light the hallway gave the room became shadowed. I knew she was behind me. Standing up straight, I slowly started to turn around. I didn't know if the bitch would be holding anything in her hand to harm me, so I began to mentally prepare myself. Glass shard, knife, even a broom. I took a breath in just in case I needed to shout for Goku. My heart stopped when I turned completely around. There in front of me stood Vegeta.

Shutters ran up and down my spine as I looked at the Saiyan Prince in front of me. The light shining behind him gave him a devilish glow around his body, making his eyes look even more wicked than before. His tail began to lash back and forth as he stood there silently. Why was he here? My eyes shot open. He must know. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Prince Vegeta, I-" the sound of the door shutting silenced me. I was now alone in the dark with the evil Saiyan Prince. I couldn't move. My body had become stiff. The adrenaline that once coursed through my body had been replaced with ice. I was frozen.

I began to hear rustling around the room as I remained still. What could I do? What was he going to do? I closed my eyes, trying to think of something to do, but I couldn't. Even through closed eyes, I could still feel the corners of them twitch. "Prince Vegeta, I'm sorry." I managed to get out. The room fell silent. I tried to gain a sense of where he could be, but I couldn't sense it at all. I felt like I was being watched from all angles of the room, so there was no way to pinpoint anything. Mustering up the courage, I started to move backwards. It was then I knew where he was. He was standing behind me. My eyes shot open.

Once my back was met by his chest, I began to feel something wrap around my waist. It wasn't the feeling of being held by someone elses hands. I began to lift my own hands up to see what it was. When my fingers felt fur, I knew it was his tail wrapped around me. A small laugh came from behind me as my hand made contact with him. A shiver once again shot through my body.

"You need to know your place, woman." His raspy voice rang in my ears. I didn't know what to do. There was no way in hell I could call out to Goku to help me. I was stuck. This punishment was unlike any I had ever had before. I was usually tied up and whipped, or tortured for hours on end. I didn't know why he was doing this.

I stayed silent tried to stay silent, but a gasp escaped my mouth as I felt my body begin to levitate off of the ground. I could feel us move around the room, but I had no idea where I was. My eyes shut once more.

They were not shut long when I felt the tail unwrap from around my face. I was now falling. My scream was short lived when I felt myself crash onto his bed. Gripping the blankets in hands, my eyes were wider than ever at the actions that had just taken place. Why was he toying with me?

With thoughts scattering inside my mind, a feeling of needing to survive began to take over my body. My mind began to throw away all of the random thoughts and seemed to be replaced by one thing and one thing only; to stay alive. Even though I couldn't see, I knew where I was. I had been in this room thousands of times, knowing the placement of all of his belongings. Getting off of the bed, I began to make my way across his room to the door. I could hear his laughter all around the room at my efforts.

When I had made it to the door, I felt to the right of it until I found the box. Punching in the numbers, I was one away from pressing 'enter' when I felt my body get thrown across the room, sliding across the floor from the force. My breathing increased.

"Now what was it I said to you when we first met?" I heard him walk towards me, his footsteps echoing throughout the room. "Ah, yes." Placing his hands on me, he began to lift me up, turning me around, and forcing my body into the wall as he remained behind me. " I told you that your free mind would be broken." He whispered in my ear as he held both of my hands against the wall. "I am not one to lie, you know." He took my ear into his mouth, biting it.

A groan of protest left my mouth as I began to feel his teeth venture down onto my neck. I winced in pain as he began to bite down harder. I never thought I'd be one of his whores who wore his mark, but here I was getting branded. "Vegeta, please."

I felt my body get whipped around, pain coursing through my back as he shoved me into the wall. Another groan left my body at the impact.

"What did you say, woman?" He held my chin in his hand, tightening it slowly.

"Prince. Prince Vegeta." I corrected myself, not knowing how I had forgotten to formally address him.

"That's better." He roughly let my chin go as he stood in front of me.

"Prince Vegeta, why are you doing this?" I tried to calm myself around him, even though my body screamed on the inside.

"Well, I no longer have a sexual toy." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. Though I couldn't see him, I knew the way he was looking at me.

"What?" I didn't know why I was so surprised, he never had them long.

"After the scene you two caused a couple nights ago, it was time for her to go. Plus, she never really satisfied my needs, like the ones before her." His hands trailed down my body until it came to my breast. He began to squeeze it.

A painful breath came from my mouth, but I tried my best to compose myself. If he had killed her over that, I knew it was my turn to die. "I'm sorry." My voice was shaky. I felt helpless. I was going to die.

"No you're not." While keeping his hand on my breast, he pushed me harder into the wall. "Don't lie to me."

I wanted him to stop, but I knew he wasn't going to. "Fine, I'm not. I'm not sorry for that night." I made my voice sound as smooth as I could. I figured that I might as well fess up since I was going to die. I was going to let him know that I regretted nothing. "I don't regret anything that happened that night."

"Oh?" He released me, placing his hands on each side of my head on the wall. I could feel his face inches from mine. "How bold of you to tell me." He began to laugh, that's when I felt both of his hands on each one of my shoulders. He pulled me into him.

As he held me there, I didn't know what to do. Was he hugging me? I didn't know the Saiyan to hug, or any Saiyan for that matter. I was confused. Did he know about me and Goku? I would imagine he'd blow up if he knew, not hug me. As I was about to ask him what he was doing, I felt him begin to grip my clothing. I didn't know what he was doing, not until he pulled his arms apart from my, ripping my shirt off in the process. I was completely topless in front of him.

Using my arms to cover myself, I could hear his laughter once more. "Pity, I thought you had become fearless in the past few seconds." He mocked me. "I think I found my new play thing." When he finished his sentence, I felt my body lift off the ground and bounce onto the bed once more. My heart sank. I was going to be his new sex thing.

It wasn't long after being thrown on the bed that Vegeta was on top of me. Using my hands, I tried to push him off of me. I didn't want this. "Please, stop!" I called out to him as I tried to kick and punch my way out from under him. It was then I felt his hand sling across my face like he had done a few nights prior. This time, though, he put more force into hit. Little bits of color began to splotch my vision through the dark.

When my head had stopped spinning I began to try to fight against him once more. As I tried to flail my arms about, my body stopped. "What?" I tried to move my hands, but they were restrained above my head. I was cuffed to his bed. A whole new set of panic began to wash over me. My breathing increased. "Prince Vegeta, please don't do this. I don't want this!" There was nothing else I could do but beg. Not only did I feel helpless, I was helpless.

He didn't reply. Instead, he took full form above me.

I cringed when I felt his mouth on my neck once more. The only things I could do was make sounds of protest, it was obvious that I wasn't going to get through to him. I became disgusted when I felt his own lips on mine. I just lay still. I kept my mouth shut. There was no way I was going to kiss him back.

As his mouth remained on mine, I felt his hand creep down to my sore breast, taking my nipple into his hand and squeezing it. I arched my back in pain, opening my mouth to scream in the process. As I began to do so, he stuck his tongue in.

As he began to wiggle his tongue forcefully in my mouth, I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I could do. If I didn't want to do something, he had just proven that he was going to make me. I fought back tears as I knew the situation I was in. Before I knew it, his mouth was off of mine, traveling down my body.

He started at my neck, biting so hard that I thought he was drawing blood. He sucked and bit simultaneously, I knew I'd be marked. I quickly wished he'd go back to torturing my neck when I felt his mouth at the top of my breast. This was really happening.

Taking one of my breasts into his mouth, he used one of his hands to play with the other one. He began to pinch my nipple with his fingers while flicking my other nipple with his tongue. It sent shocks through my body. I could feel my body start to betray me at his every touch. I couldn't understand why. I didn't want this. I didn't want any part of what he was doing, yet, my body enjoyed it all. It was disgusting.

I was relieved when my body stopped jolting, knowing he was no longer touching me. Taking in a heavy breath, I could still feel him above me. Though I was hopeful, I knew he wasn't done. It was confirmed when I felt his hands undoing the button to my pants, sliding them off along with my underwear. I was completely naked in front of him.

It was different than being naked in front of Goku, I had wanted to be that way in front of him. I did not, however, want to be this way to Vegeta. It was ironic that within a couple of days, I was losing my virginity by one man and being raped by another.

My thoughts left me once more as I became focused back onto Vegeta, hearing him taking off whatever he was wearing. A short scream left my mouth when I felt him take in a fist full of my hair, pulling it. "Look at me." His voice was deep as he began to command me. Though it was dark, I could see a very faint silhouette of him, I obeyed. "Good." He let go of my hair as he forced my legs apart.

I closed my eyes at his actions. That's when I felt his hand in my hair, pulling it once more. "I said look at me." His grasp on my hair was even harder than before. I opened my eyes up and looked at him again. As soon as my eyes locked on him, a scream left my mouth. He was inside of me. I could feel the entirety of him in my body. Tear began to well up in my eyes from the pain as he continued to hold my hair in his hand.

He laughed. He was laughing at me. He wanted me to look at him so he could see my reaction. I really was his play thing.

He began to enter and exit me, still making me look at him. With each thrust of his hips, a small scream left my mouth. It hurt. No part of him was being gentle, it was pure, rough, unwanted sex.

It was rape.

There was nothing I could do but lay there and take it. I hated this. I hated him. Looking up more so I could stare at the ceiling, I tried to make my mind go somewhere else. I didn't want to be here in the moment, I wanted to be far away. Whenever I felt I was getting close to an out of body experience, Vegeta was sure to do something to bring me back into the moment with him. I was stuck.

Pump after pump, pain raced through my body. I couldn't wait for it to all be over. Closing my eyes, I prayed for him to just kill me. I didn't want to live like this. I couldn't believe I was actually wishing for my old life back. The life I had up until entering his room. The life of being a normal slave. I knew those days were over, and that saddened me. It was a reminder that I would now never get to escape this horrible world. If I was now going to be his play thing, I knew I was only going to make it another few days before he killed me off like the rest of them.

My body finally came to its limit. I started to feel my body relax as my mind began to shut off. Finally, I was going to be taken out of this misery and into a different world. My eyes began to slowly blink as unconsciousness crept its way onto me. Finally, I was submitted to pure darkness.


	7. Optical Rage

As he drove in harder, his pace began to quicken as he continued to rape the blue haired girl. Even though she had passed out moments ago, he still couldn't believe how aroused she made him. She was just another human, but something about her made him feel different. Ever since he bought her when they were both young, he had a fancy for her, but hadn't the time to even think about it. She had a wild spirit that he had never encountered in a human before which is why he had kept her around for so long; it drew him in. Even just moments ago when he was toying with her and talking about how he had just killed off the other woman, she talked back to him. No slave had ever done that before. They always told him what he wanted to hear, but here she was, telling the Prince of all Saiyans that she wasn't sorry. It sparked up a hunger inside of him that he had never felt before. He wanted her to be sorry. He wanted her to bow down to him. He wanted her to truly be his.

Ever since the welcoming of the troops, Vegeta couldn't get his mind off of the woman. He had never seen her dressed up before. The only time he had ever seen her was when she was wearing her all black attire, which wasn't even form fitting. When he saw her in the dress at the party, he couldn't believe how much she had changed. He hadn't known of her curves, her long legs, or her light skin. The last time he actually remembered looking at her was in her early, awkward teenage stage filled with a weird proportion and acne; he had completely missed her beautiful transformation. He also missed how fiery she had become.

In her early years with him, she tried multiple times to escape, but her plans were always foiled. He'd punish her by severe beatings which progressed to torture. Each time she tried to escape, he'd up the punishment. After a while, she stopped trying to escape. He thought he had finally broken her, making her devout to him. Since then, he hadn't paid much attention to her since she was no longer interesting; he thought he had won.

In that time of not paying attention, though, she seemed to have gained her fire back. When she was drunk and punching his previous sex toy in the face resulting in her bleeding, he saw something in her eyes; he liked it. The way she sadistically looked at her target with a manic smile laced across her face sparked up a craving inside of him. That's when he knew that he was going to take her to bed and that's when he ended the life of his previous woman. As soon as the party was over, he took her to his room and killed her.

He had become disappointed when Kakarot had shown up at his room, stating that the girl wasn't feeling well, due to being hung over, and was in no condition to even leave her bathroom. It made his hunger grow even stronger for her. He thought he'd get to play with her that day, but since he couldn't, all he could do was think about her. During his entire day of training and meeting with his father, he thought out how he was going to take her. Those eyes, he wanted her to look at him with the same sadistic eyes.

His pace became rapid as he stared at the unconscious girl underneath him. It was a shame that she had passed out so soon, but most women did when they first laid with him. What kept his erection going was the thought of her ravaging him. She was the first female of any species to challenge him and that was enough to keep him going until he finally reached orgasm.

Letting out a raspy sigh, he exited her before rolling off of the bed and walking to his bathroom. It was still early in the morning and he had things he needed to do. As much as he'd like to stay in bed with her all day and have fun, he had a planet to run. Turning on the shower, he didn't bother to wait for it to warm up and just jumped in.

The cold temperature didn't bother him at all. In the very early stages of his life, he was trained to be immune to such petty things. Saiyan boys and girl were raised strong, unlike the humans and other species he had ruled over, which is why it was so easy to take over the many planets that he had. In most cultures, it seemed they always left women and children untrained; that didn't go too well on his planet. He refused to lead a pack of weaklings.

As the water poured down onto his built physique, he began to wash his body from his previous activities. Sure he was a strong Saiyan, but he was very particular about being a clean Saiyan. He was the Prince, not a filthy commoner.

When he felt that he was clean, he turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower to find his blue spandex and armor hanging up on the opposite side. Grabbing a towel to dry off real quick, he put his clothing on and headed back out into his room. As he stood there, he looked over to the girl who was still bound to his bed. Covered in red and purple bruises, Vegeta couldn't help but be proud of his work. It was a shame that he possibly damaged her perfect skin, but if that meant she'd wear scars from him, he didn't care.

Grabbing the key from inside the small table next to the bed, he undid one of her cuffs, leaving the other one on, and reattached it to his bedpost. She knew the combination to get out of his room, so there was no way he was going to let her walk around freely. He wanted her to stay in his room. Plus, he was still punishing her, so it wouldn't kill her to be tied up all day.

As he typed in his code to leave the room, he walked down the short hallway, entering another code to leave that as well. He didn't like all of the codes he had to type in, he was the Prince, everything should just automatically open for him, but he knew there were other things he had to worry about instead of doors and codes. When he made his way out of the last door, he saw Kakarot standing across the hall.

"Ah, glad you're here." Vegeta spoke as he made his way to him. "You'll no longer have to wait, the woman will be staying in my room from now on." A sadistic smirk grew promptly on the prince's face as he walked by the other spiky haired Saiyan, not acknowledging him anymore than he needed.

What, he's keeping her in there?!

Goku's mind began to race as he had to keep in his emotions. Bulma was his, he had already claimed her. He didn't know what to do. There was no way he could just go up to Vegeta and tell him that he was taking Bulma out of his care hand flying off with her somewhere else. He was conflicted. If she was in Vegeta's care, he knew there was no way she would survive. He knew Vegeta was a cruel individual who got bored very easily. Unless Bulma captured dark Saiyan's interest like she had done to himself, there was little chance she'd make it passed a few days. He became worried.

When Vegeta was out of sight, all Goku could do was look at the door that separated the two of them. He knew something was going on when she heard her screams inside of the room, but he also knew he was not able to go in and do anything about it. As much as he wanted to burst through the doors and save her, he knew that that would be a death sentence to them both. Right now, she was alive. The moment he thought Vegeta would off her, he'd intervene.

He could only imagine how his lady appeared inside of Vegeta's quarters. He knew she was still alive since Vegeta had told him she was now staying in his room, but the the thought of her condition in there worried him. He knew she was strong, but he also knew that Vegeta was not gentle. He had finally made it with her, and now all hell was breaking loose. His anger began to rise, but he had to calm himself down. Tearing his eyes off of the door, he knew he had to act like nothing was wrong, though he wasn't sure how long he could take it.

He remembered when he first met Bulma, which was in his later teens while she was in her early teens. It was the day Vegeta had assigned him to her to make sure she didn't try to escape anymore. He had only ever heard about her trying to get away, but he had never seen her. She had cuts and bruises going down her arms as she sat quietly at a table. Everything except her eyes screamed defeat. He honestly wasn't sure how she was able to sit up straight in the condition that she was in.

When he made his way to her, she only moved her eyes, following him until he had stopped next to her. The amount of anger in her piercing blue eyes was incredible, he could feel it radiate onto him. She didn't speak to him nor did he speak to her, they just looked at each other.

The quiet stares went on for months until she had finally cracked and spoke to him. She started off by making fun of his name; Kakarot. He quickly correcter her, saying that only Vegeta could call him by that name. For the first time, he saw her crack a smile and state that he was Vegeta's bitch. Goku quickly retorted, saying that she was also Vegeta's bitch. And that was the common ground. They were both ruled over by the Saiyan Prince.

From the day she broke her silence towards him, their relationship slowly started to build. He never knew that he'd grow so fond of the tiny human, but he did. She peaked his interest from her weird mannerisms to the sarcastic things she's say. It amazed him how comfortable Bulma got around him. She was always daring, pushing the boundaries and testing the limits. It was always funny when she would retract a comment, thinking that she had offended him in some way. He knew she was still wary of him, which bothered him a tad. He had never harmed her, nor did he have plans to do so. The night they had slept together was the first time he saw that she completely trusted him. Now, he was in a tight spot. He didn't want to break that trust, but at the same time, he didn't want to disobey Vegeta and get them both killed. He'd wait for the right time.

As he made his way to the lunch room, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He had spent years in this lunch room with her every morning, and for the first time, he was alone. It was a routine to take her to Vegeta's room, wait for her, and then come to the room. He never came here without her, he didn't even go yesterday, but he had to make it appear that nothing was wrong. He had to act normal even though there was a rage filling up inside of him. He knew he'd have to let her suffer for a bit before he could devise a plan, but not matter what, he was going to get her out of here. It was just a matter of when.


	8. Human

 

* * *

**Human, behave yourself you have burst at the seams**

**Let it all fall out, open your mouth**

* * *

I'm numb. I don't want to move, I don't want to see, and I don't want to breathe. I just want to lay here. I am motionless. I feel all has been lost, but at the same time I have found out so many things. I've found out what kind of person Vegeta really is. I mean, I knew he was sadistic, but never to that degree. Or did I know? Since I had never had to be the girl in the bedroom with him, I don't think I ever cared. But now I know. Now I know what he truly is, and now I know what I truly was. I was a monster to those who just sought out my help. They'd beg me to help them, and I'd turn my cheek to them. I was just as bad as he was. But my eyes are finally open. I am in their shoes now. I'm scared.

How did I not feel or sympathize to all of the women who have pleaded for my help? Am I broken? Did I have a hand in killing them, too? Why do I have no human emotions? Have they been shut off? Am I so far detached from my own kind that I can no longer relate to anything about them? I can't believe myself. I would walk in here and the frightened women would look to me like I was a hero who could help them, but instead, I was the voiceless husk of a body who just cleaned up the mess they had made and then left them in there to get tormented even more. I guess I felt above them since I had been here longer than they had. I now know that I'm not above anyone. Just because I have been here all this time, doesn't rank me any higher in the eyes of the Saiyans. All of us are slaves, and all of us are human. I have lost what it was to be human. I had shut off everything just so I could survive here. That's not surviving, though. Instead of being who I was, I transformed into something completely different.

I am beginning to lose myself here. I feel broken, weak, pathetic, and used. I never knew that one persons' actions could completely change how another feels. Vegeta did it, though. Everything I have ever felt since I first arrived on Planet Vegeta up until just a few hours ago was gone and replaced by anger.

I don't want to be this way anymore. I have been shut off to everything for so long that it's finally time to come out of this body and transform it into something it should have been all along. I am Bulma from Earth, not Bulma slave to Saiyans.

I have to get out of here. I wont be one of his toys, I can't be. This is not the life I am meant to live. I will not be someone he just comes home to and fucks. I am worth more. Vegeta can go fuck himself, I don't care. I will get out, and there is nothing he can do to stop me. I will do all that I can to make it.

* * *

**Often I lie wide awake, think of things I can make**

**But I don't seem to have the parts to build them**

* * *

A tear slid down my red cheek as I looked up at the ceiling, nothing but anger showing through my cold eyes. I had been awake for what seemed like forever, just staring. There was nothing else I could do, since I was chained to his bed. God, being in this bed was disgusting. So many girls had been taken right where I was laying. It was gross to think about and to know that I was now added to that list.

I never knew I would be one of these women, that thought process actually never occurred to me. I thought I'd just live my life as a slave until I finally made my way out of here. Looks like that was no longer in the picture. Now, I knew I only had a small amount of time until I was put to rest like the ones before me. There was no way in Hell he'd keep me, there was nothing special about me.

Taking in a breath, my body thanked me for allowing myself to finally breathe. It was like I had forgotten how. As I felt the air deep into my lungs, I slowly closed my eyes. It was gone. Whenever I'd close my eyes, there was always a ray of hope lingering in my mind somewhere, but now it was gone. I wasn't defeated, though. There was no way I would go out like this. I had spent too many days in this place to give up on myself now, even though my body didn't feel like it could take anymore.

Opening my eyes, it was a shame to find myself still chained to the bed. How was I going to get out of here? My plans were to hijack a ship and cruise away into space somewhere, but now that I was going to be under Vegeta's lock and key, those plans were practically thrown out the window. I wish I could be thrown out a window, seemed a lot better than staying here. I was now jealous of my foiled plans; they got to escape and I couldn't. Figures.

Trying to clear my mind from the mess that was raging inside, I slowly began to sit upright on the bed. Every inch of my body screamed at me as I did so. Having sex with Goku now seemed like frolicking in the flowers compared to Vegeta's hardcore actions. It was ridiculous to think that I had sex with two Saiyans in the matter of 72 hours. Out of all the negative, though, I was glad that Goku was my first sexual experience. If Vegeta had taken me first, I would probably be put off of sex forever, but I have had both sides of it, so I knew it could be enjoyed. At least, I hoped I could still after this experience. Who knew how I'd react now.

I stopped moving when I became fully upright, my body thanking me for no longer moving in the process. As I looked around the room, I noticed the mess that I had made when I tried to get away from Vegeta. "There's no way I am cleaning this up." I spoke aloud as I continued to look around the room. It was true, he'd have to get a whole new person to come in and clean. I wasn't going to be his whore and his maid. I mean, I'd rather be the maid, but since that wasn't going to happen anymore, he would have to find someone else. "Nope, not touching it."

As my words left my mouth, I faintly started hearing small beeps coming from the door. My body became still. I didn't want to see Vegeta, I honestly couldn't stomach him right now. I could feel my core tighten in pain as the door unlatched, slowly opening in the process. My eyes lightened up when a frail human girl walked into the room. Rolling my eyes, I should have known Vegeta would have already been on top of things, there was no way he'd go without his room being in tip-top shape for round 2.

Looking at the girl, I didn't recognize her. Usually I knew who the human servants were, but I could not put a name to her face. She was most likely new. It wouldn't surprise me, since the Saiyans went through humans like we were nothing. My upper lip twitched at the thought of them thinking I was nothing. The twitch soon became a snarl.

Mindlessly snarling, I hadn't noticed I was still looking at the girl as I did so. Her body language was screaming 'discomfort'. She quickly glanced my way before darting her eyes back into the room. I probably scared her, but I could also tell that Vegeta had already given her the talk about not communicating with 'his' concubines. I wondered what I looked like to her. Hell, I wondered what I looked like myself. Most likely a pathetic, angry, snarling mess.

"Don't worry, I can't do anything to you," I tugged up my cuffed hand, showing her that I was bound, "I'm a bit on the chained side."

Glancing back at me, she looked at the cuffs that did in fact bind me to the the girl turned her eyes away from mine, I continued to watch her. Her slouched posture and cautious movements made me wonder if I had ever looked like that. Before entering this room, I'd always be on my guard, but did I look like that? I hoped not. It was then I noticed that her weasel like motions were that of being lost. She was looking for something; most likely the cleanup kit.

* * *

**Human, I wonder why you're a better make than I could ever build or create,**

**You know not love or hate**

* * *

"It's in that closet." I very weakly lifted my hand that wasn't cuffed to the bed and pointed to the closet. Her head quickly whipped around, not expecting me to talk to her at all. As she followed the trail my finger made, she walked over to the closet and opened it. When she grabbed the cleaning supplies out of it, she turned around and gently nodded her head at me.

"Why are you helping me?" Her voice barely made it above a whisper as she knelt to the floor to pick up various items that had fallen to the floor.

"It's about time I started helping people instead of hindering them." My voice remained monotone. It was true, though. If I wouldn't have told her where the obvious supplies were, she probably would have panicked which would have caused her to be late in cleaning, which would make her late doing other things, which would have ended up costing her life. I wasn't about to let myself deal another hand in killing.

"What do you mean?" She stopped to look up at me with curious eyes.

"Nothing." I replied as I let the crown of my head hit the headboard. She seemed to take the hint, ignoring me and continuing to clean. How I wished I could be her right now, freely moving around, not having just been raped by someone of another species. If this girl did replace me, she had it good right now, and she probably didn't even realize it. She had her own place to stay, lots of alone time, simple tasks, a body guard...

My eyes widened.

"Is there a guard waiting for you outside of those doors?" My head cocked back up as I looked at her intently. When her eyes met mine, it seems she was taken back a bit.

"I'm not really supposed to talk to you." She tried to move her eyes away from me, but I wouldn't let that happen.

"I helped you out and I didn't have to do that either. Just answer yes or no if there is a guard waiting for you outside those doors." My voice began to get louder.

"Yes." She sheepishly looked at the door and then back at me. "Can you please let me clean?" Her voice became a whisper as her eyes kept flickering back and forth.

"Nod your head if his name is Goku." I wouldn't let up. I needed to know if he was there. My heart began to race at the thought of him being just a couple rooms away from me.

My glare continued to burn into the girl until I saw her response. She shook her head. I slumped back into the bed at her reply. Yet again, hope was taken from me.

I left the girl alone and let her do her duties. My mind was on so many other things than her clumsily cleaning the room. There were so many things rumbling around inside of my thoughts that I couldn't concentrate. I was stuck in a never ending loop of confusion. Where was Goku? It was his job to guard Vegeta's main slave, why was he not here? Was he executed? Was he reassigned? Was he ever coming back? Would I ever see him again? Did he even care? My thoughts began to consume me. I no longer was able to hear the girl cleaning up the place, just the screams encased inside of my head could be heard.

* * *

**I am so scared of what will kill me in the end**

**For I am not prepared**

* * *

My eyes focused back open, it seems I had fallen into a brief state of sleep. The girl had turned off the lights in the process, so now I sat on the bed in the dark. My pupils were dilated enough to where I could see the silhouettes of the furniture in the room. My heart began to beat a bit faster, not knowing if Vegeta had made it in the room in my state of absence. My body didn't feel like it was being watched, though, which gave me some comfort.

Letting my body slump back down in a laying position, I used my free-motion hand to grab a little bit more of the covers and pull it up and over my head; cuffed hand included. I was alone, I had no idea how long it would last.

Again, I heard beeping from the door. It was as if the people knew exactly what I was thinking. My stomach cringed once more; even tighter when the door opened up.

Hearing the lights get turned on and the footsteps echo inside of the room, I was glad to have just pulled the blankets over my head. I heard things get thrown onto the surfaces of the furniture, letting me know that it was the Prince who had arrived. My analysis was correct when the blanket was slowly pulled off of my face.

"So you're awake." I stared harsh eyes up at the being above me. It was Vegeta. I didn't reply. "You know, I've never known you to be silent, Woman." He took the rest of the blankets off of me, exposing my damaged, naked body.

"I really need to use the restroom." I ignored his comments. "Unless you want me to relieve myself all over your bed, you should probably let me go." I had stopped caring. He had already done the worst thing he could do to me, if he was to kill me then I'd welcome it. At least I wouldn't be his sex thing anymore.

"Are you giving me an order?" Vegeta's voice grew stern as his eyes became more black.

"No, I am just stating that if I do not use the restroom here soon, I am going to end up leaking everywhere because I've been chained to this bed all damn day." My eyes matched his. I never thought I could ever be this daring to him, but here I was. It was as though he unlocked something inside of me.

A laugh escaped his mouth as his eyes lightened up. I was surprised at his reaction to me. Taking a key from the night stand that was just out of my reach, he unlocked my hand. As I slowly began to get up, he grabbed my wrists. "And how do you ask me politely?"

I winced at him holding my previously cuffed wrist. Since it was locked for so long, it was quite sore. Once more, I had to swallow my pride. "Please Prince Vegeta, may I use the restroom?" My voice was monotone once more.

He wasn't having it. Squeezing my wrists tighter, he spoke, "Want to try that again?"

I was in no position to argue. I had been holding my bladder for hours, which I was surprised I could do after all the torture my body was going through. "Please," I meant it, "will you please allow me to use the restroom?"

"That's better." He let go of me.

Standing up, I slowly managed to walk across the room, open the bathroom door, and shut it behind me. I so badly wanted to sink down to the floor, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get back up if I did so. Stumbling over to the toilet, I sat down and did my business. It hurt to even do that, but my insides thanked me when it no longer had to hold the fluid in. Using the wall to help lift myself up, I stumbled once more to make it to the sink to wash my hands.

I knew there was a mirror in front of me as I washed my hands. Trying my best to not look at myself, my curiosity unfortunately got the better of me. As I connected my eyes to my reflection, I took in a heavy breath and held it in for a moment. I had to muster up every fiber of my being not to cry. The person looking back was not me. I couldn't recognize her.

I let my head fall as I turned off the faucet. Closing my eyes tightly, it took all I had not to scream. I knew that if I was going to live another day, I had to swallow all of the pain I was enduring and transform it into a plan. I needed a plan right now, not an unplanned explosion.

Straightening myself up the best I could, I forced myself to walk normal despite the pain. I was not going to look weak to this man. I was going to survive, which meant I had to look like a survivor. I have seen all of Vegeta's victims and the first thing I notice about them is their broken spirits. I would not let him break mine. Placing my hand on the door, I opened it and walked out as if nothing had happened to me.

* * *

**I hope I will get the chance to be someon** **e,**

**To be human**

* * *

"That must have been one magical piss." Vegeta spoke as he took off his body armor, leaving him in his spandex.

"It sure was." I stood in the middle of the room with my arms folded across one another, leaning more on one leg than the other. "Why now?"

"Why now, what?" He gave me his typical jackass smile.

Rolling my eyes, I unfolded my arms and placed them on my hips, not caring that I was naked. "Why are you now doing this to me? You could have done it so long ago, but you chose now to do it. Why?"

"Because you damaged my other one." His smile was still present as he walked towards me. I tried my best to not show him how uncomfortable I was at him being so close.

"Yeah, I'm so sure that's the reason." I rolled my eyes at him. I wanted to cross my arms again to cover my breasts, but I wouldn't let him know my emotions.

"So feisty today. I like it." His eyes changed from playful to hungry.

"Not feisty, just pissed off. You take me from my home planet, enslave me for more than a decade, and then rape me. I've had about enough."

"About enough?" his tail wrapped around my waist once more. "That means you still have some fun in you." His tail tightened, bringing me into him. "I wonder when I will push you over the edge." He began to take off his spandex while still holding me with his tail. When the top half of him was bare, he picked me up with his hands so he could take the rest of his attire off. It was obvious what was about to happen.

My stomach sank when I saw him take me back to the bed that I had just gotten up from. I didn't want to be back on there. When my back hit the mattress, I let out a heavy sigh to prepare myself for what was about to happen.

Taking his place on top of me, he started with a forceful kiss, breaking my lips with his tongue immediately. As he lashed his tongue back and forth in my mouth, I kept my eyes opened and just stared into him. If he was going to make me uncomfortable, I was going to try to make him uncomfortable as well.

What I had noticed about Vegeta is that he liked the unpredictable. Maybe that was something he craved, I wasn't sure, but I was going to give it a shot. I needed a plan, and it seemed this is what the plan was: Keep Vegeta interested in me until I can get myself the Hell off of this planet. I was in way over my head. The plan would either work and he'd keep me alive another day, or it would set him off and I'd be dead within 24 hours. Either way, I was ready.

* * *

**Look what we've done,**

**Look what we've done**

* * *

Breaking the kiss, Vegeta once again began to pull my hair. I tried my best to not show the pain he was causing me, but it was apparent. A gasp left my mouth from trying to hold the screams in. He seemed hungrier than he had been earlier, and I tried to seem uninterested. He was looking for a reaction, like he did from all of the other women. He wanted to feel like he had one. I was pretty sure that conquering a woman was more satisfying to him than his race conquering planets.

Letting go of my hair, he began to dig his hands into my lower hips, sliding me down more on the bed to be directly underneath him. The wicked smile then appeared. "You don't need to be warmed up." He spread my legs and forced himself in. I felt a new sort of pain.

The last time he did this, he at least did foreplay, letting my body get used to everything and having my natural lubricant. Not this time. I arched my back as my mouth hung wide open. It was then he began his drives in and out of me. At least my body produced some sort or adrenaline to make the pumps not hurt as bad, or he had severed my nerve-endings so I could never feel down there again.

As he drove in deeper and deeper, I tried my best to not scream or react to his motions. I had to do something to piss him off. While he continued his actions, I began to think of what could possibly hit him in his core.

I had it.

Taking both of my hands, I slid them between my body and his before I started picking underneath my nails. Trying my best to look bored, I began to pick away.

Everything stopped.

"Not interesting enough for you?" I could hear the pure anger in his voice as he flipped me over. Taking the cuffs he had previously unlocked, he forced my arms behind me and cuffed them. "Then I'll make it interesting for you."

He lifted my back end to be level with him as he kneeled on the bed, pushing my head into the mattress. He then re positioned himself and drove in. I started to panic, there was no way for me to breathe with my face planted into the fabric. My body began twitch. I started to try to yell into the bed, but my screams were only muffled. It was then Vegeta pulled my hair to lift my face out of the mattress. "How's this for interesting? Is this keeping your attention?" He drove my face back into the mattress.

When he lifted my head up again, I gasped once more for air. "Yes, this is keeping my attention!" I didn't want him to drive my head into the fabric again. This time, he pushed my head back into the bed, but instead of face first, he planted me on my cheek. I was finally able to breathe.

"Lets try this again." He flipped me onto my back once more. A painful yell left my mouth as I bounced on my still cuffed hands. Spreading my legs once more, he began to force himself into me. Leaning his head down once, he avoided my mouth as he went for my shoulder, taking in a good chunk of it and biting down hard. I didn't know how my body was taking this.

My eyes were wide open as he continued to bite down over and over in the same spot. I felt my shoulder become raw. Looking around with wide eyes, I noticed that my face was close to his shoulder, so I took in a chunk of his muscled Traps and bit down.

Letting my flesh go, he lifted his head from my shoulder as I let go of his; still thrusting in and out. A smile lit his face as he began to pump faster. It seems I had turned him on even more, which was not my intention, but since he was going faster, that probably meant that he was just about finished.

I was right.

After a few more hard thrusts, he was done. Lifting himself off of me, he rolled over to the other side of the bed. I stared at him. As he lay there covered in sweat, muscles glistening, and breathing heavy, I was sure my plan had worked. Sure I was cuffed and he hurt the living shit out of me, but I was alive. "Can you please uncuff me?"

Turning his head to look at me, he smirked before sitting up. Walking over to grab the key, he picked me up and flipped me onto my stomach once more. When my first hand became free, I was excited, nothing compared to when my second hand became free, though.

"I haven't had that much fun in a while." He flipped me back onto my back.

"You call that fun? I call that rape." I began to rub my wrists, still feeling the restraint around them even though they were free.

"You'll learn to accept it." He walked over to the box by the door, pressing in numbers.

"I don't think I'll ever learn to accept being raped, Prince Vegeta." I watched him, wondering where he was going while being naked.

He punched in a few more numbers before the box made a happy sounding 'beep'. Typing in some more after that, the happy beep repeated itself before he turned around and headed back to the bed, shutting off the light in the process.

"You say that now." He started to lay down in the bed with me, I hoped he wasn't a cuddler because I didn't want him to touch me. "Code is changed, you can now walk freely in here.

"Oh man, a room to free roam." Sarcasm made its way into my words.

"Want me to change it back?" The anger in his voice was apparent.

"No." I shut myself up before I got myself into trouble. I needed to remember who I was talking to. He didn't take sarcasm well unless he was the one dishing it out.

"Good. Now go to sleep, I've had a long day." I felt the mattress move as he rolled over to go to sleep.

It took everything I had to not comment on him. I'm sure his day of letting his dad do everything was a hard one while I was locked away by my wrist for hours on end being naked and exposed to random new strangers. I had to learn to keep my mouth shut if I was going to survive in this place. Rolling myself over as well, I desperately needed rest. Closing my eyes, it wasn't long until I drifted away into sleep.

* * *

**I would give my life to be**

**Human**

* * *

A/N: "Human" by Ellie Goulding, if any of you were wondering.

 


	9. Breaking Point

I wasn't sure how long my eyes were open for. I have had them opened since Vegeta had gotten up and gone to 'work'. Had I been staring at the ceiling for a couple minutes or hours? Did it even matter? I had been through so much in the past few days that I couldn't even keep track of time, which I was usually good at. My life had been turned upside down yet again. I no longer wondered if it would go back to how it was before, because I knew it would never be the same, no matter how hard I tried. Even if Vegeta were to say "Oh, hey there Bulma, I have been a real jackass, go back to being my usual slave. By the way, I suck", it would never be the same. What had happened, happened. The only thing I had to decide now was how my future was going to be.

With a huff, I turned to my side to face the wall. In my old room, I would be looking directly out the window from across the room at a beautiful sky. Here, I was just looking at a wall. Oh what a sight this wall was, all black and such. It matched Vegeta's soul and eyes quite nicely.

As my eyes rolled, I began to bite my cheek in the process as I started to think of a plan of escaping. It was then I realized how starved I was. I hadn't eaten anything in days, how was my body even functioning? With all of the hardcore torture it had gone through, it was amazing how I was still able to move around. Was this what it was like to survive in a Human body? I had always pegged us to be weak, but this was far from it. Did every Human experience this or was it just me? Either way, it was amazing.

Taking my legs to hang over the bed, I began to lift my upper body up to sit upright. Painfully picking up my arms, I held them over my head and pushed upward into a full stretch. Wincing from the pain, it was all worth it when I had finished. Even just a simple stretch made me feel over nine thousand times better than before.

I heard the beeping again.

Quickly getting back into my laying position, I glared at the door to see who would arrive. When the door opened, my eyes widened.

It was the girl from yesterday, back to clean the room.

Before the girl saw me, I quickly placed my once cuffed wrist back into the position it was in when she last saw me. When the girl was fully in the room, she glanced a sad glance at me before getting on with her day, not bothering to close the door since she thought I was bound to the bed. I guess Vegeta didn't tell her I'd be loose.

"We didn't make a mess, so the only thing you really have to do is make sure the floors look nice. There's a broom in the back of the closet." I spoke in a monotone voice.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" her voice was soft as she glanced my way before going to the closet.

"I used to be you." I saddened my voice to sound human to her.

"Oh." She looked over her shoulder once more at me, but this time she kept the stare. I could see the worry in her eyes, she was questioning her future. Looking at me, she probably saw where she might end up. I could see her eyes start to glisten before she tore her eyes off of me, making her way into the closet.

I had to move.

Forcing myself to get up, I hobbled as fast as I could until I reached the door, quietly shutting it behind me and praying that Vegeta had also forgot to mention to the girl that the code had changed. When I heard the girl punch in codes to no avail, leading to pounding on the door, I let out a sigh of relief. This was my chance, most likely my only chance, to escape. I was taking it.

As I made my way down the hallway to the other door it was then I realized I was still naked. My body had cuts and bruises everywhere. I looked terrible. I didn't know how I was going to make my way through the palace like this, but I would have to try. When I finally reached the door, practically tripping in the process, I prayed that the code leading out was the same. Frantically punching in the code, my body tensed up as I hit the 'enter' key.

Nothing.

My heart, stomache, and entire being sank to the floor as tears began to form in my eyes. The little hope that I had was already being taken away from me. It would only be a matter of time before whoever was watching the girl would come in and see what was taking so long.

I was going to be punished for this, I knew it. I was going to have Vegeta punish the living shit out of me, and I knew it wasn't going to be a punishment of death. I cringed just thinking about it. I couldn't take anymore of him doing the things he was doing to me, I just couldn't. My body was exhausted, as was my mind and soul. Why did I risk an escape? Why didn't I plan this out better? Just, why.

Tightening my hand into a fist, I began to bang on the door that I sat against. No matter what, I was going to be punished. I might as well get it over with sooner than wait for it to happen. No matter what horrible thing Vegeta would do to me, I knew my body was too weak to withstand any longterm punishment he'd throw at me. I knew that whatever he did, I would end up dying through it. I didn't want to die by being raped by Vegeta, or by Vegeta's hand in any way shape or form, but it was too late now. It was going to happen one way or another. I continued to hit the door with whatever strength I had left. The adrenaline was no longer there from trying to escape, and the fear was pushed aside for now, all I could do was hit the door.

When I heard a pin being placed into the key, I began to hit harder, trying to get rid of as much energy as I could so I could end up dying faster from whatever Vegeta would throw at me. Since I was using the door to lean myself against, when it opened, my body quickly fell to the floor. Even the short fall sent a jolt of pain throughout my body. Turning my head to look at the being who was standing over me, I began to cry. This was it, this was finally happening. He gave me a concerned look.

Picking me up, the Saiyan held me close as he started to walk away from the room. New tears started to form in my eyes as he carried me away. I didn't know what to say. I didn't feel shame nor regret, but I felt like I had to say something. When he didn't speak, I knew that I shouldn't either. As I looked up at him, he refused to look down at me.

Entering room after room and hallway after hallway, I could feel every single person's eyes on me as we passed them. I didn't blame them since I looked like a colorful, mangled, naked husk of a body. What concerned me was the fact that I didn't know where we were going.

"What happened to her?" I heard a daring voice speak from across the room as they made their way over to us. I could see the others in the room look over, listening intently on the conversation to be.

"What does it matter? She wont be our problem soon." He spoke strongly to the other, staring daggers at him. It was obvious that Prince Vegeta's hobbies were not discussed between each other, and if they were, they were not to be questioned.

"Look at what you're holding, I think I have a right to know." The other Saiyan commanded as his voice became angered. It was apparent that they did not like to be denied. Oh how well I knew that.

"It's between Prince Vegeta and the girl." His voice stayed steady as he continued to look at the man in front of him. Continuing to look at the questioning Saiyan, his head nodded as he turned away, leaving us alone. Like I said, no one ever questioned the Prince.

As we continued on our way, I still had no idea where we were going. My stomach started to turn in anticipation of what was to come. There were so many people seeing me, so many people seeing this situation. Nothing good could come out of it. At least the tears in my eyes had stopped, probably from dehydration. Either way, it was nice to not have to feel them.

Closing my eyes, I just let the Saiyan take me wherever. My future was mine to make, but with how weak I was, there was nothing for me to do but wait for me to arrive to our destination. So many things raced through my mind, until I made it focus on one thing. Goku. In my time here, he had always been there for me. He had always been someone for me to talk to. He made me feel like I mattered. I continued to think of all of the good things that had come out of being associated with him, it put me at ease. My reverie was inturrupted when I heard another code being punched in. Opening my eyes, I watched the metal door sling upward. Looking inside, I knew this was it. I was finally here.

My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. I knew this day would come some day, I just didn't think it would ever be under these circumstances. As my eyes remained wide, I didn't know what to say. I was frozen.

Continuing to walk through the door, I looked at everything around me, taking it all in. This would be the first and last time I would see this place. I didn't know how to feel.

"We're here." The voice above me spoke as we stopped.

"I know." my voice was soft, just under a whisper.

"Soon, you wont have to worry about anything anymore." He spoke once more before opening one more door.

"I know." I repeated as the last door opened, leading into a spaceship. The hallway we had walked through was the docking point for every spaceship on Planet Vegeta. "You saved me, Goku." I looked up to make eye contact with only man I had ever felt anything other than hatred for. He had indeed saved me. I didn't know how I was so lucky to have him on the other side of Prince Vegeta's room, but I was.

The smile that formed on his face was short lived as he carried me into the ship. The sound of the door closing behind us sounded phenomenal. A sense of pure extacy washed over my body from it. Walking towards the control panel, he set me aside in a chair before he began to hit the buttons. Once he started, I could feel the roar of the ship underneathe me. When I felt it start to levitate off of the ground, a smile formed on my face. I couldn't take my eyes off of the window in front of me, knowing that I would be leaving this Hell hole soon.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he controlled the ship.

"I've been ready." my voice was stone as the seriousness of what was happening took place. Once my words left my mouth, Goku lunged the ship forward, and with that, we were gone.

Seeing the stars zoom passed us put me at ease. We were gone. We were actually gone! I couldn't believe that I was so close to death and somehow ended up leaving Planet Vegeta with Goku. Looking over at him, I gave a tired smile. Looking back at me, he smiled as well.

"You need to rest." Goku spoke as he pressed more buttons before standing up to pick me up back into his arms.

"No, I need food. I haven't eaten since I last saw you. Is there anything on this ship?" I was hopeful.

"Yes, I'll make you something, but you need to sleep first." He took me down a short hallway, standing in front of a door before it opened, sensing that he was there. Inside the room was another window to look out of and a bed. It could barely fit a Saiyan in it, so I could only imagine it to be a human slave ship.

"You stole an enslavement ship?" I questioned as he placed me in the bed.

"This ship was scheduled to leave today to pick up more slaves. So it is less concerning." He replied as he stood at the door, which wasn't even a foot away from where I was laying.

"What about the pilot of this ship?" I could feel my eye lids grow heavy.

"I took care of that."

"What about the people who saw you taking me places?" my eyes fully shut.

"I walked a very convincing path." I could feel his eyes on my tiny, naked frame. It was then he grabbed the blanket that was on the bed out from under me, placing it on top to keep me warm and covered. "I need to go back up front to make sure we cannot be traced when they do catch on." I could hear him start to leave.

"Goku," I heard him stop.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	10. Holding my Breath

When I had finally woken up from my slumber, I couldn't believe that everything that had happened was not a dream but reality. I was here in this tiny room, everything in full motion to get away from Planet Vegeta. With weak muscles, I picked myself up and out of the bed. Not even bothering to stay in the bed that long, the only thing in my mind was to go see the man who had saved my life; Goku.

I still couldn't believe he did that for me. He sacrificed his entire life for me. He would never be able to go back to his home planet. Ever. My self worth was skyrocketing at this point at his generous actions. Risking all he had for a frail human girl like myself. I couldn't comprehend the situation. Was this what it felt like to be lucky?

As I stood in front of the door, a foot away from the bed I had previously gotten out of, it didn't open at my commands. My mind blanked for a moment, feeling trapped once more. Swallowing hard, I knew I had to calm down. I was free. I had to remind myself that Goku had hijacked a slave ship, so unless the Saiyans were completely stupid, which I thought they were anyway, they wouldn't have the doors open from the inside. Placing my palm on the cool metal door, I let the chills run through my naked frame to help calm my nerves. It wasn't long until I formed it into a light fist, knocking on the door.

It opened and there he was.

Shifting my eyes upward to meet his dark ones, I gave a shy smile. "Looks like this hasn't changed." I laughed a bit, referring to being on Planet Vegeta where I had to knock to get out of my room.

"It will." He stepped out of the way to let me through.

Taking a right, I headed down the long hallway of the ship until it formed into a large, circular room, surrounded by glass to see all around us. Folding my arms across my bare chest, I spoke, "You promised me food." I stopped, peering over my shoulder at the tall Saiyan behind me.

"I did." He continued walking until his chest made contact with my back. Placing both hands on each one of my arms, he began to trail upward until he made contact with my shoulder. I heard a heavy sigh leave his mouth as he studied the bite mark from Vegeta. Lighting moving his finger around it to study the mark, I could feel the anger coming off of him. "Lets get you some clothes first, then I'll get the food." Taking his hands off of me, he disappeared.

I missed his touch already. I never thought he would touch me again after Vegeta got a hold of me, but here he was. Here we were. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. It was funny, in my entire situation and everything that had taken place with Prince Vegeta, I felt worse about Goku having to see me like this rather than the fact that it happened to me. It was easy to see how badly he wanted to hurt the Prince, I could see it on his face when he picked me up from my prisoned room. When I had looked up at Goku then, and when he looked down at me, I could see all of his anger radiating off of him. He wanted to kill, but instead, he got me out of there.

"This is all I could find." I turned around to look at him. I laughed a bit when I saw him holding his race's spandex.

"Oh my, how wonderful!" I couldn't help but turn my laugh into a full blown hysteria.

"It's probably the best thing for your current state of health." he continued walking towards me until he placed it in my hands. "The fibers in the material help with wounds; why else do you think we wear such a thing?"

"I honestly never knew that." My laughing toned down a bit, but chuckles were still present. "And how do you suppose I get this on?"

At that, Goku began to help me into the tight garments. I had never had anything so tight against my body before, but if felt good, oddly enough. Once it was all the way on, I could actually feel all of my cuts and bruises on my body by a cold chill that started to coat them. "Why does it feel cold?" I was amazed at the sensation.

"Not so funny now, is it?" He joked as he placed his hand back on my shoulder wound that the black spandex outfit covered. "It's just doing its job." He looked down at me.

"No, it's still pretty funny. Don't let me see a mirror, or I'll probably die. I know how ridiculous you guys look in it, I can only imagine how I look in it." I looked back at him in his own spandex attire. His muscles rippled throughout he material. I could only picture what my scrawny body looked like in such an outfit.

"You look great, Bulma." Leaning his head down, he tilted mine up with the hand that once traced my shoulder, meeting his lips with mine. Closing my eyes, I let myself live in that moment with him; a moment I never thought would happen again. It was phenomenal. My heart began to race when his tongue made its way across my bottom lip.

My eyes shot open.

Breaking the kiss, I wrapped my arms around him and just hugged as I squeezed my eyes shut. As we were kissing, my mind went back to Vegeta shoving his tongue down my throat. I wasn't ready.

"What's wrong?" He placed one hand around me as the other gently pressed my head more into him, consoling me.

"Too soon." I steadied my breathing before taking my head away from his chest to look up at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He smiled, but I could see the anger build back up in his eyes as he knew why I was not ready. "Aren't you hungry?" His eye lightened at the topic change.

I had completely forgotten, "Oh my God, Yes!" I released my grip from him, following him into a kitchen-like room.

"We don't have anything fancy, just these ready meals." He picked up a tiny looking pill. I had never seen the compact food like that before. It made sense, though, since they needed something easy to carry when they went to conquer planets. Saiyans ate a ton, there was no way they could fit all the food they'd need in this place to satisfy them all.

I watched him place the pill-like object in a bowl full of water. It was disgusting to watch it expand and fill the entire content of the ceramic bowl. It was even more disgusting that I was going to eat the orange substance.

"What is it?" I walked closer to the 'food' I was about to eat.

"It's food full of all the vitamins and nutrients that you'll need to regain your strength." He handed the bowl over to me. My face twitched as I looked down at what I was holding. "Eat it." He folded his arms across his chest as he smirked at me.

"Well don't give me that face, you make me not want to eat it. That's your 'ha, you're going to hate life face'!"

"It's actually my 'You're going to thank me' or 'I told you so' face." His look remained the same.

Lifting up a brow, along with the left corner of my mouth, I picked up the fork that was in the bowl, bringing the squishy substance to my mouth. Taking in a deep breath, I readied myself before quickly forcing it into my mouth.

My taste buds hated me, but my stomach thanked me.

"This is the most disgusting, vile, sickly yet filling food ever." I took another bite, trying to ignore its horrible taste. "Why can't vitamins and nutrients taste good?"I continued to eat. Goku just stared at me with the same look. He knew I needed this and loved the fact that he was right.

When everything in my bowl was finished, I walked over to a chair that met a counter, sitting down. Resting my arms on the counter top, I stretched them as far out as I could. "How can I feel this great after eating that?"

"I told you." He walked to the other side of the counter, looking at my stretch.

"Goku, where do we go from here?" the topic quickly changed as I placed my chin against the top of the surface as well. Yes, we had escaped Planet Vegeta, but what now? Where were we going to go?

"Where do you want to go?" He picked up my hands, holding them in his warm ones.

"I don't know where to go. The only place I know is Earth and Planet Vegeta. Hell, and I barely know Earth. I don't know anything else. No matter where we go, he's gonna' find us, Goku." My eyes dimmed. I hated to admit it, but anywhere we went, Vegeta was sure to find us. There was no doubt about it.

"So, where do you want to go?" He didn't reassure me that we wouldn't be found. I knew Goku wouldn't lie to me, so him trying to comfort me into a lie would be pointless.

"Like I said, I only know Earth and your planet."

"Do you want to experience Earth?" my eyes lit up at his words. There was always a part of me that wanted to experience where I came from, but I never thought I'd actually get to.

"Isn't that the first place Vegeta will look?" I retracted my arms, placing them in my lap.

"Either the first or the last. Like you said, Vegeta might find us anyway. Would you rather go back home or try some place else?"

"Home," I whispered. I didn't know why, but him referring to Earth as my home felt foreign, yet peaceful. Did I want to see Earth before I died, or did I want to never see it ever again? Why did Goku have to make so much sense to me? "Yeah, I want to go home." I decided.

"I figured you would. I already set the coordinates to Earth, so we should be there within a couple of days."

"I can't believe it. I'm going home!" my eyes lit up as I looked at the man who had made this all possible. "Have you been?"

"Yes." He tone hardened a bit.

"Only to get humans to enslave?"

"Yes." he repeated.

I wasn't offended. I knew that that is just how the Saiyans lived. "So, what's it like there? Are they all enslaved and we're just heading to a dead planet?"

"No. Honestly, the humans don't even know we exist." I straightened myself at his words.

"What? How can they not know you exist?" I didn't understand how the humans didn't know about the race enslaving them. Were they all just dense?

"Does cattle know they aren't really free roaming and are really being picked off one by one?" He made a valid point.

"So, when you conquer planets, you just pick them off one by one?" My interest was still peaked. All of the questions I never got to ask on Planet Vegeta were now coming to fruition.

"No, we conquer and enslave them. They are all aware." He brought his hand up to scratch the side of his neck. I could tell I was crossing some lines that would probably make me uncomfortable.

"So, why not humans?" I could tell that question struck a nerve. He hesitated to answer.

"Humans are the weakest species we've encountered, not only physically, but mentally as well. They blame each other for things happening rather than broadening their spectrum and uniting together." He tried to sound the least disrespectful as he could.

"What do you mean by that?" My tone hardened. I wasn't mad at him, I was more mad at my own kind.

"Well, if we take humans from a certain place and they catch on, they blame another region of their planet for the missing people. They don't believe in 'aliens' or anything from beyond their planet. At least the majority of them don't. So they start wars with each other. I'm not saying your whole planet is a war zone, they just all don't like each other. It's been this way for a long time. So, we as Saiyans decided we can just pick them off whenever we want instead of all at one time. Your kind is quite frail, no offense." He was sincere.

"So, when we arrive, they'll just think you're an abnormally tall and built human? I let out a laugh as a mighty Saiyan would be branded as a human.

"Yes, unfortunately." His ego was breaking. Didn't seem like there was any worse insult than being called a Human. It was funny to me, however.

"So they live their lives blindly. It's going to be weird. I mean, I know so much more than them about what's beyond their world, and they have no idea. They don't even have a clue." I leaned back in my chair as I started to think about what it would be like there. It seemed weird, I had never been a step ahead in my life. I always thought I was, but it was apparent that I never, truly, was. How could humans be so stupid, not knowing of the thousands of different species living beyond their walls. It baffled me. I couldn't imagine living that way. If I was never taken by the Saiyans, I'd just be living blindly in a false state of security on Earth. But to be honest, I didn't know which life I would have rather had. I'd love to have lived a free life on Earth, but they're not really free. It was a toss up, I didn't know which life would be better.

"And if you told anyone, they wouldn't believe you. Humans are a difficult." I nodded my head at Goku's statement.

"Seems like it. I wouldn't tell anyone anyway, when we get there, I want to just be there. I don't want to think about Vegeta or his planet. I just want to be free of that." My tone softened.

Walking around the counter to hold me from behind, I relaxed in his hold. Pressing the back of my head into his chest, I tilted my head up to look at him. I only saw his chin. "You are free." He spoke.

"For now, but yes, I am free indeed." I could feel the energy from the food course throughout my body. It had been a long time since I had felt this energized, I was still sore, but energized nonetheless. Turning around, I stood up on the chair and placed my bottom on the counter, facing Goku. Even sitting on the counter, I was still shorter than him. Earth was in for a surprise at this being in front of me. "So, they are not going to question a giant spaceship entering their planet?" I moved the chair with my legs before pulling Goku in closer, my legs wrapping around his waist. "And what about your tail?"

"My tail can easily be hidden." He whipped his tail behind him. "And as for the ship, we'll manage. They aren't the brightest." He wrapped his arms around me once more.

"It appears so." I laughed in his chest. "So, when will we get there?" I was beginning to get anxious.

"A couple days at most." I felt his hand start to play with my hair. It felt nice.

"Ehhh, that means a couple more days of this food." I made a disgusted face, knowing that he couldn't see it. It wouldn't matter if he did, but it was fun to feel sneaky.

"And the end result is being home." He gently pulled my head back, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah," I smiled, "You're right." Lifting up my hands to touch each side of his face, I pulled it down and placed my own kiss on his lips. It only lasted a moment before I broke the kiss. I hoped that Vegeta and all that he did would get out of my head soon, and I was sure it would with the help of Goku to cover up all of the bad that had taken place. I was going home, and he was coming with me. Holding him tighter with my frail limbs, I couldn't help but feel right. Even if Vegeta found us, this moment was worth it. Being with him was worth it.


	11. Code Red-236

"So, we're conquering a place called Namek next?" A voice from across the table spoke aloud to everyone as he leaned back in his chair, placing both of his hands behind his head in a relaxed, confident pose. "What resources do they have? Why this planet?" He seemed curious.

"Namek is basically a vacant planet, the beings that do live there are weak so it wouldn't be hard to take over at all." King Vegeta spoke in a deep voice as he paced back and forth across the room. His stride was confident, knowing that this could easily be done. He had been ruling the planet almost his whole life, conquering others in its name, this meeting was nothing new to him. "We could use it as a dumping ground,the extra space would be nice to have."

"We already have a bunch of planets that we could use as dumping grounds, though. No disrespect, my king." The lower level Saiyan slunched back over the table.

King Vegeta gave a quick glance at the being who talked back to him, "That we do, but all of those other planets that we have have things we can use; valuable resources in which this planet does not." His stern voice made the Saiyan's eyes avert away from his. It didn't take much for the king to put his subjects in their place.

"I agree with the moron over there." Prince Vegeta uncrossed his arms as he, too, stood up in front of their counsel. "We already have enough planets that we can use for dumping our shit on." His powerful walk matched his father. "We should put our time to something better suited for us mighty Saiyans."

"And what would that be, my son?" King Vegeta stopped in his tracks to hear what his son had to say. He could tell that he was eager to wear the crown, but he was far from prepared. Since raising him from a child into a man, King Vegeta knew his son very well, knowing he had a tendency to bite off more than he could chew.

"We could be spending our time becoming Gods, ruling everything in existence. Everyone will know the power of us Saiyans." Prince Vegeta spoke with pride as he addressed everyone in the room.

His father smiled. Yes, Prince Vegeta sometimes bit off more than he could chew, but he had such Saiyan pride. He knew his son would rule Planet Vegeta nicely since he always put his people first. He figured it was that or his son's ego, either way, it benefited the Saiyan race.

"Then we must start by conquering every planet that we can, whether it is a dumping sight or something of great value." The king walked over to his son, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Then after, we'll rule all that exists." A devious smile formed on both Prince and King Vegeta's face.

"Very well, father." Prince Vegeta knew he'd get nowhere with his father, he'd just have to grin and bare it until he ruled their proud planet. Then, he'd be able to lead their race into victory instead of playing the games that his father was doing.

"So Namek it is." King Vegeta turned around to look at his planet from a window in the counsel room. "We're done here."

Internally, Prince Vegeta was happy about getting out of the meeting, but on the outside he wore his emotions differently with a stoic expression planted on his face. Bowing to his father before leaving the counsel room, he couldn't be happier about finally leaving after hours of discussions.

If there was one thing Prince Vegeta hated, it was having to listen to his father's plans about Planet Vegeta and their way to victory. Sure, his way worked in the past, but those days were long over. There were other races out there getting stronger by the minute, and his father was wasting their valuable time conquering useless planets. It made absolutely no sense to him, nor would it ever make sense. He wanted to rule, and he wanted to rule now while the Saiyans had the upper hand. The whole situation frustrated him to no end, making him excited just to get to his room to relax.

A devilish smile made its was across his face as he continued to walk to his room; the woman. If anything, he'd just take his frustrations out on her. She was the perfect little play thing to take his frustrations out on. He didn't know how he didn't think of taking her sooner. She had so much fire built up in her that she was perfect specimen for him. She hated him and his race so much from killing her family in front of her and enslaving her, that he knew she would fight back as much as she could. Sure, the other slave girls did so, but that fight only lasted a short while, while the blue haired girls' fight had been going on for almost 15 years. Her mental strength was beyond any humans' that he'd ever encountered. His smile grew deeper.

He remembered when he first got the girl, ballsy little thing she was. When he and his body guard roamed the Slave Station hallways, she was the only one to just sit and watch the Saiyans pass by. Everyone else that was imprisoned there were panicking, crying, yelling, trying to escape, punching the walls or banging their heads against it, and anything else that annoyed him; but not her. He remembered not even planning on getting a slave that day, but she was perfect. She was the first thing that Prince Vegeta had ever actually owned, without the co-sign of his father. In one way or another, she was important to him just for the fact of being his first thing to conquer, to rule over.

Growing up, she was just his property that did his simple bidding. Every once in a while she'd slip up and he'd have to punish her, but he felt that that's what turned her into the excellent slave that she was today. Unless she slipped up, though, he never noticed her. She went through an odd human stage that made him avert his eyes away from her each time he'd see her, the rare times that he would. After those experiences, he just left her alone unless he needed something done or if she fucked up. It wasn't until the recent celebration of the Saiyan's ruling another planet did he notice her. That is the first time he saw her as a woman. His eyes lusted after her from that night on. Even if she didn't punch his other concubine, he was going to kill her anyway. Once the idea of making Bulma his new sex toy crossed his mind, there was no going back. She was it.

The thoughts of taking the woman only made Vegeta eager to enter his room. As he neared his room, he could here the pleas from the other side. 'Looks like she's ready to get out.' He thought to himself as he started the code to unlock his doors. Making his way down the tiny hallway before getting to his room, his adrenaline of the night become started to build up. She was so fun, and tasted just as sweet. He put the code in to open the door that lead to his room.

"Tired of me already? Is that why you're making such a racket? No ones coming for-" He stopped in mid sentence as his eyes met that of a young, cowering girl on the floor. His brows narrowed. Jerking his head to his bed, he noticed that it was empty. Ripping his head back to the girl, he walked over to her, crouching down to her level before he spoke to her. "Where is my concubine?!" His tone was sharper and raspier than usual.

"I...I...I-" The girl began to cry as the Saiyan towered over her in his crouched position infront of her.

Grabbing the girl by the neck,Vegeta began to stand up, holding her up just enough to where her feet couldn't touch the floor. "I asked you a question!" His voice became loud as he gave a quick shake.

Grabbing his wrist with both of her hands, the girl tried to say something, but couldn't because of his hand on her throat. He tightened his grip.

"I said, where is my concubine?" His voice lowered as he held her in his grasp."You Humans are so ugly when you cry." He brought his arm in before lunging it outward, making the girl fly across the room to hit a wall, bouncing off of it before hitting the floor. Her loud coughs only egged him on.

Walking closer to her, he knelt by the injured girl. "Now, do I need to repeat myself?" He placed his hand on the back of her head, bunching up her hair, pulling it up in the process.

"No, please." The girl painfully spoke her wide eyes stayed strong on Vegeta. "She...She got out." The tears from her eyes started to stain her cheeks red.

"And how did that happen?" Vegeta kept his voice low.

"When I was in the closet, she ran out of the room." Vegeta let the girl's hair go, watching her fall to the floor.

"And why was the door open?" He stood up, towering over her.

"Because I thought she was chained up." The girl remained in her position below him, not wanting to move.

"And what gave you that idea?" He pursued her.

"She was on the bed, just like she was yesterday." She could barely make her words form out of her mouth.

"So," Vegeta began as he started to walk around the tiny human girl. "Because she was chained up yesterday, you figured she'd be chained up today because she was in the same spot on the bed?"

"Yes." Vegeta brought his leg back before kicking the human.

"Yes what?" He brought his leg back once more, pausing it there.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta!" She screamed at the top of her lungs from the painful kick. Vegeta smiled at the weak human.

"So you left the door open." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta, that's why I left the door open." the girl let out a cough.

"So, you know how yesterday you woke up, and today you woke up?" Vegeta began to walk around her once again.

The girl nodded her head.

"Well, it would be safe to say that because of that pattern, that you'll wake up tomorrow. Am I correct?" He stopped directly in front of her.

The girl froze.

"I said, am I correct?" He bent down and grabbed her head, bringing it up to look at him. He laughed at how pathetic she looked with tears falling from her eyes and snot running down from her nose.

"Correct." She whispered as more tears were brought to her eyes.

"Oh my dear," Vegeta took his other hand and wiped away the tears from one of her eyes, "You could not be more wrong." He smiled wide as he placed each one of his hands on each side of her head. With a sharp twist, he broke the girls neck. "Pathetic, worthless creature."

Standing up,Vegeta narrowed his brows as he started to leave his room. How could the girl have gotten out in the position that she was in? Why didn't Kakarot stop her?

"Kakarot..."

Walking faster than before, Vegeta made his way around the palace, searching for any sign of them, thinking of where they could have gone. As he burst through every room he came across, it was when he forced his way into the commons that he got a clue of where they went.

"Prince Vegeta," a voice called out, making their way over to their angered prince, "Why are you so angry? Is it about that girl you had taken care of?"

Within an instant, Prince Vegeta pinned the other Saiyan against the nearest wall. "What do you mean 'girl I had taken care of'?!" He demanded as he pushed the man even further into the palace walls, cracking it in the process.

"Yeah, Goku was taking her south of here, saying that you had ordered for her to be taken care of and that she'd no longer be your problem." The Saiyan's voice shook as his ruler held him against the wall, knowing he was unable to do anything about it.

"The ships!" Vegeta threw the Saiyan as he made his way to the docking point, which was the only thing south of the commons that was worth going to.

He didn't know how he didn't see if before, Kakarot and the girl. They had been together for years, he should have known something was bound to happen. Along with feeling betrayed and undermined by his comrad, he was pissed at the fact that he took his woman. Bulma was his property. HIS property. How dare someone tamper with what belonged to him?!

Making his way to the docking point in no time, Vegeta was about to walk in when he heard a small tapping noise in a room to his left. Darting his eyes over, he quickly went to the door and opened it, seeing one of his pilots torn apart in there. "What the hell happened to you?!" He demanded, not caring about his soldiers wounds.

"Ka...Kakarot. He..." Placing a hand up to silence the man, Vegeta took it down when the man understood his command to stop talking.

"Which ship did you pilot?" Vegeta started to become impatient with the man in front of him.

"Red-236." His voice barely above a whisper.

"A slave ship." Vegeta stood up and made his way back to the door leading to the docking point. Once he entered, he used a device on the wall, that was used to call pilots to their ships, to call someone to aid the injured man. Sure, he didn't care too much, but he was still a Saiyan. Plus, if someone else found him that way and they told them that Vegeta didn't do anything, it would silently hinder his relationship with his people. Once the call was made, he checked for the spot that the slave ship should have been. It was gone.

"Clever bastard." Vegeta spoke aloud as he figured out all of Kakarot's plans.

Making his way out from the docking point, he saw that people were already tending to the wounded man. He continued on as he made his way into one of the war rooms, paging his most competent men. It wasn't long until they made their way to the room where Vegeta restlessly awaited.

"Kakarot has betrayed us," He began as he spoke in front of his selected men. "And he took something that belongs to me. Your job is to find them and bring them back to me, alive. They left on the spaceship Red-236. No go, find them." He waved his hand to dismiss them. He would have personally gone if his father didn't make plans for them to go take over Namek. It was a shame that he was unable to go get the traitor himself. But, he knew it was only a matter of time before they'd both be back in his grasp. "I'm coming for you."


	12. New Phobia

What's brown and sticky?

* * *

Today was the day. Shooting the covers off of me, I practically tripped over them as I ran out of the room and into the control area. "How close?!" I placed each one of my hands on Goku's shoulders as he steered the ship. It had only been a couple of days, but I was so ready to get off of the slave ship and onto my home planet. I never really thought this day would come, even being on this ship it felt surreal.

"An hour at most." He took his own hand off of the control panel and placed it on top of mine. I could feel the heat from his hand transfer to my skin, it calmed me a tad, reassuring me that we were really about to be on Earth.

"Ah, I can't wait! I don't even really remember anything about Earth. You're there all the time, how is it?" I began to ramble.

"It's not Planet Vegeta." He spoke, quickly following up with, "But in a good way."

"Even better." I replied as I brought my hands to my side, spinning around like a child. "I wonder what it's going to be like." My voice became soft as I looked forward to watch the stars. "When will we be able to see it?"

"Here shortly. If you want to get ready, I'll call you when it comes into view." Goku turned his head back and smiled at me. It had been nice to have him here with me. It was even better that he hadn't tried anything too sexual. I still wasn't myself after what Prince Vegeta had done to me, which sucked because my longing for Goku was strong.

"Sounds like a plan." I brought my head forward to plant a kiss on his lips, relieved when he kissed back. I wouldn't let Vegeta ruin me. I would be able to lay beside Goku soon, but now wasn't the time.

Heading back to my quarters, I grabbed a fresh pair of slave clothes stashed within the cabinets of the ship, made my way to the bathroom, and started to put them on. As I undressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. It had only been a few days, but my weight was starting to get back where it used to be. I was never considered heavy, but when Prince Vegeta had neglected and put my body through hell, I had lost a ton of weight. Thankfully with the help of Goku, I was able to regain some of that weight. I was almost me again.

When the clothes were fully on, I gave a small frown at my reflection. It was unfortunate that I had to wear the clothes of a new arriving slave, but at least I wasn't one anymore. I couldn't wait to change, though.

I began to wonder how different Human attire was compared to the dress code of Saiyans. Sure, the clothes that I wore on Planet Vegeta were ones from Earth, because I wasn't allowed to wear their precious linens, but I knew the style had to at least be different. Hell, everything about Earth had to be different. I would experience it soon enough.

"Bulma, it's here." I could faintly hear Goku's voice calling out to me from across the ship. My heart began to race. Quickly pressing the bottom to make the door open horizontally, I ran out of the bathroom and again made my way to the control panel.

That's when my eyes began to water.

There it was, Earth. I didn't know why I began to cry, but I did. For the first time, I was seeing home. I was seeing the place where I originated from, where my family originated from, where I took my first steps, where I spoke my first words, and the place where I was born free. It was all right in front of me. Everything I had ever gone through in my life, all of the hardships and worries, had escaped my mind for this moment. I felt connected. I could feel every fiber in my body become weightless as we moved closer and closer. I felt my soul pulling towards Earth so much that I thought it would leave my body. Was I even breathing anymore? I couldn't tell.

"It's beautiful." I managed get out as I gazed at the blue and green ball in front of me. I hadn't even noticed Goku get up and stand behind me until he wrapped his arms around me. Again, I felt the warmth of his body on my skin. "I don't even know how to thank you." All of my emotions began to hit me at the reality of my freedom truly setting in. "You did this. You set me free." The tears of joy stained my cheeks red as they began to lightly fall down my face.

I felt him place each one of his hands gently on my shoulders to spin me around to face him. "You have set me free, too, Bulma." My watery blue eyes met his dark gaze as he spoke. "I had been lost on Planet Vegeta for quite some time. I have never been truly happy until I met you. After that, I found myself thinking about you each morning as I got ready. It's amazing how one thing can change your whole life, and you have changed mine." He brought a hand up and wiped away the tears on my face. "I love you, Bulma."

I was speechless. Here in this moment, I had everything I had ever desired in life: Freedom and Love. Things I never knew I could feel, but here I was feeling both at the same time. He appreciated me, and I him. I never thought myself to be lucky, but it was started to become a regular feeling.

"Goku, I love you, too." I stepped on my tippy-toes so I could connect lips with him. There was such passion in the kiss, such connection, that I could feel myself letting go of some of the wrongs that have happened to me in life. Breaking the kiss, I looked up at him once more. "You're all I want."

"You're all I need." he replied as he broke the stare to turn me around to face Earth and held me close. In the short time of us interacting, Earth had gotten bigger. I was almost there. We, we were almost there. Placing a kiss atop my head, Goku released me to sit back down at the controls. "It's time to land."

As my heart began to return to its usual rhythm, I began to wonder how we'd arrive undetected. "So, wont they see us entering the atmosphere?" I raised a brow as I walked closer to the window.

"With Saiyan technology being more advanced than the Human's, we can get by pretty easily. Plus, once I activate the ships cloak, they wont see us." I was fascinated as he spoke.

"You didn't tell me that this ship could cloak!" I was fascinated as I began to look around the walls at such technology. I had only ever read about the cloaking feature in the Saiyan Library when Vegeta had let me roam there.

"You never asked."

"A couple days ago when I asked how we would get by the humans, you just said we'd manage." I crossed my arms in a playful manor.

"And we will manage, by cloaking." he began to laugh a bit as he apparently pulled one over on me.

"Well aren't you special." I laughed as well as my sights were still set on Earth as we began to close in on it. "Well, I guess that makes sense since they don't even know they're being picked off one by one." I returned to the subject at hand. I was no longer wary of my words around Goku since I knew he had no intention of hurting me. "So where are we landing?"

"Just outside of any city, really."

"Do they all speak the same language?" I was curious.

"No, they differ in languages. I am not entirely sure as to why. Just more proof that they are not united as a planet." I knew he wasn't meaning to be insulting.

"So, how will we communicate?" My curiosity was still apparent.

"We go to a place that speaks your language." He made it all sound so simple.

"How did the Saiyans start speaking my language?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"When we figured we were going to be hunting you all, we learned. Wasn't too bad."

"So, why not just make us learn your language?" I wouldn't let up.

"Same reason you were not allowed to drink our tea nor wear our clothes." his replies were fluent.

"So, you know every human language?" I raised a brow.

"No. We don't pick from everywhere in the world." He tone was steady as he answered all of my questions.

"Then where do you pick from?" He kept replying in open ended answers, leading me to more questions.

"A place called North America, China, Japan, and Australia mainly."

"Do you pick from the same cities?" I couldn't help but continue to ask questions.

"Just about. There is something on Earth called Human Trafficking, so we even have some humans in on it. A contract mainly, so we leave them and their families alone as long as they supply us. They have their stations set up in some major cities to make it easy to get people. When we come to Earth, we head there and pick the humans we want, have them transported to our ship, and then we go on our way to bring them to Planet Vegeta."

"Really, some humans are allowing this to happen?!" I became enraged. We really were not a united race.

"Yes." Goku's voice softened.

I calmed myself a bit before asking. "Will they recognize you then?"

"No, the lower Saiyans went to the hot spots. I just made sure they did their job." He spoke honestly. I couldn't believe he was giving me all of his race's information.

"That's good at least." My anxiety went down a bit knowing they wouldn't recognize him.

"Bulma, have a seat." I looked at him and then at how close we were. In moments we would be landing. "I am activating our cloak now."

As I sat down, I let go of the conversation for now as we started to pull closer to the world. As I began to see the scenery start to flash swiftly in front of me, I didn't know where to look. There was so much color combining together that I actually closed my eyes to prevent being dizzy. Landing was not my favorite thing in the world. My heart stopped when I felt a jolt and then nothing.

"Welcome home, Bulma." His voice was sweet in my ears as I opened my eyes up to see. I stood up slowly as I looked at the scenery. Green grass, colorful flowers, an oddly colored bright blue sky, vibrant yellow sun, and a city in the background.

"Can-" I quickly jolted my head to look at Goku, "Can we get out and see?" I felt like a child, giddy with emotion.

Smiling, Goku took my hand and lead me to the exit. As the door opened, I could feel the sweet, cool breeze of the wind on my body. The smell was like no other. I never even knew that a planet could smell so wonderful. Now that I could compare this to Planet Vegeta's air, i never wanted to smell that shit ever again! Slowly walking down the ramp, I was finally standing on Earth. My body was in contact with my origins. The smile on my face grew wider as I sat on the grass so I could feel it. "What will we do about the ship?" the smile stayed on my face as I looked up at Goku.

"No one will find it." He took out a control of some sort and showed me. "I can make it hover in space until we need it." Pressing the button, the ship began to make a subtle noise before zooming back up into the blackness.

"Well isn't that something." I looked back at the grass that I was playing with. "This is amazing, I can't believe I am here. Look at all of this stuff, it's so different than Planet Vegeta! I don't remember any of this. I mean, I do, but I forgot what it all felt like. It's crazy how I could forget something so-" I stopped in mid sentence. "What the hell is that?!" I jumped up from a sitting position and backed away slowly, pointing at the ground. "Goku, seriously, what is that?!"

I only heard laughter as I looked at him and then back at the small creature on the ground. "That's a spider." he couldn't contain himself. "It must be a human thing to be scared of such a being."

"It has eight fucking legs, Goku. Eight!" I didn't feel like I was being over dramatic at all. The little shit was creepy.

"Out of all of the strange creatures you have seen on Vegeta, and you think this tiny, little thing is scary?" He remained laughing.

"None of them had eight legs." I calmed myself a bit as he found the situation hysterical.

"Well, there are millions of those tiny things on this planet, so you might want to get used to them." My face became stone as he informed me of their numbers.

"There is no getting used to these spiders." I walked wide around the spider so I didn't have to encounter it. "Lets get out of its domain." I started to walk towards the city.

"Bulma, the world is its domain." His laughing calmed a bit as he followed me. "First things first, though."

"And what would that be?" I stopped so he could catch up with me.

"A place to stay. We need to stop by one of the Hot Spots so we can get the currency." He spoke as if it would be the easiest thing.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe we actually had to go to one of those sick places. "Why?"

"Bulma, this isn't like Planet Vegeta. We can't just stay anywhere for free because of our positions on this planet. Here, we're just any other person, not important to society at all. If we want to thrive here, we have to have currency." He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked.

"That makes sense, but then they'll know what you look like and can tell Vegeta's men when they come looking for us." I began to worry.

"No, not at all. Humans are not in control of that information. If I tell them not to say anything, then they wont. If they do, they'll be either murdered by me or by the other Saiyans for letting us escape and not knowing our whereabouts." He had been thinking about this, that was for sure.

"They should be murdered anyway." I spoke under my breath as we began walking once more. "How much currency do you need?"

"All of it." He replied fast.

"Will they be mad?"

"Probably, but they make a high income daily anyway. They don't just sell humans to us, you know." He looked down at me.

"They sell them to other humans?!" I looked back up at him in disbelief.

"Yes. They buy and sell humans like no other, no matter the color or age."

"That's horrible..." I shook my head as I knew we'd be encountering them soon. "Will I be going in with you?"

"I'd rather have you in my sights at all times around those people. It would be easy enough to get you back if anything happened, but I'd rather not make a scene." I smiled oddly at him as I returned my sights to the city ahead as we closed in on it. "I'm filled with more worry than anything at this point."

"Don't be. It will be a quick meeting, and then we can go wherever you'd like." He pulled me in closer, reassuring me that it would be okay.

"New clothes would be fantastic." I looked down at my odd white attire and then at his. "People are going to look at us funny." I laughed a bit, knowing we would look out of the ordinary.

"Most likely." his tone was light as he started to guard himself a bit as we were now passing some civilization.

"It's crazy how it goes from a beautiful land into a populated city." I was confused by the structures as they all looked far different from the buildings on Planet Vegeta. Everything built here was more simplistic, yet somehow beautiful.

"You haven't seen anything yet." His tone was playful, but more serious than before since we could now be heard by others.

"I can't wait, then." I tried to look as normal as possible, but it was hard. In my life, I had never seen humans walking around so freely, just going on with their days. They were fortunate to not know about what was beyond their world.

As we continued walking, I couldn't help but have a smile on my face, even as people looked in confusion at us. So many humans! It was obvious that we stuck out, since our fashion was completely different from theirs. Materials of all kinds in different colors were on these people, it was new. I was used to being in dark colors, but here they all were, in different everything. Girls in crop tops and shorts, t-shirts and pants, dresses, skirts, and some were walking around in just their underwear near a small body of water! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They really dressed however they wanted to!

There were other humans in weird contraptions in the middle of the street, some going one way and others going the other. Lights that stopped them, green seemed to be the color they could start moving on, while red made them stop. Loud noises came out of the machines if one didn't move on a green. It seemed complicated, I became uninterested.

My attention was focused on a human sitting on something with two wheels. How did they balance on such a thing? I wanted to try one! When business was done with the horrible humans, I would ask Goku if we could try one.

As we continued on, I could overhear a group of girls talking. "Jason totally texted me earlier! What do I do? Oh my gosh, I am so nervous, I think he likes me!" followed by a bunch of giggling. The worries in this world, so far, were so easy. If all I had to worry about was a boy 'texting' me, whatever that was, and liking me, I'd have a pretty simple life! This planet was amazing. I was now apart of this world, this free world, and I had no idea how to be free. I would learn, and I was excited to. Even when Vegeta comes for us, at least I will have experienced it for a little bit.

"We're almost there." Goku's voice hardened as we started to take back allies. My heart began to beat more rapidly as we came across a door. "Don't say a word." He looked down at me before knocking on the door.

"I wont." My body became still as I couldn't take my eyes off of the door. I didn't know what to expect or how to feel. If I had to see humans caged up and begging me to help them, I didn't know what I would do. I couldn't just let it all slide anymore, but I would have to. I shook my head of all the thoughts, I knew I shouldn't be thinking. Instead, I had to be aware and be in the moment.

Then, it opened.

* * *

A/N: A stick.


	13. Coming to Fruition

 

* * *

"I can't believe they actually left. How is it that she has escaped my grasp? And HIM being able to sneak her out right from underneath my nose. Bastards!" It had only been less than a week since the two had escaped, but every second that they were gone, Vegeta grew even more angry.

Vegeta's dark eyes burned into the wooden floor as he awaited his father. If anyone could set the floor on fire, it would be Vegeta at this exact moment. Ever since he discovered Bulma being gone, he couldn't even think about anything else. All that was on his mind was rage. Plus, to top it all off, he had to listen to his father enlighten him more on their Namek plans, which was always just so super. He wasn't sure how much he'd actually be able to retain since the only thing on his mind was getting Bulma back and killing Kakarot right in front of her. That would show her to leave him again! She was his property, the first thing he had even owned all by himself; he wouldn't let that go until he wanted to. Her fate had always been his and he'd kill anyone who tried to get in the way of that.

"I see you've sent some of our finest soldiers on a quest." His father spoke as he entered the room. "Right before our big take over on Namek." His voice was low, un-pleased.

"You said so yourself, Father." Vegeta stood up, walking towards the man who helped create him. That is all he was to him. "Namek will be easy. If that is the case, which it usually is, then I don't see a problem in sending others out on said quest."

"I would agree, but if the quest is about retrieving a pathetic human girl, then I don't see the reasoning in sending our fine men!" His voice pitched higher than normal, showing his disapproval of the situation.

Vegeta's eyes twitched at his father talking to his woman in such a way. That was for him to say, not his father. Recovering from his comment, he straightened himself before speaking, "It's not just about the girl. Do you know who took her?" Vegeta kept his voice at the same level, knowing how to play his own blood.

King Vegeta shook his head slowly, brows furrowed in the process.

"Kakarot took her. The very man you trained has betrayed his own Saiyan Race!" Vegeta's voice rose at the end of his sentence into a firm yell. "That is why I have sent our best men to go get them. I will not be made a fool of or have my race suffer from that as well. Unlike you, Father, I want to preserve the power that this race is!" He brought his tone back down to its original rasp. "I am the strongest soldier, I am the only one you need for Namek, so that is also why I sent them."

"Kakarot took her?" The King uncrossed his arms, letting them hang by his side to turn into tight fists. After one good clench, he released them and began to relax. It was far beyond his stature to blow up because of the subject. "That is a shame." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "In any case, you are strong my son, but you're eliminating the safety feature in this conquering. If something goes wrong, if we missed something, we need our finest there to help back up. We could have always chased that girl and Kakarot later."

"You said you inspected the planet yourself. Did you cut any corners?" Vegeta knew his father would never cut any corners, implying that if anything were to go wrong, it would be his father's fault.

"I did, but you never know. What if another race decides to take the planet over at the same time that we did?"

"Playing it safe isn't really a Saiyan trait." Vegeta pushed his father's hand off of his shoulder.

"But playing smart is." King Vegeta placed his arms in front of him in a cross once more. He knew he wouldn't get to his son, so the effort was useless at this time. "Who all did you send?"

"I sent Nappa and Kakarot's brother, Raditz. They should be able to get the job done." Vegeta was sure in his choice of Saiyans to send.

"I imagine Kakarot broke the tracking device on the ship, how do you expect to locate them?" The King was not convinced.

"Kakarot did break the tracking device, but, he did so after already submitting the coordinates in the ship's Main Frame. All submissions to the Main Frame are logged into our main deck, which means I know where they've headed." The confidence in his voice was apparent as he spoke to his father.

"And if he falsely submitted a location before breaking it?" King Vegeta was still not convinced.

"Oh, I am sure."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because he submitted the coordinates to Earth." Vegeta's mouth formed into a devious smirk as he stared at his father.

King Vegeta let out a nice laugh before turning away from his son and heading towards the door. "If it's wrong, though, I expect my men back immediately." He entered the key to leave his son's room. "I will see you tomorrow at dawn, that is when we head for Namek." The door closed behind him.

Returning his face to his usual pissed off look, Vegeta rolled his eyes at his fathers appearance in his room. If Earth is the wrong place, then I will send them everywhere until I get my property back. No one makes a fool out of me.

* * *

"How did you become bald?" Raditz asked Nappa as they approached Earth.

"What do you mean?" The bald headed man quickly ripped his neck back to view the man insulting him.

"I mean, how did you become bald? Or is it a choice to look that way?" Raditz brushed a lock of his long black hair behind his shoulder as he walked towards the shiny headed Saiyan.

"I choose to be bald. It's a lot better than handling all that crap on top of your head." Nappa brought his head back to face the controls of the ship, knowing that they'd arrive on Earth in a couple of hours, practically trailing on Bulma and Kakarot, if they had in fact gone to Earth.

"Crap? You know, I have yet to see another bald Saiyan by choice. And if being bald wasn't enough, you also have that shit-stache on your face. Again, I have never seen another Saiyan wear that by choice." Raditz sat down next to his bald friend as he awaited a reply.

"Shit-Stache?! You realize our King also has a 'Shit-Stache' that you speak of! Plus, I'll have you know, the Saiyan women find this all unique." Bringing a hand to his face, he began to smirk as he played with his mustache, reminiscing of all the times he'd been with a Lady Saiyan.

"No, our King has the full Goatee, not just some pencil line on his face. Can you even grow a full mustache or goatee?" The long haired Saiyan brought his hand to his face, placing his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose before speaking once more. "They fuck you because of your rank, not because of all the hair on your face, and lack thereof on your head. If it weren't for you being high in our military, you wouldn't get shit." The Saiyan began to laugh to himself as removed his hand from his face and watched Nappa's eyes quickly dart towards him.

"You're one to talk, if you weren't Kakarot's brother, you wouldn't even be in our military you weak fuck!" Nappa, too, began to laugh as they both made fun of each other.

It wasn't unlike Saiyans for mess around, talking about random things that didn't matter. If anything, it helped pass the time since they were literally just sitting and waiting before their mission even started.

"Hey, Kakarot had nothing to do with me getting into our fighting league. I got in here all by myself." Raditz took Nappa's comment to heart a tad as he began to sulk.

"No, if King Vegeta didn't train your brother, and he in turn train your sorry ass, the most you'd see from battle is helping us remove dead bodies from a planet we had just taken over." The Saiyan wouldn't stop, because he didn't care about his team member's feelings. No Saiyan really cared. If anything, Raditz had started this whole thing, Nappa would sure as hell finish it. "And yes, I can grow a goatee. I just happen to like this a lot better."

"I'm going to shave it in your sleep." Raditz crossed his arms tight on his chest like a child. He didn't like the fact that everyone thought he was only in their military because of his younger brother. Sure, Kakarot did help him out, but that wasn't the only reason he had gotten in. Hell, if that was the case, then he would have been kicked out by now. Or, so he thought.

"If you shave my mustache, I'll shave your entire head and make you look like me." Nappa was quick to reply to the sulking Saiyan.

"You wouldn't fucking dare..." His eyes grew wide as he looked at the Saiyan piloting their ship. "I swear if you touch my hair, I will kick your ass!"

"Then don't touch my mustache." Nappa winked at his friend before turning his sights, once again, on the approaching planet. "Why do you think your brother betrayed his own race and ran off with a human girl anyway? Prince Vegeta's girl at that." His curiosity finally fame out.

"Kakarot has always been weak. She probably seduced him and he went all crazy for it. Human bitches are the worst." talking about his brother was never his favorite topic, but now he knew he'd be forced to do so because of Kakarot's actions. He knew that as soon as they arrived back on Planet Vegeta, everyone would be up his ass about what could have led him to do what he had done and how much of a traitor he now was. Raditz wasn't excited at all about any of this. He knew that as soon as they found both the human girl and his brother, he was going to beat him senseless. Prince Vegeta wanted him alive, he never said anything about bringing him senseless.

"That's why I wont dabble in that species. I can never tell what a Human means by their idioms and all of that crap. If you want to say something, just say it! Don't make up a phrase about what you mean. Confusing beings they are. I honestly can't think of why Vegeta likes them so much." Nappa had known Prince Vegeta since he was small, he was actually the one who was with him when they got the blue haired girl. Watching him grow up, he could see the blood thirst in the Prince's eyes, crossing him would be a death wish. Kakarot would definitely be in for it when they find him and bring him back.

"He likes a challenge I guess." Raditz also couldn't understand why the Prince was so into human girls. He could take any race in the universe, and somehow he liked the fickle humans. It was a mystery for sure.

"For being so weak, some of them are quite the challenge. Yep, I'll never dabble in such a creature." Nappa agreed.

It wasn't long until a voice started talking from their ships walls. "Earth bound in 30 minutes."

"Finally, we get some action soon!" Raditz jumped up as he headed for the kitchen part of the ship.

"Feasting before the arrival?" Nappa called from the front.

"Well yeah, can't fight on an empty stomach." Half of his sentence was mumbled due to food being in his mouth.

"If Humans have anything right, it's their food. Such variety. Too bad we can't stop to pick some up before catching Kakarot and the girl." Sure the humans were fickle, maybe that's why they had so many different kinds of food. Either way, it was the only thing positive about the beings.

"Got that right. How about after we get the girl and kick Kakarot's ass, we go get some. Our Hot Spots usually have a variety that we can choose from. And if they don't have something we want, they'll go get us some." The hungry Saiyan began daydreaming about human foods. It was so much better than their sad meals.

"That sounds like a plan. And if they're not on Earth, we'll still go get something. Being on this ship with shit food sucks. You know what, lets just stock up on food for the flight back. We'll finish it before we get back to Planet Vegeta, hide the evidence, and the Prince will never know." Human food was worth possibly getting in trouble for.

"You had me at food." Raditz joked as he brought Nappa a piece of bread, handing it to him as he sat at the control panels.

"You see," Nappa took the piece of break out of Raditz's hand with a wide eye, "I could never room with you; you eat everything good and give me a small amount of crap." He brought the bread to his mouth and took a bite, cringing at the stale taste and texture of it all.

"You should be faster. You'd think that without the weight of hair on your head like I have, that you'd be so much quicker to get the food." Raditz placed his palm on Nappa's head, feeling the smoothness that was his scalp.

In mid chew, Nappa stopped and looked up at his comrade. "You have 5 seconds to get your filthy, food ridden hand off of my head. One. Two. Three. Four. Fi-" he felt Raditz's hand lift off of his head before he could count to the last number. "That's what I thought. Are we really back on me being bald?" Nappa was un-amused.

"And the shit-stache."

* * *

 


	14. Elevator Music Sucks

 

* * *

A loud creek filled the air as the door slowly opened. I knew my eyes were wide, but there was no way I could suppress them. Sure, Planet Vegeta was scary, but this was a whole new territory that I was entering; a second Hell, if you would. Quickly taking my hand, I made my way to find Goku's, gripping tighter as the door fully opened.

The person standing before us wasn't anything like I expected. I was thinking it would be some grungy looking human, but instead he was very clean cut, dressed in a white tux and gold jewelry draping around his neck and arms. He had piercings in both of his ears, just at the lobes. If anything, he seemed like your average, wealthy man.

"Can I help you?" The jeweled man calmly spoke, not at all seeming interested in us. I was surprised by how relaxed he seemed. I was expecting at least some raspy voice, something similar to Vegeta's; along with his sinister attitude, but instead I found my ears listening to a smooth, uninterested inquisitor. If we were meeting in any other circumstance, I could never peg this man to be as horrible of a person that I already knew he was. I could see how Human Trafficking succeeded, as terrible as that sounded. They looked so normal. I knew now that I had to suspect everyone. I would never be safe here by myself.

"Unless you want your family taken to Planet Vegeta, then yes, you can." Goku spoke firmly as his demeanor changed into straight dominance towards the man. As soon as he realized who he was, the fancily clad man's attitude changed almost immediately. Bowing his head and stepping aside to make room for us to walk through, Goku looked down at me as I looked up at him. His face was stern, but his eyes were kind. I knew to stay close.

"My apologies, I was unaware of a visit from your might race this week. Usually we are given more time to-" The man quickly stopped talking as Goku began his own sentence.

"You should always be prepared for our visits." We stopped, waiting for the man to catch up. Remembering Goku say that he had never had to come into the buildings, I realized that he didn't know where to go. Looks like the man would be hanging around us a lot more to guide us through.

"Yes, I'm so sorry." It was obvious that he was trying to keep his cool. He walked up to us, standing diagonally in front, avoiding being directly centered, facing Goku. His eyes then darted to me. Looking me up and down. "Is that one of ours? Did she escape?!" The man seemed to be in shock as he obviously knew that I was in slave clothes.

I felt my hand become cold as a wind passed me, forcing me to shut my eyes. Within a second I opened them once more to the world, seeing that Goku was no longer holding my hand. Instead, his hand found the man's throat. "Don't you ever talk about her that way!" He yelled at the man, holding him with ease, not even close to breaking any sort of sweat.

"I'm sorry," The man was able to speak as the Saiyan applied pressure to his windpipe. "It's just, she's in slave clothing. I just assumed."

"And look where assuming got you." He let go of the man, watching him fall to the floor. It was at that moment that I heard doors open from beside me.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" A group of men yelled as they burst into the hallway that we resided in. I felt someone behind me grab my arms, forcing me to the floor.

"Goku!" I managed to scream before I made contact with the ground. I began to panic, I was scared. The last time my hands were restrained behind me was when Vegeta had raped me. My eyes began to water as I grew unstable.

"No, stop!" The man that had let us into the building tried to warn his men. It wasn't long until Goku removed the man from on top of me by throwing him against a wall, picking me up in his arms in the process. "He's a Saiyan! Stop!"

All of the men seemed to freeze as they realized that the man holding me was, in fact, a Saiyan. They looked at each other before bringing their sights back on Goku.

"His face is not familiar." One of the men boldly spoke on behalf of everyone in the room. It was apparent that he wasn't saying that out of defiance, but as reasoning for why they acted as they did. They had only ever seen select Saiyans, so seeing a new one apparently threw them off. I couldn't imagine how, they were all built like Gods compared to human structure.

Bringing my hand up, I cleared my eyes of the tears that had welled up, making my vision a bit clearer. It bothered me how much Vegeta still controlled my emotions. Looking up at Goku, I saw him looking back down at me. His eyes were angry, but I knew that the anger wasn't directed at me. I wasn't sure what he was about to do, but I could see him devising a plan in his mind to kill every single person in this hallway.

Gripping the arms that held me, I smiled a small smile up at Goku, signalling to place me back on the floor. As my feet met with the wood underneith me, I tried my best to defuse the situation that had just taken place. I knew Goku was about to explode, and even though all of these people deserved to die, we still needed something from them. If being on Planet Vegeta taught me anything, it was how to be calm under circumstances such as this. Putting my emotions aside, I looked at the man who had initially let us in.

"It is rude to not introduce yourself." I forced a smile his way, "This is Goku and I am Bulma. Who are you?" I tried to sound as formal and confident as I could. Thankfully I had years of practice pushing my emotions aside to put on a front. As soon as stood up straight, my tears that had previously formed had vanished. It was sad that this was second nature, being numb, but right now it was beneficial.

Looking strangely at me, the man began to speak, "I am Derek." I could see the lump in his throat as he swallowed hard. "How can I be of service to you today?" I was happy that he was on board with putting this whole thing aside and focusing on just getting us the hell out of here.

"Well Derek, we're taking all of your currency." Goku was quick and straight to the point. Looking up over my shoulder at him, I could see that his angry level had subsided a bit. It was still there, but not as prominent as it previously was. "And if one of you place one more hand on my woman, I will be sure the last thing you feel is me stomping on your face, crushing your skull beneath my shoe." I smiled as he claimed me in front of everyone. I had never been proudly shown off before, this was a nice feeling; horrible situation to be in, but a wonder feeling still.

Derek's eyes grew wide at what Goku had just requested. "But Sir," He tried to come up with something to say, but it was obvious that he knew he couldn't refuse us. Nodding his head slowly, he looked at the ground, "Very well. Come this way. The rest of you are dismissed." He spoke to the others in the hallway as he ushered us to an elevator.

"Good. Oh, and also," Goku interrupted the human men who were about to leave, making them stop in their tracks and look at him. "This meeting we are having is to be kept private under the King's orders. If you mention this to anyone, I will have you killed and your family slaves to the Saiyan Race. Now, you may all leave." At the last word of his sentence, he walked into the elevator where Derek awaited us. Following him in, you could cut the tension between the two with a knife. I took a deep breath as the elevator door closed.

I watched Derek press a button in the periphery of my vision, feeling too awkward to look at what exactly he was doing. As the elevator descended, I was relieved when we had come to a stop. I hated the feeling of elevators moving. The only one I had found acceptable was the one that lead to the Grand Room.

When the door opened, my nose cringed as I smelled the nastiest scent I had ever encountered. "What is that?" I managed to get out as I plugged my nose.

"Blood." Goku answered, as if he knew Derek wouldn't tell me what that scent was.

"Blood from what?" I was scared to know the answer, but I had to ask.

"Humans. Lots of humans." His answer made me more alert of my surroundings. Sure, I had smelled blood before from Vegeta's room, but it was never this strong.

"Follow me." Derek left the elevator first, leading us down a long, bright white hallway with bright lights shining above us. Rows of doors with small windows started at a fourth way down the hallway. I couldn't imagine how the smell of blood was this strong when the surroundings seemed so clean. It only proved that I couldn't trust anything. If I wasn't smelling this giant odor of blood, I wouldn't have guessed that this was a hallway of evils; just like when I met Derek moments ago. Optical illusions were everywhere, I had to stay on guard.

"Make this quick." Goku spoke firmly as we started to follow Derek down the hallway. As we approached the rows of doors on both sides of the hallway, I was curious as to what was in them. I regret that my curiosity got the best of me.

Looking in the window, I froze. The hallway was clean as can be, but beyond the doors of the hallway were stone walls, dark but light enough to show the walls covered with blood. It was a horror scene behind those doors. I walked closer, having to see if my eyes were really seeing what they were. Looking in the window, I could see hand prints of blood on the wall, dragging down to the floor. Dried puddles of blood caked the cement floor. I couldn't understand how I was seeing all of this. As I was lost in thought, my eyes saw something move from the dark corners of the room. Continuing to look, my eyes grew wide as I saw a human girl run up to the window, banging on it. I couldn't hear her, but by reading her lips, I knew she was asking, no, begging for my help. Again, I was frozen. As I stared at this girl, I couldn't help but feel tears roll down my cheeks. Her entire body was covered in bruises and open wounds. Did all of that blood belong to her?

I began to study her face. She had blue eyes like me, but beyond just the color, I could see she no longer had a soul. She was broken. I couldn't blame her, I would be if I were in those conditions, too. I always thought being a slave on Planet Vegeta was bad, but at least I had my own room with my own bed, bathroom, closet, running water, and food. She had a prison cell. I was able to leave my room daily; this girl was stuck to live in her own filth, not knowing her fate.

By the roots of her hair, I could tell that she was a blonde, but the dried blood and dirt dyed it brown. It was tangled and in a mess. I never knew that owning a brush and having the luxury to shower was so hard to come by. Me as a slave, I got my own shower whenever I wanted. Her as a slave, she didn't. I couldn't believe I was comparing slavery, but this girls' slavery was a million times worse than mine. Here we both stood in front of each other, just blocked off by a door, staring in each others lives. She didn't know my life, but because I was on this side of the door, I knew she envied my life. All of my hardships didn't matter, because at the end of the day, I was in fact on this side. Both of us living creature, breathing in and out. Today we were both alive and I knew I'd be alive tomorrow, but by the conditions this girl was in, she most likely wouldn't be. If she would breath tomorrow, it seemed like it would be a curse. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. I found myself wishing death upon this girl. Not because I hated her, but because I wanted her pain to be over.

I felt a hand on each one of my shoulders.

"Bulma." I looked up at the Saiyan talking to me, not knowing that I was no longer looking at the girl. It felt like I was looking at her forever. Her face was now burned into my mind. I would never unsee her. "Bulma, let's go." His voice was calm as he helped me move forward.

I didn't want to look at any of the other doors. I knew what was beyond them, and I couldn't handle seeing another living creature like that. I hated Derek. I hated this place. I hated how humans could treat each other this way. Even on Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans didn't do this to one another. They all lived free, they were all united, they all had the same goal. But not here. Humans were sick.

My eyes burned into the back of Derek's head as we made it all the way down the hallway. I was glad that the doors were soundproof; I didn't want to hear all of the screams from the people within.

Taking keys out of his pocket, he began to unlock the door. Looking at the knob, I watched him twist it open. Another white room. "Please, stay here." He spoke as he propped the door open, making his way to the end of the red walled room to find a desk. As he bent down beneath it, I could hear a door unlatch and open, followed by it slamming shut. I noticed a giant bag in Derek's hand as he walked back to us. "This has all you'll ever need and more." He spoke as he handed Goku the bag.

I watched Goku take the black bag, opening it up to take a peek inside. As he studied the currency, he nodded at the Human Trafficker. "Now take us back."

"Very well." The once calm and collected man cowered underneath Goku's shadow as he led us back to the elevator. When we approached the door that the girl was in, I tried my best not to look at her. But just because I tried, doesn't mean I was successful. Turning my head to face the window, she was still there with more despair in her eyes than anything. I softened my eyes at her and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as we passed. I wanted to help her, I really did, but there as nothing I could do. Even with Goku next to me, there was no way we could go back onto the towns' streets with how beat up she was without being noticed.

Standing back in the elevator, I tried to take my mind off of her, but I knew she'd always be in the back of it.

As the door opened once more, my nose was filled with smooth scents of Vanilla. I was relieved to not smell the odor of blood anymore, but knowing that that stench only remained a few floors below my feet angered me to the core.

"Remember, unless you want you head smashed in and your family taken as slaves, you will not speak of this to anyone." Goku didn't wait for a reply as he quickly got me out of that place. When he opened the door for me that led out of the the building, I felt my legs move faster. I couldn't stand being in that place any longer.

"Goku, please take me somewhere private." My head was hanging low as he approached me from behind, closing the building door behind him, a locking sound quickly followed after. "I just need a minute."

"Okay." His voice was soft as he held my hand with his free hand while the other one held the black bag. He knew I was upset, and I know he didn't blame me.

Walking the human streets this time was different. I kept my eyes on the pavement and let Goku take us to where we needed to be. The hustle of traffic and random voices coming from every direction all seemed like a blur to me. This was my home planet, and somehow I was happy I didn't grow up here.

"It's not all like that." Goku spoke as if reading my mind.

"Just get me somewhere private, please." I tried not to sound rude. It was hard to think that there was anything good on this planet after witnessing what I just did. Everyone above the surface was free, unaware of the slavery taking place right under their feet.

I stopped when I felt Goku stop. Looking up, he was holding a door open for me. Walking in, I was hit by a cold breeze, making goosebumps form on my arms. Grabbing each one of my forearms with my hands, I shivered as I looked at my surroundings.

The floors were tile and the walls well kept. A red carpeted staircase formed on my right, while a desk of cherry wood stood on my left. Directly center from me were two elevators. I was confused at where we were. Looking up at the man who had brought me here, I followed when he walked towards the desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Oasis Hotel. I'm Shayna, how can I be of service to you today?" A raven haired lady greeted us as she wore a false smile on her face. It was very convincing, but I didn't see how anyone could be that happy greeting random strangers, especially ones dressed like we were.

"Penthouse please." Goku's voice was of the pleasant sort. Somehow it bothered me at how chipper he was sounding. I knew it was all a front, but not even with all of my experience on having to force a smile could I do that after what I had just encountered. This was really taking a toll on me.

"Oh wonderful, I can definitely do that for you today. If I could have a form of your ID, that would be great." I wanted to punch her.

My eyes darted to Goku as he pulled out an Earth ID, handing it to the oh-so-friendly Shayna. Was it real? Why did he have it if he never had to deal with humans because the lower Saiyans would do that instead? I would have to ask him later about how he obtained that.

"Alright Mr. Shenron, here is the key to your penthouse on the top floor. How long will you be staying with us?" I couldn't help but crack a smile at her calling him Mr. Shenron. Where the hell did he think of that name?

"Two weeks." Goku took the key from the lady, holding it firmly in his grasp as his other hand handed her a pile of cash. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Great, I hope you have a wonderful stay here at the Oasis hotel! We have a nice swimming pool and Jacuzzi here on the first floor to the left of the elevators. To the right is where our kitchen is where they serve meals at all hours. Don't forget to call if you need anything brought to your room. Have a wonderful day!" She was quick to dismiss us to help another customer behind us. I was glad we didn't have to deal with her anymore.

Placing the key in hand that was holding the black bag, I felt Goku grab my hand with the other, leading me to yet another elevator. Pressing the button to open it, I was a lot more comfortable being in this one than the last. The entire decor of it was more soothing. I didn't watch Goku press the button to our room, I was too occupied with other things on my mind. It wasn't long until my brows furrowed as I looked up at the ceiling of the elevator as it moved. "What the hell is this?" I spoke with disgust as random music began to play. "Why is this necessary?" I was more appalled than I should have been.

"It's just music, it'll end when we reach our room." Goku remained calm as I brought my gaze back on the door in front of me, waiting for it to open.

The elevator stopped.

When the doors opened, I walked towards the only door down the short hallway. It reminded me of Vegeta's small hallway before his bedroom. My mood decreased even more.

Stepping in front of me, Goku placed the rectangular key into a slot, quickly removing it. As the light went from red to green, a click formed in the air. Again, it reminded me of Planet Vegeta and all of its random locks.

When the door opened, the room was beautiful. Tiled floors, no walls that left the room open, plenty of couches and chairs everywhere, windows all along one entire side of the wall that exposed the beautiful city below and sky above, a stainless steel kitchen with many contraptions that I had never even seen, pictures of flowers and random objects all on the wall, and so much more. "Where is the bedroom?" My mind was only on where the room was instead of the pointless beauty of the room.

Looking around, Goku noticed a door, leading me to it and opening it for me. "I'm sorry Goku, I really just need a moment." My mind was immediately back on seeing the girl in captivity.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Goku dropped the bag, pulling me in close to his chest.

That's when the tears started pouring out of my eyes. "Please, I just need to be alone."

"You don't have to handle things alone again, Bulma. I'm not leaving you alone in this state." He pulled me in tighter as he began to play with the tips of my hair.

"I-I just can't believe this." I began to cry hard into his chest as all of my emotions came to fruition. "How... just how?" I could feel my eyes begin to swell.

"It's a small part of how this world works."

"I just don't," I had to take a break to inhale since I had somehow forgotten, "I just don't get how we could do this to each other. I saw her and I wanted to help her, not hinder her further." I knew what I said, but I knew that my words came out distorted to him.

"I know." He moved to rubbing my back while embracing me. "I know." His voice low.

"Is this place all bad?" I moved myself back from him, but still in an embrace, to wipe my face with the white sleeves of my slave clothes. "I have to get out of these!" I backed up all the way when I realized I was still wearing them. If I was not in such a state, I would imagine it would be funny to see myself strip as fast as I did.

"No, it's not all bad. There are bad people in any world, but there are also good. Don't let the bad ones destroy you and break the way for the good. Just like Prince Vegeta and myself." When I was done stripping, he picked me up, moving me towards the bed.

I couldn't help but agree with him. If I would have let Vegeta destroy me, I wouldn't have let Goku in. I knew I had to do the same with this world, but it was so hard.

Before placing me on the bed, I watched Goku remove a bit of the covers before laying me down in it, covering me once more. "Will you lay with me?" I asked as I felt weak. I didn't feel weak by asking him, I just felt weak emotion wise. I had no emotional filter right now.

"Of course." Walking to the other side, Goku laid on top of the covers, scooting towards me so he could hold me close.

We laid there in silence. I had too much to think about and he probably knew I didn't want to talk. So many emotions from today: The joy of arriving, curiosity from the humans and their contraptions, scared from being tackled, sad from seeing the girl, angry at the world. I was emotionally exhausted.

Letting my eyes close, I took in a deep breath as I tried to just feel what my current surroundings were. I felt Goku holding me, letting me know I was safe. His heartbeat through the barrier of blankets easing my mind. His breathing lulling me into a deeper state of relaxation. Throughout it all, I had him. He began to take over my mind, easing my thoughts. Because of him, it wasn't long until I was finally able to enter a true sense of peace.

 


	15. Pseudo

 

* * *

A half hour went by fast as the two Saiyans closed in on Earth. If there was one thing they both could agree upon, it was the excitement that they both possessed for not having to sit still for much longer. The trip itself wasn't too bad, but sitting still for a couple of days not being able to do anything except pray that they completed the mission that the Prince had requested of them was exhausting. If they screwed up, it would be the end of both of them.

"Finally, I can't wait to get some human food!" Raditz spoke as his mouth began to water at the thought of all the food he would consume. If humans did one thing right, it was make food.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Nappa began messing with the ships' controls as they quickly approached the green and blue planet. "We have to find the girl first, get her back to the ship, and then we can get food. All without the humans knowing we're taking one of them."

"That shouldn't be too hard, humans are dense." The long haired Saiyan focused his eyes on Earth, growing more eager as they got even closer to freedom.

"That is true." Nappa began to slow down the ship until they came to a halt. "We're here." A sigh of relief escaped his mouth knowing that he wouldn't have to be shoulder-fucking Raditz much longer.

"Where do you think they went?"

"If they were smart, they would have gone off the grid and not even come to Earth."

"Ah fuck, they might not even be here?!" Raditz quickly began to respond as his temper rose quickly.

"We know they had to come here first. Don't forget that Kakarot typed in the coordinates before disabling the tracker. They could have ditched the ship here and gotten another one, hopefully they did not." Nappa wasn't fond of feeling like the babysitter out of the two.

"I swear if they got in another ship and ran, I am going to kill everything on Earth."

"Make sure you do it before Prince Vegeta kills us for failing." Nappa's voice was stern at Raditz' sassy tone.

"I don't see how it would be our fault." He crossed his arms.

"And since when do you remember Prince Vegeta being understanding of situations?" Nappa had made a fair point. Vegeta didn't care if it was your fault or not; if he was angry enough, you'd die if you failed in his eyes.

Only a sigh of confirmation left Raditz' mouth. He knew Nappa was right, if they didn't get his blue-haired slave back, they'd both be punished.

"Luckily," Nappa leaned back in his chair, a smirk forming on his face, "We now know that they came here first." As the ship rotated around Earth, Nappa paused to aim the ship at one spot. "Do you see that?"

Looking into the distance, a smile grew on Raditz' face as well. "Well I'll be damned, it's a cloaked Red-236. So this must mean that they're near the 5th Human Trafficking Site."

"Precisely." Nappa confirmed, "Lets get these assholes so we can go home already." Placing his hand on the gears, Nappa began to steer the ship to Earth. As they zoomed and touched ground in no time, they both sat up from their seats, walking to the back of the ship.

"We need to blend in." Raditz spoke as they made their way down the hall of the ship.

"That's the smartest thing you've said this entire trip." Nappa stopped as he paced back a few steps, placing his hand on a button causing a door to open. As it opened, he grabbed random clothes, throwing them to Raditz; grabbing some for himself as well. As they both striped down, they both seemed uncomfortable when they both had finished getting dressed.

"These are so uncomfortable." Complaining wasn't foreign to Raditz' tongue. But how else was he suppose to feel when he was wearing things that were foreign to his body? His legs were not used to the denim feel of his pants. Hell, he wasn't used to wearing pants at all; anything that went passed mid thigh seemed too long.

"I agree, but this will cause less of a scene." Nappa spoke as he wore the same materials that his colleague wore.

"Yeah, us not being ungodly tall among the tiny beings wouldn't cause a scene either." Raditz spoke as he had a point; there was an obvious difference between them and the humans.

"Remember when we talked about humans being dense?"

"Yeah?" Raditz raised a brow.

Nappa shook his head as his fellow Saiyan didn't understand where he was getting at. "Well, that means they wont find our height ungodly, they'll all just think we're tall."

"So, us being tall isn't weird, but our clothes are?" Raditz squinted his eyes as his lip twitched a tad.

"The combination of the two would seem weird and make a scene, yes." Nappa was as monotone as he could be.

"But if we were short and wore our normal attire, that wouldn't be weird?" A curious one he was.

"Raditz, just... Just stop." The bald Saiyan brought his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and rubbed hard in a circular motion. Prince Vegeta had to hate him somehow if he really paired the dumb Saiyan with him. Nappa began to wonder what he possibly could have done to the Prince to make Raditz his partner.

"I don't see how me asking questions is so wrong." Raditz knew he was pissing off his bald friend. He was pleased by his actions and Nappa's reactions.

With his hand still being on the bridge of his nose, Nappa used his other hand to press the button to open the ships' doors. He really wanted to end Raditz, but all in all, he needed him for the mission; four Saiyan eyes were better than two. As the door began to open, the sun's beams started to illuminate the inside of their once dark ship. Taking in a deep breath, Nappa broke the silence after a few moments of soaking in the foreign sun, "Lets head to the city and begin our look for the wench and your traitor brother, shall we?"

"A traitor indeed." Raditz' brows quickly furrowed at the reminder of his brother. He had obviously known the trip was about bringing him back as a bonus to Prince Vegeta, but the fact that Kakarot had tarnished their family's blood sickened him. Of all the bloodlines to get screwed up, it had to be his. Sure, the line wasn't actually messed with, but the fact that if Raditz wanted to have kids one day, they'd be known as the Saiyan with the traitor uncle. No matter what success they did in their lives, Kakarot would always be brought up in any equation: They do something amazing, the response would be something along the lines of 'You have made the Saiyan race proud, especially after what your uncle has done.' Or if they themselves messed up, it would be 'Tarnished blood ever since that Kakarot.' It was a lose-lose situation.

"This is the most quiet you've been the whole trip, whatever is on your mind, keep it that way." Nappa was elated to not have to hear Raditz next to him as they walked to the city. Sure, they could fly, but if they put on the clothes to not make a scene, then they might as well not fly either.

"Oh, it will be on my mind until we get the bitch and possibly my brother." Raditz snapped a bit.

A smile spread across Nappa's face at Raditz' anger. It would in fact be a quiet trip to and in the city. He was delighted.

As their quiet adventure came to an end, they finally made their way through the outskirts of the town and into the city itself, running into human after human. They were both used to seeing the sights of the city walls that they were immune to its intriguing ways. They couldn't care less about the unique structures or hustle and bustle the humans' lifestyle. But the humans sure cared about theirs.

Walking casually down the sidewalk, both Nappa and Raditz could feel the humans' eyes burning into them as they moved across the pavement. Ignoring their stares and glares, they continued to walk towards their destination of the Hot Spot.

"Excuse me." They heard a soft voice followed by giggles from behind them.

"Well that's a bold move." Raditz spoke to Nappa as they continued to walk, looking over his shoulder to see a group of girls following them. "Check out these ballsy ones."

Looking over his shoulder in turn, Nappa made eye contact with the group behind him. "Ballsy indeed. I don't think we've ever been talked to here." He brought his head back to look forward.

"Are you guys basketball players?" A different voice asked from behind, followed by giggles once more.

Taking his eyes off of the girls behind him, Raditz looked over at Nappa. When Nappa made eye contact back with him, a smile crept on both of their faces. In unison, they both stopped; the human girls almost ran into their sudden stop.

"Why yes, we are basketball players." Raditz spoke as both Saiyans folded their arms across their chests, looking at the women now in front of them.

"See, I told you Ari!" A girl with glasses spoke aloud at another girl while keeping her eyes on the two gigantic men. "With their height, it only makes sense." A smug look formed on her face.

"You don't know, they could be from another part of the world. They could be Samoans. Just because they're tall, doesn't mean they have to be basketball players." the girl that was addressed as 'Ari' began to talk as she faced the girl who had snapped at her.

"Ugh, whatever. They said they're basketball players, so I was right." She darted her eyes towards the other girl before returning them back on the Saiyans. "You guys must be rich!" She placed both of her palms together in front of her face as her eyes widened, followed by the agreement of the other girls in the group.

"Dear God Paige, take your nose out of their asses for just one minute and take a breath." Both of the Saiyan's began to smile at the comment that Ari had made to the girl now known as Paige. They didn't know that humans could be that feisty when not enslaved. They were both very amused at what was happening in front of them.

"What did you just say to me?!" Paige's eyes grew enormous as they stared daggers into Ari. "You're just jealous that they're not even paying any attention to you. Why don't you just leave." Her voice began to get higher.

"Yeah, just leave Ari. We don't want you here." Another girl chimed in.

"They don't want you here either." And another one chimed in.

"Go back to your sad little house and leave us alone." And another.

"Yeah!" Said the last.

"Fine, I will. I don't need just money in a man to make me happy. It also takes personality and the ability to make one laugh. I highly doubt they have any of that." Ari yelled back at all of the other girls as she began to walk away.

"Fuck her, Paige. She doesn't know what she's talking about." A red-headed girl spoke to the ring leader of the group.

"Yeah, you're right." Paige straightened herself up before looking back at Nappa and Raditz. "Wanna go get some dinner with us?" She twirled her hair with her index finger, not breaking eye contact.

"We would love to get some dinner with you fine, classy girls." Nappa began to speak before getting nudged by Raditz.

"Really? We would?" Raditz spoke confusingly.

"Of course we would. We'll take them to the Hottest Spot in town." Nappa winked at his fellow companion as he watched the whole scenario click inside of Raditz' eyes.

"Oh yes, of course!" Raditz was fully on board with this, "We could use some entertainment before we have to go to work."

The girls giggled in unison.

"Work? Do you have a game tonight?" One of the unnamed girls asked as she couldn't control her excitement.

"You could say something like that." Raditz replied as he and the other Saiyan turned around and started to walk away, girls trailing behind and all.

"Can we go to your game?!" Paige's familiar voice echoes in their ears as they walked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll all be going to our games for the rest of your lives." Nappa glanced at the girls behind him as he spoke.

"Really?! Even the ones out of town?" Another voice spoke from behind

"Especially the ones out of town." Raditz spoke this time, while nudging his friend. It seemed they had a nice little inside joke that the girls would only learn soon enough.

Again, they heard screams and laughter behind them along with other such random talk. It wasn't until they started walking in back roads away from the city that the girls addressed them again.

"Where are we going?" The ring-leader asked.

"To the hottest spot in this city? Have you never been?" The long haired Saiyan asked in a lower tone.

"No."

"Well, you're in for a treat then." Nappa winked at the girls, easing their minds at his friendly appearance.

"If you say so." Paige's face became soft once more as she continued her conversation with her eager friends.

"Finally, we're here." Nappa spoke as he began to knock on the door. "You girls stay quiet until we're seated for dinner." He kept his friendly face on.

It was only moments before the door opened. An unexpected expression came from the man on the other side of the door; it was Derek.

"Wow, they must be really good if the Door Boy is blown away by their appearance!" One of the girls enthusiastically whispered to another as they looked at the well dressed man.

"Come in, come in!" The man in the white tux spoke as he bowed out of the way, letting them all pass through. Once they were all in the small entry way, he shut the door behind him. "How can I help you on this fine day?" Derek was nervous. Unbeknownst to the two Saiyans in front of him, Goku and Bulma had only left hours ago after causing quite the scene.

"You can start with taking these girls." Nappa spoke as he watched Derek lock the door.

"Why yes, of course." He quickly walked to a button that was on the wall, pressing it.

"Take us where?" The girls looked at each other in the fancy establishment with a smile.

Within moments, men began to file into the room, taking position behind each girl, grabbing onto their forearms to restrain them. Their panic was apparent.

"What the hell are you doing, get off of me!"

"Let go!"

"What the fuck, let go!"

"What's going on?!"

All of the girls began to scream as they started to struggle against the men behind them. They grew silent when they heard the laughter of both Raditz and Nappa in front of them.

"You should have listened to Ari." Raditz spoke as he walked over to Paige, placing his hand on her chin, holding in firmly in his grasp. "We're human traffickers, you'll never see your family again." A wicked smile formed on his face as he saw the terror in her eyes.

"No..." She barely made a sound as she looked into his sinister eyes.

"Oh yes. And look around at your friends. "He ripper her face one way and then another so she could see her frightened companions. "You'll never see them again. They'll never see you again. Hell, none of you will ever see each other ever again. Now isn't that something." Raditz had been waiting for this moment ever since Nappa had invited them back. Their annoying voices, questions, sentences, entire existence bothered him. But now, he was in his own zone.

"No, please. Just let us go!"

"I want to go home!"

"Fuck you! Let me go!

All of the girls screamed once more as they learned what was to become of them.

"Take them." Raditz spoke as he let go of Paige's face. Both Nappa and Raditz enjoyed the sight of the girls struggling for their lives as they were dragged away. The room was silent as they could still hear the screams of the ladies from behind the door. It was only when the screams could not register to them any more that they began to speak.

"So," Nappa spoke as the events that had just taken place didn't phase him one bit, "Have any Saiyans stopped by within the passed couple of days?"

"Not that I have seen, sir." Derek quickly replied, remembering what Goku had told him about blabbing on them. It was a test, and Derek wanted to pass it.

"Ah, I see." The bald headed man walked towards the tiny human. "Then we'll need some money from the vault. It's a pain being on this planet."

Derek's eyes grew wide, not knowing what to do. After a moment of thinking, he straightened himself up before speaking. "We don't have much, due to transferring it to another unit."

"Why did you transfer it to another unit?" Raditz began to butt-in.

"We're trying to make that unit the money holding location, it's a safer unit than this." He spoke fluently.

"Give us what you have, then." Nappa snapped, not wanting to go to another location in order to get currency.

"Yes sir." Derek spoke as he headed into the elevator at the end of the room. "Will you be joining me?" He questioned as he held the elevator open.

"There is no need for us to go with you, just get us the damn money." Nappa spoke as he folded his arms in front of his chest, annoyed.

"Yes sir." Derek removed his hand from the elevator, allowing it to take him down to where the vault was located.

"This better not take long." Raditz leaned against the wall as they awaited their human servant to retrieve the money.

"Well, at least we had some sort of entertainment before getting here." Nappa spoke, referring to the girls they had just convinced to come to the location.

"I didn't think you had that in you, to be honest." Raditz looked at his fellow Saiyan as he spoke.

"Had what in me?" Nappa raised a brow at Raditz, not knowing what he was getting at.

"Fun." He took in a deep breath before speaking once more, "I never thought you'd do something like that. Hell, I thought we were just going to blow them off, ignore them, or possibly even kill one. I never thought you'd devise the plan to bring them back here and enslave them for their entire lives. How dark you are, Nappa." Raditz let out a short laugh.

A smug smile crept underneath Nappa's mustache. "I am full of surprises." He let out a short laugh as well.

"Well, I am looking forward to them." Raditz took his back from the wall, placing a hand on Nappa's shoulder as he shook him a bit. It was all in good fun, and rare for the two to get along as well as they were in this moment, that was until the elevator door opened once more, bringing Derek back into view.

"It's not much, but this is the rest of what he had." He handed the Saiyans fifty grand.

"That's more than enough, we don't plan on being here long." Nappa took the money, giving half of it to Raditz; both placing it in their pockets. It truly was more than enough money than they needed. If they didn't get the girl and Kakarot within a few days, they had to return back no matter what and face whatever success or consequences that the Prince would think of.

"We'll be back in a couple of months to collect the humans. Make sure we have a fine selection. Depending on upcoming events, the Prince will need it." Nappa shot his eyes at Derek, letting him know that he wasn't playing around. If they didn't get his current concubine, they needed to replace her with something even better than what that blue-haired girl was.

"Nothing but the finest for the Prince of Saiyans." Derek again bowed before the Saiyans, showing his complete, nervous loyalty.

"Good." Nappa placed a hand on the side of his mustache, playing with the fine hairs and he turned around to head for the door.

"Make sure Paige gets it." Raditz chimed in as they opened the door, talking before it closed. That girl had really annoyed him. The last thing he saw was Derek nodding his head in agreement. "So, where shall we look first?" The long haired Saiyan spoke as they made their way down alley after alley to the city once more.

"I'm not sure. You know your brother best, where do you think he'd go?"

"Hey, if I knew my brother at all, I would have predicted his treason and prevented this whole mess." Raditz quickly replied, a tad offended at Nappa's remark.

"That is true." Nappa agreed as they reached the city, being greeted with eyes from all over once more.

"You know, we could just get food." Raditz placed his hand on his stomach, hoping Nappa would agree.

"You have the same appetite as Kakarot, that's for sure. Nonetheless, that's a good idea. I think the last time we were here I had something called a cheese burger." He bit the inside of his cheek thinking of how delicious the burger was.

"Cheese burgers are the absolute best!" Raditz sped up his pace as he knew exactly where to get one. Nappa followed, knowing that the hungry Saiyan would lead them to food.

It didn't take long until something caught Nappa's eye. Squinting his eyes, he began to look into the distance. "Raditz!" He whispered a yell as he grabbed his colleague's shoulder, forcing him to stop.

"What the Hell Nappa!" Raditz was raged, not liking to be toyed with when food was on the line.

"Shut up and look over there!" Nappa pointed.

Following Nappa's finger, Raditz began to look into the distance. It was then he was what Nappa was so excited about. "It's the girl!" Far in the distance, bright as day, the two Saiyans spotted a girl with blue hair, accompanied by a taller, built man with spiky black hair. As they continued to watch, it wasn't long until they saw the two head into a building. "Let's go!" Raditz began to run after them.

"Don't make a scene, Raditz!" Nappa continued to hold his shoulder, pulling him back. "We see which building they are going in, we'll follow in after them."

"We can take them right now, we're Saiyans!" an annoyed Raditz spoke as he tried once more to go after them.

"We can't let the humans catch on to us trafficking them." Nappa spoke in a low whisper. "If they catch on, they can start planning on battling us."

"They wouldn't win, though!" A still annoyed Raditz began to retort.

"It doesn't matter. It's best if they keep their daily lives like nothing is happening to them. Not knowing we're picking them off one by one is the best way to keep it. We don't need a riot. Now stop being stupid about this. Lets go follow them, okay?" He let go of his shoulder, feeling that his angered friend had calmed a bit.

"Fine." Raditz put his hand on the shoulder Nappa was previously holding, rubbing it as they began to walk towards the building. Once entered, they watched the couple enter an elevator. As they watched the numbers at the top of the shaft to see which floor they were heading to, they began to take the stairs to meet them at the top.

Climbing the stairs didn't take long, since they practically hovered to the top. When they found the floor they were heading to, they caught sight of the blue-haired girl entering a room, closing the door behind her. That's when they decided to make their move. "Lets go, Raditz."

The two Saiyans burst through the door. Nappa went straight for the girl, grabbing her by her hair and holding her up; her cries filled the room until he used his other hand to cover her mouth.

"Where's Kakarot?!" Raditz searched the room for his brother. "I know he is somewhere around here, where is he?!" His voice began to raise as his blood began to boil.

Nappa removed his hand from her mouth so the girl could speak.

"I don't know!" She yelled as she felt the weight of her entire body being suspended from her hair.

"He was just with you, where is he?!" He pursued her more.

"I don't know!" She yelled again.

"I don't think she's going to give him up, Raditz." Nappa spoke as he looked at the girl's tear stained cheeks.

"I don't know why you're protecting him." Raditz calmed a bit as he darted his eyes side to side just in case his brother decided to surprise them.

"It doesn't matter, lets just take her and go. She is all Prince Vegeta wants." Nappa remained holding her blue hair, but allowed her feet to meet the floor.

"Prince Vegeta..." The girl began to cry as her feet touched the floor.

"Oh yes, you thought you'd escaped him. I'm sorry to tell you sweetheart, but we're bringing you back to him." Raditz' voice was the same sadistic tone as when he spoke to Paige.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The girl yelled back at him.

"Don't play dumb with me!" His eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about!" She repeated herself once more.

"She's trying to play us, Raditz. Don't let her work you up. She's just mad that we caught her and her lover isn't here to save her." Nappa chimed in while still holding her hair.

"I don't know who you're looking for, but she's not me! I'm Maron, not the person you're looking for. I don't even know who Kakarot is!" She remained yelling her story to them.

"My bad: Goku. I forgot you call him such foolish names." Raditz calmly spoke as he looked at the blue-eyes girl.

"I don't know who that is either. Please, let me go and leave me alone!" Her eyes no longer produced tears as she tried to be strong in the situation, not knowing who the hell the gargantuan men were.

"Shut up." Nappa grabbed the girls' neck and began to squeeze. He locked eyes with her as he choked her, watching her struggle until she was no longer conscious. "Well, we got her. Now lets go home. I'm tired of this cat and mouse game."

"What about Kakarot?" Raditz asked as he folded his hands across his chest.

"Prince Vegeta's main concern was us getting his girl. When Kakarot learns she is gone, he'll come to Planet Vegeta to try to get her back." Nappa slung the girl over his shoulder as he headed for a window to climb the fire escape to the roof of the building.

"That's true." The long haired Saiyan began to follow until they both stood on the roof.

"We're going to fly back to the ship." He tightly held the girl and he began to levitate.

"What about making a scene?" Raditz mocked as he himself began to levitate.

"It's getting dark, no one will see. The only person who will see is Kakarot, and we want him to see anyway so he can follow." Nappa began to fly off back to their ship with the blue-haired girl in hand.

"In due time, brother." Raditz took a look over the darkening city as he, too, shot up into the air and headed back to the ship.

* * *

 


	16. High Five for Humans

 

* * *

**Can we love until there's nothing left  
** **And we're collecting dust?**

* * *

 

My eyes weren't shut long until my over-active mind decided to kicked back into action.  _'Don't open your eyes just yet; go back to sleep..._ ' I tried to tell myself as I lay motionless underneath the warm blankets. I would have most likely been cold had it not been for the radiating Saiyan next to me. Slowly, I brought my hand to meet his on my waist. Using my thumb, drawing it back and forth, I began to touch his skin. It was so soft. Whenever I thought of a Saiyan, I had always imagined something hardened, nothing like what I was feeling now. Taking in a deep breath, I exhaled it slowly.

I still couldn't believe I was here on Earth. Had I really spent nearly 15 years of my life on Planet Vegeta under the rule of another race? It was crazy to think that that was now in my past. All of it, as if it never happened. Living there felt like an eternity; plus I always had to stay on my guard. Here, I was free to do whatever I wanted to do. Maybe that's why I was awake: My mind was so used to being on top of it, that not having to worry at all seemed foreign. Was I waiting for something? Anticipating a scenario that I was making up in my head? I mean, technically, Vegeta could get us at any moment. Is that what I was scared of? Having my freedom for so little and then getting it taken away again would be devastating.

I opened my eyes.

Scanning the room, I had to get my mind off of Vegeta taking me away again. Sure, he wasn't who took me away originally, but he was the man that took my life away. Goku on the other hand, had risked his entire life and status with his very own race to give me my own back. I still couldn't believe it. The voice in the very back of my mind that had any doubt about him was completely gone. His actions had proved that he truly did love me, value me, appreciate me, and proved that he would sacrifice everything he ever had for me. I couldn't thank him enough. I would never be able to repay the man laying behind me, and what eased my mind is that I knew he'd never ask me to.

* * *

 

**Use the hell out of our golden souls  
** **Until we're flecks of rust**

* * *

 

I was lucky. Who would have known that being enslaved to another race for years would lead me to the man of my dreams? Had I never been captured, who would I be with? Would I be like one of those girls who were so happy to get a text, whatever that was, from a boy named Jason? Would I be with an insane freak? Or would I have actually found someone here? I would never know what my life would be like if I had never been taken, but I did know that I didn't want to picture my life without the man laying next to me.

Without even thinking about it, I noticed my hand stroking Goku's forearm now. I must have moved it there while I was thinking about him. It was then I began to notice his breathing. A deep breath in, and a deep breath out. He was such a calm sleeper. It was weird knowing how he was when he was sleeping, since I knew how he was when he was awake; a complete difference. Sure, he was calm when he was awake, but never in a state like this. He was allowing himself to be vulnerable with me, his guard completely down. Yes, Vegeta slept around me once too, but the difference: Vegeta was a cocky asshole who didn't believe I could do anything to hurt him; Goku knew that I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Just in that fact, it made me love him more. And he loved me.

It was crazy how fast I fell for him. It might be due to the fact that we have known each other for years, but would that mean I would love him as fast as I did? We had always had a connection, but I never thought it would go as deep as this. It was a pleasant surprise, that was for sure. Even more so that he reciprocated the feelings. He was the one who said he loved me first. I couldn't believe it; I still can't. I never knew the Saiyans could feel any sort of love. I just imagined that they lived their lives in a constant state of high by destroying things, forcing themselves to have kids through rough acts of hateful sex just to populate their planet and keep their numbers strong. Even after having kids, I just imagined the mothers and fathers tolerating their kids, only viewing them as future killing machines and training them for just that; no real attachment to them except for being comrades. Rarely did I see them give each other any form of affection, just a "Well done" or "You did good' along with a slight pat on the shoulder. I don't even think I've seen them high five each other. I had seen humans high five, maybe that was just a thing that my race did. Was high fiving not cool? I thought it looked nifty. I had never done it myself, but I thought it was a great way to show someone their appreciation in ones actions. Either way, the Saiyans were not affectionate people. Just hateful. Maybe Goku had bonked his head when he was younger, since he was so different from the rest of them. And he was all mine.

* * *

 

**A love so deep  
** **Nothing else like it**

* * *

 

I heard a deep sigh escape his mouth, deeper than his previous ones had been. Moving my body, I slowly turned to face him. Not a flinch. ' _Deep sleeper_.' I thought as I could now bring my hand to his bicep where I started to trace my index finger up and down it. ' _Just as soft_.' My mind began to wonder as I trailed my hand up to his shoulder, up his neck, and to his face. ' _It's rougher here_.' I stroked his cheek, noticing the slight stubble of it. He was so rugged yet soft all at once. Bringing my hand closer to his mouth, I let my index finger lightly touch his lips. They were irresistible. These were the lips that gave me hope when I was only seeing darkness, a voice of reason when I was being irrational, a genuine smile when I was only seeing the insincere, and a way out when I was imprisoned.

Bringing my head in closer, I brought my own lips to his. Did mine give him the same feeling his gave me? My eyes closed as I kissed the sleeping man. He was my everything. I have never felt this strongly towards something in my life. The closest thing I had any attachment towards was my name and my name only and he topped it ten fold. He could have my name, as long as I got him in return. Breaking the kiss, my eyes remained closed as I let my head fall gently back onto my pillow. A smile across my face. He calmed me and made me feel safe and secure. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"You're awake." I spoke when I saw his eyes staring into mine. I must have woke him up when I had kissed him. Now that his eyes were open, I could fall deep into his dark brown gaze. Even open, his eyes still had the same amount of calmness that they had when they were closed.

"I am." He replied with a soft voice, staring into my blue gaze. Was he as mesmerized as I was?

"I'm sorry, I must have waked you." I broke the connection between our eyes.

"You're sorry, but why?" He took his hand, bringing my chin up to reconnect our eyes. "You've granted me to look at you once more, I should be saying thank you." He smiled as he brought his head in to meet his lips with mine. I blushed the entire kiss.

As our tongues began to intertwine with each other, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter at his touch. I had kissed him what seemed like a thousand times now, but I still got the same feeling as when I first did. It was magical and unreal. How could such a simple action cause such a reaction.

Bringing my hand to his face holding it gently against his skin, I broke the kiss. "I really should be thanking you." I Took in a deep breath as I removed my hand, sliding into an upward position to sit on the bed. He stayed laying where he was, turning slightly on his back so he could keep eye contact with me. "You abandoned your life on Planet Vegeta for me, hijacked a ship and brought me back to my home planet, put up with my emotional bullshit, and you're taking care of me. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Goku." I began to play with my fingernails, I wasn't sure how else to react. I was in such debt to him, and the fact that I knew he wouldn't expect me to repay him made me feel slightly guilty. He gave so much and I could only give so little.

"Bulma," He sat up to match my sitting position, "you have nothing to thank me for. If anything, you saved me. I wasn't happy on Planet Vegeta, everything was so monotonous. You were the most interesting thing on that planet, early on I felt myself thinking about you. You've given me the feeling of being alive." bringing his hand to my face, I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I gave into his touch, letting my head rest upon his hand.

"So, we saved each other." I smiled into his hand, bringing my head up to look at his eyes since we were nowhere near the same height, even sitting.

"I would say so, yes." replying, he brought his head down to kiss me once again.

This man had been so patient with me, another characteristic that the other Saiyans failed to possess. He hadn't even tried anything sexual with me, even though we had already had sex. He completely understood that I needed some space after what Vegeta had done to me. I was ready now, though. I wasn't going to let the dark Saiyan prince take away what I had with Goku just because he had raped me. I was going to hold the power, not him have it over me.

* * *

 

**Scars go deep  
** **But they can't find it**

* * *

 

I started to move the kiss further. Moving my body, I brought myself to my knees on the bed, swinging my leg up and over Goku's lap to straddle him. Staying up on my knees I brought both of my hands up to his face, gently gripping his jawline with my fingertips to deepen the kiss. Shivers were sent throughout my body I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me in closer. Bringing my head back only centimeters from him, I took my teeth and gently bit down on his bottom lip, pulling it a little before letting it go.

Opening my eyes, I looked into his; the calmness was gone. I saw hunger in its place. Without a second thought, I closed my eyes once more and kept them shut for a moment. The last time I had seen that hungry look was from Vegeta. My heart began to race, but not from the pleasures of Goku's presence. Instead, it raced with the fear of the prince. ' _He isn't Vegeta. He isn't Vegeta. He isn't Vegeta._ ' I began to repeat to myself in my head as I forced myself to open my eyes. When I did, I took in a depe breath. It wasn't Vegeta, it was Goku.

My body began to fight with itself. I was here in the moment with Goku, so why was my mind in the past with Vegeta? How could I let someone affect me so much when I was in the moment someone I cared so much about? How did he override the situation without even being here? I became mad at myself for letting him have such an impact on me. I just wanted to let go. Why couldn't I let go?

My eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry." I let out a low whisper as I let my head rest against Goku's shoulder. "I don't know whats wrong with me. I want this, Goku. I want you so bad but I-"

"When you're ready. I'm in no hurry. With or without sex, I love you." He spoke fluently with confidence as he let his hold on me turn into a gentle embrace.

"What if I can never bring myself to do it again?" I muffled a response from his shoulder.

"It's not something you bring yourself to, it's something that comes naturally. Healing takes time and I am more than willing to wait." He brought his hand up to start rubbing my back. I felt like a child being comforted.

"Can you take the lead?" I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him with teary eyes. "I want this, Goku." His eyes twitched for a moment. "I need to do this, I just can't bring myself to do it because I am so caught up in my head."

"And if I go too far for your comfort?" I could tell in his voice that he wasn't too convinced with this plan of mine.

"I'll let you know if you go too far, trust me. Even if I didn't you'd know. I just need you to take the lead so I can stay out of my head." Tears stopped falling from my eyes. This was something I wanted to do. I didn't want to wait any longer than I had to. I ached for him.

Without a response, I felt Goku tighten his grip on me, lightly flipping me over on my back as he hovered above me. I flinched when I felt his tail against the skin of my leg.

"No tail." I remembered Vegeta's tail wrapping around me, holding me hostage in his grasp. Immediately, he took his tail out of the equation, letting it remain behind him.

A kiss was exchanged as he began to trail his hands slowly down my body, stopping at my breast. Keeping my eyes open, I kept making sure that my body and mind fully knew it was Goku on top of me and not the evil Saiyan. It was working so far, my body reacted appropriately to his touch. My mind began to stop thinking once I felt him pinch my nipple lightly between his thumb and index finger. My eyes closed for a moment as I broke the kiss due to the pleasure of his touch.

Opening my eyes, I didn't see the Saiyan above me, angling my eyes downward, I saw his head moving down my body, taking my other breast in his mouth to play with it in unison with the other. I let out a moan as I arched my head back into the pillow. My hunger for him grew.

It was then I felt his tongue on my body, moving downward until he met with my hip-bone. Taking his hand off of my breast, I felt each one of his hands on each one of my knees. Looking up at me, his dark eyes met with mine as if asking for approval. I brought my hand to his cheek before sliding it to the back of his head, pushing it down towards my inner thigh; that was all the approval he needed.

My back arched when he began to use his tongue on my clit. As he lightly made circles on the sensitive area, I couldn't help but increase my breathing. The feather-like motions left my whole body tingling. My mind began to race, I didn't know what he was going to do next which excited me even more.

This feeling of not being in control was amazing. In my normal day to day life as of late, I was so full of worry and curiosity of what would happen next that my body never had a moment to relax. But this, this I didn't have to be in control. I was so relaxed and in the moment of what was happening, that whatever happened before or what would happen after didn't matter. Just here and now.

* * *

 

**Flame so bright  
** **Make the daylight look dark**

* * *

 

My eyes shot open when I felt his index finger enter me. The feeling of the slow penetration of his digit with the still light circling sensation of his tongue on my hood was indescribable. My knees began to shake from all that my body was feeling. I felt my thighs trying to close in on his head but I forced myself to keep them apart to let the actions remain in play. I didn't want this feeling to go away.

As my moans became more frequent due to my breathing becoming more rapid, I opened my eyes when I felt nothing. "What are you doing?!" I sounded almost demanding as I looked at him hovering over my body, not touching me at all.

"I want to see you look at me." His eyes burned into mine as he reached down to play with my clit with his hand, repeating the circular motions. My eyes closed in bliss at his touch. "Keep them open." he stopped once more until I opened my eyes at his command.

As we stared at each other, I struggled to keep my eyes open. I had never had such a hard time doing a simple action in my life. It felt so good that I just wanted to lay back and take it, but the thought of him seeing my eyes as I came to climax aroused me even more.

He quickened his pace.

"Goku I-" My body began to cease up as a feeling of release began to shoot throughout my body. Without my control anymore, my eyes closed automatically as they began to shutter from underneath my eyelids. The corners of my mouth quivered as my entire body shook below him. He continued his actions, making my reactions continue longer until my body was still. When I was able to open my eyes, I looked up at him; he was smiling. Just by that action alone, I began to smile.

"You were saying?" He spoke above me as he continued to watch me.

I laughed.

"Oh shut up." I crawled my way out from under him, straddling him as I got into my previous position before this all happened, continuing what I had planned earlier. As I kissed him passionately, I could feel his member growing hard against my base. I didn't know how my body still had energy after the amount that Goku had just taken away from me, but feeling him aroused against me gave me adrenaline. I wanted to please him in the same way he had pleased me.

Breaking the kiss, I placed a hand on his chest to notion him not to move as I made my way down to his cock. Looking up at him, I placed a hand around his shaft, "Look at me." I mimicked what he had done to me. When his eyes met mine, I felt a powerful connection. I now understood even more why he wanted me to look at him; it was all about seeing what you were doing to the person and their reaction. As I began to move my hand up and down, I could see the pleasure in his eyes. I felt powerful. The fact I was able to bring down a powerful Saiyan into this kind of state was beyond amazing. Me, a tiny human girl overpowering a Saiyan.

Our eyes stayed connected as I continued my motions, feeling him pulse in my hand. As I pumped my hand up and down, I began to lower my body even more down his until my face was next to his member. Never breaking eye contact, I moved my hand to the base of his shaft as I placed my mouth on the top of it. His eyes grew more with hunger.

With my tongue, I began to tease the head before moving my way down. Once my mouth met with my hand about half way down to the base, I started to use both mouth and hand in unison. As I went up and down, I could feel him refrain from thrusting himself. It seemed this action was torture to him.

When my mouth needed a break, I would lift my head from his tool, continuing my hand motion in various paces to keep things interesting. I could tell that he was gone since his eyes seemed to glaze over. He never broke eye contact with me, which turned me on even more. I never knew staring at someone for song long could be so intimate.

I stopped.

When his eyes came back into reality, I crawled back up to him, placing a quick kiss on his face before making my way to his neck. I began to nibble near his jugular as my hand reached below to grab his manhood. I stroked a few times before bringing it close to my entrance. Taking my head from his neck to look back into his eyes, I slowly lowered myself onto him.

* * *

 

**Cross my heart, that I'll die for you  
** **Cross my heart, that I'll always keep you**

* * *

 

Inch after inch, I felt him enter me. A winced a bit in slight pain, but continued on. As I moved up and down, the pain had gone away. It was unlike the last time I had sex; well, rape. But besides the slight pain that had already vanished, I wasn't thinking at all about Vegeta. My entire focus was on the person in front of me as I slid up and down on his throbbing cock. My pace quickened as I let my head fall back. It was then I felt each one of his hands on my breasts once more, fondling them as I bounced.

Bringing my head back down to see Goku, I placed my forehead on his while our actions continued. Feeling our sweaty bodies act as one was a feeling even greater than the first time we had had sex. When we first did it, I was drunk; not drunk enough for it to be rape, but drunk enough to where I let all of my inhibitions go. I remember most of that night, but not the entirety. We were like two teenagers just having at it. But now, we were both heavy in the moment. We had already confessed our love for each other, which deepened the passion. My thoughts were only on him.

It wasn't long until Goku flipped me over to where I was on my hands and knees on the bed as he held deep within my pelvis. A flash of being with Vegeta came to my mind as I recalled him pinning me down and thrusting in deep against my will. Shaking my head, I pushed the thoughts of him so far out of my head that when I felt Goku at my entrance I didn't hesitate when he entered.

I let out a loud gasp as I felt a whole new level of pleasure. In this position, he was hitting all of the right spots inside of me. With each passing thrust he made, my arms became weaker and weaker. I wasn't tired, that's for sure, but my arms had given up to where I was now resting my weight on my forearms as he pumped away.

I began to anticipate each one of his thrusts. Whenever he'd pull out, I would throw my hips back to meet with his frontward maneuvers. I could hear him groan in pleasure as we continued our conjunction.

"Harder." I was able to make out in between each one of his drives inside of me.

With that action alone, Goku seemed to be in a whole different state. He obviously knew I was turned on, but the fact that I was begging for him to continue in a rougher way seemed to push him over the edge. He didn't hesitate at my request.

My eyes grew wide when I felt him enter me even harder than before, causing me to stop my own actions and enjoy feeling him roughly reach inside of me. All of the right places were being hit to where my knees began to shake.

"Flip me over." He didn't hesitate at that request either. It no time I was flipped over and he was back on top of me like we had previously been. Without me having to say anything, he placed himself back inside of me. I didn't know how much more I could take.

The look in his eyes were intense. Not only did I see hunger, but also love. Sure, he was pounding deep inside of me to where my insides probably looked like they were rearranged, but he was also looking for any sign of pain in my eyes. He was so focused on me and my reactions to him, that he was in full control of the situation, and I knew he'd stop if he hurt me. I could see it.

I could also see that he was about to be at his limit.

"I want you to cum for me." I spoke as my blue eyes grew hungrier. I wasn't just saying that to sound sexy, I really wanted him to cum inside of me. The closeness that that entailed was a huge turn on. "Please." My eyes softened a tad, not losing their hunger.

It was only a few more hard thrusts until he ceased on top of me. When I felt his throbbing cock inside of me, quivering in orgasm, that pushed me over the edge as well. This was unlike the first orgasm I had had earlier; on such a higher level. There was nothing like orgasming with the one you loved.

* * *

 

**Cross my heart like a bitter sweet tattoo  
** **And we go**

* * *

 

Pressing his body down on mine, he made sure not to crush me underneath him. After a few breaths, he rolled to the side of me, kissing my cheek in turn. As I looked at him, I smiled when I saw his eyes closed. He was worn out. I didn't know why, but that made me feel extremely good. Probably because he was a Saiyan and I could keep up with him. Yep, that was probably it. I was awesome. If I could pat my back I would. Or high five myself. Could I do that? Could one high five themselves? Placing my hands quietly together in front of me, I did in fact give myself a high five. He'd never know that, though.

My eyes watched his still closed ones, waiting for them to meet with mine. I knew I just had to give him a few seconds to recover. Hell, I needed to recover. My adrenaline was still going, which was most likely why I could keep my eyes on him. My mind was still racing. I hadn't felt this awake in a long time. I was usually always wide awake due to fear or having to pay attention, but to be so wide awake on my own accord was enthralling.

His eyes opened. He smiled.

"That was amazing. Thank you, Goku." I returned the smile as I turned my body on my side to face him.

"You know, you don't have to thank me every time." He laughed as he began to play with my hair.

"I was referring to you agreeing to take control so I could get over myself from earlier." I jokingly pushed his shoulder. He didn't move, I didn't even cause him to move the tiniest bit. That just proved how strong he really was, or how weak I was. Either way.

"I am just glad I didn't set you over the edge." A look of concern formed in his dark brown eyes.

"Oh, oh you did." I joked again.

I was relieved to see him smile at my pun. I didn't want him to ever feel like he had hurt me in any way, shape or form. I understood his concern, I would be hesitant if I was in his position as well; having sex with a rape victim. Did he see me as a victim? I hoped not.

Did I view myself as a victim? No. I was someone who had encountered something very terrifying and painful. It built me up, though. It didn't define me, it didn't destroy me, and it didn't hinder me anymore. I could get passed it, which was made very clear after tonight. I wasn't going to let it do anything else but build me up from now on.

Goku was a big help in me overcoming my coarse. It was another thing I could never repay him for. I am not even sure he knew he did that for me. I'd tell him one day, but I didn't want to ruin this moment.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you." I spoke my mind as I closed my eyes, snuggling closer to my love. His warm body radiating onto mine. My adrenaline was fading away, I was tired. Hell, I did wake up in the middle of the night and had some very rough sex, every girl would be tired after the night we just had. Especially after the emotional day I had had.

"And I can't wait to spend the rest of mine with you." His response made me sigh in a calm manner. He sure was made for me. As I moved even closer into his chest, I could feel the mess between my legs. A cringe formed on my face, but when I felt how comfortable I was, I knew I could just clean up whatever mess was there tomorrow. There was no way I was going to move from next to him, especially after he pulled me in closer to him. Yep, it was going to wait, I'll just be disgusted in the morning.

With one more sigh, I could feel my body start to go into its sleep state. "I love you." I managed to quietly say before slipping away into the darkness.

"I love you, too." a smile formed on my face as I heard his reply before drifting off fully.

* * *

 

**Oh, you're my kingdom come  
** **So sit me on your throne**

* * *

A/N: Song called "Kingdom Come" by Demi Lovato. I really love the way she sings it and the lyrics themselves. Even if you don't like her, go for the lyrics themselves. So pretty and I felt it matched this chapter well. :3

 


	17. Kakarot

 

* * *

 _'She's asleep.'_ Goku thought to himself as he heard Bulma make one final sigh before laying still in his arms. He could feel her heartbeat grow steady as her breaths became rhythmic. He had only slept with her a couple of times, but enough to know that his woman was knocked out. He couldn't blame her, she had been in way over her head with emotions ever since Vegeta had raped her. And to pile on that, she was suddenly whisked away to Earth, sending different waves of emotion to her, and then there was the Hot Spot situation. A strong little thing she was, though. Most humans he had ever encountered would have never been able to deal with all that she was dealing with. It was one of the many things that attracted him to the blue-haired girl.

Taking his hand, Goku began to lightly play with her blue hair. It hadn't been washed in a couple of days, yet it somehow kept its soft texture. Most humans he had seen that had gone unwashed were grease balls of nasty, but not her. He was thankful for this trait that she carried, but at the same time he wouldn't mind if she was a bit gross. It was normal and understandable in her state.

Starting from the top of her head, he wove his fingers in her hair, heading down to the tips. If he felt any sort of tension, he'd let go as to not wake his lady since she really needed her rest. He couldn't believe this was happening. Ever since he had met Bulma, he had had a thing for her. He never dreamed he'd be lying in bed with her, let alone having just mated with her either. He had given up such status on his planet to be with this woman, and it was all worth it. She was all worth it. She was the only sense of security that he had ever felt. She was a constant for him, which he could never relay to her. He was a more sensible Saiyan than most, but to give away all of the information from his past was something he didn't think he'd ever be able to do, even with her. Luckily, she hadn't asked and hopefully she never would.

Growing up, right off the bat his life was never easy. He and his older brother Raditz were seen as 'tainted' children ever since their father Bardock had betrayed the Saiyans to work with Frieza's army, leaving them to fend for themselves. It was easy enough since they did in fact have Saiyan blood in their veins which meant they knew how to survive on their own practically since birth, but the betrayal had haunted him ever since. It wasn't normal for Saiyans to develop deep emotions, even towards their own kin. Hell, the deepest emotions they had were for their comrades in battle. Other than that, they really didn't feel, yet somehow his father leaving got to him. The fact that he would pick another race over his own children bothered the living shit out of him. He hated him for what he did and would never be able to forgive him.

After the departure of his father, Goku had gone into a rage. He was so mad at what his father had done to him and Raditz, that he went on a killing spree. His brother tried to stop him, but there was absolutely no use to it. Even though he was just a young boy, Saiyan after Saiyan was slain by his hands. The killing went on until it caught the attention of King Vegeta. It was only he who was able to calm him down, but when he called to him by his birth name of Kakarot, it almost set him into a rage once more. It was then that he refused to be called by that name ever again and changed it to Goku. Since his father wanted nothing to do with them, he in turn didn't want anything to do with Bardock, even if that meant changing his name. Many questioned why the young Saiyan wasn't slain right then and there, but the King knew he would need him for battle someday. The amount of power he held at such a young age was too great to destroy, even though he had destroyed so much already.

From there, King Vegeta took him and his brother into his palace to train with the best of Saiyans. Growing stronger and stronger, the training only grew harder with each course yet he managed to ace every single task thrown at him while his brother struggled to get there, but got there nonetheless. His social status with his race slowly started to improve once he was sent on missions to take over other planets and the success he had brought them. The Saiyans soon forgot, or forgave, the actions of his earlier years. Within a few short years of him serving in the Saiyan military, he soon became one of the best. When the King had noticed his level of strength start to surpass his sons', he removed him from their main military and stationed him with Prince Vegeta, relieving Nappa of that duty.

Prince Vegeta was an angry little Saiyan; Goku never imagined he would get used to such a being. The thing that bothered him the most about the blood-thirsty, entitled, self-righteous man was the fact that he called him by his birth name. When he had first done it, Goku didn't know what to do. At first, it enraged him. Seeing the smirk on his face as he spat out the memories of his father by using one word pissed him off. It was torture knowing that he couldn't do much about it. Sure, he could have just killed him, but after slaying many of his own after his father's departure, Goku didn't want to shed any more blood. He had finally built repore back with his race, he wasn't about to throw it all away by killing the Prince. Plus, he knew that Vegeta only called him by his birth name because he was angry that Goku was assigned to him. Another babysitter, yet this one was stronger than him, weather Prince Vegeta would admit that or not. He knew it was in Vegeta's personality to be a huge dick, so he learned to just sit back and watch himself destruct; and he would self-destruct.

Ever since being assigned to Vegeta, Goku started to see how the Prince ticked. It was amazing, in a horrible way; he had never seen someone function the way that the Prince did. It was as if he was a horrible robotic experiment that had so many viruses within that no software could ever cure him. Every single breath that Vegeta took was so heavily calculated that Goku didn't know how he performed normal Saiyan tasks. He had one goal in life, and that was to rule over everything, even his own father. He was so ready to just kill the King so he could take over already; Goku was surprised that that hadn't already happened. Maybe it was his Saiyan Pride that kept his father alive, or maybe it was because he wasn't stronger than him and wouldn't stand a chance; but with him training constantly, it wouldn't be too much longer before he would surpass the King. Prince Vegeta strived to become a legendary Super Saiyan. They hadn't had a Super Saiyan in ages, at this point it was just a hopeful myth; a child's bedtime story, but Vegeta was determined to become one. He wanted to be the best so bad, that he was killing everything within him.

Goku first noticed Prince Vegeta's craze when he had first brought a human concubine to his room. He had taken over planets many times, slain many beings, and enslaved many races, yet it was when he first conquered a woman that he became crazed. It seemed that after mating, the testosterone in his body sky-rocketed, turning him into a bigger asshole than usual. He would lay with a woman, keep her for a few days, and then destroy her; his own personal thing to mess with whenever he wanted to, plus he had an abundance of them. He wasn't sure why he picked human women to continuously dispose of, but that is what he liked. And for that sole reason, Earth was still around. The human trafficking going on, enslaving, and anything else that had to do with Earth was only because Vegeta liked the women there. He would send Goku there countless times to pick up a new batch of what might catch his fancy. Goku didn't mind it, it meant he had a good week to not deal with the Prince, just in a ship with one other Saiyan to get a new freight load of women. Once they would get back, Vegeta would pick the girls he liked and leave the rest to be concubines for the other Saiyans.

This process happened numerous times until Vegeta started having problems with the one human he wouldn't kill: Bulma. She was the first thing he ever owned by himself, so it seemed he had a mission to keep her alive as long as he could. A nostalgic feeling for him, it seemed, to keep her around; the first thing he got without needing his father's permission. But when she started causing more trouble that he wanted to deal with, he put Goku on the job to watch her and keep her in line. From the moment he saw her, he knew she was a fighter. She had cuts and bruises from just being beaten by Vegeta, but that didn't even begin to damage the fire behind her eyes. Immediately, Goku was intrigued by her. He had seen many humans beaten to the brink of death by Vegeta and everything was lost within them; hollow husks of a body just somehow managing to exist. But Bulma, she did more than exist; he could tell that she had a purpose.

The first couple of months that he was assigned to her, she didn't say a word. Each time he turned around, he could feel her eyes watching him with every single step he took. It was like she was gauging him, seeing what kind of Saiyan he was. Once he caught on to what she was doing, which was in fact gauging what kind of person he was, he started to ease up around her. It wasn't fun not being able to talk to the person you were supposed to spend most of your time with, so he decided to start doing little things for her. He would ask her simple questions, knowing she wouldn't answer, but trying to build some sort of foundation anyway. Whenever he would retrieve her from her room, he would start knocking to give her the feeling of being able to answer the door, even though he could easily just barge in like her former guard did. He would unlock the door using the code and then let her open the door. With that action, he could start to see a change in her. Her cold eyes began to warm up slightly around him.

After months of this technique of letting her feel like she was her own individual, he asked if she was hungry and she had nodded her head. Instead of bringing her food like he normally did, he brought her to the cafeteria. She was very guarded when they made their way down. Darting her eyes left and right, jumping at any unexpected noise or movement, walking closer to him than normal, it was like she was waiting for Prince Vegeta to come out of nowhere and beat the shit out of her. Even as they sat at a table, she didn't seem comfortable. All eyes watching her, she was quite uncomfortable. It was then Goku got up and brought her food that she had never had before, and actual luxury dish with tea. Her eyes had lit up at the food. She was never fed horribly, but slave food and Saiyan food had a huge difference between the two. It was then she said her first words to him: "You have a stupid name, Kakarot". He was stunned at the amount of balls that the young girl had. It was then the air in the cafeteria shifted. Everyone knew that he didn't like to be called by that name and that no one but Prince Vegeta was able to call him that to his face. With a calm smile, Goku quickly corrected her. He was soft, but was serious that she should never call him that again or all of the nice things he did for her would quickly disappear. It was then she spoke her second words to him: "You're just Prince Vegeta's little bitch". He reminded her that she, too, was Prince Vegeta's little bitch. Shrugging, she then started to eat her food.

It was weird, after that day she actually began to talk to him on a regular basis. He could start to feel her trusting him more and more. She began to joke with him, use her fluent sarcasm on him, punch him, yell at him, call him names, and other ridiculous things. It was when she started confiding in him that he began to feel a deeper connection to the girl. She had nothing, absolutely nothing. She spent 90% of her time in her room all by herself with just her thoughts, no one to ever talk back to. She was enslaved to a race so very different from hers, yet she became so comfortable with him that she trusted talking to him about things she had never said out loud. He felt honored; she had let him in. He found himself getting lost in her mindless babbling about absolutely nothing. She was mesmerizing, even when talking about the most useless things. He was getting hooked to her. The passion he began to see forming in her eyes when she spoke became incredible. She had allowed him to be a part of her world, letting him see all of her flaws that she didn't even noticed that he started to actually become her world. He could see it in the way that she talked to him, and he started to feel the exact same way. Even though she technically belonged to the Prince, he knew that she was actually his.

Even though he was assigned to her, Goku still had to do his Saiyan duties that Prince Vegeta had assigned him. He still had to take his trips to Earth for more women, he found himself missing her. He began to worry if she would still be there when he returned, or if Vegeta would have finally started his self-destructing ways and murdered everything he could. He worried for her. Whenever he would return and find her still there, he couldn't be happier. He wanted no harm to come to her.

Over the years of knowing her, the relationship only grew. He could tell she was still wary of him, but he wasn't too bothered by it. Even though she couldn't see it, he knew that she loved him. It was obvious for Goku to see, but he could also see that she refused to believe it. At an unfortunate time, he could see that she finally believed it when they were in the Elevator after Vegeta had slapped her. She was spilling out that he didn't care that Vegeta had hurt her, and that was when she was allowing herself to know she had stronger feelings towards him. Even though she was in a drunken state, he knew that this might be the only chance she would ever allow herself to feel for him before hiding it away, so he had to take it. That's when he immediately told her that it took everything he had not to react to Vegeta slapping her, which was true. When he had touched her, he had to use every fiber in his being not to lunge at him. With him admitting this to her, she began to know his feelings towards her. What had started out as a horrible event turned into the best night he had ever had in his life. It wasn't just mating to him; it was him finally connecting to the one person he had ever loved fully. The fire between the two that night was incredible. There was no other way to describe it.

When she had fallen asleep, he made sure to quickly leave her room. He was now in more than he ever thought he would be. This was now a secret that he would have forever, and if he was going to maintain it, he had to put the fires out. He ended up going back to the celebration and talked to Prince Vegeta. That was when the Prince had informed him of punishing her. It sent his stomach plummeting knowing that he was going to abuse her, but he never thought that he was going to abuse her in the way that he did; raping her and making her his. That's when Goku had had enough. He was not going to let Vegeta take Bulma from him.

When he went to go retrieve his woman after spending one night with Vegeta, he wasn't expecting to see what he did. He didn't even know how she was alive. She wasn't even the same, pale color that she usually was. Her porcelain skin was tainted with black bruises all over her body, blood staining her skin in various places, and the worst thing he had seen about her was the fact that part of the fire in her eyes was gone. When she was banging on the door, he knew she was doing whatever she had to do to not be in that room anymore. When he had opened it, her eyes were dimmed. Upon recognizing that it was him, her light started to slowly come back. He knew that she was fully expecting to die right then and there. He couldn't imagine what that was like for her, but he knew it was time to leave. He had what he wanted and didn't need anything else, not even his race. So, he hijacked a ship and took off. It was the best decision he had ever made in his life.

So this being, this tiny little human lying next to him was the best thing to ever happen to him. He never dreamed he would actually be able to freely stay in bed with her. Even just a few weeks ago, he thought that he would have to be sneaking out of her room every night, hoping to never be caught, but here he was being able to stay the whole night holding her. Nothing would feel greater than this. This was all he needed. She was his everything.

As he continued to play with her hair, he began to feel something. Slowly getting out of bed to walk towards the window, he looked out at the still busy streets of the night and looked up at the sky. He could feel something. As he closed his eyes to concentrate on what he was feeling, it was then that he noticed different power levels speedily moving about. When he finally realized it was other Saiyans, his heart began to quicken in pace. He knew that Vegeta must have sent Nappa and his brother Raditz to bring them back. He honestly never thought Vegeta was that batshit crazy to send others after them since they had so much more on their plate, but the Prince was greedy and used to getting his way, so it wasn't that shocking.

Thinking about how they were here on Earth to try to take Bulma away from him enraged him. He wasn't about to let that happen. They had just spent a phenomenal night together, and he couldn't imagine spending their nights any other way. He was already hooked and it was already a habit for him, a habit that he was not about to break. Darting his eyes in the direction of where the energies were coming from, a calm washed over him. They were heading back. He could feel the energies start to dissipate in the distance. ' _Why would they come here and leave so soon without a fight? Did Vegeta call them back?'_  He began to think to himself as he turned his head to look back at the woman in his bed. A smile swept across his face, ' _It doesn't matter. They're gone.'_  He looked out at the sky one last time before heading back to the bed, bringing himself under the covers and towards the blue-haired woman.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close, he couldn't feel more at home, even though they were in a hotel room. ' _I promise, I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I'd die if I had to just to protect you. You're always safe with me.'_ He promised her in his head as he pulled her in even closer. He could feel her chest raise with every breath she took in, and sink with every exhale. Not only was she his, but he was hers. He would do anything and everything for her, no matter the cost. She was his constant, his one thing that has always been there for him. He was addicted. He was unashamed. He was happy. He was finally whole.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to fully relax next to her, listening to her breathe. In and out, the rhythmic pattern she displayed started to lull him into a trance. It wasn't long until he finally succumbed into it fully. This was the first night he slept with ease; without a worry. He had her, and that is all he ever needed.

* * *

 


	18. Ignorance

 

* * *

"You've got the wrong girl!" The blue haired girl shouted as she started banging on a metal door that confined her. It had felt like ages since she had been locked in the eerie room. She wasn't sure exactly how long she was in there, but she was ready to get out of it. "Let me out of here right now!" She continued to scream as her fists began to become sore from beating the door. Even though her fists hurt, she continued to pound on the door to try to get some sort of idea of why she was even in there. The last thing she remembered was spending the weekend with her boyfriend and then out of nowhere getting bombarded by two large men. They picked her up by the hair and then she remembered them choking her. They kept going on and on about something, she couldn't remember what since by that time, she had become unconscious. Bringing her hands to her neck, she flinched when she could still feel the soreness of the man's hand being around it. She could feel her heartbeat begin to quicken as she remembered being choked. Closing her eyes tightly shut, she began to pound on the door once again, this time even more furiously. She had no idea what was in store for her; all she knew is that she wanted out. "I want out!"

Continuing to pound on the door, it wasn't long until she began to hear footsteps quickly approaching her. Whenever she banged on the door, she would always hear a man yelling back at her, but she continued on anyway. She was scared, but she wanted answers and no one had given them to her yet. She was not one to be patient. She threw her tiny fists at the door again and again, more frequently until she heard the footsteps stop. "I want to go home! You've got the wrong girl!"

"Oh for fucks sake, again and again with this. You're not fooling anyone!" Raditz yelled back as he unlocked the door to see the tiny human quickly backing away. He had been listening to her yelling about ever since she became conscious a couple days ago. He had not done anything about it due to Nappa's influence, but he could not take it any longer. "You've been going at this for days, I am not going to spend any more of my trip back to Planet Vegeta with all of your complaining! Just give it up and accept your fate!" His voice was low and powerful as he directed himself at the girl. She was standing in the middle of the room staring blankly at him. This was the first time she had seen him since he took her from Earth. He could tell she was surprised by him, but he wasn't sure why. The girl was Prince Vegeta's slave and had been for many years; the sight of a Saiyan shouldn't be so new to her. She was playing stupid, and he knew it. He would have thought she would have given it up by now, but she was staying in character. He was tired of it.

"You've got the wrong-" The human mustered up the courage to speak but quickly stopped when the man in front of her cut her off.

"Blah, blah, you've got the wrong girl this. Blah, blah, blah you've got the wrong girl that. Seriously, shut the fuck up!" Raditz moved in closer to the woman who continued to back away from him until she soon hit her back against the wall. He didn't know how Prince Vegeta had tolerated her for so long, she was an annoying little thing. His fascination with humans baffled him, but it wasn't in his place to judge. "If I have to hear you say that phrase one more time, I will kill you right here and now." He stopped only a mere few inches from her as he focused his cold eyes down at her bright ones. He had to admit, seeing a female cower beneath him felt wonderful. "Got it?" He let his voice drop into a low rasp.

"But I'm Maron." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she sunk down to the floor, burying her face between her knees as she began to sob. "I'm just Maron." She whispered into her legs as she brought her arms around to hug them in close to her chest. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't know why it was so hard to explain to them that she was not the girl they were looking for. They wouldn't even listen to her. She let her head grow heavy as she continued to cry.

"C'mon Raditz, give her a break. She got caught and now she's trying to suck you into her pity party." Nappa's shadow blocked the light coming from the hallway as he stood in the doorway. "Just let her sulk in her failure to elude us and get on with our lives." He walked in, placing a hand on his comrades' shoulder. He had been listening to the two bicker for the past two days and had kept his cool for the most part. But he was tired of it. He could tolerate the girl throwing a fit, but having to watch his full-grown, full-fledge, full military Saiyan warrior throw a fit along with her made him want to kill them both so he could have some peace and quiet. If it weren't for the fact that the Prince had arranged this mission, he would have thrown himself overboard long ago. Thankfully, the trip was almost over.

"But she's so annoying with all of her babbling." Raditz backed away from the girl, turning around to see his bald-headed friend. He didn't see how he could tolerate the girl as much as he has. She had been screaming at the top of her lungs, that he was amazed that she still had a voice.

"Now you know how I feel when I have to be stuck on a trip with you." He remained calm, smirking at his own joke as he watched Raditz' eyes slowly look at him in offense.

"Hey, at least I don't scream at the top of my lungs for days on end!" His stance straightened as he walked closer to Nappa. He couldn't believe he was talking to him the way he was in front of Prince Vegeta's slave. He had a reputation, and he didn't need this girl blabbing to the Prince about his apparent complaining.

"I have had to listen to this girl scream and you scream back at her for the past two days. I would say you both are at fault on this one. Now stop giving into her tricks and let's go back to prepare to land." Nappa's voice was stern as he moved out of the way so his fellow Saiyan could leave the room. He hated having to always be the adult in these situations, but Raditz was a different, more immature breed of Saiyan.

"Land?!" Maron yelled as she quickly brought her head up to look at the two men in front of her. "We've been on a plane for the last two days?!" Her blue eyes grew wide. She had no idea she had been on a plane, it seemed like just a normal, creepy room. No turbulence or anything. She could feel her heart start to beat furiously in her chest.

"No, we're on our spacecraft. Don't play dumb now, woman." Raditz was impressed, and annoyed, with how she was trying to continue to play the role of not knowing. It was funny at first, but now he just wanted to shake her. Over a cliff. Dropping her. With trees at the bottom. Impaling her as she made impact with them. Killing her. But alas, he could not do that.

"Sp….Space!" She exclaimed as more tears began to form in her eyes. "You can't be serious!" She couldn't believe what they were saying. Space travel was definitely possible on Earth, but only privileged people could afford to do so. Sure, she came from a rich family, but she never had any sort of interest in going into space. She was even more confused than she previously had been, nothing about this made sense.

Heading over to the annoying human, Raditz stopped when he was right in front of her. Extending his arm towards the wall, he slid a panel to the side to expose the ominous view of space. "Take a look for yourself." He remained standing where he was as he retracted his arm back to his body.

Trying her best to steady herself, Maron began to slowly stand up. The man known as Raditz was standing so close to her, she tried her best not to touch him on the way up. Once she stood, she turned around took a look out of the window. She felt her stomach drop as she became weak in the knees. There it was, right in front of her: Space. She had just spent two days in space, which meant she was two days away from Earth, which meant her boyfriend was two days away from rescuing her, which meant she was absolutely screwed. "This can't be." She whispered as she began to fall due to being way overwhelmed.

As she fell back, Raditz reluctantly caught her. She was an annoying little thing, but Prince Vegeta would kill him if she even had a bruise on her skin. "It's not like you haven't seen it before." His voice was still harsh, but a bit softer.

"See, now you two are best friends. It only took two days." Nappa joked from the doorway as he watched Raditz holding the girl up.

"Shut up, you know if she gets hurt we are liable." The spiky haired Saiyan brought the girl to her bed and placed her on top. She was still conscious, but her face was completely drained of color.

"Why am I here?" She spoke from her bed, tilting her head in the direction of the two. She could feel their cold eyes on her, which made her feel even more uneasy than she previously felt. She just wanted some answers.

"You know why you're here. We're bringing you back to your rightful owner." Nappa chimed in as he remained standing just outside of her room.

"I have no rightful owner!" She managed to spit at the two of them as she started to sit on the bed. "I'm a free human being, no one can own me!" She elevated her voice as she started to stare daggers at the two men, tears forming in her eyes, staining her cheeks as they fell.

Both of the Saiyans smiled at the females' actions. She did have a little bit of spunk in her, which was surprising since this was the tail end of it after a full two-day battle she had been having within her prison. She was fighting better than the group of girls they had enslaved on Earth, which they didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"At least some fire will be present for Prince Vegeta." The bald-headed man spoke as he crossed his arms across his chest, not breaking eye contact with the human in front of him.

"Prince?" Maron became confused as she vaguely remembered them mentioning this name before she blacked out from the bald man's grasp. "I'm going to a Prince?" She leaned back against the headboard of her bed, allowing herself to process everything. She was going to a prince, which meant he was wealthy, which meant she would become a princess, which ultimately meant she would become a queen. Being a queen meant power and meant that she would never have to work ever again! Her eyes softened as she brought them down to look at her lap. The men next to her only ever hurt her on Earth, they hadn't done anything since then. They had made sure she was fed, and throughout her relentless screaming, they had not placed a hand on her. Threatened, yes, but they never went through with it. "What kind of Prince?" She focused her eyes back on the two.

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race. Don't play so stupid, as if you'd forget him." Raditz spoke as he, too, crossed his arms across his chest, watching as the girl was becoming different in character.

"Saiyans?" She honestly had no idea what the men were even remotely speaking about.

"Yes, Saiyans. He is the ruler of our race." Nappa watched as something seemed to click in the girls' eyes.

"You guys aren't human, you're Saiyans?" She darted her eyes between the two, seeing which one would answer her question this time.

"Of course we're not humans!" Raditz spat out right after she had asked her question. She truly was dense.

"But you look so similar to humans, except just a little bit taller." She always imagined aliens to look way different from humans, but these guys seemed almost identical. It made marrying their prince a bit easier, though.

"And smarter, stronger, faster, more efficient, and better in every single way." The spikey haired Saiyan couldn't believe that the only difference she could see was in height. She was being very insulting, seeing as she grew up with the Saiyans. He couldn't believe the kind of balls she had grown since being out of the Prince's grasp for not even a week. It was as if she was feral again just from setting foot on her planet; all manners thrown out the window.

Maron stared blankly at the two men in front of her. She began to think again about how she was going to be with a prince.  _Why would the girl they are actually looking for run away from a prince? That's every girls' dream!_ She thought to herself as she imagined herself as being royalty. Her life on Earth was based around being with the best there could possibly be; the man that could give her the most in life. She couldn't help that she only lived one sort of lifestyle and that those who couldn't give her what she wanted got the boot.  _Well, these two guys are pretty aggressive, but besides our first encounter they haven't hurt me at all. They aren't human, so maybe they have different customs or something._ She tried to rationalize their actions. She was a special kind of girl.

As Nappa and Raditz both stared back at the girl, they couldn't help but see her demeanor change. The once harsh, scared traits had disappeared into a blank canvas. Was she thinking? They had no idea.

"What's wrong with her?" Raditz whispered over to Nappa as they didn't break their staring battle.

"I don't know, but we really need to go back to the controls so we can land this thing. We'll be arriving any minute now and I'd rather not have to turn this thing around. Spending any more of my time in close parameters with you two is exhausting and I will not spend any more of it doing so." Nappa replied as he turned around, heading for the front of the ship so he could set the controls to the appropriate settings.

"Can I watch?" The blue-haired girl asked as she took her back from against the bed frame, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed in the process. A smile formed on her face as she began to swing her feet slowly back and forth. Sure, she was just kidnapped, but now that she didn't fear for her life anymore and knew she'd meet the prince real soon, so was intrigued with the idea of seeing herself land on a foreign planet. It reminded her of a book she had once read, one she had admired for a long time. It was every girl's dream to be whisked away to a far-away planet and meet a prince to live happily ever after.

Turning to look at Nappa before he was completely out of sight, Raditz found himself having to make the call himself. As he watched the bi-polar girl swing her feet on the bed, he couldn't help but feel uneasy around her. Sure, she was a pathetic little human girl, but the fact that she could switch her emotions in no time creeped him out. He really didn't know how Prince Vegeta enjoyed such a thing. "Fine." He managed to get a word out, not expecting her to practically fly out of the room. For just having beat the living shit out of a door for two solid days, she seemed to be very lively. She really was a creep.

Watching as she quickly walked down the hallway, he had to call out to her that she was going the wrong way. As she turned around to head the right way, she winked at him before fully passing by. Raditz' brow raised above his eye as he could not read the girl to save his life. How was she so good at being stupid? If he didn't know any better that she was actually a very intelligent woman, he would be completely convinced that she was in fact a moron.

When she finally had reached the front of the ship, she gazed in awe at the planet they were approaching. "It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed as she thought about how she was going to rule such a pretty colored planet. She began to wonder how different it would be from her planet.

As she looked in amazement at the planet in front of her, Raditz couldn't help but take the chance to lean towards Nappa. "She's fucking weird." He whispered as he watched the crazed girl with bruised hands giggle silently to herself.

"What do you mean?" Nappa asked, mimicking Raditz' whispering while pressing buttons on the ships directory to prepare to land.

"How do you not see it, just look." The long-haired Saiyan kept his eyes on the human girl, making sure she wouldn't freak-out out of nowhere, since she had a recent tendency to change on a dime.

"Raditz, I need to-" The bald headed Saiyan tried to get out before he got interrupted by the concerned child next to him.

"Just look damnit!" His whisper rose a small level in volume, but not enough to break the girl from her reverie.

"Fine!" Nappa yelled out as he became utterly annoyed with his comrade. When he broke his eyes off of trying to land on their home planet, he brought them to meet the girl. Instantly, he drew his head back as he watched how weird she looked. Minutes ago she was screaming and crying while banging on a door, now she was holding her wounded hands in front of her smiling face as she remained looking at Planet Vegeta, not even flinching at him yelling out loud. "What the Hell…" His brows narrowed as he tilted his head a bit, opening his mouth slightly at the confusion this girl was bringing him. That's when it hit him fully; they had gotten the wrong girl.

His eyes grew wide at the realization of having the wrong girl on his ship. She displayed sign after sign of not being the Prince's precious property, but he just assumed she was trying to throw them off. She looked just like Prince Vegeta's wench, though. How was that even possible? Bringing his eyes back to the approaching planet, Nappa didn't know what to do. The Prince would have his and Raditz' heads for this. They were fucked.  _Maybe the Prince won't notice; she looks just like his other woman._ Nappa was hopeful that the Prince wouldn't notice the error in their mission, but knew more than likely that wouldn't be the case.

"I know, she's weird, right?" Raditz spoke again as he turned his head to look at Nappa, who had seemed quite surprised.

"Yeah, she's… She's someone else." He mindlessly whispered as he tried to remember how to land their ship. So much was on his mind, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Maybe he'd just play along with it.

"She's what?" Raditz brought his shifty eyes back to the girl who was not even remotely phased by the conversation the two were having. She just stood there like a statue. The black haired Saiyan had never found a human to make him feel uneasy, that is until now.

"She's something else, sorry I just need to land this thing." Nappa corrected himself. He knew that if Raditz knew that she was the wrong girl, he'd flip shit. He had been yelling at her for two days straight, if he found out it was literally for no reason, which it really was for no reason since he was acting like a child, he would freak out. He also knew that Raditz would not be able to keep his composure in front of the Prince with this information, so it was just better if he didn't know. They were both going to be in for it.

Once they were Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, Nappa began to slow the ship down as he brought it in towards their landing dock. He wasn't sure how he was going to keep this together, but he was sure going to try.

"I'm nervous to meet the Prince." Maron's voice made the two men jump a bit as they looked at the girl next to them. She had been standing in her previous, creepy position for a while. They hadn't noticed she had moved.

"You should be." A smirk formed on Raditz' face as he knew could only imagine what Prince Vegeta was going to do to her. With all of the trouble she had put them through, he hoped it would be a lot. Especially since he now found her to be a creepy little thing. He hoped the Prince would end her so he never had to look into her soulless eyes again.

 _I'm nervous, too._  Nappa thought to himself as he began to turn the ship off, making sure everything was in place for whoever would use the ship next. Not like it mattered, he wouldn't get in trouble for not doing so since he was probably going to die when the Prince finds out. "Let's go." He stood up straight as he grabbed the shoulder of the girl, turning her around and making her head towards the exit of the ship.  
Once they stepped foot onto their planet, Raditz took a deep breath in. "Nothing compares to the smell of home." He stretched his arms out wide as they all began to walk down the metal ramp, leading them to the main walkway.

Looking all over, Maron was intrigued at all of the ships they were passing. She had no idea how any of them worked, but she did know there were a lot of them.  _I wonder what they need these all for._  She thought to herself as they passed metal structure after metal structure. They seemed to have gone by hundreds before coming across a door. She could feel the bald man take his hand off of her shoulder, bringing it up to a key pad, punching in a code until the door had opened. Once it did, her mouth opened a tad as a brand new room was revealed.

It was so much different than the dark, dim lit metal room they had previously been in. This one had white marble floors with cracks of black flowing through them like veins. The walls were a beautiful shade of red, letting the lights above give it even more of a fantastic glow.  _This is all gorgeous!_ The dense girl thought as she couldn't wait to see the rest of it. If this planet was anything like this room, she had hit the jackpot in looking just like a girl that the prince wanted.

Stepping inside, she felt the man place his hand back on her shoulder, leading her into the direction that he wanted her to go in. He wasn't squeezing hard, just enough pressure to let her know he wanted her to move. He led her hallway after hallway until they had made it to the cafeteria of sorts. That was when all eyes shifted to them.

"Why are they all looking at me like that?" The girl was confused as she felt her entirety being watched. The tension in the air was apparent as they began to walk through the area. It wasn't that big, but since everyone was staring at her, it felt like miles.

"Just keep moving." Raditz spoke aloud as he ignored all of the eyes on them. He knew that everyone in the room was thinking about how much trouble she had caused their planet. Sure, she didn't do anything to them personally, but because of her and Goku's escape, it made the Prince go batshit crazy. That by itself made them all narrow their eyes towards her. Because of those actions, they were all suffering from a crazed being that they all had to take since it was indeed their Prince.

"Where is Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked as he stopped next to a staircase, turning back at the dining Saiyans awaiting an answer.

"He's training in Sector-8. He's preparing himself for the invasion of Namek" A voice called out from the other side of the room.

"Ah, we made it in time for some real action!" Raditz replied as he became excited that the two of them hadn't missed the takeover. The Saiyan blood that coursed through his veins lived for this kind of action. He was happy that the mission with the girl hadn't taken that adrenaline rush away from him.

Nodding his head at the man's reply, Nappa continued his way up the stairs, his hand still on the blue-haired girl's shoulder. Step by step, they made their way up the stairs until they had finally reached the top. He didn't really know what to do with the girl until Prince Vegeta was done training. Not knowing of any other logical choice, he decided to place her in the Prince's room. He knew that he would make his way there after his training in order to clean himself off.

"His room, huh?" Raditz noticed Nappa taking the girl down the Royal hallway, knowing full well she was going to the Prince's room. "That should be entertaining." He brought both of his hands up to place behind his head as they walked. The girl had what was coming to her, that was for sure.

"I'm going to his room?" Maron sounded nervous. She never heard of anything like this happening in the stories her friends told her.

Raditz could see the change in her demeanor at the thought of her being in Prince Vegeta's room. A full on smile came across his face. "Yep, you're going to Prince Vegeta's room." He taunted her.

"Stop it." Nappa looked back at Raditz with a deathly glare. They were no longer in the ship, which meant others could hear them. If the Prince were to hear him taunting his pseudo property like that, he'd get them both in trouble. They were back on their planet, so there was no more screwing around.

"Geez, sorry." He spoke sarcastically as Nappa had bummed him out a tad.

They stopped in front of a white door with gold trim. Maron once again felt her shoulder become cold as the man took his hand from it. As he typed in another code, she couldn't help but feel tired just thinking about all of the codes she would have to memorize in order to open all of the doors in this place. When the door opened. She noticed pictures of spikey haired men hanging on the walls of a short hallways. Looking at them, she pieced together that they were all related since they looked alike; plus, they were wearing roughly the same thing in each portrait. If this was the royal family, she knew she would be attracted to the prince they had been talking about, since each guy on the wall had a rugged attractiveness to them.

When they had crossed the short hallway, Nappa punched in one more code before that door, too, opened. "You have so many codes. Are you guys a private race or something?" Maron asked as she was ushered into the Prince's room. She turned around for an answer, but alas she never got one.

"Just stay in here, and don't cause a scene." Nappa spoke as he pushed her a tad before closing the door behind her. He just wanted this whole thing to be done and over with. He was tired of the whole situation.

"Finally, she's not our problem anymore!" Raditz was relieved as the two of them began to make their way to Sector-8 to inform the Prince that the job had been completed. He also wanted to see the Prince so he could assign them on Namek's invasion. Since they were back in time, they were a shoo-in to be on the team to take over the planet.

After trailing hallway after hallway, the two Saiyan men finally arrived to the training sectors. Counting their way to Sector-8, they watched the prince through a Plexiglas window. His speed was incredible as he began to transport from spot to spot as he sparred with a fellow Saiyan. He was winning, no doubt. As he stayed strong and vigilant, the other Saiyan was growing weaker and weaker with each blow Prince Vegeta had made on him. When the Saiyan couldn't take any more of the abuse, his body came flying down, smashing into the floor below. As soon as his body made impact, the Prince had lowered himself to the ground, standing next to his fallen brother. It was then his black eyes made contact with them. Even though the Prince wore a frown, he eyes lit up a bit at the sight of the two. Leaving his sparring partner on the ground, he made his way to the door, opening it up to talk with his employees.

"Well?" His rough voice spoke. Even though he had just got done training, he spoke without any sort of exhaustion. It was apparent that the Saiyan he had just battled with wasn't even close to the level that he was at; he didn't even break a sweat.

"She's in your room, Prince Vegeta." Nappa spoke, trying to sound as confident as he could. He hoped that the Prince would be so enraged with the girl, that he'd just fuck her and kill her right after so that he'd never know it was the wrong girl.

A wicked smile swept across his face in front of the two. "Very well, you two can leave now." He focused his eyes on the hallway in front of him as he began to walk to his room. He spoke out before making his way around the corner, "Make sure you train before leaving tomorrow. Even though it'll be an easy victory, we need to make sure we're prepared if anything goes wrong." He could see the two nod in the periphery of his vision before they were completely out of sight.

He wanted to fly across the hallways until he made it to his room, but he knew he had to be patient; she wasn't going anywhere. He had waited long enough for her to be back, and now she finally was. In the time of her absence, he thought about what he was going to do to her when she was brought back. He thought about killing her, but that would mean that he was letting her off easy, not having to repay him for the damages she had caused. No, he wouldn't kill her. If anything, he'd make sure she stayed alive in misery as long as her life would allow her. She was young, meaning she still had an entire lifetime of being his slave. He would remind her every single day until the day she died that she was, and always would be his.

His evil thoughts continued until he finally reached his room. Quickly punching in the code, he entered the first door and quietly made his way to the second. Being as still as he could, he tried to see if he could hear her at all whether she was crying or trying to break out of the room. When he heard silence, he punched in the last code that separated him from his possession.

"Well that was rude." Maron said softly to herself as she looked back at the door that had just been previously shut. Her narrowed brows soon returned to their normal state as she began to look around the room. It had a dark color scheme to it, but it was a very beautiful room. Everything in there was neat and clean.  _He seems very organized._ She thought to herself as she made her way towards the bed. Taking a seat on it, she began to swing her feet like when she was on the ship. She was nervous, but everything she had seen so far hadn't set off any major red flags. If anything, she was just excited that she was about to meet her prince.

Standing up from the bed, she began to walk around the room and started to snoop. Opening up a door, she noticed random cleaning object inside.  _He's very clean, he even has a little closet designated for that sole reason. Maybe he'll do the cleaning and I won't have to lift a finger!_ Smiling, she closed the door, making her way over to another. Grasping the knob, she opened it slowly. When the door was all the way open, she stepped in. Caught off guard by the automatic light that sensed her movement, her eyes began to glow at how big the clothes closet was. "I could fit so much in here!" She said out loud as she noticed all of the prince's clothes inside. It mainly consisted of a spandex material, but random suits and such were present as well.

Closing the door, she walked towards another door, but this one was different from the previous ones. It was metal in material that seemed to be tightly shut.  _How am I supposed to open this one?_ Maron walked closer to the door, flinching when it opened.  _This is motion censored, too!_ She was thrilled that this race didn't fall behind on technology, if anything they were more advanced! As the lights flicked on again, the smile grew bigger on her face when she noticed how much room the bathroom had. The shower could fit ten people, the bathtub looked like a Jacuzzi, and the vanity was the biggest she had ever seen in someone's personal bathroom. She felt like she was in heaven.

Making her way back to the main room, she sat at the edge of the bed. As she began to think about what her future would be like, she started to hear little beeps. When they reminded her of the sound of the security locks, she knew she was about to face her prince. Finally, she would be able to see what he looked like.

When the door had opened, Maron's pupils dilated in arousal; she found him to be very attractive. A shy smirk grew on her face as she turned her head away a little bit, her hair dangling in her face, hiding it from him. Normally she wasn't shy, but the fact that's he was face to face with an attractive prince changed everything.

His eyes grew animalistic as he looked at the blue-haired girl in front of him. She was really here. Just looking at her made him want to tear her clothes off. He watched as she shied her face away from him, knowing that she was nervous about what was going to happen to her. "You've put me through quite the ordeal." He kept a calm composure as the door shut behind him, locking the two together. "Oh, nothing to say?" He walked closer to her until he stood right in front. Taking his hand, he quickly grabbed her chin, making her face him.

Caught off guard by the motions, Maron let out a slight gasp as she faced the dark-eyed prince. Her eyes darted back and forth as she stared at the him. "I," she cleared her throat, "I don't know what to say." She was confused. Since she wasn't the girl he was looking for, she was unsure of the situation at hand. Guessing by everything that had happened, the girl he wanted had gotten away.

"You could beg me to spare your life." His hand moved down to her throat as he began to lightly squeeze it. He applied just enough pressure to let her still be able to breathe.

A now panicked Maron didn't know what to do. This was nothing like she thought it would be. "Please, please don't kill me." She brought her bruised hands to his wrist, grasping around it to hold on tightly. Her eyes began to tear up as she feared for her life.

Picking her up by her throat, he placed her in a standing position in front of him. "That's not good enough for me to forgive you, Bulma." His face was wicked as a twisted smile formed on his face. He didn't know what it was about his woman, but in any state she was in, it aroused him. "Get on your knees." He whispered as his grasp loosened a bit on her throat.

Without hesitation, Maron slowly dropped to her knees, her hands still holding the wrist of the prince. She didn't want to do anything to upset him, she just wanted this to be over with.

"Now," Vegeta took his hand off of her throat. When all of his limbs were free, he began to strip in front of her until he was fully exposed to her. "Beg me to forgive you." Using one of his hands, he placed it in the girl's hair, playing with the strands as he waited for her to reply.

Maron didn't know what to do. As she looked up at the man in front of her, her eyes couldn't help but wonder. He was ripped from head to toe, no once of fat could possibly be on him. His muscles radiated, glistening in the light from the room. Her eyes also made their way to his member, there was no way she could have missed it. Her mouth began to quiver as she connected her eyes with his once more. "Please, please my prince. Forgive me." She tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"Good girl." His raspy voice filled the quiet room as he brought his hand to the back of her head, pressing it forward towards him. "Show me how sorry you are." He had never seen her this compliant before which excited him. She must have been petrified if she wasn't even putting up a fight. It disappointed him a tad, but also delighted him. He had finally broken her.

Knowing full well what he was hinting at, Maron broke her eyes from him and placed them on the item in front of her. With tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, she brought one of her bruised hands up to grasp his member, feeling it pulse in her grasp. Bringing it down to be horizontal to her, she took in a deep breath before moving her face towards it, opening her mouth and allowing him inside. Bringing it in as much as she could, she withdrew her head until she reached his tip and repeated that process; using her hand to rhythmically go back and forth on his shaft in unison with her mouth.

A soft grunt left Vegeta's mouth as he felt her submit to him. With each movement she made, he could feel his body produce more and more testosterone, making him grow hungrier for her. Watching her surrender to him, he couldn't help but feel something was missing from this woman. "Look up at me." He demanded.

Complying, Maron shifted her blue eyes up at his dark ones. Tears were still in her eyes due to being scared, but also due to the actions she was doing. Because his shaft kept hitting the back of her throat, it was her body's natural reaction to produce tears from it. She had done this many times in the past, but she was never forced to do it.

Looking down at her, he couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with her. It seemed she had changed somehow. Gripping her hair, he reluctantly stopped her in her actions. Pulling her head back, it arched her spine a tad to where he could view her eyes better in the light. "What happened to you?" He pulled her back onto her feet, bringing his face just inches from hers.

"I'm not Bulma." She whispered as she grew afraid of admitting that to him. If it meant he would send her back home, she had to tell him. "I'm Maron." The dried tears on her face began to crack, making her face feel swollen.

Picking her up by her hair, he threw her on the bed. It all made sense now. He could tell something was different about her when he didn't see the fire in her eyes, the hatred that fueled her. The very hatred that she had for him that attracted every fiber in his being to her. She had 15 years of pent up aggression towards him, and that wouldn't have gone away in just under a week. That kind of pain stayed with a person, especially with all that he put her through. His eyes furrowed as he brought his naked body to the girl. "Why did you lie to me?!" He grabbed the panicked girl's legs and pulled her towards the edge of the bed to where she was covered by his shadow.

"I tried to tell them!" her breathing became heavy as she started to have a panic attack at what was happening.

He didn't know what to do with this girl. Sure, it wasn't her fault that his moronic comrades had gotten the wrong girl, but the situation at hand was that she was here right now. "You stupid little bitch." He leaned down to where his mouth was right by her ear. "I should kill you for not telling me this sooner." Vegeta brought his hands up to the girl's shoulders, playing with the fabric that covered her. "We might as well start what you finished then." He grabbed the material, clumping it up in his hands before pulling it in the opposite direction of his other hand, ripping it off of the girl.

"I didn't start anything." Her heartbeat grew even more furious as her vision began to not make sense. The comprehension she once had began to fade as her survival mode tried to kick in. She could feel the adrenaline coarse through her body.

"You could have told me earlier that you weren't her and you wouldn't be in this position now would we?" He used his mind gamed on her, making her feel like if she really would have just told him, that she would have been sent free. "But now you owe me for lying to me." He positioned himself on top of her before thrusting inside.

Screaming in pain, Maron's vision became blurred. The only thing she could focus on was the pain in her body. As he pressed himself deeper and deeper within her, she closed her eyes to try to make it all go away.

"I said look at me!" Vegeta groaned as he placed his hand back on her face, steadying it right in front of his. He smiled when the foreign girl obeyed him. Looking into her blue eyes, she looked and sounded so much like Bulma that she would do for now. Usually, this was the routine for any other human slave he brought to his quarters, the only difference was that she looked just like his original blue-haired girl. He would keep her until he got the original back. If anything, at least this girl would take care of his frustration for now.

Getting tired of looking at the lifeless eyes of the clone, he pulled out and flipped her over. "Steady yourself." He spoke as he waited for her to comply, steadying herself on her hands and knees. Forcing himself back inside of her, he ignored her little cries. At least from the back, he could pretend it was Bulma.

Thrusting inside of her deeper and deeper, he found this method of fucking her from the back to be working. An exact replica of her, but nowhere near the original. "Say my name." He spoke as he could feel himself coming close to climax.

Searching her brain from when the two Saiyans who had brought her here had said his name, it only took a few seconds for her to reply. "Prince Vegeta!" She managed to get out between thrusts. All she wanted to do was make it through this to repay him for lying to him. Then she wanted to go home.

"Who do you belong to?" His motions became faster and faster.

"You!" Maron obeyed again, knowing it would be over soon and within only a few more thrusts, it was.

Taking himself off of her, he climbed off the side of the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. "Can I go home now?" Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see the girl curled up in a ball on his bed, looking at him with sad eyes.

"You just told me you belonged to me, don't you remember?" A wicked smirk formed on his face as they did in fact just have that conversation.

"No, I" Maron tried to protest as a different type of tears started forming down her face. She had only said that so everything would be over, she didn't mean it. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"You sold yourself to me and I will not release you." Vegeta's voice was deep as he narrowed his eyes, letting her know not to back-talk him. "You're mine until I decide otherwise." He turned his head towards the open door before walking inside of it. She wasn't Bulma, but she was his and she would be his until he got the real one back, and he would get the real one back.  _You will be mine, Bulma. If it's the last thing I do, I will have you again._  He thought to himself as he made his way in his luxury shower. But first things first, he needed to have a little chat with Nappa and Raditz.

* * *

 


	19. The High Life

 

* * *

 _'I don't want to get up.'_  I thought to myself as I could feel my mind became awake while my eyes remained closed. Taking in a deep breath, I could feel the light from the sun on my eyelids through the curtains. It was then I started to count down from ten to zero. Shooting my eyes open, I quickly sat up straight from the bed in a panic, checking my surroundings. When I found that I was not being confined by my old walls on Planet Vegeta, I let myself exhale. I had woken up at the same time every day for so long, that counting down from ten to zero as soon as my mind was awake was habitual. Placing my hand on the soft spot of my throat, I waited until I could feel myself calm down.  _'I'm okay.'_

When my eyes were no longer blurred from my previous panic or from just waking up, I looked around the room that I was in. When I had entered this place the previous night, I was in no mood to look at the details that was within, just getting to bed was my main goal. I didn't blame myself for being feisty, it was a long day yesterday. But now, holy hell what kind of décor was this?

Checking by my side, I noticed the Saiyan was no longer next to me. Placing my hand where my savior once laid, I could still feel heat; he hadn't been gone long. Bringing my hands up in the air, I let my body do what it does naturally as I began to stretch my muscles from the long night of laying still. Well, not the whole night anyway. A smile formed on my face when I began to remember the actions Goku and I had done. It seemed that I was finally able to sleep with the man that I loved after not being able to for what seemed like forever.

Bringing my arms down, I whipped the blankets off of my naked body. Wiggling my toes a tad, I then swung my legs off of the bed. A stretch was necessary here, too. Once nice and relaxed, I placed my porcelain feet on the cold floor, embracing the refreshing touch. Walking towards the window where the sun was barely shining through its black curtains, I grabbed each curtain as if prying a door open and swung them open, eager to see what was beyond.

Wincing at the expected bright light, I began to blink fast until I was completely used to the new sun's rays. My blue eyes widened as I took my hands off of the curtains and gently touched the window; the view was gorgeous. I didn't know a building could get any higher, even on Planet Vegeta I had never been so high up. Directly below me was the hustle and bustle of a busy city. I had been in the city, but a top view of it was completely different. I could see countless people just going on with their days, unaware that I was looking right at them. My eyes went off from the people and towards the odd buildings that turned the land into a maze. The architecture was definitely different from that of Planet Vegeta's, but beautiful nonetheless.

My eyes shifted up beyond the city to see a giant body of water taking over the rest of the view. It seemed to go on forever, seeing how it curved against the sky, showing all the freedom beyond it. Looking up from where the ocean met the sky, I was still baffled by the blue colors; it seemed brighter than the one on the planet I used to be imprisoned on. I noticed clouds in the sky, but not anywhere near enough to cover the beautiful rays that the sun was putting off onto the Earth; closing my eyes, I stood there to let my body feel the heat from it. Taking in a short breath, I opened my eyes at the exhale, it was then I saw some movement catch my eye. Slowly, I began to shift my blue eyes towards the movement. "Well that's interesting." I said to myself as I noticed some people across the way staring in from their own suite at me. It seemed to be teenage boys, who were obviously very excited to see me in my state of nakedness since they kept bouncing around and constantly looking at each other, muttering some words to the other then look back at me. A smirk formed on my face, followed by a short huff. Bringing both of my arms up, I flipped them the bird before grabbing each curtain and closing them once more, darkening the room once again.

If it weren't for being poked and prodded on Planet Vegeta so often for physicals and such, I might have been uncomfortable being naked in front of complete strangers, but I wasn't; plus the night I had just had with Goku made me so relaxed that I literally could not care less. They were young and excited; it was all innocent play. I knew if I were actually naked in front of them, without glass separating them, that they'd be scared little boys. But if they were anything like Vegeta…

My thoughts stopped. I knew that if they were anything like that monster, that I wouldn't be smirking at them. And just like that, even my wonderful thoughts of the night previous seemed to dim. I hated how much control he had over me, even with being countless miles away from each other. I folded my arms across my chest to cover up as if the man I despised the most could see me.  _'He's so far away, stop thinking about it and enjoy your new life while you still have it.'_ I calmed myself down as I knew I couldn't let him spoil what limited time I had on this planet with the man I truly loved. It took so long to get here with so many sacrifices, that I completely pushed the thought of that man out of my head.

Stepping towards the walls, I flipped on a switch to illuminate the room. With the room now lit, my thoughts went back to how weird the décor was. Paintings of pointless, yet beautiful, objects covered the walls, along with random mirrors. On one wall there was a painting of what seemed like the city below.  _'Why a painting of such sorts when I can simply just open the curtains and look outside?'_ My head tilted, not knowing the purpose of the painting. On Planet Vegeta, the only paintings I had ever seen were of the royal family that had passed away or soldiers that had proven themselves worthy.

On the other wall, I didn't know what the painting was even about. Colorful lines splattered across the canvas in different directions making a unique looking blob. It was pretty, but meaningless for its existence. Maybe one day I could own a place and pick out my own pointless, yet endearing, pictures.

My confusing thoughts about how the paintings made me feel came to a stop when I heard rustling coming from beyond the door that lead into the bedroom. Smiling, I knew exactly who was going to be behind it. Practically skipping towards it, I grabbed the golden knob, twisting it to open. My eyes were once again blinded by the light. As my eyes adjusted, I could see the silhouette of the spikey haired man that meant so much to me.

"Hey," Goku turned around as he heard me exit the bedroom, "Did you get enough sleep?" He began to walk towards me, eager to hold me in his arms.

"Yeah," I couldn't help but giggle as I watched him approach me. Just him walking in my direction sent butterflies in my stomach. I knew he'd be holding me soon, which excited me. He was the only person who had this effect on me. "How did you sleep?" I asked as soon as Goku picked me up in his arms, squeezing me tightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck; I was from smiling ear to ear.

"I slept very well," Goku spoke as he held me for a couple more moments. He wasn't about to tell me what he sensed last night with Nappa and Raditz. He knew it was them, there was no one else that the evil prince would send to play his game of fetch. And he knew it wasn't the prince himself, since the planet would no longer exist if it was. Instead of worrying me, he just held me before placing me back gently on the floor. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Releasing my grip from Goku's strong shoulders, I tilted my head a moment before deciding to speak. How  _did_  I feel? It had been a while since I was able to access my feelings without being interrupted. A very unique feeling this freedom thing was. After a small pause, I gathered my thoughts. "I'm concerned about a lot of things, but I need to let them go since I just want to focus on being here with you." That was the simplest way I could put it. I had a lot going on, but I really did just want to ignore it all and spend as much time with Goku as possible.

"Well, how about you take a shower, get dressed-" I cut him off

"I have to wear those clothes again? I look so out of place than I already feel." I smiled at him, though I made it apparent that I did not want to wear those clothes any longer.

"You didn't let me finish," Goku grabbed both of my hands gently, "Shower, get dressed, and then we will go out and buy you all new clothes, explore the town, and eat food you've never had." It was as if he thought food was the way to my heart like it was to his.

"Sorry, I just hate those things," I referred to the garments that I came here in. "You'll get new clothes too, right?" I asked since he came in the same things as I did.

"Of course." A smile formed on his face as he let my hands go, turning to face the mess behind him.

"What were you doing over there, buddy?" I began to laugh hysterically as I saw the capacity of the mess he had made. Now I knew where all that banging was coming from earlier.

"I tried to make you breakfast." There was a little bit of defeat in his voice.

"Goku, you have betrayed your own race for me, killed people for me, taken me out of my own imprisonment, you do not need to make me breakfast too." I hugged him from behind as I kissed his bare back. Man, did he have such a nice back.

I could hear him let out a small chuckle as it seemed he had come to that realization after me pointing it out. "Yeah, but I'd like to give you everything." He turned around to look at me. Man, did he have a nice front.

"Then just give me you." I looked up at him, leaned up on my tippy-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek before quickly releasing myself from him, "Now I shall shower! I am excited to see what this city has to offer." I winked at him before heading back to the room to clean myself up.

* * *

"I just want to die." Maron barely made a whisper as she lay on the bed where she was raped the night before. After the actions that had taken place, Vegeta had left for a couple of hours before returning to his room and committing the same crime he had done earlier. She hadn't slept all night, just lying there waiting for something to happen, someone to save her, to wake up, for it to all be an overdone prank, for someone to yell 'surprise', anything. She couldn't believe that this kind of thing could even happen to someone. Why was she in this situation? Why did she have to look like this girl they were hunting for? Why did she have to be where she was on Earth to be spotted by those men at that time? Just why?

"You won't die until I get her back." Vegeta taunted her as he rolled over, placing his arm over her shoulder and across her chest to pull her in close. It was then he gently bit the lobe of her ear before whispering, "and who knows when that will be." He could feel her shiver in his arms. He was going to keep her until he got the true blue-haired human back. Looking at the pseudo blue hair in front of his face, he placed his fingers in it as he began to play with the tendrils. Such false hope this girl was, but she would definitely suffice until he got the real deal.

"Why do you have to take it out on me?" Maron sat up, folding her arms across her bare chest to look at the Saiyan Prince lying next to her.

"I'm not giving you anything you don't deserve." He brought his dark eyes to meet her blue ones. She was so misleading, she looked identical to her, yet was so far from.

"What do you mean? I have never done anything to you! I didn't even know you and your people existed!" She narrowed her brows a tad at him. He was a scary man, but she didn't understand how she deserved anything he was doing to her.

"You deserve it by looking like her." He sat up, grabbing both of her arms and pinning them on each side of her head as he climbed on top of her sitting position. Looking deep into her eyes, he could see a lot of fear in them, but he could also see a small fire. A fire is exactly what he wanted. Sure, she'd never reach the capacity that Bulma had, but he could feel that he could pull a little fire out of this one. "So, what are you going to do about it?" He began to lash his tail around.

Her eyes were stuck on his until she saw something whipping around from behind him. Taking her eyes off of him, hands still pinned, she stretched her neck to the side to see what it was. "What is that?!" She freaked out in his grasp as she noticed that the thing holding her was equipped with a tail. "Why do you have that!?"

Smirking, he could hardly believe that having a tail was the freakiest thing this girl had ever seen in her life. He had met beings who were various shades of purple with multiple limbs, and not knowing where there face even was. Yet, she was freaked out by someone who had the same structure as a human, just with an added tail. "Oh what, this?" Vegeta brought his tail up to graze the girls' arm. "It's my tail." He laughed right at her as she tried to not get touched by it.

"It's gross!" She winced at the touch of it. It was then she felt her head thrust sideways with a small sting upon her cheek.

"It's not nice to call me names." Vegeta continued to torment the girl until he heard a knock come from the door. "You're lucky this time." He spoke before letting her wrists go, getting up to answer the door.

As he walked towards the door, he didn't care that he was naked. He was a very proud man from head to toe. Unlike the human race, the Saiyans didn't care if they were clothed or naked. "What?" He spoke once the door had opened, noticing Raditz on the other side of it. Crossing his arms, he waited for a reply.

The spiky headed man stood there, noticing that the Prince was naked in front of him, but was more curious about what was happening. Darting his eyes towards the wounded woman in the back on the bed, he brought his eyes back to the prince.

"Oh, are you looking at the wrong woman in my bed?" He mocked Raditz' competence as he directed his comments at how he failed to bring back the right woman.

"No, sorry Prince Vegeta." He straightened himself up. "It's your father, he's ready for battle and wanted me to come and get you so we can all go to Namek."

"Ah, yes that is today." Vegeta turned around to head towards his closet and grab his war gear. Something felt different, he didn't feel a set of eyes burning on him at all. After getting dressed, he turned to look at the girl who seemed to not even know of his existence anymore. He smiled when he saw her eyes burning into his servant.

"Hm, the man that made this all possible for you." He laughed as he headed towards Raditz, seeing that the girl was still paying him no attention. He didn't blame her; it was because of him and Nappa that she was in this situation. "Well, Raditz I do have another job for you. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on her; make sure she is well cared for. Do it a lot better and a lot different than that of your brother, or you will die. Do you understand?"

"But, Prince Vegeta I-"

"Do you understand me, Raditz?" His voice hardened at Raditz' retort.

"Yes Prince Vegeta, I understand." Raditz lowered his head as Vegeta walked passed him.

"Oh, and take her to the old blue-haired girl's room. I don't want her in mine while I am gone." Vegeta spoke one last time before making his way to join his father on the departure to take over Namek.

"You little bitch." Raditz began to reciprocate the stare. He couldn't believe that the Prince had just dismissed him from the mission to take care of a fucking human girl. He wanted to be there, to help his brothers in combat, not babysit. "This is all your fault!" His voice raised.

"And this is yours!" She removed the blanket, exposing her wounds and bruises to him. Standing up, she walked over to the man, not caring if she was naked at all. "You did THIS to me!" She felt tears streaming down her face. "If you could have done your fucking job right, I wouldn't be in this mess at all! I would still be home, with my boyfriend, enjoying our damn anniversary. But, you and your fucking friend had to ruin all of that! So don't you dare pin this on me, it was all you! I told you several times that I was not the girl you were looking for, but you pressed on! This is on you, not me!" Maron came close to the Saiyan, looking up at his dark eyes.

"How dare you talk to a Saiyan that way!" Raditz placed his hand on her throat, squeezing as he did so. "Don't you ever talk to me that way!" He was enraged, pissed that a simple human was talking to him in the way that she was. No one except for the royal family could talk to him the way that she felt entitled to. "Just because you're the Prince's new whore, doesn't give you the authority or right to speak out of turn."

"I don't think that this is being well taken care of." Maron was able to get out as she placed both of her hands on his single wrist.

The Saiyan's brows narrowed down at her as he let go. She was right, even though he wanted to beat the absolute shit out of her, the Prince would have his head if any bruise that didn't come directly from him was on her body. "This is going to be a joyous time." He spoke sarcastically as he looked away from her.

"Joyous indeed." Maron spoke as she coughed a tad from her throat being squished. She may be a dense human, but she knew the royalty treatment and knew what she was entitled to, even if in this case she was a 'whore'. By the Prince's statement to the other to keep her taken care of, she knew at that moment she had some sort of control.

"Grab your things, I am going to bring you to your new room." He folded his arms loosely across his chest.

Walking over to the bed, Maron grabbed a sheet, wrapping it around herself before returning to the spikey haired man. "Let's go."

"I said grab your things. That belongs to the Prince." Raditz formed an evil smirk on his face.

"But I don't have anything to wear." Maron looked at him, knowing what he was getting at.

"That's not my problem."

"Fine." Maron swallowed before removing the sheet from her. "Then let's go." She walked right passed the Saiyan, through the hallway and to the other door.

Turning around to follow her, he couldn't help but notice that this human did have a nice little body, but he knew it was completely off limits since she belonged to Prince Vegeta. He wasn't about to make it a family thing to steal the Prince's whores from him and run away with them.

"What are you looking at?" Maron folded her arms angrily across her chest as she again stared daggers into Raditz' eyes.

"A slave." He mocked as he opened the door, waiting for her to exit.

"You need to leave first, I don't know where I am going." Maron waited for Raditz to leave first before exiting herself. As they walked down hallway after hallway, she could feel everyone staring at her as they walked by. They'd make random sounds, gesture, or faces at her making her uncomfortable. Was this going to be life for her? Was she going to have to walk around naked everywhere she went? What would become of her?

Her thoughts didn't have long to process since they had reached Bulma's old room. She watched as he typed in a code before the door would open. She wasn't able to make out anything that he had typed.

"Welcome to your new room. You're welcome to anything in here." He pushed her in, letting the door close behind her.

The room she was in was beautiful and very clean. Walking over to the bed, she was excited that she was finally by herself in an environment that was hers and no one else's. Grabbing the blankets, she covered herself while lying down. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out knowing that she had to come up with a way to get out of this place. As she contemplated what she needed to do, she couldn't help but find herself looking out of a window. "Is this what is was like for her, day in and day out?" She asked herself as she felt herself becoming someone else. She could see how the girl before her would want to leave, and she had only been there a day. How long was the other girl here for? How long has this been her room? She didn't know, but she loved and hated this woman at the same time. She loved her for her courage, but hated her for getting her into this mess. If they ended up finding this real girl, she didn't know how she was going to react to her.

* * *

 


	20. Mannequin

After my shower, we made our way out of the hotel building. I didn't look around much since I was too excited to actually see the city without having to think about my time on Planet Vegeta or go into local Hot Spots to get money. Instead, I got to look at my surroundings. As soon as we got outside, I was once again in awe at the tall buildings in front of me. It was hard to believe that I was only moments ago above all of them. When my sights made their way back to normal, I could feel myself unintentionally frown. I was still being looked at.

"So, where do we go to get clothes?" I asked as I followed Goku around the crowd of people as we weaved around them. He was pretty much making a path just for me; one of the many benefits of having a Saiyan as a mate.

"It's just around the corner. That's why I like this hotel, it's close to everything." He looked back and smiled at me before returning his eyes back in front of him to continue clearing a path for me.

Experiencing this felt weird, yet exciting. As I weaved around everyone as well, I tried to focus on just one thing, but I couldn't. The mixed chatter of all of the different conversations alongside of the vehicles cruising around us left me completely lost. Even when I tried to concentrate on just one conversation, we'd quickly walk by and then I'd focus on a completely different one. It was mentally exhausting, I hardly realized when Goku had stopped until I walked partially into him.

"Are you okay?" He turned around to look at me as he held open a door for me to walk through.

"Yeah, there is just a lot going on. I'm not used to it." I spoke honestly, but I wasn't disheartened at not adapting yet. It would take a moment before I would be able to tune it all out. I knew it would come in time.

"It's all relatively pointless." I could hear the reassuring in his voice, just validating how I already felt.

"So, where are we?" I asked as I walked through the door, noticing a ton of brightly colored clothes in different styles all around the huge building. I couldn't wrap my head around this either; I had never seen anything like it, nor had I ever imagined a place like this to exist. As my eyes scanned the venue, they halted when they came across a person with very pale skin, just standing there. "What is she doing? She doesn't look right." I slowly turned my eyes upward to look at the Saiyan standing next to me.

"Where?" He asked, confused.

"That one, in the blue shirt and multi-colored skirt. The one with the floppy black hat." I tried not to point, keeping my secrecy from the ill-like person.

"Bulma," I felt his hand on my shoulder, "That's a mannequin. It isn't real; she's there to display outfits." He started laughing silently to himself.

"Why would they do that?" I felt dumb, but it wasn't my fault. Hell, I didn't even know what a  _spider_ was until we had landed here. This whole thing felt like a cultural shock.

"Some people have no style." He tried to get out as he continued to laugh.

"And if I have no style? I don't know the Human customs." I looked with furrowed brows at him as he continued to laugh at me.

"You'll do fine." He took his hand off of my shoulder to then place it on the side of his neck, rubbing it as if it were sore. "I need to go buy me some items as well. The men's section is across the store that way." He pointed to the left of the store. "Here is some money, we'll meet back here in an hour."

"You're ditching me?!" my eyes grew wide as I took the foreign money out of his hands and held it in mine. "I don't know what I am doing! I don't even know this currency!" I felt like I was about to panic.

"Bulma, you'll be fine. Nothing will happen to you. As I look around, I am going to keep a close eye on you. If you find something you like, you go to that lady by the counter and ask her if you can try it on. She'll let you know where the dressing room is, and if you like it you can buy it from her, or leave it in that room and repeat the process." He hugged me tightly after he spoke. I couldn't hold him back since I was holding the money.

"Goku, I don't know if I can do this." I mumbled into his chest.

"You survived 15 years with Prince Vegeta, this is nothing." He gave me a squeeze before letting go, placing a kiss on my forehead. He was right, though. I needed to do this on my own, and he would be right there with me if I needed anything. He was right, I had lived a long time on Planet Vegeta, that I could do anything on this planet, it was just foreign since this was something I wasn't used to at all.

Nodding, I watched as he walked away, noticing what direction he went in just in case I needed to run that way. Turning around to face the feminine part of the clothes, I began my shopping while continuing to hold the money in my hand. It was weird not knowing exactly how much worth was in my hand. Did I have a lot? Did I have a little? I guess when it would come time to buy them, I'd just hand it all over and let her decide what I got back.

Walking by the creepy mannequin, I made sure to not look directly at the dead face. It was unreal that this was the normal here. Looking around, I didn't know what color I liked more. I was very used to just being in black, that the only time I ever saw myself in color was when Goku got me the blue dress. I knew I looked good in blue, but what about the rest of the colors?

"Hi, were you looking for anything in particular today?" I heard a chipper voice behind me. I turned around to look at her, noticing it was the girl from the counter. Being socially awkward, I began to sound like a moron.

"I don't know what I am doing. I have all of this and I need to buy new clothes, but I have never been in a store like this before so I don't know what to do. If you ask me what I like, I won't be able to tell you because I am used to being in black clothes or this that I am wearing now and nothing else. So I am at a loss and I am lost." I managed to get out in one breathe. The girl just looked at me and smiled.

"That's perfectly fine, I can definitely help you out. Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking? I can hear an accent in your voice." She remained chipper as she spoke. I began to freak out, what should I tell her? Do I say 'no, I am from here but I was kidnapped and relocated on a different planet where I lived as a slave for 15 years which would explain my accent'? I had to fit in.

"No, I am not from around here." I was in the clear.

"Oh yeah, where are you from?" She was some sort of master mind with these follow up questions.

"I'm sure you've never heard of it." I felt witty as I was passing as a normal human, making small human talk.

"Try me." She smiled as she led me around the store. Was it a wicked smile, did she know?

"I am from Vegeta." I paused as I walked behind her, wondering if she'd know the place and report me on the spot. I wasn't good at this.

"You're right, I haven't heard of it. What is it like there?" She spoke as she began pulling some clothes. "You're a size 6, right?"

"It sucks, so I moved with my-"I didn't know what to call him.  _I moved with my Goku? I moved with my Saiyan? I moved with my mate? I moved with my man? I moved with my savior?_

"Boyfriend? Was that that gentleman who walked in with you? He is quite tall!" I didn't know how she was so social, making my awkwardness feel not so awkward.

"Yes, my boyfriend. That is what he is to me." I smiled as I thought of Goku being my boyfriend. I guess that was the social term used here, but I liked the sound of it already. That would make me his girlfriend? I'd have to ask him later.

"Okay, I picked these out for you, would you like to try them on?" She turned around to look at me as she opened the dressing room door. I must have looked like a sight, just standing there holding money in my hand, obvious that I was totally lost.

"Uhm, yeah, sure." I walked in the room and looked at the clothes that she hung on the wall. "Can I bring this in here with me?" I gestured at the money.

"Of course! You must have some weird customs in Vegeta." She giggled as she backed away a few steps. "If you need me, just press that button on the wall and I will head over myself." She smiled. I could tell she knew I was weird, but I felt it nice of her to try her best to make me feel less ridiculous.

Closing the door behind me, I placed the money on a bench before turning to look at the clothes. ' _Looks like I just start with the first one.'_ I began to take off my clothes until I was naked. Looking in the mirror on the back of the door, I knew it was going to be weird seeing myself in anything other than the slave clothes I was permitted. Grabbing the pink and white floral pattered dress I unzipped the back to slip it on. Bringing it all the way up to meet my shoulders, I awkwardly reached behind my back to zip it all the way up. When I was finished, I turned to look into the mirror.

I never thought I'd ever feel the same way that I did when I was in the blue dress that Goku had given me, but I did. Looking at myself in the mirror, I felt wonderful! How could such an item make me feel this way about myself? It was like I was looking at someone who had never been through any sort of hardships. Anyone on the street who looked at me would never in their life be able to guess what I had gone through just by looking at me. I looked wonderful, I looked normal, I looked human.

I couldn't stop smiling at myself. Turning to look at the clothes that the lady had set behind me, I knew I didn't even need to try them on to love them. Grabbing all of them except for a black dress, since I didn't want to be in that color anymore, I rang the bell and waited for the lady to come.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She spoke from the other side of the door.

"Great! Can you let me out? I am ready to pay." I stood there, clothes in one hand and money in the other.

"Are you sure?" She asked, a little confusion in her voice.

"Yes." I awaited.

Opening the door slowly, she popped her head in to see if I was decent before opening it fully. "You look great! I can see why you needed me to open the door for you, your hands are quite full! Are you getting all of those?" Her smile returned to her face.

It was then I realized that I had waited for her to open the door when I could have opened it myself. I still wasn't used to the concept that I was free to do whatever I wanted. Feeling kind of sad at that fact, I brushed it off and nodded at her question. I needed to start reminding myself that I was free and I no longer needed to wait for someone to let me out like I had been used to on Planet Vegeta.

Making the way to the counter, she took the clothes from me before looking at my feet. "Would you like some shoes today, too?"

Looking down at my feet, I noticed that they didn't live up to the quality of dress I was wearing. "Yeah, I should get some of those too, huh." I began to follow her to their shoe selection.

"Now what do you like? We have: Wedges, heels, flats, sandals, fancy, casual-" She turned to look at me, but stopped talking when she could clearly see how lost I was. "We'll just try stuff on and see what you like." I didn't know how she smiled so much.

After measuring my foot, she enlightened me that I was apparently a size 8 to an 8 ½ depending on the shoe brand. Bringing over many different ones, I decided that the white flats made me feel most comfortable. But, I also grabbed all of the shoes she had brought to me so I could buy them, too. She seemed to know what she was talking about, so I trusted her judgement. I have never trusted a human before, but man was this one convincing.

As she began to ring me up, I saw the numbers on the screen increase and increase, but I had no idea what any of it even meant. How was I going to know what to give this friendly woman?

"Alright, so your total today comes to $1,398.98."

Not knowing what to give her, I placed all of the money on the counter and slowly slid it her way.

"I'll help you out." She happily took all of the money, flipping through it until she got the total she needed, organizing and handing me the rest back, including two coins. I don't know what I would have done without this woman since Goku had ditched me. Folding the items and then placing them in bags, including my slave outfit, I didn't know how I would carry them all. It was then I felt a familiar presence behind me. Turning my head back, I looked up and smiled at the Saiyan towering above me.

"Did you find everything alright?" His voice was smooth and refreshing.

"Nope, but she did and I decided I liked it all so, here we go." I pointed to all of the bags in front of me.

"Thank you for helping her out, I really appreciate it." He sounded genuine.

"Oh, it was my pleasure! She's quite the catch." She continued to be friendly.

Turning around to hand Goku the rest of the money, I noticed that he was dressed very differently than I had ever seen him. He was in multiple layers: A black button-up shirt with a red thing hanging from his neck that tucked down into a black jacket and matching pants. His shoes were even new. "Well look at you!" I was amazed, human clothes and fashion was so weird, but I was heavily attracted to him in what he was wearing.

"It's a suit." He knew I had no idea what I was looking at, so he helped add a word to my syntax.

"Ah, a suit." I repeated as I would have to remember this term. "Just one?" I noticed no bags.

"The rest will be sent to our room." He smiled down at me, as his eyes drifted from my feet to my head. "You look beautiful." I began to blush.

"She really does." I heard the lady chime in behind me.

"Thank you for your help!" I was sincere, since without her I would have still been avoiding the mannequin.

"Would you be able to send these to the Pent House in the Oasis Hotel?" Goku handed the lady a card, not knowing what was on it, I would have to ask him later.

"Why yes, of course Mr. Shenron!" She joyfully answered as she collected the bags in her arms, placing them on a cart behind her to wave down another worker there. "Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"No, that will be it." Goku smiled back at her before grabbing me by my waist to lead me outside.

"Bye!" I cheerfully hollered behind me at the nice lady. "Mr. Shenron, where did you come up with that?" That was the second time I had heard someone call him that, the first being in the hotel yesterday morning by the counter lady, Shayna.

"Oh, it's the name of a mythical dragon around here." He spoke casually as he led me around back in the crowd. This time instead of having to make our own path, people seemed to just get out of our way. It was weird how differently everything was while being dressed differently.

"What kind of dragon?" I wasn't too familiar with the term, only briefly remembering the mythical creature from my short childhood here.

"It's a tall-tale that humans told each other from a long time ago. The great dragon Shenron is supposed to grant any human a wish if they gather 7 Dragonballs." He seemed to know a lot about this story, he must have really liked it.

"Wouldn't that be nice." I imagined such a world where that would be true. "So, where are we heading now?" I was lost in the maze of the city. He seemed to know where he was going, but I was completely lost, as was the usual lately.

"Are you hungry?" I could feel him look down at me while we continued to walk.

"Yeah, I am starving." I hadn't thought about food for a while. "I wouldn't be so hungry if you would have made breakfast right." I poked him in the side as I began to laugh at how funny I found myself.

"If you were daring, you would have eaten it anyway." He looked back up ahead while we walked. It had seemed like a long time since we had jokingly bantered with each other. The past week had been full of so many emotions, we didn't have time to really be the odd people that we were.

"If I weren't daring, then I wouldn't have seduced a high ranking Saiyan warrior." A devilish smile crept on my face as I could feel the sarcasm flow back into my veins. Oh the feeling that I had missed so much. It used to be a method of defense, but now it was just a level of my own comfort.

"That is true, you did trick me." He laughed as he opened a door for me again.

"You should have listened to the others; humans are a tricky bunch." I look around and was again uncertain of what to make of the place. It had tables all around the room with random people eating at each. Up front was a counter and a list of what they had with pictures. "Where are we?" I spoke as I instinctively headed towards a table. I stopped in my tracks when I felt his hand on my arm, holding me back from going much further. I turned to give him a confusing look.

"You can order whatever you'd like up at the counter." He smiled sweetly at me.

Without wanting to, I could feel my eyes start to well up a little. For the first time in my life, I was able to order whatever I wanted. I was able to stand in a line for myself and get what I wanted and not have to wait for someone to bring me whatever was getting served that day to me. The place we were in was definitely not the most appealing, but the meaning behind the whole experience meant so much more. Walking shyly towards the front, I stood in the back of the line and moved whenever someone would finish their order in front of me. The pace was slow, but it gave me a chance to look at their menu. I wasn't sure what a burger was, but the picture sure looked nice. When it came time to order, the guy behind the counter seemed friendly enough.

"What would you like today?" He asked in a monotone voice. Maybe he wasn't a friendly person.

Nervously, I looked up at Goku. I wasn't used to this, but when he gave me a reassuring nod, I turned back at the man in front of me. "I would like that one in the picture." I pointed, not really knowing which name the picture belonged to.

The young man turned around and looked at what I was pointing to. Punching it into the machine, he asked if I wanted anything else. I wasn't so sure, so I looked back at the Saiyan behind me with confused eyes.

"I'll have the same and can we get two waters please?" His questioned seemed more like a statement in how he had spoken. I could tell he was not happy with the boy behind the counter and how he had talked to me.

"Yes sir." The boy changed his tone as he typed everything in and presented a total. "It'll be out shortly." He replied as he took money from Goku, giving him more paper and coins.

"Let's go pick a table." Goku began to walk towards the tables; I followed. This was the action I was very comfortable with since I always picked our table on Planet Vegeta.

"Thank you." I spoke as we sat down, looking across the table at the man that I loved so dearly.

"For what?" He placed his arms on the table, crossing them on top.

"You know why." I gestured to the line. "It means a lot that you really take in every detail." I would never be able to find anyone like this man ever again and I never wanted to have to.

"Everyone deserves a chance to get their own food." He laughed, making light of the situation. He was still a Saiyan, not too expressive of his feelings, but I knew that was his way of genuinely saying 'you're welcome'.

"Order 49!" I heard a shout from the other side of the room.

"That's us!" I was excited to eat.

"Well, go get it." He smiled as he sat in the back of his chair. "Finally, I get to be the one to get served." He joked.

"Ah, yes, your majesty." I sarcastically spoke as I walked to the counter to grab the tray of food. One shouldn't have been so excited to do such a thing, but I was on cloud nine. This was the coolest feeling.

Placing the tray on the table, I took off a burger for Goku and myself, along with a water for each of us. Sitting down I began to open up the wrapping before picking up the food and placing my mouth around it. Chomping down, my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I began to chew. "Oh my, this is so amazing." I spoke slowly with a full mouth as I continued to eat the burger. I had never in my life tasted anything so good. Planet Vegeta's food was now complete shit. It wasn't bad when it was the only food I had ever had in my life, not knowing what else was out there. But now, now that I had this burger, just the one bite, I knew that the food I was previously fed was absolute garbage.

"That good huh?" Goku ate normal as I was a savage.

"Is that even a question?" I asked, mouth still full, as I devoured the meat. "And these fries!" I was so happy.

"You know, you have some sort of attention on you in every food place we've ever eaten at. First, it was because you were eating precious Saiyan food and tea. Now, it's because you're disgusting." He couldn't help but laugh as he noticed the people around the restaurant looking at me and the beast I had become.

"They can suck it, I am so happy right now." I didn't even bother looking at them as I finished my food, stealing Goku's fries in the process. He didn't stop me at all, which let me know even more that he cared for me. It was one thing to have him betray his entire race for a human, but a completely different thing to let someone take some of his food.

We both sat there and enjoyed our food together until we were both completely out. "That was delightful. I am going to get so fat here." I placed my hands on my stomach, holding it dearly knowing what amazing food was inside.

"What else would you like to do today?" His eyes were intent on me, wondering what kind of activity I would think of.

"Well, I hope you don't hate me." I paused as I sat up straight, taking my hair in my hand as I started to play with it.

"What is it?" His brow raised as he straightened up, wondering what I was about to say.

"Should I change my hair color? I don't want to be easily recognized here and with the possibility of  _him_ coming after us, I want to make sure we're as low key as possible.

"Bulma, I can protect you against anything." I felt like I had offended him.

"Goku, I know you can." I placed my hand across the table to hold his. The last thing I wanted to do was offend him. "But it's different here. I don't want to make a scene and expose everything in front of these humans because someone recognized my hair. I have been looking around and I haven't seen anyone even come close to my hair color. I stick out so much."

He sat there for a moment, thinking about what I had just said. Placing his other hand on top of my own, he smiled and nodded his head. "Have you thought about what color you wanted it?" He became curious.

"Well, I think blonde would be nice." I tried to imagine myself as a blonde, but it was hard since I had only ever seen blue.

"You'll look beautiful no matter what." He stood up, walking to my side of the table to help me stand up as well.

"Thanks. And you'll look beautiful too when you get a haircut." I awaited a reply.

"What?" He looked down at me as we walked out of the building.

"You stick out, too. Not only are you super tall, but your hair is crazy. And since the guys from the Hot Spot know what you look like now, it would be best if you got it cut so no one can recognize you." I was hopeful he would concur.

"Would it honestly make you feel safer if I did?" His tone was soft, I didn't know what to make of it.

"Yes, it would." I was honest. If I had to change my appearance, I wanted him to as well. We were already looking like an odd couple, I wanted to blend in.

"Then I will do it." He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Because you're my boyfriend." I tried out the term, seeing if I used it correctly.

"When did you learn that one?" He began to laugh at the term.

"From the overly chipper lady from the clothing store. I didn't know what to call you, so she said 'boyfriend' and I just agreed. Is that what you are to me?" I was curious.

"On Earth, yes. I would be considered your boyfriend and you would be considered my girlfriend." He confirmed the term I had come up with earlier.

"Cool." I smiled as I held his arm with both of mine as we walked. I didn't even notice the chatter around us as we continued to walk. "So, to the hair changing place?" I didn't know what it was called.

"Yes, to the Hair Salon." He laughed as he added another term to my brain. I loved how he didn't think I was stupid for not knowing so much about Earth, and not expecting me to know so much already. He was so patient with me, which I appreciated so much. But, it did start to concern me how he knew so much about this place. He had told me earlier that he had never really experienced Earth, not going to the Hot Spots and just waiting in the ship. He wasn't telling me something. How did he know so much about a place he claimed to have spent so little time on? I was going to have to ask him later, but for now, I was happy.

* * *

 


	21. Sex is the Game

“Wake up.” Maron could hear a raspy voice speaking from realms unknown. “Don’t play this game with me.” A harsher but still even sounded voice spoke yet again. She couldn’t tell which direction it was coming from. It was dark all around her, nothing to be seen anywhere. She could feel herself breathing and thinking, but somehow she remained motionless. 

“Woman!” 

Maron shot up. Taking in a deep breath, she was panicked by the sudden wake. Looking around her, she found herself still imprisoned in her pseudo self’s room. “What the hell was that about?!” She looked over at the long haired Saiyan standing next to her bed. 

“I said wake up and you didn’t.” Raditz folded his arms as he looked at the still naked woman in front of him. The Prince sure knew how to pick them. He had seen many beautiful women in his day, but there was something about the blue hair and fare skin that made her look exotic. The fire in her personality was an attraction, too. He didn’t know how this tiny human felt so entitled in the situation that she was in; she would learn her place soon enough. The thought of making her writhe underneath him was enticing. Plus, she was off limits so the temptation was even greater. He shook his head from his thoughts, he was not about to make this a family tradition. 

“Well, the prince told you to get the right woman and YOU didn’t, so you have no room to speak in this game of compliance.” Maron sat up, pulling the blankets up to cover her breasts as she then focused her eyes on the man in front of her. She could tell she had struck a nerve.

Grabbing her legs from under the blanket, Raditz easily pulled her to him until she was practically sitting at the edge of the bed, lingering underneath him. He watched as she panicked, whipping the blanket that had slid over her face during the position change off of her to make eye contact with him. The fear in her eyes was amazing. “Say that again.” He placed each hand on one of her shoulders, waiting for her to speak, but noticing she was far too scared to. The power he felt over her was phenomenal! He had felt power over his enemies when he was about to murder them, but this kind of feeling was different. He had never been in this kind of position with a woman before, he could see how the Prince enjoyed such act of play. “Just because the Prince said not to harm you doesn’t mean I won’t. I’d rather die than be talked down to by a pathetic human like yourself.” He could practically taste the fear coming off of her. 

Maron’s eyes were huge. This world was still so new to her that seeing their strength only reminded her that she was no longer dealing with humans. She was the minority in this; no matter how much she screamed, no one would come to her aid unlike on Earth. The look in the man’s eyes were treacherous but there was also a hint of something else in them. She had seen that look before, but couldn’t remember where she knew it from. After a what seemed like forever of silence and staring, she knew exactly the kind of look he was giving her. It was the same look the prince had given her. “I’m sorry.” She softly spoke as she continued her gaze on him. “I am not used to being in these,” she paused as she looked away for a moment, making herself more vulnerable to the Saiyan above her, “situations.” She brought her gaze back to him, making herself a complete damsel. 

She knew the look he was giving her was that of absolute lust. Though completely terrified, she knew how to play her sex and that was exactly what she was going to do. If the other blue-haired girl was able to seduce one of these creatures and make her way out of this hell hole, then she knew that she could do it too. 

Raditz’ eye twitched a little as he looked at the girl beneath him. The look she was giving him was absolute torture. All he wanted to do was take her right then and there, but he knew that he was as good as dead if he so even touched her. Hell, if the Prince came in right then he would be dead because of how this picture looked: Him restraining the girl underneath him and his brother just taking his girl prior. It would not be good for him. As his hungry eyes looked into hers, it was as if she were beaconing him to pursue her. Was she?

Leaning down to where their faces were only inches apart, Raditz couldn’t believe how much of an effect her pheromones were having on him; she smelled so sweet. “Learn your place.” His raspy voice was low as he couldn’t help but breath her in even more. She was a little shit, but man she was intoxicating. Her fragile body underneath his was so tempting.

“I know my place.” She softly spoke as she trembled beneath him. Her heart was racing but she knew she had to lure him in somehow. At least she had control over this situation, unlike what the prince had done to her. On Earth, she played her sex like no other, always getting what she wanted and then throwing the men away when she had used them up for what they were worth. She was good at playing weak, but no one ever knew how strong she actually was. She knew how to get what she wanted, and the man above her was no special exception to the game that she was fluent in.

“Where is your place?” The grip he had on her shoulders tightened a tad as he awaited the girl to answer. He had never been in a position like this before.

“Beneath the Saiyans.” She looked up at him with her blue eyes, making them as innocent as she possibly could, hiding the scheming behind them so well. When she saw his eyes twitch, she knew she just about had him. Where her shoulders were tense from the amount of pressure he was applying on them, she let them relax, showing complete vulnerability towards him. 

A smirk formed on Raditz’ face as he could only imagine what he would do to this human. Leaning in closer to where his mouth was right next to her ear, he inhaled her scent once more. “That’s better.” He spoke as he buried his nose into her neck, enjoying everything about her. She was feisty, beautiful, and completely under his control. How intoxicating this all was to him; no wonder his brother fell so deep.

When her eyes could no longer see his, her eyes widened as much as they could. This was really going to happen. She took in a deep breath and exhaled with a slight moan coming out of her mouth. She was creeped out by this man, but she knew it had to be done. She would win in this game.

Raditz couldn’t tell if that was an enjoyable moan or a frightened one, but it struck him in all the right places. Bringing his head up to look at her once more, he let go of her right shoulder and placed it in her hair, gripping it back to force her neck to arch backwards. Another moan escaped her luscious lips as he neck was now exposed to him. Bringing his face down he began to gently bite it. He was not intending on this to ever happen, but now that it was, he couldn’t control himself anymore. 

___________________________

After what seemed like forever walking around, Goku and I had finally made it to a hair salon. Walking in, the smell immediately changed to something wonderful. As I looked around, I saw shelves with different color, shape and sized bottle on them next to a counter of some sorts. The other half of the salon has chairs that people were sitting in while someone standing chopped their hair off. I had never seen this before, so it was a little intimidating. I was so enthralled with my surroundings that I had not been aware that Goku had steered us to the counter. 

“Hello, what can I help you with?” A man with a very feminine voice came up to the counter to greet us. Was everyone on this planet so cheery? I don’t think I could ever get a job at any of the places I have been because my personality was completely different from theirs.

“Yes, we would both like a haircut but she would also like a dye job.” Goku said firmly but kind.

“The cuts we can do, but I am sorry sir, I will not be able to get her in for a dye job today.” He sounded sincere in not being able to dye my hair, but his facial expressions were not exuding the same feeling. Were all of these people just faking being nice?! I was so confused.

Without missing a beat, Goku pulled out a small square of some sort and pulled out a bunch of their currency. As he pulled it out, the guy behind the counters eyes began to widen. I guess whatever Goku was doing was impressive. 

“Oh my, well I will be right back Sir. Wait here please.” He winked at Goku before heading back into a different room. 

“Why did he wink at you just then?” I was curious, not knowing why he would do such an action. I was used to men giving a woman a wink, but never a man to a man. Was this a custom on Earth? I had no idea. 

“He’s attracted to men.” Goku just came out with it, he was never one to beat around the bush.

“So, he is really a female?” I was confused.

“No, he is a man who is attracted to other men.” Goku looked down at me, he could probably tell that this was puzzling to me.

“Is that normal?” I had no idea. On Planet Vegeta, this had never been a thing. Everything was so different here.

“Yes, it is completely normal.” His voice was soft as he spoke to me. This man had the patience of a God.

“Oh, well good for him.” I smiled big as I learned the acceptance of this planet. I had never imagined two men together, so it was a brand-new thought to me. “What about with women, can they like each other here too?”

“Yes.” Goku let out a small laugh, straightening up a bit as the feminine man came back to the counter.

“Well I’ll be.” I kept my smile, this was a cool thing to experience. On Planet Vegeta, I knew of Saiyans making multiple women perform in front of them, but never in a relationship kind of way. This was all unique. 

“Looks like we can squeeze you in. What color were you going for honey?” He came around the corner and interlocked his arm with mine, ushering me away from Goku. I was freaked out until I looked at my Saiyan and noticed he was fine. If he was fine, that meant I was in no danger so I accepted my position. 

“Well, I was thinking blonde-“ As soon as I finished my sentence, the man started to talk.

“Oh, Platinum blonde would be perfect on you!” He sat me down and put an apron of sorts over me as he began to fiddle with my hair. “And how short are you wanting it?” He began to brush it, seeing how long my hair was.

“Well, I think shoulder length would be nice. Do you think so?” Just like with the lady who had helped me pick out clothes, I knew this guy would help me with my hair. I had no idea what I was going for or what the social norms were, so I knew his judgement would probably be my best bet. 

 

“I think that would look quite nice.” He agreed as he brushed my hair, to then usher me to a seat with a bowl attached to it that he stuck my head into. Turning a switch, water began to pour out of it and he began to wash my hair. What customs I was not used to on this planet, but today was just proving to be a great one. 

After what seemed like forever with the gentleman washing my hair, cutting it, putting metal flaps in it, and putting horribly smelling things in it to rid the blue color, and putting more horribly smelling goo in it to apparently dye it, I was now just waiting for the ‘color to take’ as he put it. Sitting there, I began to watch ‘TV’. This box sucked the life out of me, I had no idea what was going on around me because I was just watching what was happening on there. I hadn’t even noticed Goku was standing next to me until I felt a shadow drift over my shoulders. 

Looking up, I smiled big as I noticed his hair cut short. I could barely even recognize him. “You look so good!” I spoke as he leaned down to give me a kiss. 

“Thanks. It’s different.” He placed a hand in his hair, brushing it to the back of his head. “I’m not used to having practically nothing up here.” 

“Well you look wonderful.” I kept my smile, assuring him that everything was okay and that he didn’t look like a freak. He honestly looked quite good. I found him attractive as a messy haired Saiyan, but this new style he was presenting was exciting! I didn’t want him to change, but so far, the changes have only made me love him even more that I already did. 

“Thanks, Bulma.” My heart skipped a beat, he very rarely said my name but whenever he did, I got all tingly inside. “So, what are you watching?” 

“Oh,” I returned my gaze at the TV. “I honestly have no idea. I think it’s called ‘The News’ or something like that. Just a bunch of things happening worldwide and local I presume.” I focused my attention back on the screen. It was then my eyes and ears became attentive when a man appeared on the screen speaking at a podium. He looked so familiar, but I couldn’t place him in my head.

“As you all know, many years ago, I suffered a tragedy in my life. With that tragedy, I have spent most of my life wondering what I had done to deserve such action. My wife, my sons, and my daughter were all taken from me in front of my eyes while I, too, should have suffered the same fate. But that wasn’t in the cards for me on that day. Once healed, I have spent all of my days on trying to make a better place in this world with advanced police technology to hunt down and better track criminals. Being successful, I then started to wonder what else I could do. So today on the fifteenth anniversary of my family’s death, I present to you the Briefs Center for Rehabilitation, so that any others who have suffered like I have, have the ability to get back on track. I was lucky enough to already be wealthy enough to afford the care I needed to heal completely. This organization is 100% free to those who have been in a similar situation like I have. I have more than enough money for my days that I only want to spread joy to others instead of hindering them further. The BCR is a tribute to my loving family: Panchy, Vest, Sox and Bulma, I miss you all very much and love you all dearly. May you all rest in peace.” 

My eyes began to well up as I looked at the older man on the screen. Dr. Briefs was etched on the screen underneath him. He was my dad. Turning over to look at Goku, I could see that he was just as stunned as I was. “Goku I” I didn’t know what to do or say. I had family here. I just saw my dad. 

“Sir, can you tell me about Dr. Briefs?” Goku placed his hand on my shoulder as he talked to the gentleman that was helping me with my hair. 

“Oh Dr. Briefs is wonderful. So sad to hear about his family though.” He seemed remorceful.

“Where is he located?” Goku pursued.

“Oh, he has property everywhere. He spends most of his time where his family used to reside up by North Lake, though. Big house, you can’t miss it.” He replied in a happy voice, not noticing me being a mess. 

“How much longer will this be? We need to go ASAP.” I didn’t know how Goku could be so calm in situations like this. Over here I was a heaping mess, but he knew how to handle things. If I could have gone right then and there, I would have, but with all the crap in my hair I knew I was tied down. 

“About fifteen minutes or so and she should be all set.” His face changed a bit as he felt the random urgency coming from the Saiyan. “Would you like to pay now so you don’t have to do that once she’s finished and you can all just head out?” He was trying to help out as much as he could.

“Yes, thank you.” Goku replied as he leaned down to kiss my forehead before heading to the counter to pay.

I didn’t know what to think. All my life I thought my whole family was dead, I watched them all get massacred in front of me, but somehow my father had survived and I would see him soon. I couldn’t believe it. I had so much to say to him, so much to ask him, and so much to just sit and look at him. I didn’t have that many memories of him and I thought I would never be able to make them again, but here I sat having just watched him on the magical box that presented him to me. I was finally going home.


	22. Father

  
  
  
**I've begun to realize**  
 **That whenever I am with you**  
 **You deliver me from the pain in my life**  
  
  
Her father was alive! As he looked at his woman, who he could tell was trying to keep it together, he could see the absolute shock in her eyes. She was fidgeting around with her hands, darting her eyes back and forth, and seemed nervous to a whole different level. As frequently as Goku had visited Earth in the past, he had no idea of her father being alive. He didn’t watch too much Earth television, but whenever he did, he heard nothing of Dr. Briefs.   
  
As he paid for both of their haircuts and her dye job, he looked back at his woman before heading out of the salon. From the outside, he looked through the window to see if she had noticed, and she had not. The commercial on the TV had ended and was back being the news. He could tell she was just begging to see her father show up on that screen again.  
  
Taking out his cellphone, he began to call the hotel they were staying at. After a few rings, someone finally answered.  
  
“Thank you for calling the Oasis hotel, how can I help you this afternoon?” A friendly voice spoke from the other side of the phone.  
  
“Yes, this is Mr. Shenron. I need my car pulled up to the Salon on 5th please.” He knew that even in this kind of situation, he was not going to be able to just pick her up and fly to her father’s house, it would cause way too much attention. Instead, he was just going to have to drive her there.  
  
“Of course Mr. Shenron, I will see to it that it is there as soon as possible. Is that all I can help you with today?” Her tone remained cheerful as she proved his task to not be a problem at all.  
  
“No, thank you.” Goku hung up the phone, looking through the window to see if Bulma was still fine; which for the most part she was.  
  
He had never imagined their time on Earth would ever turn out this fortunate. He was beyond happy that she was about to meet her father. After all of the pain that she had endured throughout her life, she was finally seeing a glimmer of happiness. He knew she had so many questions and they could finally be answered. Hell, he was curious as to how her father had survived, too. A brutal attack from the Saiyan race was a rare experience to live through. With them being far superior in strength, it was child’s play to kill humans. He would have to ask him how he managed to live as soon as the opportunity presented itself, but for right now, he was focused on getting his blue haired woman to her dad.   
  
He had seen her happy on Planet Vegeta, but this was a completely different kind of joy. He had never seen so much positive emotion come out of this woman; hell, he even knew that she herself had never felt this much positive emotion. She had to contain herself and be on guard at all times that he could tell she didn’t know what to do with everything that was happening to her right now. Looking through the window at her as she kept her eyes on the TV and the man took the products out of her hair, he could see that her face didn’t know what to do. She was feeling so many things at once and for the first time in her life she was able to freely express every single emotion; her body didn’t know how to react. All in all, though, she was happy.   
  
Happiness and love was something that Bulma had given him so much of, that he didn’t think he could ever start to repay her. She would never know how much she had saved him. What empty husk of a man he used to be was no longer, she had put him back together; an action he never thought would ever happen to him since his father left him. She honestly had no idea what she had done for him.   
  
Back on Planet Vegeta when he and his brother had been taken in by the King after his rampage from his father leaving, that was when the King started brainwashing him. Back then he had no idea of what was going on just followed suit; it seemed normal at the time. He had separated him from his brother, which was also the main reason him and his brother were not close in the slightest, to give him personal training. What seemed like an act of kindness for taking him in and training him to be an elite warrior was actually all a front and the start of him being groomed.   
  


**Easy now to recognize**  
 **All the misery I have been through**  
 **It was beating me to submission**  
 **'Til the day you arrived**  
  
  
Intense hours of training mixed with little sleep and no food, Goku’s body went through intense changes. He was thrown in different climates to survive without any clothes on his back, forced to be out there for months at a time to strain his body into learning to ignore the pains of hunger, temperature change, open wounds, sickness, mental hallucinations, and more. He would learn how to avoid getting into a primal state for survival, and stay level headed to keep him alive.   
  
After several years enduring this intense training and learning how to stay in control at all times, he then started his journey on becoming a greater fighter than he already was. Placed in the ring against animals he had never seen or fought before to see if he could survive, the training he had been through first helped him remain calm as he learned his enemies’ weakness, thus earning him the win. He had asked why he couldn’t just fight Saiyans, but the King insisted that he already knew how to defeat his own species and needed to learn how to defeat others.  This process was grooming him in the takeover of other planets. Learning their enemies quickly and efficiently only lead to a faster conquering, which the King ultimately wanted.   
  
In the past, it would take the Saiyans a bit to be able to conquer a whole planet where the enemy was better evolved. With Goku’s keen sense in finding a weakness, it quickened the process by almost half of the time it used to take them. The ironic thing was, all of the Saiyans went through the same training, but the results were never as fortunate as they were for him. The King knew he was a unique Saiyan and planned on keeping him around for a long while. At the rate they were going with Goku leading the King’s troops, it was only a matter of time before they were the most elite race of them all.  
  
After learning how to take out different species in the ring, he went back to a different environment to learn his groundings once again. Most of the time, Goku was isolated. The only other living being he ever encountered was the King throwing him in different rings to fight more unknown beasts or different environments to learn how to survive in any difficult place. He was alone, he had no one.  
  
Years had gone by of the same training before he was finally able to train on his own planet with his own kind. It was awkward being back, the last time he had seen any them, he had just gotten done killing a bunch of them. The glares he received while training was intense. If he had to have a sparring partner, he could tell they were trying to actually kill him. It was a fight for his life every time he had to fight another Saiyan. But knowing how to defeat them and spotting each individuals weakness every time, he was always the victor.   
  
Even in the training on Planet Vegeta, Goku still hadn’t seen much of his brother Raditz. The King seemed he would be too much of a distraction for him, so he only ever saw him a couple times a month. Each time he had seen him, there was definitely bad blood. In his own training, Raditz was brought to the other Saiyan’s side because he wanted to fit in and not be seen as a traitor like his brother was. They would constantly bad mouth Goku to him, that he grew a pure hatred towards him. His brother was dead set on not being hated like Goku was.  
  
Whenever Goku was done training with the other Saiyans that were in his squad, the King would demand to train with him as well. The back to back training would have been tiresome on him if he hadn’t just spent years of his life learning to overcome anything that was ever thrown at him and the wellbeing of his body. The King was strong, always throwing him in his place, a feat that the other Saiyans were not even close to achieving. With their training sessions happening more often than not, it wasn’t long until the king threw Goku into his first actual planet raid.  
  
The other members in his squad were furious that he was getting to go conquer another planet with the seasoned Saiyans while they had to remain home. Having to ignore them, they set foot out to destroy another race. On this mission, the King himself tagged along to see how Goku would fare. When it came time to depart from their spaceships, the King insisted that he do it alone. As Goku hesitantly left the ship, he didn’t know what to do. Hovering over the planet, looking down at the livelihood below, he didn’t know the first thing in attacking innocent lives. Looking back up at the ship where his fellow comrades were, the King nodded at him to proceed. To this day Goku could remember the first thing he did when he focused his sights back on the unsuspecting planet: he closed his eyes and imagined his father leaving him once more. When his eyes shot back open, all of the rage was back inside of him as if it were the same day Bardock had left. Bringing both palms to his side, he began to summon his energy into a big ball, making several blasts at the planet.   
  
He could still remember the fear and panic each being exuded off of themselves. In his raged state, he didn’t care about any of them. Looking back on it now however, it was pure regret. He had let King Vegeta take him and train him into his own personal tool. It wasn’t long before he took over his first planet. When he was finished, he looked back at the King who had a smile on his face that went from ear to ear. His product was finished, he had made exactly what he wanted: a monster.   
  
Upon returning to their planet, he was welcomed with a congratulatory gaze from his fellow Saiyans. No one spoke a word to him, just nodded their heads in a “well done” manner. Each time Goku came back with a win, his race would get more and more enthusiastic towards him. It wasn’t long until he stopped feeling the hatred that they all used to spew in his direction.   
  
After a while, it seemed the King would put him on less and less missions. Only recently did he discover that it was because he was becoming stronger than him. The monster that he had created was better not knowing his strength and kept under wraps than to find out he was stronger and destroyed them all. It was then he was assigned to the prince.   
  
Upon meeting him, he could tell that Prince Vegeta would be an absolute treat to work with. He was smaller in everything except for attitude. Knowing his past, Prince Vegeta had no problem whatsoever calling him by his birth name of Kakarot. He could see that the little shit wanted to feel in control and powerful. Goku knew that the Prince knew that there was nothing he could do about him calling him by that name, so he was going to have to get used to it. Without Vegeta knowing, he only cured him of the power that the name used to hold over him. Having to learn to control his rage every single time the Prince called him only made the effects that much less important to him. The Prince still felt like he had the upper hand, and Goku was cured of it; it was a win win situation. He’d never let anyone else know, wanting to keep the fear that the other Saiyans had present. He couldn’t do anything to the Prince, but he sure could do something to anyone else.

  
**Certainly, I felt alive**   
**Strength I had lost was revived**   
**I'm mending inside and we both know why**   
  
  


It wasn’t long until the Prince grew tired of him being around all of the time. He was sure he could take care of himself, which he could, but with the King’s orders outranking his, Goku was there to stay. He would spar with the Prince, making his time with him a little more bearable since this way he could legally hit him with no repercussions. Time and time again, Goku would make it appear to be a close match, but it never was. He could see the Prince’s ego shattered each time he bested him. He began noticing a change in him, finding him training by himself more and more to try to get on his level. His practices were not in vain, showing his progress each time he was spar with him again. It wasn’t enough to cause Goku to worry, though.   
  
Another couple of years passed, before the Prince was finally catching up to him. With Goku’s training being limited to only the Prince, his status remained the same, while the Prince himself got to do 24/7 training. It’s like Goku had sparked a fire within the Prince, having beating him be the goal of his life it seemed. He wasn’t bothered by it at all. The true change in the Prince was when he claimed he had mated for the first time. After that, he became an even bigger pain in his ass than normal. They never really spoke during all of the years of them training together, but after all of the testosterone and hormones the Prince was finally experiencing, that is when the conversations really started to flow.   
  
After matches, the Prince would talk about the women he had been with the night prior or the morning of. He would describe in detail what he had done to them with no embarrassment at all. He didn’t know why the Prince felt the need to tell him off of these things, maybe it was because he had no friends and needed an outlet, but whatever the reason was, Goku wasn’t happy about being the one to have to listen about it.   
  
It wasn’t long until Goku asked Prince Vegeta what he had done to the girls when he was finished. That’s when the situation really got weird. He would describe how he would end each one of their lives because he refused to share any of his women with anyone else. Once he had them, no one else was ever going to have them. The conversations were always very unpleasant, but he had no choice but to listen to it.   
  
Once he started having sex and killing his human women, and they were always only human women, Prince Vegeta’s fighting ability actually went up. There were a few times that he would genuinely catch Goku off guard and almost best him. It was then the Prince set Goku to watch over his personal human slave. Since Prince Vegeta was getting really close to beating him, he sent him away so he couldn’t train anymore. His full-time job would be watching a girl.  
  
At first, Goku was a bit angry in having to watch the troubled girl he had occasionally seen and heard about. She was spunky and intriguing for sure, but this was going to put a complete halt on his training. The King had approved the actions though, so there was nothing he could do about it. He had no idea that this girl would change his life forever.

  
**'Cause you're mine**   
**I knew I could be whole if you were mine**   
**I'll vanquish any foe because you're mine**

 

The car pulled up by the Salon as Goku put the phone in his pocket, waiting for the driver to get out and hand him the keys. Once in hand, he returned back into the Salon where Bulma remained in the chair, eyes fixated on the screen.   
  
“Is she done?” Goku asked the stylist as he stood next to her, watching the screen as well  
  
“Why yes she is, doesn’t she look gorgeous?” He looked down at Bulma, grabbing the chair and turning it to face him. A smile formed on his face as he looked at his new platinum blonde woman.  
  
“She always looks gorgeous.” He walked towards her, grabbing her hand and helping her stand up. By simply complimenting her, it brought Bulma back into the moment. She looked up at him with her blue eyes, blushed and smiled.   
  
“Thank you.” She replied as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.   
  
Not wanting to, but knowing it had to be done, he broke the kiss. Looking down at he, he began to walk with her hand in hand to the door. “Are you ready to meet your father?” He asked while holding the door open for her.  
  
“I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet my dad.” She smiled back at him while exiting the Salon. “Thank you so much for what you have done, we look great.” She poked her head back into the Salon, thanking the hair stylist.   
  
“Any time Hon, come back again!” She heard from inside as the door closed, making a barrier between them.  
  
Leading her to the car, Goku opened up the door for her, helping her inside and shutting it behind her. Walking towards the driver side, he opened the door and stepped in. As they began to pull away, he could see that she was nervous still. Her hands were in her lap while she looked out the window as they drove. Taking a hand off of the wheel, he brought it over to her side, grabbing her hand and holding it over the center console of the vehicle. She grasped the hand firmly as her gaze remained at the scenes passing by.   
  
He didn’t speak to her, knowing there wasn’t took much he could say right now that might help her prepare for the big moment. He knew she had so much going on inside her head already, that he wasn’t going to risk putting new questions in there to avoid a system overload.   
  
The drive wasn’t long until they had finally reached their destination. Pulling up to the huge silver gates, Goku parked the car on the side of the road and turned the car off. Being far enough away from the city and into a secluded area, he knew it was safe to fly her over the gates since they didn’t have a combination to make the gates open to bring the car in.  
  
Opening the door for her, he picked her up in his arms, walked towards the brick part of the gate and hovered over it with ease. Setting her back down, they walked on the property by the lake until they came to a big house. Once they made it to the door, he looked down at his woman. She had been through a lot of things in her life, but he had never seen her this nervous. He knew she’d be able to handle it, though.   
  
As she stood like a stone, Goku brought his hand to the doorbell and pressed it. You could hear a dimmed ring echo from the other side of the door. Now Bulma was really nervous. He could feel her shaking, her nervousness filling the air around them. This was the moment she was waiting for. This was the moment she never thought she’d ever have in her lifetime and now it was here. Footsteps began to come into earshot as they waited. A jolt came from Bulma when the doorknob jiggled from the other side. It seemed like the slowed knob twist the world had ever known. A creek filled the air as the door slowly opened.   
  
“Who is it?” A man’s voice asked before the door was all the way opened. Once the door was completely open, the man from the television was standing right in front of them. Goku looked down at Bulma to see her reaction: Tears of joy. “I wasn’t expecting company today. How can I help you?” The man asked as he looked puzzled at the both of them.   
  
“Dad?”   
  
  
  



	23. Point 8829401

“So this is how you want to die?” He could practically hear the Prince’s voice behind him as he drew in the scent of the blue haired girl below him. Letting go of his grip on her, he backed away from her, the hunger still in his eyes as hers still pierced his. “That’s enough.” He spoke in a deep, raspy voice as he backed himself into the wall behind him. Leaning his shoulder blades on the structure, he folded his arms in front of his chest. 

Looking at the girl in front of him, halfway off the bed from when he pulled her, she looked at him in confusion. How could he have let this girl take such control over him so fast? Was it lust? He couldn’t figure it out. 

“If you say so.” Maron spoke while trying to not look relieved that he wasn’t going to go through with the act of sex. The only reason she was going to go through with it was to get an upper hand on these creatures, if the other girl could do it, then she knew she could too.

“Get dressed, I’m taking you to go get something to eat.” Raditz stayed in his place. He was now supposed to look after this girl and he had no idea what he was even doing. He remembered seeing his brother take the original blue-haired girl down to the cafeteria to get food, so he was going to follow suit and do the same thing. 

“With what clothes?” Maron looked around at the room, seeing nothing for her in sight.

“With the clothes in the closet.” Walking over to the closet, he opened the door to reveal a closet full of the previous girl’s stuff. “You look to be the same size and if not then make it work.” He walked back over to the wall and stood against it once more.

Standing up from the bed, Maron walked to the closet and entered it. All of the clothes looked the same; there was really only black clothing. In the back of the closet, her eyes widened as she saw a beautiful blue dress. Walking towards it, she grabbed it, bringing its edges to her. “This is gorgeous.” She whispered under her breath and she traced the design with her hands. She could only imagine what a slave girl had worn this for. She must have been some sort of important to be a slave and own something that gorgeous. 

“It’s not for you. Pick something else.” Raditz’ raspy voice spoke from outside the closet, causing Maron to roll her eyes as she continued to look at the dress.

“Why not? Don’t think she’s coming back, do you?” her tone was sarcastic.

“She will, and the moment she’s back you’ll be dead.” He spat at her sarcasm.

“What you mean is I’ll be dead and not yours.” She returned the same tone.

A laugh couldn’t help but come from the Saiyan. They were just about to engage in sex and now they were spitting words at each other. She was so amusing that he couldn’t even be mad. She was a disrespectful dame, but more intriguing than not. Walking towards her, he placed his hands on her shoulders as she continued to hold the dress, “Fine, wear it.” He spun her around to face him, her blue eyes looking up at his, “But know this: You may never be mine, as if I’d want you anyway, but you’ll also never belong to you either. You’ll always have a master for the rest of your life. So take the dress, put it on, and experience your status while you engage with a good portion of Saiyan warriors down at the cafeteria. Feel their gazes upon you while you’re in that dress and know that if any of them wanted to take you and make you theirs, they easily could.” 

“No, they won’t.” She looked up at him with teary eyes, knowing that it was true that unless by some miracle, she would never belong to herself ever again. “Because I belong to the most powerful of Saiyans. And if they touch me like you have, if they try to have their way with me like you have, Prince Vegeta will kill them the moment I open up my mouth. He’s already been betrayed by his own brother. What’s that saying: Once bitten twice shy? I’m sure he won’t take it happening a second time even remotely lightly.” She grabbed the dress off of the hook and held it in her arms, she wasn’t planning on wearing it but now she had to prove a point to the man in front of her. “So I will put the dress on, I will look beautiful in it, I will meet the gazes of any of your kind I encounter downstairs, and I will be just fucking fine.” Her tone was soft as she spat out the last sentence at him. She had a tiny upper hand, and she was going to use it. Whether it was her still feeling entitled from being on Earth, or a brand-new courage against a far stronger enemy, she was playing her cards right.

Raditz didn’t know what to say. He was pretty stunned that she had just told him off. She was right, he or any other Saiyan couldn’t do anything to her because it would be instant death. He was playing with fire and couldn’t help but step further into it. He had never gone against the Prince before, but this was a pretty exhilarating feat. She was beautiful, smart, annoying, witty, and everything he had been looking for in a mate. Normally Saiyans have sex to have sex or they do it to breed. He didn’t know why he felt this way. Maybe it was because his mother was the most unusually kind Saiyan and raised her boys with some sort of compassion, but he wanted more than just sex and breeding. “Then by all means, put it on.” He smirked at her as he stepped away, closing the door behind him. What was he getting himself into?

Holding the dress, Maron began to put it on. When it was all said and done, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw how completely normal she looked. She looked like herself on Earth: in a beautiful luxurious dress that she well deserved and would about to be courted to a fancy restaurant. She couldn’t imagine what the other girl felt like when she put this dress on. It fit Maron perfectly, so she knew it had to have been recent that she had this dress. She had gone all her life, at least from what she had overheard from her Saiyan bodyguards, without something like this on. She couldn’t imagine going all of her life without something so beautiful. Maron grew up having beautiful things all the time, she never not had something beautiful and if she saw something she wanted, she would get it without a doubt. But this girl that looked like her only had this dress. Did she love it? Was she excited to get something so gorgeous? She would hopefully ask her one day. 

Opening the door, she met the eyes of the Saiyan who had been waiting for her. “Well, I’m ready to go eat now.”

“Really, you don’t feel overdressed?” A smirk pierced his face as he looked at her. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but she looked absolutely ridiculous since they were literally going to eat in a giant bland room full of sweaty Saiyans. 

“I feel like royalty.” She smiled at him as she sassily spoke. Walking to the door she cleared her throat, “Well, aren’t you going to open it?” She motioned towards it.

“Why can’t you open it your damn self?” His frown left his face as he looked at the ridiculous human.

“Because I don’t know the pin, jackass.” She folded her arms across her chest.

Raditz had no idea what a ‘jackass’ was, but he knew by the way she used it that it was not good. She was feeling a little too powerful and he had to put her in her place. Quickly, he grabbed her throat with one of his hands, lifting her off the ground until just her toes were touching. His smirk returned to his face as he felt her grab his wrist with both of her hands, eyes wide. “The Prince can’t kill me if I leave no evidence of harming you. You can tell him all you want that I choked you, but he won’t believe you without my mark.” He dangled her a bit more before putting her down. Once he allowed her to touch the ground completely again, he let go of her neck. “Got it, jackass?” 

“Yes sir.” Maron knew she fucked up, coming out of the gate too fast. She was used to playing human men, not these creatures. She had to change up her normal routine of tactics, but she was learning fast and wouldn’t let it be too long until she had him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t long until Vegeta and the few comrades he took with him made it to planet Namek. The Saiyans he had with him were ones he had not trained with before, but since there were no high threats of power levels coming from any direction, he knew it wouldn’t be a big deal. He would have come alone if he was able to, but his father insisted on bringing a team with him, so he chose the most random Saiyans from the lineup, not caring about the stats of any of them. Some seemed pleased to be picked while others scowled and couldn’t understand why they were not chosen instead. With his father not being so keen on the men he had picked, he made sure that Nappa went with him. Annoyed, Vegeta agreed to take him but had plans for him elsewhere unbeknownst to his father. 

Along the way to Namek, Vegeta had Nappa take a separate ship that was attached to their main one to go back to Earth to look for his woman. He had no use for him with the takeover with this planet, so he was going to put him to good use in retrieving what was his. The thought of his property being with someone else irritated him to no end. He normally wasn’t this aggressive about his belongings, but the fact that she was his first property and had somehow turned into such a feast for his eyes out of nowhere and by the time he realized she was up and gone infuriated him. He was going to get her back somehow, and if Nappa failed for a second time, he would have his head. 

 

Looking down at the planet before they landed, it seemed like it was going to be an easy enough task. The planet resembled Earth in a lot of ways, making it almost seem like they were just on another pathetic raid to get slaves. He knew that this would be no trouble at all. As they landed, Vegeta was the first off of the ship. 

The gravity on the planet made him feel lighter than ever, which only meant that he would be able to move faster to get this job done. He took a few steps before stopping, addressing his crew without facing them. 

“You wanted to conquer a planet, well here’s your chance. Go about your ways, and don’t fuck this up.” As soon as he finished his sentence, he was already in the air flying to find some life. 

It was a very boring planet for him, not much to anything. Looking in all directions as he flew, he seemed to find no signs of life anywhere. Was his father mistaken on saying there was life take over on this planet? Maybe they would just be able to harvest the planet for what it was worth and sell it without any battle. 

It felt like he had circled the planet a thousand times since everything looked exactly the same. Flying in different directions, the only power levels he picked up was from that of his team. When he was about to give up, he found what looked to be a dome on the top of a plateau. Looking at his scouter, it read: 8829401. It seemed to make sense since he flown for so long. Landing next to it, it wasn’t long until he made his was inside of the building.

His brow raised as he saw a fat green monster sitting in a chair. He was a rather large specimen, but that hadn’t stopped his enemies in the past from moving quickly. As he walked closer, he stopped a few feet from him. 

“Wake up, I’m here to take over your planet.” Vegeta spoke confidently as he looked at the being who remained keeping his eyes closed. “So is it just you, because if so then you’re really making this easy on me.” He stood with his arms crossed in front of him.

“You are a Saiyan, are you not?” The big green creature spoke, his voice echoed in the empty building. The tone in his voice solidified that he was an older being. 

“I am, and what of it? Have you been waiting all this time to die by the hands of one?” His cocky attitude filled the air, “Because I can fulfill that for you today.”

“I can see that you are far from becoming a Super Saiyan, is that why you’re here? Are you trying to unlock your inner strength?” The old being asked while not moving an inch.

“Inner strength?” Vegeta spat out as he looked befuddled at the being in front of him. What the hell was he speaking about? “I have all the inner strength I will ever need. I am the Saiyan Prince, there is nothing something like you could ever do for me.” He remained confused at his remark. How could the likes of him be able to help him? And more importantly, how did he know of the Saiyan’s and their legends? He had never encountered one before, so how was he speaking so surely of his race? Was he some sort of foreseer? 

“So be it.” The older man’s voice filled the air with his words, letting them linger as he remained still, not making any sort of movements besides his subtle sighs. “You’ll never be a Super Saiyan if you’re not willing to accept that there is always room to strengthen your inner self.” 

“How dare you talk to the Prince of Saiyans that way! This should teach you a lesson!” Vegeta powered formed energy in his hand before throwing it towards the creature, hitting him in his arm. The sight of purple blood leaking out of the wound only pleased him. He was not about to be disrespected by this piece of shit. “I’m going to start cutting you apart piece by piece. And I’ll do it by using my inner self!” He mocked as he began to power another ball of energy in his hand. 

“Think again!” A voice called from behind them. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a much thinner version of the green man in front of him followed by a much shorter one. 

“Guru!” the smaller green one spoke before running over to him, ignoring Vegeta completely.

“Dende, take care of Guru, I’ll handle this one.” The taller green one spoke confidently. 

“Nail, be careful of him.” The one known as ‘Guru’ spoke while the shorter one ‘Dende’ approached him.

“Don’t worry Guru, I got this.” Nail spoke as he walked towards Vegeta. “I won’t hurt you if you leave right now, and take your men with you!” 

Vegeta looked at Nail, not even sweating having to defeat him. It was then he saw a flash of light bounce off the walls. Cocking his head to the side, he noticed the smaller one had just healed Guru within moments. It was a very profitable trait, he’d make sure to take that one with him when he left the soon to be vacant planet. Looking back at Nail, he brought a smirk to his face once again, “Well I am going to obliterate you and every single thing on this planet.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” Nail turned his back, walking outside of the dome. “Follow me and we’ll find a suitable place to fight.”

“How considerate of you, letting your friends live for just a bit longer. Alright, we can fight elsewhere. But know I will be coming back for them.” Vegeta followed Nail out and followed him a couple of miles away from Guru’s house. He was excited to exterminate them all. It would have been easier if there was no one on this planet, but this way he got to have a little fun before heading home. Once they made it to some flat lands, Vegeta followed suit in landing on the ground. 

“Alright, this is your last chance to take your men and leave the planet.” Nail was serious as he glared daggers at the Saiyan in front of him.

“Not a chance.” Vegeta uncrossed his arms as he brought them to his side. “I’ll even give you a free shot at me, and if it hurts I’ll turn around and leave with my tail between my legs.” He laughed as he taunted the green being in front of him.

“Sounds good to me!” Nail lunged forward, landing a punch right on Vegeta’s face knocking him back, making his body bounce off of the ground a couple of times and sliding before coming to a complete stop.

Lifting his head from the ground to look at Nail with fury in his eyes, Vegeta got up and full force flew towards him, bringing his elbow back and making a fist ready to beat the green man down. “And so it begins!” 

Dodging the Saiyan’s attack, Nail quickly brought his elbow up and slammed it into the Prince’s back as he missed his punch to him. A loud gasp left the Saiyan’s mouth as the wind was knocked out of him. Hitting the ground, Nail began to levitate before stopping a good distance above the Saiyan. “You should have left when I gave you the chance!” He began to plummet down, aiming to hit Vegeta in the back once more. 

Without looking at the being above him, Vegeta quickly moved out of the way, hearing the planet’s loud burst behind him. Turning around, he was startled when Nail was standing only inches from him. Furrowing his brow, Vegeta began to punch the green being. His frustration only grew as his enemy continuously began to dodge his attacks. 

“What the hell are you?!” Vegeta spoke in frustration as he tried attack after attack to destroy the creature in front of him. How had he missed his power level? How was he able to suppress it so much to be virtually unnoticeable? 

“I’m a proud Namekian, and I will not let you destroy my home.” Nail spoke calmly as he fought Vegeta, almost like childsplay.

Darting above, Vegeta peered at Nail below him as they both levitated at different heights. “How can I beat him? What is this power?!” He thought to himself as he tried to think of a strategy. He was so much stronger than he was, but how was that even remotely possible? He had been training his whole life and only knew of one other living being to be stronger than he was. He didn’t know what to do.

“You’ll never win.” Nail slowly rose to Vegeta’s level until they were only a few feet apart, the ground far beneath them. “I am far stronger than you’ll ever be. I’ll give you one last chance: Leave this place and take your men. Never return.” Nail was stern in his voice, speaking to Vegeta like he was a child being scolded.

“You are far stronger than me.” The Prince spoke as he then directed his attention to his soldiers who were observing the battle. He could hear them speaking to him through his scouter. They mumbled about going back to the ship. Lifting his hand, Vegeta messed with his scouter to see Nail’s power level; he was indeed far stronger than he was. A small chuckle left his mouth as he assessed the situation. This planet was going to be his and his father underestimated the whole entirety of it. “Looks like there is nothing else I can do except leave your planet.” Vegeta began to speak to his men, letting them know to get the ship and meet them. He gave the coordinates and now awaited to be picked up as his men fled the scene to get the ship. 

“Wise choice.” Nail spoke, his voice never fluctuating. 

“You are mistaken.” Vegeta spoke after a long silence filled the air. He could sense his ship nearing the coordinates that he had given his men. “You may be stronger now, but I will return even more powerful than you are. In the meantime,” Vegeta uncrossed his arms and stared at Nail. His eyes began to burn a hatred into the Namekian as he found the ship to be exactly where it needed to be. “I might as well take a memento of this planet with me.”

As soon as he ended his sentence, a wicked grin curled on his face as he flew as fast as he could passed the unsuspecting Namekian. In no time, Vegeta was back at Guru’s house, breaking into the side of the building to grab Dende, bursting through another part of the wall and into his spaceship. By the time Nail had made it to their location, they were already out of reach. Looking out of their spaceship window at the Namekian, he could see the pure rage on his face as he took one of his own. 

“What are you doing?!” Dende spoke as Vegeta held him by the back of his clothes. 

“Shut up!” Vegeta’s rage finally escaped him as he fled the planet. He had never ran away from a planet in his life! He knew as soon as he got back home, he was going to get an earful from his father. He was going to get stronger and beat Nail if it was the last thing he did. He could feel that his pride was wounded. 

“Keep an eye on him.” The Saiyan Prince lifted Dende up higher before throwing him into a wall, knocking him out cold. He was not about to deal with him complaining the whole ride home. 

“Why did you take him, Prince Vegeta?” A soldier asked as he looked at the Prince with wide eyes, not being able to process what had just happened within minutes. 

“Because I find him useful.” Vegeta spoke slow as he cocked his head to look at the Saiyan who had just had the nerve to question him. He watched as the soldier began to sweat a bit as he tried to embrace his glare, not being successful.

“What are you going to tell the King?” Another one spoke up, flinching when Vegeta met with their gaze.

“I think you should be more scare of me right now instead of my father!” His voice rose as he pinned the man against the wall. Looking him dead in the eye, he finally shoved the Saiyan against the wall once more before walking towards the front of the ship at the men who were directing it. “Get us back to Planet Vegeta as fast as you can.”

“But Prince-“

“As fast as you fucking can!” he grabbed the chair one of them were sitting in, ripping it out from the ground, along with them still in it, and throwing it across the ship. “Do not question me anymore, do you all understand that?!” His rage was apparent as he still couldn’t believe what had just happened on Namek. He didn’t know what he was going to tell his father, and he was pissed that his men kept questioning him. 

A uniform nod came from all of the men as they began to keep their heads down, one of the men grabbing Dende and locking him in a room by himself. The others began to focus on getting the ship back to their home planet as quickly as they could before they felt an even more powerful wrath of their Prince.


	24. To Bulma or not To Bulma

“Dad?” I could hear my voice crack as my throat felt like it was about to close. The man standing in front of me was an image I never thought could happen in my life ever again. As I looked into his eyes, I could see where I got mine from. His hair was blue, too, but more on a grey scale. I could see in his face where I got some of my features and some that I knew I must have gotten from my mother. I was taking him in as best as I could with water eyes. 

“You know, I would expect you kids to have given up on this joke.” His voice was monotone, no fluctuation either way of anger or excitement. His eyes were dead to the conversation.

“No dad it’s me, Bulma.” I didn’t know how to start or prove to him that I was in fact his missing daughter.

“Just standing here I can tell that you’re not. My daughter had blue hair.” He pointed to my head.

“But mine is-“ I grabbed a lock in my hand and looked at it, seeing the platinum blonde color. “I just got it dyed not too long ago! I saw you on the TV in the salon and… I just… This is me, dad! I am Bulma! Our family was murdered so long ago and I was taken!” I couldn’t control myself. 

“That is public information. You are not giving me anything that I have not already shared with the world.” His tone remained the same.

I could begin to feel myself panic. I was his daughter and he was denying me. I could feel my heart pound against my chest as I could feel my throat begin to well. He was my dad, I was a product of him. I was standing right there and he didn’t believe that it was me. I couldn’t even begin to process my thoughts anymore as the room began to shake. My whole life, my whole family was falling apart before it even had a chance to really begin again.

“You’re a doctor,” Goku spoke from behind me, “Take a DNA test. I can assure you that she is your daughter.” My eyes grew wide as I looked back at Goku, quickly turning my head back to face my father. I wanted this to work. 

I could see my father looking up at Goku with a strange face before looking back at me. “You are willing to take a DNA test then?” He didn’t seem excited, it probably wasn’t the first DNA test he had taken.

“Yes, I can take a DNA test.” I looked back up at Goku with a smile at his idea before looking back into my father’s eyes. “And I’ll pass it, too.” 

“Well alright, but it’s going to take about a week for me to get the results. I have a lot of things going on right now so this is not a high priority on my list. I will also need a DNA test from the boy, too.” He turned around and began walking away from the door. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Wh- why do you want a DNA test from Goku?” I confusingly asked as he and I began to trail inside after him.

“You’d be surprised how many pimps I have on file trying to pass random women as my daughter. I keep their DNA just in case they change their appearance and try to trick me. I’ve already had a couple of people try this, but I caught them.” He turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

“Why would someone do that?” I asked out loud as I tried to catch up to my father.

“Really, the girl who was enslaved to another race is asking this question?” Goku spoke as he followed. He did have a point. If I had learned anything it was that people are capable of far more than I could have ever imagined. 

When we turned the corner, it exposed us to a huge laboratory. There were gizmos and gadgets everywhere. I could see what seemed to be unfinished structures, projects, and different liquids in weird containers, lab notes everywhere, a lot of paper scrunched up surrounding a trash can, cabinets with labels of what was inside and more! It was amazing! When I would read about technological stuff on Planet Vegeta, I would always be enthralled and always imagined being able to experiment or build something one day, and here I was knowing where I got all of my scientific interests from.

“Alright, let’s do this test.” He walked over with two vials in hand.

“So what do I need to do?” I asked as he walked closer to me. I couldn’t believe my father was right here, I just wished he knew that it was me, his daughter.

“Hold this.” He gave myself and Goku each a vial. Reaching his hand up, he plucked a hair from both the Saiyan and myself; we were definitely not expecting that. With each hair in hand, he placed it in each vial and then began to take them from us, walking away. “Alright, I will call you when I am finished.” He placed the vials on a stand, labeling them. 

“You’ll call us?” I was confused, “Why can’t we just stay here with you?” I couldn’t process what he was asking. I had waited my whole life for this chance that I never knew I even had and I did not want to leave here.

“Because you are strangers and I do not feel comfortable with a young lady and a brute staying with me here.” He turned around to face us both after labeling the samples. 

“I can clean for you, or cook for you, or do whatever you need me to. Please, I can’t leave you now that I have seen you.” Tears began to well up again. I had to try.

“Ah, the best acting I have seen yet young lady.” He bowed his head to me, “But the only way I would feel safe with you here and be completely assured you wouldn’t rob me blind would be to lock you up in my testing chambers. Since we know that won’t happen I’m afraid you’ll-“

“I’ll do it.” I cut him off as I could feel my body tense with the thought of being locked away. “You can lock me and him up, separately too if that makes you feel more comfortable. I do not wish to leave here. You are my father and I am your daughter. Whatever deal I have to make with you I will.” I spoke confidently. I wasn’t a fan of being locked away, but I would do it for him. If this was my only chance, I was taking it.

“What is the difference waiting here for a week and waiting at your home for a week?” He seemed confused by my logic.

“There is no difference. This is my home because you are my father.” I could feel my stubbornness coming out. I was tense like on Planet Vegeta, but not in a defensive way this time around. 

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal then. You can stay, but the brute will have to either be in the testing chambers or back where you came from until the results come in.” His tone was firm.

I looked over at Goku in surprise. I could hand over my body any time I wanted for I was in charge of it, but I knew I had no decision over Goku’s body nor what happened to it. I couldn’t make this deal unless he agreed. 

“I’ll do it.” Goku replied as he stepped forward to me, putting his hand around my waist as he kissed the top of my head to then look over at my father. “As long as you’re not putting any weird gasses in there and as long as Bulma is kept safe, I will remain in the chamber until the results are in.” I put my hand on his and squeezed, thankful that he was willing to do yet another thing for me.

“Oh, those chambers are not for gas testing. I test my different gasses in my gas chambers. No, the chamber you’ll be staying in is one I am trying to test gravity in. I can raise or lower as I please and I see what people can handle. It’s just the only thing I’ve got that locks since I can’t have anything seeping out of it. A perfectly sealed chamber indeed.” He came over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. “You’re committed to this, I can tell. You have point four percent more of a chance of being my daughter than any of the other candidates that have claimed such a bold statement.” 

“Because I am your daughter.” I replied back as we began to follow him to the Gravity Chamber. 

Looking at his house, it seemed like an empty vessel. There were pictures here and there, but it seemed the most decorated place was in fact his laboratory. His house was huge, but filled with nothing but essentials. His kitchen had a table and one chair, his living room has a fire place and one chair, his hallways had bare walls with only bland colors, everything was set for one man. 

When we had finally made it to the chamber, it didn’t look like anything I had expected. Instead, it looked like a normal room. There was a bed, weight equipment, and a pretty big tile floor with a wall of mirrors. A fridge was in the corner along with a table and chairs. It was more equipped than his actual house. 

“So, what kind of people do you put in here?” I was curious.

“Anyone who volunteers for the program. I actually have a lot of brutes come in here to strengthen themselves. You see, training in higher gravity will help straighten you. 10 pounds in this gravity will turn into 20 pounds in there. Or 50 pounds, depending on what level I select for that individual. But not only do weights change in heaviness, you yourself change. Two times the gravity will turn someone who is 150 pounds to then be 300 pounds. They get a work out, and I get results.” He had a joy when talking about this. It was pretty cool to listen to.

“So why a bed?” Goku asked as he looked into the room. 

“Some test subjects are addicted to this chamber with their workouts that they wanted to sleep in heavier gravity. I find no problem in it and I get results so it is a fair trade.” A smile crept across his face as he looked over his test room.

“How high or low can you make this chamber?” Goku’s interest seemed peaked as I looked at the curiosity roaming his face.

“Oh, whatever I want really. I have it maxed out at 100 times gravity though. I am sure I could go higher, but what could withstand that? So far, I only have a couple individuals who can do times 10 gravity.” He looked over at Goku, studying his expression as well. “Are you interested in trying this gravity out?” 

I could see the look on his face was screaming yes, but there were definitely some precautions to take. We both knew that my father had no idea that Goku wasn’t human, I was hoping after all this time he would not expose us now. 

“Let me try times 2 gravity per day until the test results. That seems like something to do.” A smirk swept across his face too. It seemed that my father and Saiyan would get along great once this whole DNA thing was done and over with. 

“Alright. You see that button over there?” My father pointed to a red button on the floor. “If it gets too rough for you, crawl over to it and press it and I will come adjust the gravity so you don’t die.” He let out a slight laugh. 

“I will.” Goku nodded as he entered the room, turning around to give me a hug. “If you need anything, or if something bad is happening, just scream and I will break out of here and save you, okay? He whispered in my ear as he held me tight. I nodded my head over his shoulder in compliance. 

“Good luck in there, boy.” My father spoke as he shut the door, sealing it fully before adjusting the gravity to 2 times what it should be. “Now then, tea?” he asked as he turned around to walk back into the house.

“Yeah, sure.” I followed right behind him.

It didn’t take long before we were both in his kitchen. I stood at the counter while he began to put a pot onto the oven, heating it up and letting the water come to a nice boil before pouring it into two cups with flavored tea in them. I held my cup with both hands as I let the warmth soothe my soul. He had such easy access to tea here, it was strange. I was still used to Saiyan customs, this whole human thing was so new. 

“So, how many people have tried to pass off as me?” I boldly asked as I tried not to think about Goku in a chamber by himself.

“You? Well I am not sure. I am guessing you mean my daughter.” He began to stir his tea with a spoon after adding a bit of sugar in it. “Too many to count.” A sad look briefly swept over his face as a longing appeared in his eyes. 

“Why?” I ignored his comment about me not being his daughter, even though I had been through a lot I never imagined what sick things people were doing to my father. Granted, I thought he was dead, but now that I know he is alive I couldn’t imagine what he had gone through. 

“Money mostly.” He took a sip of his drink before setting it on the counter. “People look for their own dreams through someone else’s tragedy. They know that the person who had gone through such heartbreak is desperate to grasp something, so they take advantage of it. When I said that my sons and wife were murdered with bodies to prove it, but my daughter was taken and no body ever found, I had many people try to pretend to be her. There was this one girl that I will never forget who looked just like my Bulma. Her hair, eyes, facial features, just everything was exactly proportionate to what my daughter would have been. I grew quite attached to her, she was a dream come true. She acted like I was her father and she was my missing daughter and played the part quite well, just like you’re doing now. Once I did a DNA test without her consent and found out she wasn’t my daughter, I promised myself I would never do anything like that every again. DNA test first, but I am not hopeful. Her name was Maron, I’ll never forget that name. She turned out to be the biggest player around this town. She scams, people scam, you scam.” He took another drink.

I couldn’t help but feel outraged by what I had just heard. He was being played with by other human beings just to gain something for themselves. I didn’t realize I was holding my cup so tightly until I looked down and saw white knuckles. How dare these people, how dare this Maron. I couldn’t believe someone would dare play with a mans broken heart like that just for some fricken money. I wanted to kill her. 

“I can assure you that this time it will be different.” I looked for his reaction and saw nothing come from it. “You know, I still remember that day I was taken.” I nervously looked down at the ground before looking back at my father, his eyes looking straight into mine. It seemed I had peaked an interest. Only his real daughter would know what happened on that day. “We had just gotten home and my brothers raced each other inside to go play with their video games. I stayed next to mom and helped her bring in some groceries, it was dark out and I was scared of it so I stayed to help. You had just walked out the front door to help us bring the bags inside, almost being knocked over by Vest and Sox. I remember you yelling something at them, but you weren’t mad. I giggled as they both came running out having to help bring things inside, they were in trouble and I liked it. It was then a flash of light came beaming down on top of us. I thought it had somehow turned into day, but that wasn’t the case. These men appeared, 4 of them of different heights wearing strange clothes were standing right in front of us. When one spoke “Show me” we all didn’t know what he had meant. You said something that I don’t remember and when we couldn’t show them what they wanted, the smaller being began to fire these lasers at us all.” I could feel my eyes well up again with tears. It had been years since I have thought about how my whole journey in this life had begun. I had put it behind closed doors deep within the depths of my mind. A tear slid down my cheek. “First mom went down, and then both of the boys, and then you got struck. I had backed up against the car not knowing what to do. I was so young, I didn’t know what was happening. He was about to kill me too until a taller man appeared and held him off from doing so. He grabbed my hand and ushered me onto this ship and with that my life on Earth was over.” I put the cup down to wipe my cheeks from fallen tears. “And with that, my family was over.” I didn’t even realize that I wasn’t looking at him anymore. I brought my eyes back up to see a teary-eyed man.

“Bulma?” He softly spoke as tears began to slide down his own cheeks.

“Yes dad, it’s me.” Within seconds of me replying, I could feel him holding me in his arms. Wrapping my own arms around him, I embraced my father for the first time in fifteen years. 

“What happened to you?” His arms never broke their hold. 

“I was taken.” I spoke into his shoulder.

“Where?” He pulled away a little to look me in the eyes.

“To Planet Vegeta.” I knew he wouldn’t understand. “It’s a week away from here by spaceship.” 

“Who is that man?” He pressed the question as he started to piece things together.

“He’s my boyfriend.” I remembered the term from earlier. “He is a Saiyan, which is the species that killed mom and my brothers. He is the only reason I am here today. He helped me escape, without him, I would be doomed to Planet Vegeta for the rest of my life.” Our hug broke as we both stood in front of each other, learning what had happened over the years. 

“A Saiyan. So, is he strong?” His curiosity was apparent as he tilted his head a bit. He was a scientist, so the facts definitely spoke to him.

“Very much so. That Gravity Chamber you made doesn’t even have a slight chance of holding him in there.” I let out a slight laugh.

“Interesting.” He brought his hand to his face as he began to think of God knows what. “So, I can trust him then, yes?”

“More than anyone.” I smiled back at him. 

“I would still like him in that chamber. It’ll make me trust him more knowing that he can keep his word.” I laughed at his comment but understood fully his concerns. He wanted to make sure that, even though I had given him all of this information, I was in fact his daughter and only the DNA would prove to him 100%. 

“I agree, we’ll keep the promise and he will stay in there. He loves me, dad.” It was weird saying that, but he was in fact my father. He was alive and here we were.

“He loves you?” He sounded concerned at the fact, “Does he want something from you?” 

“Yes, and I love him. He does not want anything from me. He has been the rock that I have needed from my time on Planet Vegeta. I’ve been through less than comfortable situations.” I didn’t know why I was so emotional. It was like the end of a chapter and I could finally close the book and start a new one. I wasn’t going to have to relive anything like that ever again. The tears were uncontrollable now, flowing free down my face with no chance in stopping it. 

“We don’t have to talk about that now.” He spoke softly to me as he held me in another embrace. We stood there in silence for a long time until I had settled down. 

“Bulma,” My heart skipped when he called me that, “Would you consider letting me do an exam on you? I am curious if your body has taken any serious damage during your stay on that planet, or is effecting you here on this one.” 

“Yes, you can do whatever. I am used to being poked and prodded.” I smirked. I knew he just wanted to make sure I was okay.

“It’s only being poked and prodded if you don’t want it to happen. We don’t have to, I would just like to see what you have endured on Planet Vegeta.” He seemed genuinely concerned about me. It was understandable, he just learned I was alive and had been living for 15 years on another planet full of abuse. 

“I am more than willing.” I smiled at him as we both just looked at each other. 

I could tell that he put his feelings away by hiding behind science. This was a way for him to cope, so I was more than willing to partake. It was also awkward since all of the emotion had just gone down. It was also a chance for me to see him in his element; to see what I would have seen growing up. This was clearly his passion and I wanted to be a part of it. I had a family now and I was going to take it all in. “Then let’s get started, dad.”


	25. He Was My Dream

It has been a week since I have met my father. In that time, I very rarely got to visit Goku, about once a day or so. There wasn’t a reason I hadn’t seen him, but since I could not enter the Gravity Chamber with him and he couldn’t hear me, I would just make sure he was doing alright and go back to learning about my dad and the family we once had. I had learned so much in this time that since Goku wasn’t with me, it was like my life was never altered and soon my father would be 100% sure that I was his. 

As I waited outside of the lab while he concluded the results, I was excited about what was all to come. I was going to have a dad again, not that this week hadn’t felt like that, but I would also get to see Goku. It was a shame that he had to be cooped up the whole time and wasn’t able to experience all of these new things with me. I learned what swimming was and how to do it, I learned what a cat was since my father had a little black one that was enthralled with being on his shoulder, and I learned a ton of weird scientific things. I could feel my father holding back just in case it wasn’t actually me, but it was delightful nonetheless. 

After the body examination he had done, things seemed to have brightened up between us. I learned that even though I lived on another planet, I was a perfectly healthy person. I mean, I was a perfectly healthy Human. He was surprised to see that besides my appendix being removed, my body was not altered at all. I’m pretty sure he was expecting me to be resistant to some sort of something, but I was normal. We talked about the removal of my appendix on Planet Vegeta, there was literally no trace that my body had ever been opened up yet my useless organ was gone. I told him how they did it and he was marveled by what happened. He referred to it as a ‘high medical advancement that could change the way us humans did surgery!’ I was glad I could help in some sort of way I guess. 

This week was a dream, but it would soon be complete with me having a full family. I would have my dad and I would have my Saiyan. It was nice to imagine us all out together doing normal family things such as all of the dinners I experienced with my father. I wanted us all to get along and I knew that we would. He would learn that Goku wasn’t some ‘pimp’ that was trying to get money from him by bringing him a false daughter and I would get the satisfaction of a happy ending. I was so nervous being only a few moments away from living this beautiful life. 

It felt like a million years that my father had been in there, I couldn’t believe that getting the results could take so long to do. He had been in there for quite some time. That’s when the door finally opened. 

“So?” I asked nervously as I looked at him. He wasn’t holding any sort of paperwork nor was he holding the vial from a week ago. 

“You’re my daughter.” His eyes lit up as a smile crept across his face while looking at me. “I never knew that I would ever get to see you again, yet here you are.” He walked closer to me as I stood up so we could embrace in a hug. Sure, we had had a week together and bonded, but this was the final piece of the puzzle that he needed to confirm our new lives together.

“I told you!” I couldn’t help but cry, knowing he had some solace that I had already had. This was hard for the both of us, a long road that was now over. “Come on, let’s go tell Goku! He’s going to be so thrilled!” I broke the hug, grabbing my fathers hand to lead him to the Gravity Chamber where the Saiyan had been for an entire week. 

Our hands disconnected.

I turned around to my father who had not budged from the spot where we hugged. “Don’t be nervous, he won’t hurt you. He’s the reason why I am here today. He’s a good guy, I promise.” I smiled while walking back over to him, standing only a couple of feet apart.

“There’s something you need to know. Come with me.” He turned around leading into the laboratory. With a lift of my brow, I followed him in. 

“What is it, dad?” I never got tired of calling him that.

“Take a seat right here.” He pulled out a stool next to a table. Complying, I sat down while he went across the table to sit down next to me. Grabbing some papers from the table and sliding them towards me, he asked me to read.

As I sat there reading, I didn’t have the slightest clue what I was suppose to be comprehending. “What is this?” I asked as I set the papers down. 

“I’m about to tell you something that is going to shock you. I do not think you’re going to be mentally capable of handling this information, but I would not feel right not telling you right now.” His tone was serious as his once heartfelt eyes turned into sadness. 

“I’m a lot stronger than you think.” I calmly spoke as I put my hands in my lap. Had he not remembered my whole story of being enslaved by another race and surviving it all for 15 years? I could handle whatever he had to throw at me. 

“The brute, or Goku as you call him.” His voice paused as my eyes grew worried. 

“Is he alright? Did the Gravity Chamber do something to him?!” I had just seen him the day prior and he seemed fine, I didn’t know what could have possibly happened.

“He’s fine.” My heart calmed back down as I wiped the sweat from my palms on my pants. “He is the reason you were enslaved.” He kept his eyes on me.

“That’s not possible.” I laughed as I looked at my father. Of course Goku wasn’t there when my family was slaughtered, there was no way.

“Yes it is. I matched his DNA with the DNA that was left at the scene 15 years ago. He was the small boy that killed your mother and brothers.” He grabbed the papers that were in front of me, flipping three pages until one of the sheets had two comparing results on them. “You see here, the two strains of DNA that I have collected from long ago and last week are identical. DNA does not lie. You are my daughter, and he is the being that destroyed our family.” His tone was low as he spoke to me.

“You’re lying.” I held the paper in disbelief as I studied it, looking at both pictures and seeing where everything had matched. “How can that be? He has only been to Earth to collect humans. He wouldn’t be the right age to have done this, he would have only been a boy at this time.” I remembered how old he was and how old I was. If what he was saying was true, Goku would have only been around 10 years old. 

“Do you remember when one of them said ‘Show me’? Well, he wasn’t aiming the statement at us, he was asking the boy. As to why, I don’t know.” I could feel my hands trembling as I set the paper down and looked my father in the eye as he spoke. “I’m sorry, Bulma.” 

“No, I don’t want to believe it.” I spoke with teary eyes. This changed everything. He was the reason that my family was dead. He was the reason why I was enslaved. He was the reason why I lived the way that I did. Was he only nice to me because he felt he owed me something? Did he feel bad for his actions so he was trying to remedy his mistakes? 

“But you do believe it.” My father broke my chain of thought. I had never felt so low in my life. My heart was about to break out of my chest with how hard it was beating. My head was spinning. I was at a loss. I was lost. How could this be happening.

I nodded my head at his question.

“I just need some air.” I ran out of the laboratory, making my way to the Gravity Chamber to ask if all of this was true. I felt my fathers hand on my shoulder, he had followed me out.

“Let me talk to him first.” I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I didn’t know what to say anyway, so I complied and began to walk towards the door outside of the house while my father went behind me and walked towards the chamber.

Once outside, I just began to run. I didn’t know how to react to anything going on in my body that running seemed to be the only thing that I could manage. My mind was fucked, my emotions were fucked, my life was fucked. What kind of lie had I been living with him? I trusted him. He was my dream when I was having a nightmare. He was my calm when a storm was brewing on Planet Vegeta. He was the sanity in the insane lifestyle that I had been living. He was the only reason I had made it as far as I had on that planet. And now, I find out that he was the reason why it all happened in the first place?! I could have had a family. I could have had a mother and brothers. I could have done my whole life without being forced to do anything I did not want to. My father could have had a wife and kids and a normal life, too. Because of Goku, because of that Saiyan, the Briefs family was in shambles. 

After what felt like forever running, I stopped and cried. I had no idea where I had made it but I knew I was still on my father’s property somewhere. My low cries turned into loud yells as I began to pick up rocks that were in my reach and throw them. After I threw all that I could find, I sank down into the grass and just looked up into the sky. Most people were looking into a great unknown, but I was looking at a hell. It brought me no peace looking up at the blue sky or the white clouds soaring across it. 

“Fuck you!” I yelled out into the sky. It wasn’t even a ‘fuck you’ to Goku himself but at everything that had gone wrong. I closed my eyes to not see the horrible void up above anymore.

“Well that’s not a very nice thing to say.” Where the sun had once illuminated my eye lids now grew a shadow. I recognized that voice. My heart began to race once more as I opened my eyes to see the familiar Saiyan standing above me. I quickly stood up to face him.

“Nappa…” I spoke as fear swept across my whole body, replacing all previous emotions. “How did you find me?” 

“Oh, it was easy. I had been watching you for a day or so but knew I couldn’t make my move since Goku was near, but with you running off, you have just made it so easy.” He smirked as he looked at me. I knew he looked at me like a pathetic, weak human. 

I didn’t even know what to say as I began to back up slowly. I was no match for him at all. I didn’t want to, but I knew my only safety in this moment was Goku, so I screamed his name. 

“Oh, shut up, that’s not going to help you now.” Nappa spoke as he quickly grabbed me, throwing me into the ship he had come in on and launching up into the sky. I was only praying that Goku had heard me, but at this point, I was alone and back into the clutches of the Saiyans.

“Why did you even come back?” I asked as he set me down to control the ship and enter the coordinates in back to Planet Vegeta.

“Because we failed the first time.” He sat down at the controls, spinning his chair around to look at me as soon as he was done. I stood there unsure of what to do. I was shaking, not being able to control the fear that I was feeling. Even though I spent 15 years with them and I knew this Saiyan well, I couldn’t help but shutter. The couple weeks I had been free had broken down my tolerance wall that I had built up. I felt freedom, and now I was back to feeling enslaved. I was claustrophobic. 

“What do you mean you failed the first time?” I asked as I remained where I was.

“Did you not think we would come after you when you left? Goku went against his race and you tried to escape. You are both wanted by the Royal Family for treason.” His voice was strong, flowing through my body so easily. I forgot how intimidating they all were.

“So he ordered you to come back when you didn’t bring me back the first time?” I trembled as he nodded his head in response. 

“It was harder to find you this time since you both left such a cold trail, but you must realize that the humans that work for us are everywhere, so since some of them had seen you two around the town, it was easy to pinpoint you this time. That blonde hair took me for a trip, too.” He laughed as he felt proud of himself. 

I felt sick to my stomach knowing that the whole time I felt safe, someone was able to watch us and report our whereabouts. “Where is Raditz? I thought you guys always traveled together.” I was watching my back to see there was another Saiyan I had to worry about on this ship. 

“He’s helping the Prince take over another planet at the moment.” 

“So, he didn’t feel like you were going to be of use and put you on this task instead?” I referred to prince Vegeta. It wasn’t like the two Saiyans to be split up since they were his main crew. 

Nappa stood up at my comment, walking closer to me. I forgot how massive these creatures were as he easily shadowed my whole body without even being close to me. “You’ve had such free speech lately, haven’t you?” He smirked once more as he looked at me, making me back up against a wall. “Apologize, slave.” I could feel him spit that word out at me, trying to remind me of my place. I kept quiet. “Apologize to me, slave.” He remained calm as he lowered his head to whisper it in my ear. I could feel his hot breath sending stress signals down my body.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered against the wall. I just wanted him away from me. I wanted out of this. I just wanted to die at this point. 

“Good girl.” He patted my head before walking back towards the controls. 

I hadn’t even noticed that I had been holding my breath until I began to gasp for air. I couldn’t believe I was back in this ship. I couldn’t believe that I was heading on my way back to prince Vegeta. I couldn’t believe that the only reason I knew of the prince was because of Goku. It was like life was dangling hope in front of me just long enough for me to almost grasp it before yanking it away from me. I was back in the hands of the Saiyans, and it wasn’t going to be long until I met the prince once more.


	26. The Cats Out Of The Bag

Dr. Briefs turned to go talk with the so called ‘Saiyan’ in the Gravity Chamber that held him for the past week. He wasn’t nervous to talk to him, but was unsure how he would react when he brought up the fact that he knew he killed his sons, his wife, and was responsible for his daughter being abducted, leaving him without a family. He had such power as a young child that he couldn’t even begin to fathom the strength he possessed as an adult. 

As he turned the corners to make it to the brute, he stopped at the window and looked in at him. He had been training in 100 times gravity at the Saiyan’s request. Since his daughter had told him her entire story, earlier in the week he changed the gravity knowing that the man would be able to handle it; also, he would get test results which he greatly enjoyed. Looking in, he saw the man training heavily doing pushups which soon led to sit ups. His training was limited since the room was not built for the power that the man had possessed. Taking in a deep breath, Dr. Briefs pressed a button which allowed him to speak through the intercom in the room.

“Looks like you’ve been training hard,” he led with a normal tone in his voice. He was definitely not used to confronting murderers who turned out later to be saviors. It was definitely a weird situation. He didn’t know if he hated the man or not. He murdered his family in cold blood, yet he saved his daughter and brought her back to him. At this point it was a double-edged sword. “Can I have a word with you?” He watched as the Saiyan stopped what he was doing and stood up, grabbing a towel and walking towards the glass, nodding his head. 

Putting the room back to normal gravity, Dr. Briefs opened the door and entered the room. Walking towards the table, Goku followed suit, taking a seat as the older man had done. 

“So, the results came in?” Goku asked while recovering his breath from the workout. It had been exciting for him to train in a different level of gravity. It had been years since he was actually able to train that he abused this week to do so. He had thought about Bulma a lot, but tried to focus his mind and soul on re-training what his body had forgotten. 

“They did.” The doctor said with a stone face. “Turns out, she is in fact my daughter.” A smile appeared and vanished quickly as he looked at the Saiyan’s dark eyes. 

“Indeed, she is.” Goku smiled, letting it hang on his face, “So, speaking of your daughter, where is she?” His eyes quickly darted to the door, wondering if she would pop in at any moment. It had been a week since he had seen her. The window in the room was not a two-way window, his half of it was a mirror, so he was not able to see who was looking in at him. 

“She’s upset.” Dr. Briefs spoke in a monotone voice.  
“Upset?” Goku was confused. He knew his woman could be emotional since this whole ordeal had happened, but he didn’t know why she could be so upset over the fact that she proved she was Dr. Brief’s daughter to where she wouldn’t come see him after a week. “Why is she upset?” His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. It made no sense to him.

“She knows about you.” He kept his tone as he met with the Saiyan’s eyes. He saw them twitch and fixate on him. He had no idea what might happen.

“What do you mean, ‘she knows about me’?” He leaned in closer, bringing his arms to rest on the table, also not breaking any eye contact with the man across from him.

“She knows that you are the one that killed her brothers, her mother, and she knows you are the reason she was taken in the first place.” He watched as the Saiyan’s eyes grew wide. A perplexed look formed on his face, one that the doctor had not yet seen before. 

“H-how?” Goku didn’t know what do to. He had no idea how the doctor knew about what he had done, let alone was able to tell Bulma about it all. For the first time in his life, the Saiyan was stunned with no words to say.

“When you left and all was finished, I was able to collect some of your hair that you left after slaughtering everyone that I loved.” The doctor kept his voice even as he spoke. “When I was well enough, I began searching with the police for you. I entered the DNA sample and looked through our entire database on criminals with no match. It was then I noticed your DNA was far different than that of a human. I kept this information to myself and knew I would never find out who had actually taken everything from me. I knew my daughter was long gone, either dead or somewhere I would never be able to get to. So, when you and what I thought was a pseudo form of my daughter came into my life, I took samples of DNA from both of you. One, to see if she was who she said she was. Two, to see if my curiosity on you was correct, which it was. I told my daughter all of this. So, she knows about you.” 

Dr. Briefs had thought about meeting the man in front of him since the day he met him long ago. He was just a boy, but he was a man now. He had already thought of everything he would say to him, how he wrecked his life. How he killed everything that made him happy. How he was a horrible being. How he hoped he would die in the worst possible way. How he hoped he in turn would lose everything that he ever cared about. He wanted to say so much to him, but that all seemed to be pushed aside as he looked at the Saiyan. His face was stone. It seemed that he did just lose everything he ever cared about; he just lost Bulma. “Why did you do it.” His voice lowered, not in aggression, but in sadness. 

Goku sat there for a second, taking everything in that the doctor had just said. He was right about it all. Ever since he saw Bulma as a young girl on Planet Vegeta, he knew he was responsible for her being there; that his actions caused her life to be turned upside down. And when Prince Vegeta made him her caretaker, he felt even more guilt. He had to be around her all the time. His life at that point was meaningless and he learned to feel nothing since the day his father left him, but something struck him with the girl, especially when he felt a bond start to form. He had not bonded with anyone, so letting someone in was a big deal to him. Then their bond grew stronger and feelings started to grow that at that point, telling her that he was the reason for her life being so painful was his fault was not an option anymore. He didn’t want to lose what he finally had. 

“It was not my idea to come to Earth and kill your family.” Goku’s voice was soft as he and the doctor began to relive what happened many years ago, this time learning a different side as the ‘why’ it happened. “When I was a boy, my father ended up leaving me and my brother to join Frieza’s army. Frieza is an enemy to the Saiyan race, so when our king found out about this, my family became known as traitors. Even though my brother and I didn’t do anything against our race, we were still looked at as if we had. My father leaving us haunted me each day until I finally snapped. At that point I thought if my race wanted a traitor, then I would show them a traitor; I’d be just like my father, but worse. I began killing Saiyan after Saiyan until the king was able to stop me. He said he saw something in me, something so strong that I could help the Saiyan empire destroy Frieza and his army, which included my father. He said that would redeem whatever damage my father had done and the damage I had just done. So, I took him up on his deal. I was going to join the elite force of the Saiyans and help take down whatever I needed to in order to promote my race in taking over our enemy. But first, the king said I had to prove that I was loyal to him and would listen to his orders. Killing your family was not the only thing I had to do in order to be able to be in the king’s good graces, but it is the one I have regretted the most.”

“Do you only regret it because you became involved with my daughter?” The doctor cut in.

“No.” Goku didn’t aggressively react, he knew he deserved whatever Dr. Briefs threw at him. “It was the most haunting one. Honestly, if I killed you all then it wouldn’t have haunted me as much. You lived as a family and died as one.” He was truthful as he spoke. “But knowing that someone watched their family die and then was taken to live a different life by force, no choice in the matter, and I was the reason for that is a pretty difficult thing to live with.”

“Why did you spare my daughter knowing this, then?” He questioned on.

“I didn’t.” Goku took in a deep breath as he remembered that day. He was told to show the king he was loyal and was told to kill them all, so that is what he was going to do. “The king stopped me as I was about to kill her. As to why, I don’t know. I stopped by command right as I was about to do it.” He began to think about if he did do it, if the king didn’t tell him to stop. His life wouldn’t be anything like it was today.

“He was seeing if he could leash you in.” Dr. Briefs spoke as he listened to the story. He gathered that the Saiyan was a savage beast, so he guessed that if the king could command him, he needed to know he could retract him as well. 

“That may be.” The Saiyan never thought of it that way, but never put it passed King Vegeta to do something like that. 

They both sat in silence as they sat across from each other. It was a lot of information that had just taken place that it seemed there wasn’t much else to say. They both had each other’s story on what had happened on that day, and for Dr. Briefs, the ‘why’ was the most important. He didn’t accept it as an answer, but at least it wasn’t for nothing, to say the least.

“So, how did you survive anyway?” Goku was curious, recalling that he blasted him pretty good.   
A slight chuckle left Dr. Brief’s mouth at his question. He didn’t know why it was humorous, but it was. “You got me pretty good, but even though you hit me in my chest, you somehow managed to miss all of my vital organs. They still took damage, but you hit me just right for me to live. I had my phone on me and was able to call for help the moment you all left.”

“Well, I am glad you did.” He spoke remorseful. He never thought he’d be face to face with the man he took everything from, but it was time for him to face his demons and it was nice to have it in the open. “How am I going to explain this to her?” Goku looked up at the ceiling as he knew he wouldn’t be able to justify anything. He wasn’t forced to do it, he willingly took it all from her. This would be he most difficult thing he would have to do.

“You’re going to have to make it work.” Dr. Briefs stood up from his seat and began to walk away from the table, appearing to be leaving the room. “She’s pregnant you know.”

“She’s what?!” Goku stood up and walked next to the doctor. 

“She’s pregnant; she’s with child.” He smirked at the Saiyan as they began to walk the halls together.

“How do you know this?!” Goku couldn’t fathom the thought at all. But a bigger question to him was if it was his. He and Prince Vegeta had been with her so close together, that it could be either one of their children. 

“I am a doctor, a scientist, and an inventor. Shall I go on?” He could see the Saiyan was definitely in shock. 

“Where is she? I need to talk to her.” Goku looked around in each room to see if he could see her in any of them.

“You might want to let her be for a bit, she just learned a pretty terrible thing.” 

“Does she know she’s with child?” He couldn’t imagine Bulma running off knowing that she was pregnant. 

“No, I did not tell her. After I told her about you, she ran off outside. Give her some time, she’ll come around.” They had made it to the front door, which was still open. “We’ll tell her another time. That is a lot of emotional stress in one day.”

As Dr. Briefs ended his sentence, he looked at how puzzled Goku looked, “Something wrong?” he hadn’t seen this look from him either. He became concerned as he studied his face. 

“Yes.” Goku spoke as he rushed out the door, levitating into the air to see beyond the trees, not caring if anyone could see him. He could feel something. It was subtle, but definitely there. It didn’t take him long to focus his attention to a field where he began to fly to. As he was approaching, his eyes widened when he could hear a faint voice screaming for him. “Bulma!” He yelled back as he began to fly faster to aid her. He was baffled when he saw a ship lift up off the ground, zooming beyond Earth’s atmosphere until he could no longer feel its energy.

“How did I not feel it?!” He became angry as he lost Bulma. He was dealing with what Dr. Briefs had been telling him that he lost all focus at that time. He was always aware and the one time he wasn’t, he let Bulma slip through his hands. Instantly, Goku flew to where he and Bulma had arrived to get on his ship and follow them, but when he arrived, he could see that it was no longer cloaked and no longer functional. He knew that the other Saiyan had found it first and destroyed it before coming to find them.

Quickly flying back to Dr. Briefs’ house, he landed and walked through the front door where the doctor was still standing. “They’ve got her.” He said angrily as he began to pace back and forth in front of him. 

“What do you mean?” A concerned look formed on his face as his heart began to sink.

“They’ve got her, she’s not here anymore. Do you have a ship? I need to get to her!” He tried to stay calm, but he knew if he didn’t act fast, Bulma would not survive. 

Dr. Briefs’ face sunk as he turned his gaze to Goku, “No, but I can make one.”

“I’ll help you to get it done faster, we need to move.” Passion flowed through his eyes as he followed the doctor to his workshop. He knew that he couldn’t do much since he himself was no scientist, but he at least knew about his own Saiyan ships to be able to let him know what needed to be done and how their functionality worked so he could duplicate it. He knew the quickest way would be to build an Attack Ball, which were small and made it easy and fast to travel through the universe. He knew they needed to build something fast in order to get to her in time. He was going to get her back no matter the cost. He couldn’t lose her, not now or ever.


	27. KidNappa

It had been a couple of days since Nappa kidnapped me, threw me on a ship, and began our voyage back to Planet Vegeta. It made me sick to my stomach to know that I would soon have to face the man I was the most scared of in the universe that I had been vomiting each day. I couldn’t remember the last time I had felt this sick to my stomach, he truly frightened me and now I was days away from seeing him. I knew I had to pull myself together to be able to handle round 2 of being his prisoner, but the taste of freedom that I had seemed to have dimmed the once brave woman I was. 

As I looked out the window into the black abyss, I watched as we passed billions and billions of stars. It was hard not to think about what my father had told me about Goku since being forced onto the ship; I thought about it day in and day out. I still couldn’t believe that he was the sole reason as to why my life was the way it was, but the more I thought about it, the more I had come to terms with it. He didn’t know who I was, he was just a boy himself. From what I remember of that day, it was the king who ordered him to do it, my family just happened to be in the crossfire of whatever the Saiyans had going on at the time. If anything, he was the one who ended up righting his wrong. I do question if that is the only reason he took interest in me, though. That is a different battle I will have to fight at a different time. Either way, it was what it was, but I had yet to actually forgive him for it. 

The life I could have had haunts me more and more. I struggle with if wanting to start over again and having my life stay the same, as odd as it sounds. I had been though so much already, that thinking of my life without knowing of existence beyond Earth scared me. I don’t think I’d be able to handle not knowing, even though if my life was different I wouldn’t have known it in the first place. I am not happy with a lot of events that have happened in my life, but there are so many good memories that I do have from it. Goku, for one. If my life didn’t have him, I don’t think it would be worth it. I could live on without him, but I don’t want to. He may have destroyed my future as a child, but he is the one who gave me one as well. I love him, I hate his past; but I don’t really even know his past. I don’t know, but I want to know.

Taking in a deep breath, I let my head rest against the window before finding my strength to get up. Since being on the ship, I hadn’t spoken more than two words to Nappa. He had kept to himself and I had kept to mine. It was odd to not hear him and Raditz talking together, if it was any other Saiyan who had come for me I would understand, but they were a team so I couldn’t understand why he wasn’t here. 

Walking to the door, I was easily able to open it since I wasn’t locked in. A wispy sound echoed the quiet ship as the door opened. Stepping out, I looked to my right, seeing Nappa sitting at the control center. If I was going to get back to who I was on Planet Vegeta before I left, I had to face Saiyans who were not on my side. Goku was easy, I knew I could talk to him however I wanted to and he would be fine with it. Every other Saiyan on the other hand was a different story. 

Growing up with the Saiyans, I had to learn each of their personalities before I was able to talk to them, if I talked to them at all. Once I learned their humor and boundaries, I was able to gauge what I could and shouldn’t say to them. “How far until we arrive?” I sat in the empty chair next to him, the one that Raditz would typically be in. 

“Ah, well look who finally decided to come out.” Nappa spoke as he turned to look at me. He smirked as his eyes met mine, it was the look he typically gave when the cards were in his favor. I could only imagine what was going through his head, knowing he would be in the prince’s good graces since he was the one who got me away from Goku and back to him. “We’re about 3 days out before we make it back to Planet Vegeta.”

I cringed at the fact, slumping back in my chair as I looked at the vas emptiness in front of me, leading me to my final destination of misery. “Joyous.” I hadn’t been sarcastic in quite some time that it felt almost foreign to my tongue. 

Nappa laughed as he faced back towards the nothingness in front of him. “You don’t sound too thrilled to go back to your master. Was Earth that great for you?” He had curiosity in his tone.

“Well, it was pretty good until it wasn’t.” I was vague, knowing he would ask me more about my stay there. I hadn’t had to manipulate conversation in a while, but I had to try to be like how I used to. I didn’t want to face Vegeta scared. 

“What do you mean by that? We had one hell of a time finding you. If I didn’t get tipped off, you might have lived the rest of your blonde days there.” He reached his left arm towards me, grabbing a chunk of my hair to run his fingers through it. 

My heart stopped as he did so. I know he was just poking fun at my new hair color, mocking my attempts to avoid the Saiyans, but I couldn’t help but stop breathing. Even though I knew that Nappa would never touch me because he knew I belonged to the prince, the idea still lingered in my head. Breathing again, I let out a small laugh to try and regain my confidence, letting his hand run all the way through my tresses before he retracted his hand back to himself. “You can’t blame me for trying.” I looked at him with a sarcastic smirk on my face, trying to seem confident in my situation. “Earth was nothing as I remembered it and a blue sky was definitely weird, but it was nice. I ate Earth food which was delightful, and then found out that Goku was the one who killed my entire family and is the reason I am in this situation in the first place so, it was good until it wasn’t.” 

“Kakarot did what now?!” Nappa darted his head to look over at me as he was very intrigued. 

“Goku. And he killed my family.” I corrected him as he called him by his birth name. I was surprised he used it in the first place, but it made sense since he betrayed his whole race for a human girl. His title and any respect they had for him was gone, so they were no longer obligated to call him ‘Goku’.

“Now how the hell did you figure that out? Did he just up and tell you?” He kept his eyes on me as he swung his chair to face me completely. I was still slumped away looking ahead of me. 

“Well, he killed them by the king’s orders, I don’t know the details as to why, but he is the reason I even know of your guys’ existence.” Nappa didn’t know that my father was alive and I was not about to tell him. I didn’t need to give him any unnecessary ammo. 

“That sneaky bastard.” Nappa laughed as it seemed he could barely contain himself, not caring about my expense, but that was expected. “So why are you telling me this? A woman scorned now?” He spoke in between loud howls of laughter. 

“You could say that. I am pretty pissed at him actually. I could have still been on Planet Vegeta minding my own damn business and I could have avoided all of this mess. Now, I face death by the Prince all thanks to him.” I baited him. If he thought it was all Goku’s fault, it might buy me some time with the Prince. I could say I was ‘lured’ out or he ‘lied to me and tricked my feelings’ in order for me to devise a better plan. I knew Goku would be coming after me, I just wasn’t sure how far behind us he was. If he was days behind, I had to make sure I would make it that long. I kept my poker face going as I looked at the now only slightly laughing Saiyan next to me.

“So it’s his fault you ran away with him?” He wiped a tear from his eye as he calmed down from his laughing episode. Saiyans really did find pleasure in someone else’s pain.

“I didn’t run away with him.” I crossed my arms as I looked him dead in the eyes as I spoke. No one knew about mine and Goku’s romantic relationship on Planet Vegeta, so they had no legs to stand on.

“Then how come I am here with you right now if you didn’t run away with him.” He raised a brow at me, awaiting what I had to say next. I did have him enthralled with this conversation.

“I couldn’t even walk when I was taken from Planet Vegeta. I was on my death bed, Goku broke into the Prince’s room, picked me up, and brought me to the ship. I did not go willingly.” I was hoping he would buy it. If anything, I knew it would make him question what had happened. It was true, everyone knew I was in bad shape after being in the Prince’s chambers and seeing other slave girls exit his room in body bags only proved my story. “Goku wanted me, so he took me.”

“He was always jealous of the Prince.” Nappa brought his hand to his chin as he began to think about it.

“I wouldn’t know that, but he was nice to me the whole time so it was definitely different, but it wasn’t my choice to leave.” I tried to implant that idea in his head. If I could blame it all on Goku, I knew Nappa would end up telling Vegeta about it. I had to be believable. “Why would I leave and put a target on my back that the whole Saiyan race would be aiming for? Plus, I know you guys can blow up planets, why would I leave knowing you had that power? I think he was just trying to right a wrong; guilty conscious or something.”

“Then why did you yell for him when I was taking you? Why dye your hair?” He was sharper than I remembered. I had no time to stutter.

“Because I basically had freedom for a couple of weeks. I didn’t want it to end. It was a very weird time for me, it was nice seeing where I came from. Plus, you scared the shit out of me, how was I suppose to react? And for the hair, it was his idea. I don’t know why, but I wasn’t about to disobey one of you guys.” I tried to sound fluent and not rehearsed in any way, it would be better if he felt the action organic than anything.

“You guys? What do you mean by that.” Another brow raised. I was glad he fixated on that part of the conversation than anything else I had purged out of my mouth.

“Have you seen you, you’re a fricken tree.” I forced a laugh to try to seem genuine. “There is no way I am going to tell one of you Saiyans that ‘no thanks I will instead do the opposite of what you just told me’ when you guys are built the way you are.” 

“Really? You seemed to do that quite often back on Planet Vegeta. If I recall you and Kakarot in the cafeteria having fun with a drink.” I was hoping he wouldn’t bring that up, I actually had forgotten about it altogether. I didn’t think he knew about my sarcastic ways.

“Goku liked the sarcasm. It pleased him and as my guard, I didn’t necessarily want to piss him off. It made all of the other Saiyans mad, sure, but they weren’t my focus at the time. Plus, I can’t deny it was fun.” I said some honesty, trying not to falsify my story too much. 

“So, it’s all Goku’s fault you left the prince?” He was digging in deeper to my story.

“Yes. I had no choice in the matter. Remember, I was incapacitated. Can I deny that I had somewhat of a good time? No. It was an experience, but everything has a cost and I know Prince Vegeta will punish me accordingly.” I looked at my lap as I let my hands begin to play with each other. “I am just hoping it is not death.” 

“If it isn’t death, you’re probably going to wish it was by the time he is done with you.” Nappa spoke the truth, if the prince didn’t kill me then I know I would be begging for it by the end of whatever he had planned. 

“It just sucks that none of this was my idea, I couldn’t stop any of it, yet I will be blamed and punished for it.” I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at him and his unsympathetic face.

“You’re a slave, everything is going to suck for you.” I could tell that was his way of saying ‘shit happens’. It somehow comforted me, in the weirdest way.

“So, how mad is he?” I was curious and it was my turn to pry.

“Mad enough to send me again to go get you after a first failed attempt.” He brought his eyes back to the abyss as he turned his chair to face back that way as well. 

“So pretty pissed off I take it.” I watched him and studied his face. He was an intimidating man, but in all of the moments I had spent with him in my life, the few that they were, he was never as harsh as the other Saiyans. If Vegeta did anything, I did appreciate that he sent Nappa instead of Raditz. If he sent him, this would definitely be a different space ride.

“You’re definitely in for a surprise. Plus, as I have been on this task to get you back, they tried to take over another planet to no avail, so I am sure he’ll take that out on you as well.” I felt my stomach drop at hearing the prince’s fail in conquering a planet. I knew that failing hit his pride pretty hard and the one thing you didn’t want the prince to take a hit in was one hundred percent his pride. 

“What you’re saying is I am dead?” I began to slowly spin in a circle with my chair. I could feel my heart beat hard in my chest as my anxiety began to bundle in my chest, creep up my throat, and explode in my head. Bringing my thumb and index finger, I began to squeeze the bridge of my nose as I tried to calm myself. 

“Saying that I expect you to live to the end of the week would be an understatement.” He stopped me from spinning in my chair, “Stop that, that’s weird.”

When my chair stopped from moving, I could feel my stomach begin to bubble. Squeezing my eyes shut tight, I tried to keep my emotions down but to no avail. Without even thinking about it, I leaned over my seat and just let whatever was in my stomach out. It felt like it kept coming and coming without any chance of stopping. 

“That’s why you don’t spin in a chair in space.” Nappa sighed as he stood up, grabbing some material to clean it up with. When I was done evacuating my stomach, I reached back to him to get the material from him so I could clean it. “That smells disgusting.” He had to comment.

“Of course it does, it’s fermented stomach crap.” I wiped my mouth first before cleaning up what I had made on the floor. Taking trips to the trash and back to clean more stuff up, I could feel that my stomach definitely wasn’t settling. Sitting back in the chair, I slumped to bring my knees to my chest.

“Aren’t you going to clean the rest of it up?” The bald Saiyan spoke as he started to press some buttons on the control panel. 

Looking at him and back at the mess on the floor, I threw the cleaning material on top of the mess to cover it. “There, all gone.” I let my forehead hit my knees as I tried to relax to get my stomach back in order. That completely came out of nowhere, I knew I was stressed.

I could feel Nappa’s eyes burning into my skin as I sat there. When I felt his hand grab my shoulder, I looked up to see him nudge me to clean the rest. “Clean it.” His tone became forceful but not loud. Sighing, I mustered up what I could to continue cleaning what I had created until it was all gone. 

Taking the last bit of bile to the trash, I knew I had to go lay down, there was no way I could have any more conversations for the day. “Hey, I’m going back to my bed.” I spoke before making my way to my ‘room’. 

“If you vomit in there, I expect you to clean it up and not let it rot there.” He didn’t turn around to look at me or anything, just kept his eyes on the darkness.

“Yes sir.” I tried not to sound sarcastic as I let myself enter the room to slowly and painfully lay down. 

As I lay there, I was able to look out the window and see the yellow beacons. This trip to Planet Vegeta was definitely different from the first trip there. It was less slave like, less bars and less people, and more like a rebellious teen going back home after running away. I was emotionally exhausted, this was all too much.

Recalling the conversation I just had with Nappa, it was nice to see that I still had a bit of my old self in me. I needed to keep this up if I was going to soon see Prince Vegeta. I don’t know how I let my guard down that much on Earth, but I couldn’t do that ever again if I got the chance. I can’t be weak like I had been. I can’t be relaxed, I must be aware. I will make it through this, I have to if I am ever to see Goku or my father again.


	28. Don't Retreat, Reload

  
  


**I never trust a narcissist**   
**But they love me**   
**So I play 'em like a violin**   
**And I make it look oh-so-easy**   
**'Cause for every lie I tell them**   
**They tell me three**   
**This is how the world works**   
**Now all he thinks about is me**

 

It had been a week since Maron’s encounter with Raditz pressing her against a wall and putting her in her place as she wore Bulma’s dress. This new race was definitely a challenge, but it wasn’t long until she finally got under Raditz’ skin. When she had made it to the dining area with all of the other Saiyan’s, she wasn’t bothered in the least that they all looked at her while she was in the gown. She was used to the attention that human men gave her, so their evil stares didn’t even begin to bother her.   
  
When she sat at the table, she knew what she had signed up for, but she had no idea that she and the spikey haired Saiyan were reenacting a scene that her doppelganger and Raditz’ brother had done not long ago in the same place. She could see that he was intrigued with her actions, so she made sure to keep it up. If she was going to win this game, she was going to have to keep a strong poker face, which she excelled at.   
  
With a gentle flick of the wrist, a casual brush of her hair, or a soft sigh, she could practically see the Saiyan falling for her with each graceful move that she made. She was surrounded by strong men with what seemed to be a lack of women. She already picked up that they liked to dominate things, so she was going to make sure whatever she was doing, he would notice. She knew how to play the weak victim, and she could see that the strong man in charge of her would most likely want to protect her from everyone else except for him. With the encounter they had in the bedroom where they almost had sex, she knew he was like putty in her hand, she just had to figure out which way she wanted to mold him.   
  
Maron was out to make sure he knew that she knew that he was stronger than her and far more superior. She made sure that whenever she bumped into something, tripped and fell, or something as little as a papercut that she reacted as weak as she could. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him watching her each time. He usually reacted with a laugh but over the course of the week his reactions were more sympathetic for the poor, uncoordinated, weak human. If she tripped, she would find him picking her up and putting her back on her feet. He would make a remark about how weak she was, but Maron knew that it was him starting to care for her wellbeing.   
  
She made sure to keep their physical contact limited, since she wanted to be seen as more desirable to him. If she was easy, then his fascination towards her would diminish too quickly. Like the men on Earth, she never put out until she got every last jewel she wanted, and even then, it wasn’t a guarantee that they would get into her pants. She had never been in love, so playing a man was too easy. She got what she wanted and she would play just about any role to get it. In this case, she was the lowly slave girl who would be able to see the Saiyan for who he was and not what his race wanted him to be.   
  
Rolling her eyes at the thought of the role would be an understatement, but this was the most important feat of her livelihood since her life was literally on the line. She knew that this outcome would most likely have to end in sex, but that was a price she was more than willing to pay. He was growing fond of her and she knew it. It was almost her time to strike, and she would make damn sure he paid the price just like she was going to. She had a plan and now it was time to execute it.

  
  
**I can feel the flames on my skin**   
**Crimson red paint on my lips**   
**If a man talks shit, then I owe him nothing**   
**I don't regret it one bit, 'cause he had it coming**

 

“When does the Prince get back?” Maron asked as she gently brushed a bit of hair out of her face. “It seems like he has been gone a long time.” She sat at the foot of her identical self’s bed as Raditz entered the room. She had been waiting up for him, knowing that he would check in one last time before she slept.  
  
He had been in and out at all times of the day and night checking up on her to make sure everything was well and she hadn’t escaped yet. He didn’t know if she would jump out of the window to her death or find a way to enter the vents and escape through there. Whenever he saw her still in the room, a sense of relief washed over him. He was in charge of making sure she was alright and still there, but also seeing her was a relief in a sense as well for him. He liked seeing this woman, even though she drove him mad. She complained about everything and was such a pathetic excuse to be alive, but somehow, he was glad that she was.   
  
“So eager to see him. Have you finally developed Stockholm syndrome?” He asked as a tiny bit of himself was jealous at the fact.  
  
“No, not really. I just want to know how long I have to be free, that’s all.” She softly sighed as she went from looking at him with her blue eyes to looking at the floor.   
  
“You call this being free?” He walked towards her until he was standing directly in front of her.   
  
“It’s as free as I am going to be, so I have accepted this as what freedom now feels like: away from him.” She looked up at him, feeling his cold eyes looking down at her.   
  
“Looks like it didn’t take you long to learn your place here.” He backed up against the wall, leaning against it so he could see her better.  
  
“What choice do I have? I can’t defeat any of you and there is no way for me to even remotely get off of this planet, so it looks like fire skies and slavery for me.” Maron let out a soft laugh as she thought of her situation. Even though she had a plan, she did know that this was her life. She was going to try her best to get out on top if anything.  
  
“It does indeed look that way.” Raditz’ head tilted as he studied the girl in front of him. She was quite different from how he thought she would be. So far, she was a stubborn woman, but one who knew what her situation was and accepted it. She was so fragile, yet had a fire in her eyes. A small frame with an attitude bigger than she was. She was sassy, and he was definitely a sucker for sassy.  
  
“You know what I hate the most?” She looked at the Saiyan from head to toe, sizing him up. She knew she had to get him comfortable if she was going to be able to execute her plan.   
  
“Now what is that?” He took the bait as he was curious as to what the blue haired girl would say.  
  
“I am going to be with one man for the rest of my short life.” She let her voice get raspy at the end as she stood up and walked over to the Saiyan, standing just feet from him.   
  
“And miss out on the many men you’ve had on Earth? Isn’t that known as a whore?” He couldn’t believe the balls on this woman. She knew he could wreck her in a moment, but over the past couple of weeks of being with her from the moment they took her until now, she had somehow worked her way into his head. He had desired her from the moment he almost took her.   
  
“Knowing what you want is not known as being a whore. Just because I tend to get what I want, doesn’t mean I am promiscuous. I like what I like, and to know that choice is gone makes me quite sad.” Maron lifted her hand and placed it on the Saiyan in front of her, touching from his pectoral muscle down to where his bellybutton would be. “It’s just a shame is all.” She let her eyes break from his to size him up in more of a seductive way. “So, when will the Prince be back?” her eyes met back up to his, freezing on his brown eyes as she seductively peered into them.  
  
Raditz didn’t know what to do. Sure, he had been with many women before, but he had never seen one like her before. If Prince Vegeta’s old whore was like this, he could see why his brother was fascinated with her. He knew he was a strong Saiyan, but something about her made him feel like he was the strongest. The way she looked at him with pure lust was so appetizing that he was tempted to take a bite.   
  
Taking her hands back to herself, she began to slowly slip out of the nightgown that she was in. Reaching each hand back to her shoulders, she let the spaghetti straps drape off of her shoulders until the entire gown fell to the floor, exposing everything to the Saiyan in front of her. Gently stepping out of the gown on the floor, she moved closer to the Saiyan. “So, are you going to take these off or are you wanting me to undress you as well?” She kept her voice soft and low as she pressed herself against him.  
  
Taking each one of his hands, he placed them on her sides, easily picking her up before setting her down on the bed. Stepping back, he looked at her as the moon created a soft silhouette of her body. Gazing at the beautiful woman in front of him, he couldn’t believe he was about to do the same thing his brother probably did. Taking off his armor to expose his chiseled body to her, it wasn’t long until he was on top of her.  
  
He was far more massive than she was that she felt he could swallow her whole. Looking up at him, she could see the hunger in his eyes; this was exactly where she wanted him. She had played her cards right this whole time that she was finally going to get what she wanted, she only had mere moments before he would be hers.   
  
Looking into his dark eyes, Maron tried to look as vulnerable as she could. Closing her eyes, she began to softly moan as he began to kiss her neck, bringing one of his hands to meet her breast. She brought her arms up towards the head of the bed, giving him more room to work with.   
  
Hearing his heavy breathing as he explored her body, it wasn’t long until she opened her eyes. “I need you now.” She spoke with a heavy breath, sounding eager when all she was wanting was for him to quicken what he had to do. Seeing his eyes become even more black, she was nervous at the smirk he had just given her. She knew it was going to hurt, but she remained calm.   
  
As he spread her legs and positioned himself above her, he let the head of his member tease her opening before obeying the tiny woman’s orders, “As you wish.” He slowly slid himself in as he watched her arch her back in what seemed like pain, but he didn’t stop. She wanted this, she had just asked for it so he felt no sympathy for the tiny human underneath him. He could feel her adjusting herself to him before looking back at him with a ‘continue’ look.   
  
As he began to slowly pump in and out of her, Maron kept her eyes open at him. She waited until his eyes were closed and in the moment before she used her right hand to sneak under her pillow, grasping a long shard of a broken mirror in her hand.  
  
When Raditz had left her the last time, she went into the bathroom and broke the mirror in order to get the piece she had tightly in her hand. Laying a towel on the bathroom counter and floors so the glass breaking wouldn’t emit a sound as it fell, she wrapped a decorative ball from the room in a towel before she began to smash away. Luckily, it muffled the sound enough that no one came in to see what the noise was and luckily she had enough towels to do it.  
  
As Raditz continued his reverie, Maron gripped the piece even tighter as her eyes stayed on his; they were still closed. Bringing both of her hands to grab at his back, she tried her best to keep whatever she was doing sexual and not suspicious. She could feel her heart beating so hard in her chest that she thought it was about to pop out. No matter what, she knew he was not able to touch her due to the Prince’s orders, even with what she was about to do. She hoped that he would remember that. Positioning her hand in the right place, she quickly grabbed his tail and with that, pulled herself up so she could cut it clean off with the shard. A loud howl filled the room as she felt the shard in one hand and the tail in the other.

  
  
**They say I did something bad**   
**Then why's it feel so good?**   
**They say I did something bad**   
**But why's it feel so good?**   
**Most fun I ever had**   
**And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could**   
**It just felt so good**

  
________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
**I never trust a playboy**   
**But they love me**   
**So I fly 'em all around the world**   
**And I let them think they saved me**   
**They never see it comin'**   
**What I do next**   
**This is how the world works**   
**You gotta leave before you get left**

  
  
  
Opening my eyes, I could feel the dread wash over my entire being as I knew today was the day that I would be back on Planet Vegeta. I never thought that this would affect me so much, but it was taking a toll on my body. No matter what I ate or drank, nothing could calm the nerves in my stomach. This was the day, it was all or nothing.   
  
Getting up, I knew there was no point in just laying in my bed since I would be forced out of it anyway. Instead of being a victim, I was going to be a survivor. Would I survive this? I had no idea, but I would rather walk to my fate than be dragged to it. It was going to happen no matter what, might as well keep my head up high.   
  
Getting dressed, I made my way to the bathroom so I could see what was going on with myself. Looking in the mirror I could see how tired I looked. I pondered if I had caught an Earth illness since my system wasn’t used to anything that that planet provided. Seeing the dark circles under my eyes, I knew I had to wake up and look less like crap if I was going to be facing my biggest enemy. I wanted to look unscathed by what was happening. If I was blaming Goku for all of this, I needed to look like I was okay with being back on Planet Vegeta.  
  
I let out a sigh as I looked at my blonde hair. It was short, it was blonde, it was a mess. Taking my fingers, I began to untangle as much as I could, wincing at the hard knots as I remedied them. When my hair was as good as it was going to get, I took another look at myself. “You can do this.” I tried to give myself a pep talk as I watched my foreign reflection. I didn’t recognize myself, and it was due to a lot more than just my hair color changing.  
  
Looking at me, it was like the whole saga of Goku never happened. I felt back where I was, back before he was even assigned to me. I had no one to talk to, no one to joke with, and no one to comfort me. It was the shell of the person I once was; a person I never thought I would be again. I felt like this was one of my old attempts to escape and got caught, I was just going to go get punished as I did as a child before I stopped my continuous escape plans. With all the hopes I had that Goku would come to me, I honestly didn’t know if he would.   
  
  


**I can feel the flames on my skin**   
**He says, "Don't throw away a good thing"**   
**But if he drops my name, then I owe him nothin'**   
**And if he spends my change, then he had it comin'**

 

Stepping out of the bathroom and out of my room, I approached Nappa, who was still at the control center. I had talked to him quite a bit since I first spoke to him a couple of days ago. I had to get used to talking to a Saiyan who was against me, and it helped a lot. Nappa was an intimidating being and I knew I had no chance in persuading him to turn around, so I had to play the part I always had to play; I was a slave and he was a much higher rank than I was.   
  
“Do you ever sleep?” I asked as I stood behind him, not going near the chair next to him.   
  
“I don’t need that much sleep unlike your kind.” His tone wasn’t harsh, just matter-of-factly.   
  
“I don’t know how you do it. Seems exhausting to be a Saiyan.” I did love my sleep, and the sleepless nights I remembered were never fun.   
  
“Are you ready to be back?” I could hear his tone change. I knew he was waiting for my reply, expecting it to be all sorrow and depressing, but the whole time I had been with him I tried to keep my story of Goku taking me straight.  
  
“Well, if Goku never took me in the first place, then I wouldn’t have to have a welcoming party, now would I?” I folded my arms across my chest. I could see him looking at my reflection on the glass in front of him, a smirk had bestowed across his face.  
  
“That is true. We’re only minutes out and lucky for you the Prince isn’t home. He is about a day’s journey away.” My mind felt at ease as he told me that Vegeta would not be there right on my arrival.   
  
“I see.” I tried not to show my enthusiasm too much. “What time are we arriving?” Space travel was definitely a difficult task since there were no clocks on the ship and I had no idea what day it was, let alone how far along in the day it was.   
  
“We should be arriving at nightfall.” I was again happy with his reply. With it being nightfall, that meant the whole planet was just about sleeping, and if not then they were drinking happily. They wouldn’t see me coming in and I wouldn’t have to worry about any sort of commotion until the prince would arrive. “You might want to take a seat.”  
  
Looking out in front of me, I could see us approaching Planet Vegeta quite rapidly. Following Nappa’s direction, I took a seat next to him. My heart wasn’t as rapid knowing that I still had a full day until Vegeta would be there. I didn’t know if I would live long after that, though, but I just had to keep faith in myself that I would be able to keep myself alive long enough for Goku to rescue me or for Vegeta to accept what had happened and keep me alive. Sure I didn’t want to live the rest of my days on Planet Vegeta, but with him keeping me alive, it gave me another chance to escape. Now that I knew my father, I knew I had to see him again.   
  
As we crept closer to the planet, I watched as Nappa began to pull leavers to ready the ship for landing. With a few jolts from the ship, we had landed safely. It would have been a majestic thing if the whole ship would have just exploded, but I guess landing safely was just as good.   
  
“You ready?” The bald headed Saiyan next to me actually sounded pretty genuine. He knew what kind of trouble I was in, I knew what kind of trouble I was in, so it was nice for him to ask. I knew he didn’t want an answer so I just nodded my head as he ushered me off of the ship.   
  


**They say I did something bad**   
**Then why's it feel so good?**   
**They say I did something bad**   
**But why's it feel so good?**   
**Most fun I ever had**   
**And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could**   
**It just felt so good**

  
I hadn’t remembered how heavy the air was to breathe here, but I knew within a couple hours I would be fine once more. Looking at the massive palace in front of me, I tried to hide behind Nappa as he led the way in.   
  
A couple of stray Saiyans were roaming the halls, I tried my best not to look them in the eyes, but I met with a couple of them. They were familiar faces to me, though I had never bothered to learn their names. Once their eyes met with mine, I watched as they made their way to Nappa’s. It took me a minute to realize that they didn’t recognize me since I was incognito with my hair being far shorter and obviously a different color.   
  
I began to wonder if they thought I was just some common whore from the Slave Market across the city that Nappa wanted for company tonight. Little did they know, I wasn’t just a common whore, I was a high-class whore. I didn’t like to think of myself that way, but I knew that if Vegeta kept me alive, I would no longer be slave but rather Whore Slave. I was not looking forward to what I had coming.   
  
Just being back in the palace, I could feel my exterior shell begin to build up again. I had spent so many years here that it was like my old self only knew how to be my old self within these walls, I didn’t know how to act any other way. It was a relief to say the least, but still quite the struggle.   
  
“So, back to Vegeta’s chambers I take it?” It was rare for me to be accompanied to any sort of room by any other Saiyan other than Goku.   
  
“You’ll be in your own chambers tonight.” He looked over his shoulder at me before turning back to face straight ahead to lead us in an elevator.  
  
“Really, you guys kept it my room this whole time?” I was baffled at the fact that I still had a room. It was a foreign concept to say the least. I had been gone for so long that I figured they’d turn it into one of many Saiyan Pride rooms, filled with their accomplishments.  
  
“Prince Vegeta knew you’d be back.” His confidence in that was spot on. It wasn’t like the prince to give up and he usually got what he wanted. Man how I wish I wasn’t one of those things.   
  
“Obsessive.” I calmly spoke as we both slowly elevated up until we reached the floor I had spent so much of my life on. When the door opened, it was nostalgic to be back. “Is the code still the same?” I asked as we made it to my room. I figured they would have at least changed it.   
  
“Yes, it is different.” Nappa lifted a brow at me as he began to punch in the numbers. I wasn’t particularly happy about being back in there, but it was a million times better than being in the prince’s chambers for the night. I had a feeling I was going to get plenty of that in my very, very near future. My thoughts voided out of my mind as a loud howl shot through the air from the other side of the door.  
  
 I quickly looked up at Nappa to see if he knew what was going on, but he in turn had looked down at me. We both exchanged a look of concern as he pressed the final button to lead inside of the room. I was even remotely prepared for what I was seeing.

 

**They're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one**   
**They got their pitchforks and proof**   
**Their receipts and reasons**   
**They're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one**   
**So light me up, go ahead and light me up**

 

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. In my room was a girl who looked just like me with a Saiyan on top of her, but that didn’t last long before he had jumped off of her. She was naked and holding a sharp object in one hand and a long limb in the other, but I couldn’t tell what it was. Blood was pouring over her, the sheets and the floor. When I saw that the Saiyan who was screaming was Raditz, I was even more confused. His lower back was bleeding and that is when I noticed his tail was completely gone, cut off at the base. Looking back at the girl who was now sitting up on the bed was holding a sharp object in one hand and a fricken tail in the other. She cut it off! She cut off Raditz’ tail! I couldn’t believe any of this!  
  
Taking a step back, I didn’t know how to react. Do I applaud her? Do I run off because this is my chance since she is a diversion? Do I get some glue and help put it back on? I had no idea what was happening. I didn’t feel sorry for Raditz in the slightest, he was an ass, but hell I never expected this to happen. A Saiyan’s tail held so much pride for them and some sort of secret power that I couldn’t even fathom what he was going to do to the girl who looked just like me.  
  
“What the fuck happened?!” Nappa yelled as he pinned Raditz against the wall as he tried to lunge at the girl holding his tail.  
  
“She fucking cut it off! She cut it the fuck off and I am going to kill her!” I had never heard Raditz’ voice sound the way it was. He was normally so calm and arrogant, that the desperation in his voice was so new to hear.   
  
“He raped me!” The girl began to scream back at him as she threw his tail to the floor. I felt like I was watching some sort of movie that Goku and I had watched on Earth. Was this even real? If anything, I needed it to keep going; this was definitely going to take major heat off of my situation with the prince.  
  
“You little bitch, you seduced me!” Nappa wasn’t having too much of a struggle holding the Saiyan back since he had far more years of training that Raditz did.  
  
“You are ten times taller than me, how the hell would I have done that?!” She continued to scream as she covered herself up with a sheet. My sheet.   
  
“How the hell could you do this, Raditz?!” Nappa yelled once more as he believed the girl. The Saiyan race was a disciplined, strong race; he didn’t believe that a simple girl would convince Raditz to break his oath to his people.  
  
“No, that little bitch did this! Let me fucking kill her!” There was no consoling Raditz at all, and Nappa not believing him seemed to only anger him more.   
  
I noticed my head moving side to side as I watched the girl on one side of my room and Nappa and Raditz on the other. It wasn’t long until more Saiyans bombarded into the room to help out and take Raditz and his cut off tail out of the room. I was surprised Nappa stayed behind.   
  
“Clean up this fucking mess.” His voice toned down. I knew he wasn’t mad at me and just at the entire situation that just happened. This was the reason why Raditz and Nappa were always together, but I guess Vegeta thought Raditz could handle a simple task but it was obviously too much for him. “You,” he pointed to the naked girl sitting on my bed, “Come with me.”   
  
As the girl walked towards him, I was stunned at how much she looked like me. It looked like I was watching myself cut Raditz’ tail off. I was so perplexed by the entire situation. When she walked passed me to get to Nappa, her eyes seemed just as confused as mine. We were identical. It now made sense when Nappa had told me that they got the wrong girl.   
  
Turning around, I watched as Nappa shut the door behind him once the girl was completely out, locking me inside by myself and Raditz’ blood, and no sheet. I stood there for a while just trying to process the whole situation, I knew I was never going to be able to understand anything that took place. I was expecting to wake up but that wasn’t happening so with a sigh, I walked to the mattress and flipped it. There was no way I was going to be able to clean it and I was not about to sleep on Saiyan blood.   
  
Walking to my closet, I found my spare sheets right where I left them before I got the hell off this planet and put them on my mattress. Grabbing the comforter, I ended up making my bed before sitting down on the bed. I was back at square one, but this time I had so much more going for me than when I got on this planet moments ago. So much blood, literally, was on someone else’s hands which only helped me tremendously.  
  
Laying down, I stayed on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling that I had stared at for years. This wasn’t my time to retreat, this was my time to reload.

  
  
**You say I did something bad**   
**Then why's it feel so good?**   
**So bad, why's it feel so good?**   
**Why's it feel, why's it feel so good?**   
**It just felt so good, good**   
  
  



	29. This Is Only The Beginning

Last night was not a good night for many reasons, but the main one being that I was back in this room that consumed most of my life. I couldn’t get the whole scenario of Nappa taking me from Earth out of my head. I was so close to Goku, so close to my father and yet I had somehow managed to fuck it up for myself by deciding to dramatically run away. I should have just stayed with my dad after he told me all of the details on Goku. But no, I had to be dramatic and run off into the woods where I got kidnapped again. I knew I shouldn’t have blamed myself that much, but it was still a pretty hard pill to swallow. Hell, everything seemed so hard to swallow now. Goku was the one who caused all of this in the first place, but deep down I knew he would remedy this. If I had to live for anything, it would be to hear what the hell happened back when I was little.

Sitting up, I noticed I no longer had an alarm clock. Maybe the pseudo me had taken it? I wasn’t sure, but not knowing what time it is was getting a little out of hand. Looking over at the light flowing through the bottom of the black curtains, I could tell that it had to still be early morning at the latest. Walking over to the curtains, I made sure to steer clear of the blood that stained the floor from last nights events. Opening up the curtains, I illuminated the scene of the crime. Turning around, I tried to make sure that my shadow didn’t darken any part of the floor that I needed to look at. It was seriously a mess from the puddle of blood at the base of the bed to the trickled blotches that lead to the door. Looking closely, the handle even had blood on it. I didn’t have cleaning supplies in here, so it looked like this was just going to have to stay. Putting my thumb and index finger on the bridge of my nose, I let my head sink as I tried to process everything.

Almost on que from touching my nose, I heard the door begin to open. Folding my arms across my chest, I began to walk toward the opening door. “What even happened last night?” I asked whoever was opening the door. I figured, or should I say hoped, that it wasn’t Vegeta since it was too early in the morning for him to be back from his travels. I honestly had no clue if I was correct, but I wished it to be. 

“Raditz made poor decisions.” I heard the familiar voice of Nappa as he entered the room, leaving the door open. I didn’t know if I recognized his voice or his bald head first, either way, I was excited and relieved it wasn’t the prince. 

“Raditz always makes poor decisions.” I spoke back. The bald Saiyan nodded his head in agreement. “What happened to the girl?” I was pretty sure she was dead for what she had done. At least she went out fighting.

“She’s being held in one of our medical rooms.” I could feel my mouth drop as he spoke. I was certain she was dead. Hell, even I would be dead for doing such things. She must have been pretty damn important for her to still be with us. It only made me more curious on what Vegeta’s instructions were. She was probably untouchable to everyone until he was back. So, she was alive but not for long. 

“In a medical room? Are you treating her?” She didn’t seem to be that badly wounded since Raditz didn’t get a hold of her. Even so, I never knew the Saiyans to go grab a rape kit to see if she was violated, they didn’t have the hearts or the care for a situation like that. 

“We’re keeping her there until further orders.” Nappa was vague as he stepped closer to me. 

“Ah, until Vegeta decides what to do with her.” I watched as Nappa placed a hand on my shoulder and began to apply a whole lot of pressure to it.

“Prince Vegeta.” I looked up at him and nodded as he reminded me. I wasn’t used to calling him ‘Prince’ in a general not planned out conversation anymore. I had been gone long enough to have forgotten. I needed to remember my audience. 

“Yes, Prince Vegeta.” He let go of my shoulder. “When does he arrive.” My heart sank as I asked. I didn’t want to know but I knew I needed to. 

“He arrived a couple hours ago. He is meeting with the King before taking care of this situation.” He walked behind me, giving me my que that I needed to start walking forward. I moved as fast as I could for learning that the most evil man was already here. “You want to move a little faster?” I could hear his annoyance.

“To my death? Sure, I guess.” Sarcasm filled the air as I tired to move faster. I guess that was one of my defense mechanisms, it was easier to be sarcastic than cry. 

As we left the room and made our way to the elevator, I could only imagine where I was being taken to. I tried to block out my thoughts, but that proved impossible. When the elevator opened, I followed Nappa to our destination. Not looking at my surroundings, I just watched his feet as we both moved, I really didn’t want to know where I was going because I knew it would only lead to Vegeta.

It wasn’t long until I heard him entering more digits to open a door. Looking up, all I could see was white. I had no idea where I was. “Get in.” Nappa spoke as he gently pushed me into the white room. I looked over my shoulder to see him close the door behind me. Taking in a deep breath, I let my sigh blatantly fall from my mouth. It was then I looked up and noticed the one speck of color in the room: It was the pseudo me. 

I didn’t know what to do. I looked at her as she looked at me and we both seemed to be speechless.

“So you’re the reason why I am here.” Or apparently only I was speechless. 

“I’m not the reason for anything.” I snapped back at her. If she would have opened up and said ‘hi’ or something then maybe we could have gotten along, but already she was spewing venom. I folded my arms once more. 

“Bullshit, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” She just kept it coming along. Charming she was.

“It is 100 percent not my fault you look just like me.” We both became venomous as I heard her huff with a tremendous amount of attitude. “I’m sorry, we really shouldn’t be fighting.” I tried to apologize. I didn’t need to be at wars with this girl. 

“I am so tired of people telling me what to do. You saw what happened to the last person who tried to tell me what to do.” I knew she was referring to Raditz and his tail. Seriously, she was such a treat.

“Okay, well I don’t see a reason why I need to fight with you. If you want to fight with me then by all means. I am just saying that we are on the same side right now, it would benefit us both if we would be cordial to try to get through what is about to happen. We are both in a lot of trouble.” She was the most difficult person to deal with. This only reminded me of why I wrote off humans when I was younger. Even in danger, they seemed entitled and oblivious to all. But still, she was my only chance here.

“Speak for yourself. Now that you are here they can let me go.” She huffed once more before folding her arms across her chest as she sat on the white table in the middle of the room. 

“They aren’t going to let you go. Even if they planned on doing that, what you did last night ruined any chance of you going back home.” I kept my voice even as I spoke to her, leaning my back against the wall just inches from the door. 

We both remained quite for a bit, there wasn’t a whole lot to say but since she wasn’t arguing with me that hopefully meant something. I could see that she was scared even though she was acting out. We seriously looked so much alike. We were also both young but raised in completely different environments. Would I have her attitude if I was raised on Earth? I felt so grown up compared to her. 

“What you did last night was pretty daring, but that was honestly the best thing I have seen in a long time.” I laughed a little as I complimented her actions. I don’t know if I would have had the guts to do something like that, but that showed me she was a fighter.

“He got what he deserved. This whole fucking place is ridiculous.” She looked over at me and our blue eyes met once more.

“It really is.” I kept the smile on my face.

“How long have you been here?” Her arms became relaxed and less defensive. 

“Oh man, I want to say around 15 years. This is really all I know.” I let my smile fade off of my face.

“That’s depressing.” I couldn’t tell if I heard sarcasm or remorse in her voice. I chose the latter. 

“Tell me about it.” I heard the digits once more from the other side of the wall. My body tensed.

“What is it?” Pseudo me asked as she watched me tense. 

“Someone is coming in.” I scooted down a little to not be as close to the door. I couldn’t see who it was, I really didn’t want to know so I remained watching the girl on the table. I could feel my throat sink into my stomach when I saw her reaction and the voice that followed.

“I heard you made quite the scene last night.” The Prince’s voice filled the room, projecting off of the walls and through my ears. I cringed. “Now I have to think about what to do with you for cutting off one of my men’s tails.”

“You have what you want, just let me go now.” She darted her eyes towards me. At this moment I knew I couldn’t trust her as far as I could throw her. 

My eyes made their way back to the prince who seemed to have stopped in his tracks. I don’t think he knew I was in here until she stared in my direction. The air in the room changed as he turned just his head to look in my direction. It was then I felt his eyes burning upon my skin. I watched him study me for a second before his eyes met mine.

“Oh well isn’t this a treat. You’re back!” His voice was all too friendly, I knew he was just rubbing it in my face that I was back. I remained still as he walked toward me until I could feel his breath upon my skin. When he brought a hand up, I flinched. “Why so scared?” The joy was still in his voice as he began to weave his fingers through my hair, studying it. “You did so much to avoid coming back, didn’t you?”

“It was Goku’s idea.” I tried to stay calm and stick with my plan to place all of the blame on Goku, it was my only chance to stay alive.

“I don’t believe that.” He placed his other hand on the wall right next to my head as he leaned in.

“He didn’t want to be caught with me. I liked my blue hair, Prince Vegeta.” It was proving hard to be calm, I knew he could hear my heart beating outside of my chest.

“I liked your blue hair, too.” He stepped back a little from me, leaving just enough room for our eyes to meet, bringing his hands back to himself. I hadn’t looked in those black eyes in a long time. 

“It wasn’t my idea to leave. I couldn’t even walk.” I tried not to plead my case too much. I had to act like what I was saying was actually true.

“You’ve been trying to leave since you were young.” He was trying to trap me.

“I realized a long time ago that I could never make it with humans, they can’t be trusted from what I have learned. I mean look, even ‘not me’ over there is trying to leave while you’re paying attention to me instead of her.” I wasn’t about to be left in here by myself with him while she tried to escape since he didn’t shut the door when he came in. She wouldn’t have made it far anyway, with Vegeta in here it was only common sense that Nappa was close. 

Turning his head, he watched as the girl froze in her tracks a few feet behind him. Leaving me alone, he walked towards her and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up just enough to where only her toes were touching the ground. “You’ve caused enough trouble for the day. It’s time for you to calm down.” He started to squeeze. I looked at the terror in her eyes as she looked into his. It wasn’t long until I saw her eyes flutter and disappear into the back of her head. Once she was blacked out, he dropped her and let her hit the floor with no cushion. His eyes were back to me now.

“Humans can’t be trusted indeed,” He continued our conversation like what he just did didn’t happen, “So why should I trust what you’re saying?”

“You can’t.” I wasn’t going to plead my case like he was expecting me to. The more I tried to prove to him that I didn’t want to go, the more he’d know that I did. 

“You caused quite the stir running away.” He came right back to me, bringing his mouth to my neck. I cringed once more as I felt him bite down on it. I grimaced when he began to bite down harder. 

“I’m sorry Prince Vegeta, it wasn’t my fault.” I remained still. Even if I wanted to run, I don’t think I would be able to at this point. 

“But I am going to treat you like it was.” He whispered in my ear as he once again brought his hand back to my hair, but this time taking a fistful of it while jerking it to the side, exposing my neck even more to him. He didn’t bite down, but instead looked at me as my head was cocked to the side at his will. 

“Please don’t.” I whispered as I took my eyes off of his. It felt like an eternity of him looking at me until I heard a gasp of air followed by coughing come from behind him. Looking over, it was the other girl waking up. 

“Please just let me go. You have her back now.” She coughed while speaking. I had to admit, she was a bold girl to speak to him like that after he forced her to lose consciousness. 

He turned his black eyes to look at her, letting go of my hair in the process. I rubbed my neck as he crouched down next to her. “Or I can have two Bulmas.” He was a sinister man indeed.

“My name is Maron! I’m not Bulma, I’m Maron…” I watched as her eyes began to water. It was like I was experiencing Deja-vu for a moment. Where had I heard that name before? I watched as Vegeta began to talk to the girl but I wasn’t hearing what he was saying. I was trying to see why that name was so important to me until it finally hit.

“You’re Maron?!” I asked, interrupting whatever the prince was saying to her. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” My voice raised a tad as I walked over to her, she was now sitting up. I hadn’t even noticed Vegeta at this point. “You tricked my father you piece of shit!” I felt my body take over my mind as I brought my arm back to punch her right in her lying face. Before I could lunge it forward, I felt a hand gently grab my wrist. I was pulled out of my rage to notice Vegeta standing behind me, holding me by my waste and wrist. Looking back at her, I let my body calm down as there was no way he was going to let me hit her. 

“What a turn of events. How interesting.” Vegeta’s voice was low as he remained behind me. “Nappa, grab the girl on the floor and bring her to my chambers.” Within an instant Nappa was in the room picking up Maron who was still coughing.

“Yes sir.” Nappa spoke as he started ahead.

“Did you bring everything to my room from the ship?” Vegeta called out to him before he disappeared. Providing the prince with a nod, Vegeta turned his attention back on me. 

“You know her?” He kept his hand on my waste but let go of my wrist, letting that hand make its way to my breast before squeezing it. 

“She lied to my father on Earth, pretending to be me to get money out of him.” I replied as I winced from how hard he was grabbing. 

“You had quite the time on Earth.” I knew he wasn’t requiring me to reply. 

Turning me around, he pinned me against the wall face first. Taking both of my hands from my side, he brought them both to each side of my head, palm first on the wall. “You’re going to stay in this position.” He backed away from me, heading to the door to close it before making his way back to me. 

Lifting the shirt that I had on, he easily took it up and over my head. I made sure to bring my hands back to the position he had put them in. I didn’t want any of this, but I knew I had to comply to make it easier on myself. I couldn’t help but try to pretend it was Goku. 

After my shirt was off, he proceeded to take off the sweatpants I had on. I lifted my leg one at a time so he could easily get them off, bringing my underwear with them. And there I was, naked against a wall while he stood behind me. Closing my eyes, I could feel his all over my body. I grew worried when he hadn’t touched me. Did he just want to look at me? I didn’t know what was going on, but if he wasn’t touching me, then I knew this would last much longer than it needed to. 

“Turn around.” His voice was low as he spat out his commands. Turning around, I got a glimpse of his naked body before forcing my eyes to meet his. “Good girl, now come over here and get on your knees.”

I had never known the prince to be this way, he was normally so aggressive. I was expecting him to be far more brutal. Complying, I walked over to him and got down on my knees. 

“Look at me.” I could see was doing now, he was degrading me. There was a keen difference between being forced to do what he wanted me to do by brutally raping me, and another to be humiliated by having to perform the acts myself. I had never felt lower in my life than right now. I looked up at him.

“Open your mouth.” I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I slowly began to do so.

“Wider.” He grabbed the back of my head and pulled my neck down so I was facing up at him with my mouth opened wide. “Good, now don’t break eye contact.” He spoke as he slowly inserted his cock in my mouth. 

The tears were warm as they slid down my face while I began to suck on his dick while looking up at him. I had never felt like this before. This was a completely different kind of control he was messing with. I was hoping that he would break the eye contact, but we both remained staring at each other while I moved my head to and from him. I hated the smile that formed on his face as he looked down at me. 

“It’s not fair if I am the only one having fun.” He paused as I continued to perform oral on him. “I want you to touch yourself.”

As I clenched my eyes closed, forcing more tears down my cheeks, I opened them back up to look at him. Shutting my mind off, I brought my hand down low to begin to touch myself.

“Put some effort into it. I want you to use both hands. One for your clit, the other for your nipples. I want you to squeeze and pinch them.” He was descriptive, “And don’t forget to keep eye contact.” His voice pained me as I began to listen to his orders. 

As one of my hands ran small circles on my clit, I let my other go between both breasts to pinch and pull each nipple. I could feel my body betraying me. I wasn’t enjoying any of this, but you could only resist so much while having to hit key areas of your body. I wasn’t sure how long this went on before he slid his cock out of my mouth.

“Don’t you dare stop.” He backed away a few inches as he watched me continue to touch myself. My head was still level with his cock. “Open your mouth back up. I never said to close it.” I obeyed, opening my mouth while remaining to look at him. I could see out of the corners of my eyes that he had taken over pleasing himself right in front of me. 

It felt like we were like this for an eternity. I could feel myself unwillingly coming close to orgasm, I hated that my body was betraying me, but I couldn’t help it since everything was so stimulated, no matter the situation. That’s when I noticed Vegeta step a little closer to me. 

“Beg me for it.” He continued looking down at me with his evil eyes. I could feel my brow raise at his comment. “Beg me to finish on you.” He clarified with a smirk on his face.

Everything in my being wanted to stop and walk away. I knew what was coming and I didn’t want it. On the other side, I did want this to be over. I thought I couldn’t be more humiliated, but I was wrong, this was now my low. “Please Prince Vegeta, cum on me.” I continued looking at him with my mouth wide open, having to take everything he was about to provide in.

“You can do better than that.” He slowed his pace. God, I wanted this to be over.

“Prince Vegeta, please,” I even quickened my pace on my body to look more interested in what was about to happen. “I beg you to please finish.”

“Where would you like it?” He was torturing me.

“Right here.” I spoke as I scooted closer to him with my mouth open. “I want to taste you.” With my quickened pace, I could feel myself about to climax as well. With hormones running through my body, I knew I sounded convincing. 

“Good girl.” Vegeta spoke as his pace quickened until he came. I felt his hot cum shoot on my face and in my mouth as he finished on me. “Now suck it clean.” 

I took his cock back into my mouth as I slowly began to suck the rest of his semen out of it. I watched as he brought his hand to my face, wiping his cum off of my face with his finger and bringing it to my mouth. Without having to say anything, I let his member slip out of my mouth as I began to suck his finger clean. Our eyes never broke once.

“Now you may stop.” Immediately I spat his finger out of my mouth, closed it, tore my eyes from his, and brought my hands to a stop, wiping away the rest of his seed from my face. Kneeling beside me, he brought my chin up with his hand. Bringing his mouth down to meet mine, he took a hungry kiss before letting go. “This is only the beginning.”


	30. Sadist

I knew what he said was true, this was definitely only the beginning of the torture and humiliation to come. What had just transpired wouldn’t be the end of my punishment for leaving this place, that would have been far too easy. As my breathing finally steadied and became consistent once more, I stood up. My knees hurt from kneeling for what seemed like forever. As I stood naked in front of him, I noticed he had not gotten dressed. Averting my eyes to look away from him, I gazed at the white walls around the room. I hated white walls. 

“Let’s go.” I heard his sharp voice as he began to walk out of the room. I knew if I didn’t trail behind that it would only cause more pain for my future. Taking in a deep breath, I let myself gather whatever I needed to inside to be able to handle this day. I thought that if I could just handle tonight then all would be okay. Vegeta wasn’t really one to keep grudges, surprisingly. As long as he punished and you understood, the next day was usually like nothing had ever happened. It was one of his few shocking qualities. 

Leaving my clothes behind, I walked out of the room to follow the prince. He was also naked, strutting in pride it seemed. As we walked the hallways to the commons, it seemed every single Saiyan that passed by kept their eyes to themselves. They didn’t look at him and they didn’t look at me. I grew up here so I knew this place was strange, but this had to be the most awkward thing I had ever experienced among the Saiyan men. When clothed, all eyes were on all the time, but it seemed they had some hidden agreement not to look at what shenanigans the prince was getting it. Honestly, I could see him holding such a conference to let his men know what circumstances required what. ‘Men, when I am naked you will not look at me or you’ll die.’ Yep, I could definitely see it. 

It wasn’t long until we made it to his chambers, which I obviously knew we were going to. Just seeing the hallway that connected to his room made me uneasy. As I walked over the spot where Goku had picked me up and whisked me away to Earth, it hit me full force of what this room meant: Pain. Nothing good came from this room, as soon as you entered you were doomed. Many girls had walked these halls, but only I had continuously been able to walk away from it. I was hoping that this was one of those times. 

I wasn’t expecting to see Nappa when we entered the room. Scanning to look further at the details to try to access my situation, I saw Maron and someone else. It was an alien that’s for sure, but I had never seen one like it before. 

“Are you all ready?” Vegeta spoke as he closed the door behind me, locking us all in. My mind clouded at the thought of what was about to happen. Myself, Maron, and Vegeta were all naked. The alien and Nappa were clothed, but I could only wonder for how long. 

“Ready for what?” My eyes darted to Maron as she spoke. Scanning her in the light, she had apparent marks on her neck from earlier in the medical room. He squeezed hard, but I didn’t think it would leave such marks on her so soon. 

“For all the fun I’m about to have.” My eyes shifted back to him as my arms folded across my chest. Chills went down my spine, I could feel the goosebumps form on my entire body. My body could obviously sense the ferocity that was about to ensue. 

“Just let me go, you don’t need me anymore!” Maron was becoming unhinged, that was clear. She needed to shut up, but I don’t think she knew how to. 

“Shut up.” I felt myself speak as I looked at her with poison in my eyes; the words involuntarily coming from me. She was making the situation worse for me as she began to self-destruct and I needed her to stop before she made the situation even more dire than it was.

“Don’t tell me what to do! This is all your fault and you need to pay for it!” She stood up, walking a few steps towards me before stopping just a few steps away from Vegeta. 

My eyes shifted to Vegeta before going back to her. He was intentionally letting her get away with all of her actions right now, the smirk on his face only proved that. I didn’t know what he wanted, but he definitely found this whole situation entertaining and was going to let it go on for however long. Did he want us to fight for his amusement?

“I’ve already paid for it.” I kept my voice even, though I wanted to scream. I knew Vegeta also wanted me to unhinge, but that wasn’t going to be my plan. If I stayed as calm as I could, this could possibly have a different outcome. 

“Not nearly enough!” Her voice was high as she made a few more advances toward me. My eyes widened a bit when I saw Vegeta step out of the way. Yep, he wanted us to fight. She stepped even closer, just inches from me. She was so close that I could feel her breath on my face.

“Then punish me more.” I looked directly into her eyes, my voice maintaining calm. I didn’t want to fight her but I knew this situation wouldn’t diffuse. 

“What?” I watched as one of her eyes twitched. I don’t think she expected me to be this calm with her right in my face, but there was no other way for me to be. 

I felt a hand on each one of my shoulders as I stumbled back. She pushed me. Catching my balance, I looked at her with more anger in my eyes, but I tried to remain calm. I hated that she was making us a spectacle for the prince. This was his amusement and she was feeding into it. 

“Don’t do that again.” I felt my voice deepen. I stood still right where I had landed, keeping the few feet between us that she had created. My body tensed when she began to walk towards me once more. 

She did it again.

As soon as I caught my balance, I lunged forward at her, knocking her to the ground with myself on top of her. Pinning her arms under my legs, I took my index finger’s knuckle and began to dig it into her sternum. She began to yell in pain while trying to struggle underneath me. I was amazed that for being as tiny as I was, that I was able keep her under me as she struggled. That’s when I felt a hand under each one of my armpits, lifting me up and off of her.

I didn’t struggle as I was removed from Maron. My breathing was still steady and I was still calm as I watched her get up and try to lunge again. This time, however, Vegeta intervened. 

“Now that’s enough, you had your fun and now it is time for mine.” Vegeta held her. It seemed she had learned her lesson not to struggle against him, but instead she flinched at his touch. I couldn’t blame her. 

I stood still as Vegeta took the girl to his bed, laying her down and getting on top of her. I silently gasped to myself as I watched as he kissed her. She looked uncomfortable and I knew she was in fact that. Her eyes went from rage to sorrow. I could see the desperation in her as she tried to get him off of her. 

He slapped her.

She was struggling too much for him that he just slapped her to stop. My eyes shut and tightened for a second before I was able to open them again to see what was happening. It was like looking at myself being raped by Vegeta; it was awful. Her silent cries were my silent cries. My eyes began to well up as I watched him break her entrance, pushing himself deeper inside of her before taking himself out and repeating the process. I tried to look away, but there was nowhere else to look. She might have been a bitch, but no one deserved this; I would have never wished this on my greatest enemy. 

“Please stop…” She silently cried out as he continued his actions. I felt for her, I really did, but there was absolutely nothing that I could do. My eyes shifted to the alien in the room, they weren’t looking. My eyes then found Nappa who seemed completely unphased by what was happening. He was watching as if it was an everyday thing. To them it probably was, which was horrifying. When my eyes met back with Maron, I noticed Vegeta’s looking right at me as he paused his movements. I wasn’t expecting to see them. 

“Come here.” He spoke as he took himself out of Maron. I was frozen, there was no way I could move. In front of me I was looking at a girl whose rape was on pause, scared and in a frenzy on the bed while her attacker was looking right at me and beckoning me to come forth. I could feel my jaw trembled as I held tears back. 

I felt hands on my back pushing me forward.

Startled, I quickly looked behind me to see Nappa forcing me to walk forward, but my body was pushing back as he did so. Involuntary, everything at this point was involuntary. My body didn’t want to go over there. My mind didn’t want to go over there. My soul didn’t want to go over there. The sick twisted smile on his face only solidified my reactions. This was all being forced, I didn’t want to go over there after what I had just seen. It was one thing to be the victim and a completely different thing to watch someone who looked just like you be the victim. It was like I watched my own rape before experiencing it myself. 

“Don’t be shy.” He laughed as I was pushed near him, just out of his grasp. I could see why he kept Nappa around, but still wasn’t too sure about the alien; he was the least of my worries though.

When Nappa had finished pushing me towards him, I felt his hand on my wrist, pulling me in closer. Once I was mere inches from him, he placed one hand on each one of my shoulder, pushing me down back onto my knees. 

“Open up.” I felt the tears slide down my face as I looked up at him. He was an evil man and I hated every ounce of him. 

He slapped my face.

Holding my burning cheek with my hand I looked back up at him. It was like he had knocked a little bit of sense into me. This was real, this was my situation, and this is what I had to do to survive the day. My brain was still in a flurry, but I was more conscious than before. I was still panicked, but I had control once more.

“Don’t make me ask you twice.” His black eyes looked down at me as my blues looked up at his. Opening my mouth, I obeyed. 

As I began to suck on his member once more, I knew I had to keep my eyes with his like before. My eyes darted to Maron when she began to try to move around. I felt him leave my mouth.

“You’re not going anywhere, get down on your knees with her.” He grabbed her by her ankle, dragging her back across the bed to him. Pushing her down to the floor, I turned my head to watch her get on her knees right next to me. “You can get closer than that.” He smirked once more.

I felt her leg touch mine as she got as close as she physically could. I tried not to look at her anymore.

“Now both of you, open up.” I obeyed his command and in the periphery of my vision, I could see Maron comply as well. Here we both knelt, waiting for Vegeta to do whatever he wanted to us. 

For moments Vegeta had inserted his cock into my mouth and pumped a few times before putting it in Maron’s mouth to continued the same process. Over and over he did this while we both sat with tear stained cheeks. “Now I want you both to lick it.” I watched as he looked at both of us.

I was the first one to shift to get into position to be on each side of his dick. Maron didn’t move and I didn’t expect her to. This had been my life for so long that I was used to doing things I didn’t want to do, but it was the only way to move this process along. For her, she was still processing it all. Moving my head closer to Vegeta, I let my tongue reluctantly come out of my mouth and start licking his shaft. Looking over at Maron, I was hoping she would do the same. She did.

With each one of us on either side of him, we both licked his shaft in unison from the base to the tip. We were both still looking up at him, and he looking down at us. I couldn’t believe the amount of sick and twisted he was. I knew he was, but this was topping so many things he had done to me. Two human girls with no power even remotely close to his own, making us do these horrible things. It wasn’t long until both Maron and I were at the head of his penis together when Vegeta removed it, forcing our tongues to meet. We retracted our tongues back into our mouths at the same time.

“Kiss her.” He spoke from above while Maron and I remained on our knees. I had never kissed a woman before, but it looked like that’s what was about to happen. Looking into Maron’s eyes, a woman who I hated beyond reason, I went in for the kiss. As our mouths met, she opened hers up to let my tongue in. 

I closed my eyes as we began to kiss, trying to make everything as painless and not awkward as possible. The kiss was soft and light, obviously no passion there and just going through the motions. The kiss didn’t last long when I felt Vegeta grab a fist full of my hair and rip my head back. My eyes shot open at the movement.

“Get on the bed.” He made me stand up by pulling my hair, practically throwing me on the bed. I watched him do almost the same movement to Maron as I began to lay down. “Eat her.” I cringed as I let my head fall back to look up at the ceiling. This was only getting worse.

“What?” Maron’s voice cracked as Vegeta placed her on the bed at the exact level she’d need to be at to do as he commanded. “But I- “

“Will do as I say.” He interrupted her. I didn’t want to see it, I just wanted to keep looking up to not witness what was about to happen. It was either she was going to do as he said or she was going to die. Either way, I didn’t want to see it. 

My body jolted when I felt her tongue on my clit, slowly circling it around and around. I tensed at the touch. Moving from my clit down to my entrance and all of the areas in between, I felt my body shake. It was trying to deny that whatever she was doing. 

“Good girls.” Vegeta spoke up. Taking my eyes from the ceiling, I looked down passed Maron eating me out and to Vegeta. He was standing right at the base of the bed on the floor, gently lifting up Maron’s lower half to make it level with his penis before entering her once more. As he pumped into her, her face and tongue pushed further into my vagina as he entered her. 

Slight moans of protest escapade her mouth, only sending vibrations on my sensitive area. My head went back up and looked towards the ceiling. I wanted whatever she was doing to not feel good, but it did. This whole situation was a nightmare. Why did my body have to betray me? And I knew it was betraying her as well. 

When the sensations stopped happening, I looked up to see Vegeta removing Maron from me. Positioning himself on top of me, he placed his hand at my entrance, satisfied with how wet it was. Dipping his fingers in, he brought them up and to my mouth. “Taste how excited you are.” I kept my thoughts to myself and opened my mouth at his will. I had never tasted myself before. As I sucked his fingers, I felt him begin to insert himself into me. It was my turn.

Pumping in and out, I stared at him as he looked back at me. He was definitely having fun at both of our dismays. I was surprised as he exited me so soon. Almost relieved, I was hoping this was all over. A frown formed in my mind as he grabbed each one of my ankles and pulled me to the edge of the bed before spreading my legs and entering me once more as he stood. 

“Sit on her face.” He spoke to Maron who was still sitting on the bed, stunned at what was happening. Obeying his orders, I watched as she scooted towards my face, spreading her legs and lowering herself on top of me. 

With Vegeta thrusting into me, I began to do the same thing that Maron had only done to me moments ago. It was a triangle of rape and sadness. Moving my tongue around, I was baffled when I heard Maron silently moan above me. Her body was betraying her just as mine was. We were in the same boat for the first time. 

With all of the stimulation going on in my body, I could feel my mind clouding over. This was almost over, it had to be. I continued to listen to Vegeta’s breathing and Maron’s moans. His motions were quickening and her moans were getting louder. I couldn’t see anything with Maron on my face, but it sounded like Vegeta had muffled her mouth. I could feel himself leave my body. It was then I felt warm liquids fall onto my stomach. He was done, thank God.

I felt Maron lift herself off of me. My eyes grew wide when I saw her fall straight to the floor. Quickly sitting up I noticed that it wasn’t Vegeta’s seed on my stomach, but blood. Looking down at Maron, I saw her throat completely slit with blood flowing on the floor into a massive puddle beneath her. 

I screamed. I couldn’t believe it. He had killed her right on top of me during the act of sex. Her blood was on me and her body was on the floor. My eyes, wide, looked at Vegeta. He was laughing. I couldn’t wrap my head around it. He was literally laughing. I tried to get up but was only met with hands pushing me back down on the bed. 

“Nappa, clean this up.” He called out to him as he entered me once more. I was frantic, my eyes couldn’t leave Maron. I couldn’t even tell Vegeta was doing anything to me because my mind was so focused on the dead or dying girl next to me. I watched as Nappa picked her up, blood still dripping from her freshly cut neck as he left the room. 

I felt Vegeta’s hand grab my jaw and force its way to looking back at him. “You will look at me now.” He smiled as he began to ram himself into me. 

“You- You killed her!” I screamed at him while he remained above me.

“You wanted to kill her, I just did it for you.” His voice was smooth as he somehow kept his erection going.

“I never wanted that!” I defended myself as I argued with the killer on top of me. “Her blood is on me.” I could feel his stomach smearing it on mine while he thrusted in and out. “Her blood is on me!” I tried to get him off of me so I could clean it. I didn’t want her blood on me. I didn’t want any of this. “Please stop, I have to get it off!” I began to panic.

Grabbing me by the throat, it felt like he was about to pull my skull from my spine. “You will shut the fuck up right now.” He continued to push my skull away from the rest of my body. I couldn’t speak from the amount of pressure he was putting on me. When he let go, I felt myself inhale as deep as I could. 

Getting off of me, he knocked me to the ground right into the puddle of blood from Maron. I looked at my hands as I lay on the floor, seeing the deep red in between my fingers and all over my palms. Shaking, I tried to get out of the blood. 

A deep pain in my ribs.

I let out a cough as I felt immense pain. He had kicked me. And then again and again. My mouth was open but no sounds were coming out. I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t breathe. Grabbing my sides, I tried to curl up to keep him from kicking me again. 

A pain in my back.

With that blow, I could feel my voice force itself out of my body. Howling in pain, I tried to look up at him but couldn’t see him with blurred vision. I began to cough on the floor, noticing my own blood spewing from my mouth. I closed my eyes, I was dizzy. I felt my body in panic mode trying to figure out what was going on.

Another kick.

My ears were ringing as I tried to open my eyes and focus on something. Was this it? Was this how I died? I couldn’t process anything anymore. 

“Heal her.” I heard in echoes as my eyes fixated on the alien across the room, or the blur that he was to me. “Heal her or her death is on you.” I watched as the alien came closer to me. My vision fading in and out as he did so. 

I felt his hands on my body right where Vegeta had kicked. A warming sensation formed throughout my body, I couldn’t explain it. My eyes began to gain vision once more, I could clearly see the alien kneeling next to me. His expression was frantic. 

My eyes fixated on Vegeta when I saw him walk towards me and push the green being out of the way. I flinched as I watched his leg pull back and lunge forward at me once more.

Intense pain.

He repeated the process again and again, but this time I could feel my body in the air instead of on the floor. I gasped as my back was forced into a hard object, I could only guess it was a wall. Again and again I felt myself leave and meet the wall. I opened up my eyes as much as they could go, but just a blur again. Feeling pressure on my neck, I felt my air supply diminish as he squeezed harder and harder until I felt something shift within myself. I couldn’t breath anymore. My limp body felt the floor catch me once more. 

“Again.” I could hear through my damaged ears.

I felt the alien touch me again, this time on my throat. The warming sensation appeared again as he began to heal me. God, I wish he would have stopped. I was being put through such pain that I just wanted it to stop. I wanted it to be over. 

Breathing in, my face felt swollen against the floor. I felt hands place themselves on my back and stomach to repeat whatever process this was. My eyes looked up at Vegeta who continued to smile. Again, he walked over and pushed the alien out of the way. My eyes quickly shut. Not again…

I flinched as I felt him grab my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I looked at him with tears already sliding down my face. I was shivering underneath his touch. I didn’t want this to continue. 

“One more time.” He smiled as he picked me up by the shoulder, throwing me again the wall across the room. I tried to brace my body in midair but didn’t see the point in it. I had given up. I let my body remain loose as he easily flung me like I was nothing. Because I was nothing to him.

I heard the smack more than I felt the pain. Within an instant of me touching the ground, I could feel Vegeta’s hands on me once more. I blanked out as he continued to torture me. Instead of pain, I just felt immense amount of pressure all over my body and snaps within it. 

“Now.” I heard him call out once more as my body refused to pass out and instead endure every single painful blow. 

I was warm again.

“Please, no more. I can’t…” I managed to get out as soon as the alien healed me. My body was badly bruised and sore. Whatever the alien did took the pain away, but the soreness still lingered.

Kneeling down to me once more, I didn’t bother to look up at my tormenter. I was too scared to. “You can if I want you to.” He began to brush his fingers through my hair as if he hadn’t just beaten me to near death three times. Flipping me onto my back, I felt him enter me once more. 

I remained quiet. I didn’t fight. I let him thrust deeper and deeper inside of me until he was done. I was humiliated and defeated. Before this all happened I just wanted to survive the night, and now I didn’t want to survive at all. I envied Maron, her soul had released and mine was still here. 

My mind was blank the entire time Vegeta had his way with me. When he had finished, he simply got up and walked over to the door. Opening it up, Nappa was waiting for him in the hallway; no sign of Maron. 

“Take her to her room.” Nappa entered the room at Vegeta’s command, picking me up and taking me out the same way Maron had- except I was alive and she wasn’t. “Until next time.” He touched my hair once more, placing a kiss on my forehead. I was disusted as he took his lips off of my skin. “Don’t forget him.” I could see Vegeta push the green alien towards me.

While in Nappa’s arms, I didn’t make a sound. I was as still as I could possibly be. I was thankful to be going to my own chambers, but my entire being was defeated. The halls seemed longer as we walked them until the familiar ones came into play. 

As I was placed on my own bed, I watched the alien stand by my bed as Nappa closed the door. The moment I heard the lock latch, I felt myself start to uncontrollably cry. My chest ripped up and down as I cried the hardest cry I have ever done. I couldn’t even begin to process what had just happened to me. I was literally beaten to death three times and brought back for more and more. I didn’t pay any attention to the being next to me, I didn’t even care that he was there. I just needed to cry and let it all out. Was this my life now? Would I be beaten to death every single day and brought back by this being? Vegeta had said that this is only the beginning. If that was true, I knew I wasn’t strong enough to handle whatever else he had to throw at me. 

“It’ll be okay.” The being next to me spoke. I ignored him, I had nothing to say to this monster who kept bringing me back. 

He touched me.

“Get off.” I sternly spoke as I broke out of my crying to tell him to stop. I felt my eyebrows furrow, trying to go lower but not being able to express more anger than I already was.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke softly at me. His face was remorseful.

“No you’re not, if you were then you wouldn’t have kept bringing me back!” I spat out at him. “I am tired of everyone listening to their precious fucking prince!”

“He is not my prince.” His voice remained even.

“What do you mean?” He piqued my interest.

“He took me from my home planet and brought me here.” My heart sank for him. The whole time I thought he was one of Vegeta’s men, but it turned out that he was in the same boat as I was. “My name is Dende and I am from Namek.” 

“I’m sorry.” I apologized to him. I could see he was remorseful and only trying to keep himself alive to one day go back to his planet. I debated telling him that it would never happen, but just because I was broken didn’t mean I had to break him too.

“I’m Bulma from Planet Earth.” I was still crying, but it began to cease. “Can everyone on your planet heal?” I was intrigued, now knowing he wasn’t one of Vegeta’s men. 

“No. We all get our powers unlocked from our Guru.” He replied.

“Ah, okay.” I didn’t know what else to say. “How long have you been away from home?”

“A couple days. I’m trying to figure out how to get back. We have Dragon Balls, but I don’t think they’d use it to bring me back.” He sat on the bed next to me.

“Dragon Balls?” I recalled Goku telling me about them as a fairytale, but here this being was telling me that they were real. “They grant wishes, don’t they?” I wanted to make sure that what Goku had told me was true. 

“Yes, they do. But we reserve them for bigger things. We have 7 villages spread across our entire planet guarding each and every one of them.” There was no emotion in his voice as he spoke.

“Does that mean Shenron is real?” I remembered the name Goku went by on Earth.

“Shenron? He must be your Dragon. Our dragon is Porunga.” He looked puzzling at me. “If you have a Dragon, that means you have Dragon Balls.”

“Does every planet have them?” My curiosity came into fruition. But I couldn’t figure out why Goku didn’t tell me that this all was real. 

“No.” He put it sweet and simple. 

I sat there in silence. Maybe Goku knew the Dragon Balls were a thing and would gather them and wish me back? I had no idea what could happen now. I was beaten into submission and now I was presented this information. This changed everything. 

“I just want to go home.” He spoke throughout the silence.

“Me too. We’ll get there. I’ll help you if you help me.” I didn’t smile at him. We had both been through a different form of hell that smiling was out of the question right now. I watched as he nodded his head in agreeance to help each other. “We’ll get through this, we have to.” My words were true. We had to get away. I couldn’t help but pray that Goku was somehow on his way to me.

‘Please, come back for me.’


	31. Saiyan Vitamins!

It had been a couple of sleepless days and nights since Goku helped Dr. Briefs build a ship and set sail to go save his woman. In that time, he and the doctor didn’t really exchange words. If it didn’t have something to do with the ship and what should go where, they kept their thoughts to themselves. Goku wasn’t sure how to approach him, whether to explain himself or how the hell he would defend against what had happened. He was surprised he didn’t get bombarded with questions; if not about the incident then about his people. He was solid proof that there were other species out there who were far greater than that of their human race. He was fully prepared to tell him whatever he wanted to know. But alas, the doctor never asked. 

When the ship had completed, Goku wasn’t sure if it would actually fly since it was a completely different shape than that of their ships. It was a giant round ball. Sure, his species had Attack Balls, but they weren’t meant for what this round one was meant for. Plus, it didn’t look like it would even hold up in space. He wasn’t about to question him and got on board. Before typing in the coordinates to leave, Dr. Briefs had mentioned a switch in the room that would change the gravity setting that he was in to train. He didn’t know what kind of trouble Goku was getting in to, so he made sure he would have something to help him train. After saying their goodbyes and good lucks, Goku drifted off into space. 

He didn’t know what kind of trouble Bulma would be in, but he knew it wasn’t going to be good in the least. Defy the Prince and get your head chopped off. You were either Royal or royally fucked. Being a few days behind didn’t help his situation since he knew it wasn’t up to him how fast he could go, so nerve-wracking was the best way to put it all. He hoped she was still alive and if not, Vegeta would be dead. There was nothing left to say about it, he would defy his entire race and kill the prince for taking the only thing that had ever made him remotely happy; there was no going back from this. She is either alive or he is dead. Possibly both. 

In his time in the ship, he had used the gravity chamber quite a bit. He liked it on Earth so training here made the time go by faster. He knew he was stronger than Vegeta, but not by much since he was unable to train on his planet since he went on guard duty to Bulma. Whatever chance he could get to be above the prince, he was going to take. This week of travel he was going to make sure that he got as strong as he possibly could. Now, he was only about a day from his planet and he couldn’t wait to get there. 

Beads of sweat trailed from his hairline down to his jaw as he did pushups in the intense gravity he was training in. Feeling the pressure on his elbows as he slowly lowered to the ground, trying not to let the gravity force him down like it wanted to. Once he made it down, he slowly began to push his way back up. His arms hurt, but the feeling of success when he had made his arms straight again only thickened his skin. He could do this, he could get strong, and he could win. 

Hours upon hours went by until he made his way on his feet and to the gravity button. Clicking it down a few pegs, he began to walk around the ship with ease. Taking the towel that was next to the button, he began to wipe his face of the sweat that stained his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he let himself slowly exhale. Only a day away. He thought to himself as he went a window on the ship. He was about to be in Saiyan territory so he knew he needed to cloak soon.

When working with the Doctor, he informed him of all of the ways that Saiyans were able to detect cloaked ships, so quickly and quite impressively he ended up solving all of the problems that Goku was throwing at him; ways to interfere with their signals and remain cloaked and not be on their radar. It was almost about time to put it to the test since he would be entering very soon. And he hoped it worked. If not, it looked like he was about to kill way more than just the one Saiyan.

Not wanting to risk the potential of one of the Saiyan ships being out of their territory and scouting in the outskirts of their domain, Goku walked over to the control panel and activated the cloaking device. He wanted to be as careful as he possibly could be, just in case. He was a day away, he wanted to make sure he got there with no more delays.

_______________________________

It had been a couple of days since that awful night with Vegeta. I kept playing it over and over again in my mind with no hopes of getting it out. Thankfully, he had left me alone for a couple of days. Luckily he was a prince and needed to perform such duties for their race, or else I know he would have loved to mess with me more.

I found myself looking at the dried blood on the floor a lot, right were Raditz had had his tail cut off by Maron. Instead of picturing such a beautiful sight of a human dismembering a Saiyan, all that I saw was Maron’s body on the ground with her own blood pooling out of her. 

I clenched my eyes.

I wanted it to go away, but I couldn’t. Hell, when I went to the bathroom I couldn’t even look at myself in the mirror. It was shattered in pieces anyway, but any sort of reflection I avoided. I couldn’t bare to look at myself and what I had become. It was hard enough trailing my hand across my body and feeling the bones I hadn’t felt before. I was withering away, but somehow, I still managed to be here. 

Looking over across the room, I noticed the small green alien, Dende, just sitting quietly to himself. It seemed that Vegeta was comfortable with him staying in here for this long. What were we going to do, though? Nothing. We were both too weak to try an escape, but that didn’t stop us from talking about it. 

After I had gotten more sleep from that dreadful night, I woke up to Dende the next day and talked to him more about the Dragon Balls. It was fascinating knowing that they could grant almost any wish. If anything, I knew they would probably be my only chance at survival. I spoke with the alien, asking that if he were to somehow be wished back to his planet if he could gather them all up and make a wish for me as well. I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try. He agreed but let me know that he didn’t think his village and the Dragon Ball Guardians would allow such a thing. It would already be amazing if they wished him back, let alone a human they didn’t know or have any attachments to. 

I fully understood.

My head twisted as noise began to come through from the door. Facing whoever was coming in, I couldn’t help but sigh when I saw Nappa standing in the doorway. I exhaled, not knowing that I was even holding my breath. My reverie didn’t last long when I saw Raditz appear right behind him. 

His brows narrowed at me. 

“It’s time to eat.” Nappa spoke while not entering the room anymore than he already had. 

“Both of us or just me?” I asked while darting a look over at Dende who remained looking at the ground. He didn’t look afraid, just sad to be here and far from his home.

“Just you.” Raditz’ voice filled my ears as he spat out his words. The last time I had heard him speak was when he was going on a rampage after Maron cut off his tail. It was a tone I don’t think I had ever heard from anyone in my life. The pure rage and desperation to destroy something; so raw. I was fearful of him since the girl who had done it looked just like me. Luckily, I still had my blonde hair, but I knew that wouldn’t last long either. 

Getting up from my bed, I began to walk towards them. At least this time when I went into the hallways I would be dressed, unlike when I entered this room. The clothes in the closet were still there which I was thankful for daily. 

As I passed by, I couldn’t help but look at where Raditz’ had gotten cut. 

“My eyes are up here.” His low growl caught my attention back up to his cold dark eyes. Saiyan tails were a sensitive subject, and a prideful one at that, so knowing that he was the only Saiyan on this planet that didn’t have a tail anymore must have made him feel inadequate. 

“Sorry.” I apologized as I bowed my head down. The wounds were too fresh to be sarcastic; not his but mine. I was in no way ready to get my ass beat after the ones I had taken nights before. 

Walking to the cafeteria where the other Saiyans were eating was weird. Unlike the time I walked these halls with Vegeta, I met all of their eyes staring at me like I was the plague. I wish I were the plague, then they could all be dead all due to me. Oh, Bulma the Destroyer of all Saiyans. I think that has a nice ring to it, too bad it’ll never happen. Bulma, the Saiyan’s bitch. Yep, that one was more believable 

Trying to ignore all of the Saiyans, I sat at the appropriate table that Nappa had gestured to. Taking my seat, I calmly stayed still with my hands folded in my lap. I felt uneasy, a feeling I hadn’t felt in this cafeteria since I had met Goku. While Raditz and Nappa got their food along with mine, I began to eat quietly. It was chump food, unlike the food Goku would bring me. 

I paused, noticing everything I was doing was in comparison to what Goku had done for me in the past. I never thought I would envy those days. If I was looking at myself from months ago where this was the normal, she would slap me and tell me to calm down. Get out of here, it’s all I want! She would say to me. But I’m afraid… Is all I would be able to tell her back. 

I huffed in frustration. If past me knew what future me would endure, would she still want this? Would she still think she was strong enough to handle it all? Would risking it all really be what she wanted even if it resulted in our death?

Yes.

I could practically hear a voice yelling out to me from the corners of my mind. I was focusing on where I was hearing it from but couldn’t quite pinpoint it. Yes, I am free. I heard it call out again. It echoed in my mind until I could finally tell where it was coming from. My escape ship. It was from when I was talking with Goku while on our voyage to Earth. We talked about me being free and him having to reassure me that I was free. It took me a second to realize it, but I admitted that I was. Remembering myself say that sentence and how I felt after I had said it sent a warm tingly feeling throughout my body. I had been free once, what was stopping me this time? The monster keeping me here was the same, he hadn’t changed only I had. Old me had taken beating from him before and had been fine the next day, but was it because of the caliber that he had done it affect how I was now? Or was it just that I had become weak?

I battled with myself for a moment. I could feel who I was now challenging who I was before. My new thoughts and old thoughts going head to head in a battle within my mind. Did I change or did the situation change? I was always in this state of danger, always in a horrible place being enslaved. But this time around, I could feel my emotions leading me more than my instincts were. I had shut my emotions off to survive, but now since being on Earth I had remembered and unleashed them. I needed to closet them back in, but that was easier said than done. It was a lot easier to hold something in that you had never unleashed, but the fact that it had been withdrawn meant it was a lot harder to push back in. It was like shutting a door without a latch. Oh anxiety you humor me so.

“You need to eat.” A voice snapped me back into the moment. 

“Yeah, sorry.” I began to put the weird food into my mouth before finally finishing my plate. 

“That took you far too long.” Raditz spoke while leaning back in his chair.

“You try being beaten to death three times and brought back and see how hungry you are.” Old me stepped out of its shell. I smiled internally at the comment but also cowered. Too much too fast, but damn did it feel good to say exactly what was on my mind. I needed to swallow my emotions of fear and concentrate on the need to survive. Sure, sarcasm wasn’t the key to survival, but it was who I was and that person lasted 15 years here.

A chuckle came from Nappa’s mouth as he looked at a stunned Raditz. 

“Listen here-“ The spikey haired Saiyan tried to speak but was interrupted.

“Now is not the time to argue, we’re going to be late.” Raditz and I both looked over at Nappa, who was standing up and slowly walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. Both mine and Raditz’ eyes met before we shrugged and got up to go. When Nappa was on a schedule, he was on a schedule and there was no point trying to argue it. 

“Where are we going?” My curiosity came out. 

“It’s time to fix your hair. Prince’s orders.” We kept moving as Nappa glanced over his shoulder at me.

“Are you finally going to get rid of that shit-stache?” Raditz spoke as he laughed at his own joke.

“As much as we’re going there to groom your tail.” Nappa snapped back, laughing at his own joke and at Raditz’ salty reaction. I couldn’t help but giggle either, that was a good one that Nappa had dished out. Stay out of the kitchen if you can’t take the heat!

A darted glance came my way for giggling at Raditz, but I knew he wasn’t going to do anything about it; Nappa wouldn’t let him. 

When we entered the room where I would soon get my hair done, I couldn’t help but flashback to when I was on Earth, since that was the only experience I had ever experienced with a salon. After making myself comfortable in the seat, I looked straight in front of me.

I frowned.

I was looking into a mirror, something I had avoided for a long while. Looking in it, I saw the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and crying. My collarbone was protruding more than it used to, cheeks sucked in a smidge like I hadn’t eaten in days; which was semi true. I had bruises all over my body, discoloration on my face from being slapped. The roots of my hair shown blue amongst the blonde strands that had grown out. I was just a mess. How Vegeta even wanted to touch me at this point was a miracle. I looked desperate and he must have been desperate; I was nowhere near peak condition. Not that I fancied myself, but how I looked on Earth to now was a completely different person.

When an alien came in to do my hair, I was surprised at what little it took to get the stains out of my hair. On Earth, they had to bleach it and use different dyes to make the color they wanted. Here, she was just putting an ointment in my hair and watching it match what my roots had been, magically turning everything back the way it used to me. It was me. I watched as it matched the color of my roots, slowly making its way down to the tips of my hair until it was all blue once more. It was pretty cool to watch.

I gave the lady a nod before getting out of the seat. I looked a little bit better, but it didn’t excuse the bones I had become. Man I wanted an Earth burger. 

“Where to now?” I asked as we left the salon room. I watched as Nappa and Raditz gave each other a look before one decided to speak, obviously Nappa took the reins.

“We’re going to Medical.” He faced forward.

“Why?” I was certain they were going to get Raditz’ nub checked out. 

“You’re not healthy.” It was like they were reading my mind! No, I was not healthy, but I didn’t know what they thought they were going to do about that.

“Of course I’m not, I was beaten to death three times in a row only minutes from each other.” I threw that out again. 

“Prince Vegeta wanted you healthy for your next encounter.” They still didn’t look at me as I trailed behind them.

“Which is when?” I didn’t know how they expected me to be ‘healthy’ enough to see him and how they would pull that off.

“Tonight.” I cringed at their words.

“Tonight?” I repeated and was met with both Saiyans nodding their heads. “How the hell do you expect to make me healthy in this short amount of time. Have you seen me? I am practically a skeleton walking amongst you.” It appeared my sarcasm faded but never truly left me. 

“Advanced technology.” Raditz replied before Nappa could.

“How is technology going to put fat on me?” I counteracted,

“You’ll see.” Nappa put it simply as we turned a few more corners and walked long hallways before making it back to where I had first met Maron. Only this time when we walked into the room, instead of seeing white walls and blue hair I was greeted with white walls and a blue tank. 

I recognized these tanks as a healing mechanism that wounded Saiyans would bathe in when they were injured. Made me curious as to why Raditz didn’t go in one. Could it not regenerate? If it could, was he forbidden to regenerate and live in the shame of getting his tail cut off by a human woman that belonged to the prince? The world may never know.

Looking over at the two men, I was apprehensive in going in. I had been confined in small spaces before, but never small spaces with water and no air. 

I waited by the tank until a man with a white coat came in, camouflaging himself against the walls to where is yellow skin really stood out. He began to chat with the Saiyans while I studied the tank a little bit more. I knew I wouldn’t understand anything the doctor had to say, so I just stayed out of it. I was nervous.

“Alright, take off your clothes.” He demanded in an irritated tone. Not a very good bedside manner, but I guess when dealing with Saiyans who don’t want to be coddled, you really didn’t need one. 

Following his orders, I began to strip with all three men in the room. It was honestly nothing they hadn’t seen before and at this point I had no shame left in my body to give. While I stripped, the doctor went to the aquatic chamber and began hitting buttons on it, I was guessing it was settings from Saiyan to Human. I was small and frail with a far more simplistic genetic data, I knew this wouldn’t take long. Once done, he called me over.

“Get in.” He barked another order as I climbed the stairs and sat with my feet in the water. It was a top loader. Without asking me to stop where I was, the doctor aggressively grabbed me by my boney shoulder to stop my process of entering the tank any further. Placing a mask on my face, he let me drop the rest of the way before closing the tank on me. 

I could feel panic arise as I was in the chamber, unable to get out. My only option was to wait for them to open up the tank for me. Opening my eyes, I watched as the three men in the room exchanged words before leaving. I was alone in a tank full of water and no way to get out. My heart began to race.

Even though I could breathe, this was scary. I tried what I could to get my heartrate down, but nothing seemed to work until I placed my thoughts on my father. The look on his face when he told me I was his daughter, that whole week we spent together, learning from each other. The way he hugged me, just everything. Then the image of both my father and Goku resonated in my mind as I pictured them both together as if I had never left Earth. A big happy family. 

My heart began to slow as I calmed down. Letting my eyes close, I knew it would just go faster if I could fall asleep. 

________________________________________

I was jolted awake by the top of the container opening up and the dick doctor pulling me up by my shoulder. When he took the mask off, I paid him a much needed ‘what the fuck was that all about’ look. I wasn’t going to say it since I didn’t know this doctor and he was, after all, a doctor. Who knows what poisonous shit he could do to me. When my heart calmed down from the intense wake up call, I noticed something. When he had picked me up by my shoulder, it didn’t hurt like it previously had. Touching it myself, it felt different. 

I felt different.

Looking over at Raditz and Nappa, I could see that they thought I looked different, too. 

“How do I look?” I asked while I looked at my pelvis, seeing a lot less of it. 

“Why don’t you look for yourself?” Nappa motioned to a mirror across the room, one I hadn’t noticed before. 

Walking over, I let my eyes lift from the ground when I was standing right in front of it. I wanted to cry, I looked like me. Everything about the girl in the mirror was me before everything went downhill. Before the Saiyan Party in the Grand Room, this girl was me. I looked untouched by Saiyan men. Straightening myself a bit, I noticed that everything I had seen in the mirror prior to this had vanished. I was alive, no longer a husk of a shell of the person I was before. I smiled before meeting the eyes of the three men standing behind me. 

“Get dressed.” One of them motioned to the clothes I had taken off. While putting them on, I felt them hug against my body instead of practically falling off. Whatever was in that water that I bathed in was fucking amazing! Saiyan Vitamins! They needed to make this in a pill version and sell it, because it is worth it!

My reverie was short lived when I followed the Saiyans out, knowing exactly where I was going: to prince Vegeta’s chambers. A heavy sigh followed by a still of my heart. I was fucked. Hell, with Dende and this Saiyan Vitamin bath, he could fuck me up in whatever way he wanted. I frowned. 

When the men had taken me to his room, walked me through his mini hallway, and ditched me there by myself, I huffed when the door had closed. 

Looking down at his bedroom, I noticed there wasn’t a spot on the floor. I half expected Vegeta to bask in the filth that he had committed for a while, looked like he got a maid and got the place cleaned up instead. I was relieved, but still panicked by being in here so soon after the events that had taken place. 

Walking over to his window, I allowed the curtains to open, looking at the setting sun. His room had a balcony, making me check the doors to see if I could stand on it. I was surprised when they opened with ease. I guess he forgot he was going to have slave company and forgot to lock it. 

Standing outside was refreshing, the cool breeze touching my skin, making it react with a few goosebumps here and there. It had felt like forever since I had felt fresh air upon my skin. Smiling, I let myself exhale; the calm before the storm. 

I spoke too soon.

I felt a hand upon my waist and a breeze on my neck. Stiffening, I tried not to freak out. I didn’t know what sadistic Vegeta I was getting today and I wasn’t about to make it an even sicker one. 

“Prince Vegeat.” I spoke as I felt his other hand come up to my neck, gently grabbing my tresses before slowly pulling it to the side to expose my neck to him some more. I had no idea he was even in this room and I definitely didn’t hear him come in. He was waiting for me, but for how long? 

“You look…”

“Healthier?” I spoke, since that was the word of the day it seemed.

I felt him smile against my skin as I cut him off. It was honestly an accident. My old self coming through a little too strong for my safety. Kissing my shoulder and up my neck until her reached my ear, I could feel my body shake at his touch. I knew what he was capable of, and I didn’t want to anger him. I definitely didn’t want to partake in the evens either. It seemed I had one of two options, though with Vegeta there were only black and white.

One, I could struggle and piss him off again. I could cower and panic and make him realize I am not worth his time and kill me right on the scene. It would end any chance of me seeing my father or Goku again.

Or

I could play along with it like I had planned to the whole time. If I played along, he would know that it wasn’t my idea and I could possibly regain what little trust he used to have in me. I could follow his orders, pretend he never tried to kill me, three times, and get through this. 

I would take the latter. 

Turning around, I faced him. I faced my tormentor and my killer. He had already ditched his clothes, standing naked before me. The look on his face seemed surprised since I had turned around to match his touch. His disgusting, piece of shit touch. 

“You’re blue again.” He spoke while looking into my eyes with his black ones, hungrily of course. 

“It is what you requested.” I kept my voice low, showing a little bit of my uneasiness but not too much. I knew he liked to be feared, and of course he was, but he also didn’t like pathetic, which I was definitely trying to hide. Every fiber of my being wanted to scream, cry, and run.

“You seem,” He paused as he connected his mouth to mine. Parting my mouth a tad, I let him in. He tasted like blood, as if he had just eaten an animal straight from the fields instead of cooking it. He was Satan to me after all, so I wasn’t too surprised at the sadistic taste he was pouring into my mouth. “Different.” He finished, breaking the kiss to look at me more seductively.

“Well, I have had time to think.” I replied, not mentioning that what I was thinking about was his murder, “And I know my place.” 

“And where is that place?” He asked, slowly taking off the clothes I had only moments ago put back on. As the clothes dropped to the floor, it exposed my now healthy body to him. The smile on his face said it all. 

“Wherever you put me.” I made sure to sound sure but also sad, because I was. It was my freedom being pushed aside once more for his enslavement. It was true, if I couldn’t find a way out, this would be my life; his life to either keep or end. 

Another sadistic smirk appeared across his face as he stepped closer to me. Once hand hovering over my breast while the other sank lower, rubbing my inner thigh. 

Letting out a small moan of protest so he felt in control, which he was but he didn’t know I was just giving it to him, not like it mattered because he could overpower me anyway, I spread my legs a bit more so he could have better access. 

Rape was an evil thing, but I was determined to be in control without him knowing it. I could feel this being the first time I had been level headed while battling with Vegeta. My thoughts staying in my head and thinking ahead, planning what would happen next instead of scattering about the place. I knew I was still a victim, but I was a victim in control and with a plan. 

“Good girl.” He spoke as he noticed my gesture, exposing myself to him. Bringing his face back to mine, he began to aggressively kiss me. Taking his hand from my lower regions, he connected both of his hands behind the small of my back, pressing himself against me. I could feel his arousal against my body as he began to try to walk me backwards to his bed. 

“Why not here?” I spoke as we were still on the balcony. I didn’t want to go back into that room, and I knew Vegeta didn’t mind an audience so why not for all his people to see? It would build his ego as a male that could mate. 

“I like this you.” He spoke as he turned me around and bent me over the rail. With both hands on each side of my hips, he pulled my ass up higher before rubbing his cock against my warmth. I held onto the rails, facing the beautiful setting sun. I could only dream of being where the sun was touching the ground, far away from here. 

He pushed in. 

I knew it was coming, but he still managed to catch me off guard. Letting out a moan, I wasn’t going to let my body betray me this time. I had to remind myself that I was calling the shots. 

As he thrust himself in and out of me, he seemed to enjoy this balcony sex. I let out a moan each time he made full contact with me, building his ego. I could feel my moans arouse him even more until he made one last final thrust before cumming inside of me. It was a gross feeling, one I wasn’t at all fond of, but I urged myself to make it seem like that is what I wanted. Yes prince Vegeta, I live for your cock… Asshole.

Grabbing my shoulders and lifting me to stand with my back against his chest, he grabbed my neck while standing behind me and lifted it up and back so I could look at him. 

“That was some idea you pulled.” He motioned at the scenery beyond us as the sun had finally submitted below the mountains in the distance. 

I nodded as he escorted me to his bed. I was surprised when he put me in it instead of throwing me out to sleep back in my own chambers. I knew I wasn’t getting any sleep tonight, whether it was due to him sexing me up some more or due to the fact that I was sleeping next to this vicious man. Either way, no sleep. 

As I lay there in his bed with him right behind me, I couldn’t help but think about how gentle he was compared to the last couple of times. I couldn’t read this man and it worried me. One day he was brutally beating me to the brink of death, and the next he was sensually having sex with me like none of that ever took place. I was sleeping next to a psychopath, sociopath, some sort of ‘path’ and I didn’t know which one was better. He was crazy, literally crazy. 

My eyes drifted to his hand when it came across my stomach, placing itself there like it belonged. I frowned. He was not letting me go tonight and he was claiming as his property even as he slept. How was he sure I wasn’t going to kill him in his sleep? I could just get up and slit his throat with something, but there he was sleeping behind me. Was he confident that I couldn’t harm him in the slightest? Probably, either way it irked me, but I was happy that he was asleep and not mentally present any longer.

I could hear the heaviness of his breathing, knowing he had quickly fallen asleep already. Surprised at no ‘I am so powerful and you are nothing’ banter and just straight to sleep. My heart began to calm down, knowing that even though he was right behind me, that I was left by myself and my own thoughts. I had anticipated this day going a helluva lot worse than it did. Pleasantly surprised, I wondered if it was because I was accepting. With the prince, it honestly could have been anything. I would have to take it day by day and read him. There was no way I would be able to keep doing the same thing and have him not flip out on me. 

Taking in one more deep breath, I exhaled slowly as I allowed my eyes to shut. I was stuck here for the night, and since it wasn’t that bad I could try to get some sleep. I didn’t know what was ahead of me tomorrow, but knowing the prince, I would need my rest.


	32. For A Limited Time Only

I awoke later with a sleeping prince still behind me, hand still over my stomach, and fear still eerily waiting to surface. I didn’t what time it was or how long I had been sleeping, but the fact of the matter was that I was awake and he was asleep. Opening my eyes to scan the room, I noticed that the sun was no longer up letting an almost full moon illuminate the room. 

I began to slowly move, seeing if my motions would wake him, and to my surprise, they didn’t. I kept peering over my shoulder behind me to see if he would wake up, but when he let out a sigh and continued his deep sleep, I let myself relax. Swinging my legs over the bed, I began to tiptoe back towards the window. 

The black curtains in his room flowed gently against the slight breeze coming in through the open doors as I stepped outside and let my bare feet touch the new material outside. A grainy texture under my feet, one I would think would be unpleasant but instead it seemed to massage my feet each time I took a step. When I made it to the railing, I brought my arms up to rest my forearms on its surface while I looked over Planet Vegeta.

He sure did have a view. The moon created gentle silhouettes of the buildings below, the few that they were. Even though they had an entire planet, there weren’t too many buildings on it. Lot of lights in the distance, but nothing compared to my time on Earth. I remembered the second night Goku and I had slept in the hotel, I made my way outside and did the very thing I was doing now. As I stared into the nightlife, the streets continued to be busy all over. The lights seemed to illuminate the sky instead of the sky illuminating the city. Different noises that I planned on learning were bustling about beneath me while I looked at the glowing signs of various advertisements. I didn’t know what the purpose of advertising was until I saw a giant cheeseburger displayed on one of the screens, that definitely made me want one. It made me notice here now that there was no propaganda or advertising of any sorts on this planet. They all just accepted that the world they knew was ruled over by one family and that would never change unless they were unable to produce an heir, then it would fall to the next in line as soon as that king would die. 

Right now, prince Vegeta was in the next in line as soon as his father died and I figured that would be a lot sooner than everyone thought. He was power hungry, never was able to control the urge inside of him to calm the fuck down and let things happen naturally. He was definitely going to take over, so I didn’t know why he wanted it so badly right now. He was a psychopath and control freak and I was surprised that no one else noticed it or just didn’t care. As soon as the prince takes over, though, I knew this whole race would be fucked. It wasn’t a bad thing and I definitely wasn’t sad about that fact, but it would be a whole lot better if I was back on Earth when that happened. 

My head cocked to the side when I heard rustling going on. Peering back inside of the room, all I saw was the literal tail-end of Vegeta walking into his personal bathroom, tail slashing each way before disappearing behind the wall. Do I stay here and attempt to climb down the balcony or do I go back inside? Both results ended in death for me, but one extended my life for a limited time. Leaning over the balcony, my decision was easily made when I noticed the very far drop to the ground with nothing to help me shimmy down. Taking my weight off of the balcony, I proceeded inside and sat on the bed. 

It wasn’t long until Vegeta made his way back out, devilish grin on his face as he walked toward me. I couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t have a shit-eating grin, maybe that was just his face. 

“Why am I here?” I made my voice a notch above a whisper as he sat behind me. I was becoming concerned with how gentle he was being to me, I wasn’t use to this from him. Goku, I got gentleness and tenderness all day, but Vegeta gave pain and resentment. I was thoroughly confused. 

“Because I wish it.” I felt his breath hit my neck with pressure from his head on my shoulder. He was being cuddly, which was definitely not something he normally did. 

“But why like this?”

“You wish me to beat you?” His laughter made my body cringe. He was sadistic.

“No,” I paused a moment before leaning back into him. The whole situation only reminded me of Goku, how gentle he would be, how he’d come up from behind me and hold me at any time of the day to give me comfort and remind me that I was his main priority to make happy. The pseudo feeling I was getting was also a false sense of security, but I couldn’t help it. I was vulnerable and Vegeta was being somewhat human, so I was going to take advantage of it, plus it probably didn’t hurt me either since Vegeta seemed to like compliance. “I’m just not used this.” I refrained from adding ‘from you’ to the end, since I couldn’t tell him how wonderful his nemesis was to me, playing my part of it all being Goku’s idea to take me. 

“The situation has changed.” The tone in his voice was still as raspy as ever, but I didn’t know what me meant by my situation changing.

“What do you mean?” I turned my head to look at him, only seeing his jawline.

“You are carrying my child.” My body froze when the words left his mouth, feeling his hands wrap around me and place themselves on my stomach. 

I didn’t know how this could even be possible, I was just beaten to death multiple times and brought back, how was it that the apparent baby I was carrying had survived it? “But, how?’ I could feel panic start to climb up my throat. My mind was going a million miles a minute, not sure what I was going to do. Was this a blessing or a curse? Why would he want a half breed child to rule since he was so prideful that his race was better than that or anyone, not wanting to mix the lines and make them dirty? I didn’t know how to process.

“You want me to explain the act of sex and conception to you?” His tone less patient. 

“No,” I slowly turned my body to face him, his eyes cold with no ounce of any good in them, “You beat me to death multiple times, how would it have survived?” My brows narrowed, wanting an explanation of everything. 

“That Namekian, when he brought you back he brought back our son.” My face again dropped as I learned I was also having a boy. A boy only meant I was having a monster if Vegeta had anything to do with it. How was he so sure it was his? Did he do a blood test or did he assume Goku and I never had sex? This wasn’t the time to find out. 

“Our son…” I began to process again as I felt tears building up in my eyes. This explained why I felt sick every now and again and was so scatterbrained for the past couple of weeks. I was pregnant with a boy and unless he for sure knew it was his, it was a fifty-fifty chance he belonged to Goku. “Why do you want a half breed son?” I couldn’t help but ask, it was a marvel he was allowing this all to happen. Why not just terminate it and have a full-blooded line?

“This will get me the thrown faster.” His eyes were darker still, of course there was a motive behind keeping this boy inside of me alive. 

“So, you’d rather rule sooner than have a legitimate heir?” 

“You’d rather I kill it?” 

Honestly, even if it was his I don’t think I could handle him killing my son. It was a part of me and something I never thought I would have: a family. Would it be better for me to have him or better for me to not? Now that I knew he was in there, I didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that. Plus, since he was in there and Vegeta didn’t want to kill him, my son was literally already saving my life. Be him Goku’s or Vegeta’s, he was a miracle. “No, I’d rather you not.” I spoke honestly, “How far along am I?” I looked at the tiny bump on my belly, only figuring it to be bloated. 

“Not sure, Saiyan and human pregnancies are different. Within the next couple of months, you’ll have him and you’ll start showing real soon.” Monotone voice this time, completely not interested in the topic but humoring me so I would probably shut up. 

“Alright,” I exhaled, taking a moment to think about my near future. Would I die after birth? I doubt he would let me actually raise him which only heightened my stakes to get the hell out of here, and this time with my son. “And a name?”

“Vegeta.” I felt stupid for asking, of course he wanted to name him after himself and his entire lineage before him. I would have to think of a name separately, determined to not be here when I had him and definitely not name him after Vegeta. 

If I made it out of here with him and got back to my own father to do a blood test, would I allow my son to know his true father if it turned out to be the prince? Would I tell him how he was conceived and all of the horrible things that his father had done to me? Would I let him know that the only reason he was made was out of pure torture and rape and the only reason he was kept was to promote his sadistic father? I couldn’t possibly imagine not telling him about his father, but I knew lying and saying that Goku was his blood father would be wrong. 

Shaking my head slowly, I tried to get out of my thoughts. He had a shot at being Goku’s child, and even if he wasn’t, I was going to love him and this wasn’t the time to worry about it. I wasn’t guaranteed tomorrow even though I had a baby on board. I would have to play along and go with whatever the prince wanted. This was his show, and it wasn’t my turn to take it over yet. “What does your father think about it?” 

“He’ll have no choice in the matter. Once I claim him, he will be the heir and it wont matter what he thinks.” I studied his face as he spoke, the sick smile twisting to an even greater one. 

“And what of me?” 

“Play your cards right,” he began before drifting his eyes to the window, “You’ll be the main supply for his food and once he is weened, depending on how you act, I’ll let you live.” His eyes met mine, “But you’ll never raise him.” There he was, there was the ruthless Vegeta that I had come to know and resent. He was being nice to me so I would take care of his son.

“And what if I try to terminate him myself?” I shot back at him, disgusted by what he had just told me.

“I’ll be king no matter what, but you have a choice here,” He shifted my body back to face the window as he held me from behind, “you can either be a mother who has a baby or kills one. Wont effect my status one bit.” His words echoed in my ears, feeling hot tears build up in my eyes and slowly slide down my face. He was right, not that I was ever even thinking of killing my son, he would be king no matter what and this boy was just a push closer to that direction.

____

 

He saw the planet, his home planet, creep into view as he stealthily approached it. It was only a matter of moments before he would sneak inside and try to find his woman. Being without her only solidified his feelings for her, she completed him and made him actually feel. Uncertain where he would have been had never met her, he was sure that since she was in his life, she would forever have to be there. 

Walking towards the control panels to settle for a landing, he made sure he didn’t set anything off as his ship descended towards the ground, gently landing on his home soil as he kept his ship’s cloak on. When the ship’s roar died down and the door slowly opened, Goku made sure to quickly exit and shit the door back up. 

As he stood back on his planet, one he never thought he’d ever step foot on again, he looked up at the palace miles away in the moonlight, knowing Bulma was within its walls. Or at least hoping so, especially for Vegeta’s sake. If he found out that the Prince had killed her, he would end him right then and there, he had the power to and he was not afraid of using it. 

Flight was no option for Goku as he began to cautiously walk towards the structure, not wanting to get caught by any other Saiyan that might be in the premises. Their main security was in space, not too much on land since their spaceships were confident that they wouldn’t let anything foreign hit their home planet without them intercepting or knowing. Such a failed system it was, but it only promoted Goku in this case. 

The miles seemed long, knowing that at any moment Bulma could be killed, every second of her well being was jeopardized being in that palace. A sense of relief washed over him when he finally made it to the small city. Taking alleyways until he hit the palace, he noticed how small it actually looked to him. When he was younger, it used to look so big but now its walls were pathetic and sad. He smirked at the thought of this place once running his life and intimidating him, but that was before he understood who he was and his true potential and purpose. Looking up, he found Bulma’s old room and began to quickly fly up to enter inside. 

The room was familiar and filled with memories as he looked around it, immediately heading to the bed with messy sheets. She wasn’t there. Heading into the bathroom, he noticed that she wasn’t there either, just a broken mirror. His heart began to quicken at the thought of what might have gone down here. Turning his head, he made his way back to the window where he used to stand each and every morning to collect her, looking out the window to pinpoint where the Prince’s chamber was. When he spotted it, he again zipped up to reach the balcony, surprised by the open window. 

Out of sight from the door, he listened in and immediately relaxed when he heard Bulma’s voice talking. She sounded calm, so he knew she wasn’t immediately in danger right then and there, but when Vegeta’s voice came through, Goku felt his body tense up. He sounded like his usual pompous self, but he had no indication that he planned on hurting her right then and there. 

Listening in, he caught Vegeta telling Bulma that she was carrying his child. Stunned, Goku thought about it before shaking his head. If the child was his or Vegeta’s, he would raise it no matter what. Bulma was his mate and this was not going to get in the way of that. 

His temper rose when he heard Bulma speak about being beaten to death and brought back to life multiple times. White knuckles met his hands as he tried not to burst in there to kill the bastard, not knowing how close he was to Bulma, potentially killing her if he showed up. He could hear the concern in her voice but was trying his best not to burst in there and take what was his.

Slowly bringing his head to peak into the window, he could see just how close they were from a mirror across the room, showing their backs in plain view. His stomach sunk when he saw Vegeta wrapped around her like he belonged there. So close to her, close enough to kill her if he were to try anything. The sun would be up soon and he would be spotted if it rose. 

Contemplating what he needed to do, he only had mere hours to make a plan that would safely extract Bulma from the Prince, but that was proving harder by the second as his sights continued on him wrapped around her. Any wrong move in his plan and this would all be for nothing, losing the most important thing to him that he had ever come to know. 

Watching Bulma turn her head to look at Vegeta, he was relieved to see even just the side of her face. She seemed unharmed which was good, but her safety was only for a limited time. Hiding back completely on the balcony, hating that he couldn’t see her anymore, he started to devise a plan. He had a short time and he needed to make every moment count.


	33. King Me

“So where do we go from here?” Vegeta was still behind me, hands still on my stomach that harbored a child that he believed was his. I knew better, knowing that it could be either his or Goku’s. The way his hand caressed my stomach set my insides aflame, the amount of possession that I could feel emit from him was far more concerning than any of his touches before. 

When I first set eyes on Vegeta, when my eyes first met his when we were kids, I could feel the sense of entitlement exude itself from him, filling the air with a toxin that you could literally choke on. That look over the years only progressed, climbing to unknown levels that I never knew they could climb to. The warmth of his hand on my stomach, the power he was holding over me, was unlike anything I had ever felt from him before, a feeling I had only felt from his gaze. The fact that he could promote his dominance with his touch set my nerves on overwatch, wanting to flinch at his very touch but my mind knowing better than to do so. 

My stomach turned while his hand began to slowly rub circles over my small bump. He wanted this baby and would make sure that after I supplied him his food that that would be the end of that relationship I would have with my child, and by the sounds of it, I would only interact with him when he was hungry and no other time. No holding him, watching him sleep, loving on him, talking to him, or anything else I had ever imagined for when I had my own kids. I honestly never thought I would create a family of my own, not until Goku took me to Earth anyway. 

Goku, I missed him. My eyes looked up at the opened doors to the balcony, drapes still gently flowing inside from the breeze. As I stared up into the night sky, I couldn’t help but remember the talks Goku and I would have during our nights on Earth, staying up into the wee hours of the morning just talking about whatever came to our minds. We talked about our greatest wishes in life, our fears, if spiders would ever become extinct, and a family. 

I had always wanted boys, never wanting to have a girl. It’s not because I wouldn’t love her because God knew that I would love her with all of my heart and never desert her, but because I didn’t want her to end up with a fate that I had. I felt with boys I would never have to worry about them ever having a future like I had. I wanted to ensure that with everything in my power that my kids would have a good life full of love and many adventures, living life to the absolute fullest. If I had a girl, I feared I would be too focused on teaching her how to defend herself that I would suck the life out of her due to the fear I had that she would let someone walk all over her or push her around. I wanted her to be strong and I wouldn’t want to worry, but I knew I would. 

With boys, even though I knew they were capable of having the same life I had, it was a lot less likely from what I had personally seen. I could worry less knowing that they were not the greater target of the two sexes, free to let them live their lives and be free. When Vegeta had told me that I was having a boy, I couldn’t help but be internally relieved at the fact that if I were to bring life into this world, that it would be a boy. But the problem that I had was now that Vegeta would raise him. 

Without me in his life, Vegeta would be free to raise him however he wanted, turning him into a monster like himself. He would never know me or know what I had gone through, and the worst thought would be that he would do unto someone else what his father had done to me. He would take an innocent life and crumple it in his grasp, tearing it apart piece by piece until they had nothing left to live for. My son, a part of me, would create chaos and torment if I was not in his life. I could only hope that the human in him would stop him from it, but I knew his Saiyan urges of destruction would take over with Vegeta watering it, letting it grow to fruition. 

But if Goku was the father…

If he fathered this son and raised him, I knew that this boy would grow up to be a great and honorable man. He didn’t care what gender the child was, Goku would raise them and love them no matter what. He told me of the typical Saiyan way to raise a child and he wanted nothing to do with it. He still wanted to train them and show them how to fight, but what he really wanted was to be there for them. Would he still be there for this child even if it wasn’t his?

“We,” The raspy voice tore my eyes from the window and back to him, “will do nothing. You will bare my son, my heir, and I will raise him.” The pressure on my stomach grew stronger, I knew he was showing even more signs of possession, hell I could even smell it now. 

“Why can’t I have any part in his life?” If I never made it off of this planet, if Goku never came back for me, I couldn’t even begin to think about my life on Planet Vegeta with a son I couldn’t interact with. The pure thought made me want to jump off of the balcony and just end it all. I knew I would never be able to look at my son each and every day, if I got that privilege, and not be able to hold him or say anything about his lineage. I would not be able to call him son and I would have to watch him become a monster. 

The hand slipped from my belly and made its way to my throat, Vegeta still behind me. When my head cocked back, I couldn’t help but let out a small cough at the motion, a small amount of pain coursed through my neck. “You will never have a part of his life and if you try,” He squeezed harder as he brought his face closer to my ear, “I will kill him in front of you and then I will kill you or leave you alive and let you live out each and every day with that image burned into your mind.” I felt his teeth on my ear as he nipped it before I felt his wet tongue drag its way from the top of it, down the ridge, and onto the lobe. “Got it?”

My heart sank as my head began to nod without me even having to think about it. My body reacted before I could even think about it, already involuntarily doing things for the wellbeing of my son without having to think it over first, just like breathing. My son would be my air, my very breath, and I would die if I did not have him in my life. Opening my eyes up to let the tears behind my eyelids fall, my eyes instinctively looked out the window. When my tears had cleared and sight returned to my eyes, my mouth dropped open.

It was Goku.

Standing before me, tall and glorious and a face full of rage, my Saiyan was there. A gasp left my handled throat as new tears of relief began to fall from my face. 

“That’s enough Vegeta.” I had never heard his voice so low and serious before. All respect he once had when speaking with Vegeta seemed to have disappeared completely. His brows were furrowed, jaw clenched tightly, fists white against each one of his sides, and eyes set to kill. 

I felt the hand on my throat loosen at Vegeta’s surprise, but fear did not come easily to him. Instead of letting go of my neck completely, he instead grabbed my hair and pulled it to the side, cocking my head in the process while he began to trail the exposed part of my neck with his tongue. 

“Kakarot, I should have known you would come to save this human.” I could feel his smile against my neck while he spoke to the Saiyan in front of him, his arm around my waste tightening.

“Then I hope you have prepared for it.” He stayed right where he was, eyes never breaking from Vegeta. 

“Prepared?” I felt his teeth press against my skin, Goku’s eyes widened at the motion. “There is nothing I have to prepare for. If you come any closer, I will have no problem biting harder and watching her bleed onto my floor until the last drop leaves her lifeless body.” 

“You know I’ll kill you if you so much as scratch her.” He stepped forward.

“I kill her and then you kill me. Either way, she’ll be dead and it would only be moments until you died as well. With the fight we’d put on display, you’d never get off of this planet alive.” His breath was hot against my skin.

“Then how about we all get out of here alive?” He took another step forward before halting when Vegeta returned his hand back to my throat.

“It’s not your place to try and bargain with me. I have nothing to gain from you but you have everything to gain from me. What position do you even think you stand on?” 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Goku took a step back, relaxing a bit when Vegeta’s hand left my throat and returned to his other hand on my stomach. I sat quietly, still as if I wasn’t even there. I felt like an object right now, being talked over as if I were a vase. “I hear you ruined your chance with Namek. I hear there is a Namekian that is stopping you from taking over the planet. You give Bulma back to me, and I will defeat them for you.”

I felt as Vegeta’s hands became still. Goku had struck a nerve and now I had to prepare myself for whatever Vegeta was about to throw. Would he kill me right now for Goku breaching a subject no one dared talk about in his presence? I was about to shatter to the floor, knocked off of the pedestal with Goku’s comment.

“I can beat him.”

“But you didn’t, instead you grabbed their healer and ran with your tail between your legs.” My eyes widened at Goku’s boldness to the unhinged prince. What the hell was he thinking? He was purposefully throwing backhanded comments to him; did he forget what was going on here? “I hear the King isn’t too happy with you either.” I stopped breathing. 

The man behind me seemed to be mulling it over, I could only assume since he was quiet and still. Had I not known that he was behind me before, I wouldn’t know he was even there now. His grip seemed to be nonexistent, but the dominant warmth reminded me that it was there. 

“I give you this girl, and you take over Namek, and we part ways?” Vegeta spoke out loud, it seemed like his political side was taking over rather than his pride. He still had a planet to run, and this deal Goku was presenting seemed to be in favor for him than I was.

“Yes.” Goku’s voice was strong, confident, attractive.

“I want one more thing.” I felt Vegeta’s breath back on my neck. His smile returning. 

“What would that be?” 

“I want you to kill my father.” The room fell silent as his request lingered in the air. 

To kill King Vegeta would leave the throne open for the prince to take. To kill King Vegeta would leave all of the political conquering at his mercy. To kill King Vegeta would be handing prince Vegeta everything he had ever wanted, full and total control of his race. He could come after us on Earth, destroy it, and continue on until madness took over and his race killed him or followed him under.

“If I kill the King,” Goku folded his arms across his chest, “how do I know you won’t harm her? I need assurance that I still get my end of the bargain.” 

“Take over Namek, come back and kill my father, and I will have a ship ready to go with her on it. Then you can go back to Earth and live happily ever after.” Mockery was in Vegeta’s voice at the end of his comment. “Just prepare to be a father to my illegitimate son.”

“I’ll stealthily kill your father. We take two ships to Namek immediately after. I’ll kill the one that stopped you last time, and once that is done I will take Bulma in one of the ships leaving you to take over the rest of the planet and have a ship of your own to come back home to. Your father’s assassination will be a surprise, but you coming home with Namek under your belt will be a win. They will see you are a king fit to rule and your fathers legacy will be a thing of the past.” I had to admit, Goku’s plan seemed to be very intricate in the short amount of time he was able to think about it. He wanted to ensure my safety first and foremost. “And you’re just as likely to raise my son than I am to raise yours.” 

If my mouth could drop further it would have, I never told Vegeta that Goku and I had had sex. For all he knew, he was the only man who had ever entered me. I again clenched and waited for Vegeta to respond, but when only a laugh echoed throughout the room, I didn’t know whether I was in the clear or not. 

“So, you love her?” He gently pushed me off of the bed with his body, now standing a couple feet from Goku while Vegeta remained right behind me, holding me closely. “Was this child made out of love then?”

His tone was again full of mockery, but with a hint of disbelief. He controlled me from behind, making me walk closer to Goku, his sweet scent lingering in my nose. I was so close that I was certain if I were to reach my arm out that I could touch him. He had come all the way back to me, to rescue me once again from this madness; even though he was the one who originally got me in this mess. I’d still have to figure out why he did what he did, but this trip to Planet Vegeta was almost a blessing, making me see that he did love me for me and not trying to right a wrong he had done years ago. Why go through the trouble of betraying your whole race just to settle a score?

“I do and he was.” I was stunned at Goku’s words.

“Did everyone know I was pregnant with a boy this whole fricken time?!” My mouth talked before I could even think about it. How did everyone know about my pregnancy with a son before I did?

“Your father told me.” 

“How the hell did he know?!” And now my father knew before I did, the thoughts he must be thinking…

“Bulma, he’s a scientist who did a blood test on you.” 

“Enough!” Vegeta’s hot breath touched my skin once more. He always had to be the center of attention, but I piped back down knowing that this wasn’t something I really wanted to be the center of attention in, even though it was obvious that I was. Clearly, this was all about me. “Do we have a deal?” He brought us back to his topic.

His eyes cooled as they hit mine, communicating with me through pure sight. I thought I would never look into those eyes again and here I was doing just that. I let a small smile creep on my face signaling to him that I was perfectly fine with the deal. I mean, I really wasn’t because knowing Vegeta anything could go wrong, but this was going to be my only chance and I knew it. He broke his eyes from me and returned them to the prince. 

“We have a deal.”  
___________

Goku felt more at ease as he left Bulma in a room with one of the Namekians so he and Vegeta could hash out the details of their deal. He only hoped he could be in this position, one where Bulma was alive and he was in the process of getting her back. As he sat across the table from the prince, staring into his black eyes, he couldn’t wait to be rid of this once and for all. 

“Is there a way you’d like me to do it?” Goku asked while leaning back in his chair, arms crossed. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, he had no plans on killing the Namekians. As far as he was concerned, Namek was the place where Vegeta’s tomb would be. He had no quarrel with the species and one of them brought his woman back to life when Vegeta had beaten her inches from her life. Hell, the Namekian had brought back his son from death, too. 

The child, the boy inside of Bulma’s stomach was his no matter what. It’s not like she cheated on him and got knocked up by some random guy, she had been raped and the child was potentially a product of that. It wasn’t her fault and it wasn’t the boy’s fault. That boy was his, blood or not. It was plain and simple, just like that. He loved her and anything she produced, even if it was half of this murderous prince. 

“I want his head. That will be proof enough that the deed is done.” Vegeta’s head cocked to the side as he looked at the infamous Kakarot in front of him. He was weak, everything about him. He let a human girl get the best of him. A human! He could have been such an asset to his race, but this act of betrayal was pathetic. Getting caught up in a female, even a Saiyan one, was unheard of. His father should have never allowed him to live this long, a piece of shit just like the father that produced him. 

His whole family wasn’t worth the Saiyan blood in their veins. His father betrayed them by joining another army, his mother was weak from the start, his brother let his lust take control over his race, and Goku, now that was a story. Betrayed his race by mass slaughter, redeemed himself and made an honorary man out of him, closed in on possibly becoming a Super Saiyan, and then threw it all away for a human girl. A disgrace to their entire species! He furrowed his brow while looking at the abomination in front of him, a product of a worthless family.

“Then a head is what you’ll receive,” Goku let the front legs of his chair meet the floor once more, “And what of Namek?” He could see that Vegeta was thinking about him, his face always became cockier when he was shit talking someone in his own head. 

He had no problem killing the King. Manipulated when he was younger by him, forcing him through grueling training that he never wanted to partake in, killing hundreds of thousands of lives to prove himself worthy to the King. It was a rough life, one he wouldn’t wish on anyone and he was surprised he had even made it through. During training, he always got the shit end of the stick, doing things a million times harder than any other cadet had to do. And once he became strong enough to almost take him down, he limited his training and stuck him on babysitting duty to the prince, who in turn put him on a different babysitting job. Sure, without the King putting him through what he had then he would have never met Bulma. But on the other side, if he would have never put him through what he had, then Bulma would have never had the fate that she so unfortunately did in meeting the Saiyans. 

“You’ll greatly wound the one that disrespected me and I will finish him off. Then, you and your bitch can go on your merry way back to the little humans on Earth.” Betraying an entire race for a woman, he couldn’t get over that. All in all, it was a good thing that he would soon be out of his life. A Saiyan that put such little effort in and got major results. It angered him greatly, knowing that he himself could train for hours and not get the same results that the has-been could. 

What Kakarot didn’t know was that he had no plans in letting him live. Once he wounded the troubling Namekian, he would give the final blow. After that, when he went to the ship to go fetch the human for him, he would threaten to kill her if he didn’t offer his own life in place of hers. Knowing Kakarot would stupidly give his own life for the human, they would never have their happy ending. And since his father would be dead, he could terminate the baby and keep her as just his play thing. He would have no use for her once this was all said and done, but to watch her rot in a cell for the rest of her life, knowing that she was the reason her lover and child were dead would really satisfy him. She had been far more trouble than what she was worth, and he would make her worth it all. 

“Then let’s get it going.” Standing up, Goku let his arms fall to his side as he left the room first, making his way to Bulma. It would only be a couple of days until they could finally be together, no one to ever hunt them or threaten their livelihood again. And now they would have a family, be a family, raise a family. 

 

___________

 

Left in a neutral room in the early hours of the morning, I was frustrated that I wasn’t able to hear the details that were about to take place. Goku was about to kill the King, then we were going to take an excursion to Namek, and then I would be able to go home. The fate of my future would be revealed to me in a matter of days that it would get to Namek, but I was relieved that I wasn’t alone. 

Dende was in the room with me as we both sat together after I told him what the plan was. I couldn’t believe that his people would soon be destroyed but knowing Goku I knew that that would never happen, even to save me. He was going to say anything to get Vegeta to agree to leave the planet with just himself, able to slaughter him without anyone else finding out; or at least I hoped that that was the case. 

I couldn’t imagine how I would be able to live knowing that because of me a whole civilization was eliminated. All because of me, all of the lives would be dead, including Dende’s. He didn’t want to stay here, he would rather die with his people if that was the case. He was angry at me for a little bit, but when I assured him that Goku wouldn’t kill any of his people he seemed to relax, though not too much. The only Saiyan interaction that he had ever had was with Vegeta and his men, so I didn’t blame him for not believing me. 

We sat quietly for what seemed like forever until Vegeta and Goku came into the room to gather us up and take us away. Vegeta was smiling his typical wicked smile while Goku lit up just to see me. I don’t know what had just taken place and I knew I wasn’t going to know the plan until I arrived on Namek, knowing that I was going to be in a ship with Vegeta and not Goku. 

“We’re taking Dende.” I didn’t question, I made a statement. 

“He is useful to me.” Vegeta darted his eyes over to Dende.

“Goku is killing your dad for you, the King of Saiyans. Don’t tell me you really need a Namekian to help you rule, I thought Saiyans were the strong.” Man, I wasn’t expecting to be sassy to him, I was still in his control even with Goku right next to me.

A smirk lit up on Vegeta’s face, from wicked to laughter. “Fine, we’ll take the Namekian to the slaughterhouse to die with his people.” I was surprised he didn’t retort more. I either struck a nerve with him or he was about to have pleasure killing him, which both could be possible, especially the latter.

“Lets go.” Goku backed out of the room, still facing me to make sure that Vegeta didn’t try anything stupid. “You guys go ahead and board up. I’ll be there soon.” 

My heart sank, knowing he was about to go murder the king in cold blood. Sure, he was a Saiyan, but he honestly never wronged me too much. He was nowhere as vicious as his son. Without his rule, the whole planet would be in chaos. I guess that would soon never be my problem again unless he decided to come after us after. His pride told me that he would, but ruling a planet seemed to be his dream so hopefully he would leave us alone. It was fifty-fifty for me. 

“We will take off for Namek as soon as you bring me my father’s head.”

__________________________

 

Using the night to shadow himself against the palace walls, Goku’s featherlike footsteps left no sound to be heard. His eyes locking in on each direction he had to take before making it to the King’s chambers. Nothing was on his mind except for the elimination of his prey. It had been a while since he was able to kill someone, and though he wasn’t a fan of it, he would enjoy this. Not only was it necessary for him to do this in order to save Bulma’s life, but he would finally get the revenge he had been dying for. 

All the years he had spent serving under him, taking care of him and his son and promoting their entire race up the ranks in the universe, and for what? The only thing he wanted was to make sure that his name was heard around the galaxies and hoping that his father would hear of him one day. That’s it. That is the only reason he hadn’t done this a lot sooner, but now he didn’t care if his father ever heard his name. All he wanted, all he needed, was the blue-haired fireball. 

Placing a strong hand on the King’s door, he punched in the access code and pushed it open, making sure to not let the door creek. Walking down the small hallway, he pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything. When a snore came through the mahogany door, he repeated the process and opened that one. 

Defenseless. He was sleeping in his bed with one human girl on each side of him, sleeping so very soundly. When the girls had lifted their heads and looked right at him, Goku pressed his finger to his lips for them to keep quiet. Luckily, the women in his bed tonight were not very fond of the King. There were concubines that loved him dearly, serving him for years and would pledge their lives for him, but the two on each side of him only tolerated his presence. He provided well for them, keeping them alive and happy for their cooperation in whatever scenario he wanted to do that night. 

While the girls exited the bed slowly, Goku made his way over to it. Leaning over the sleeping King, it was a shame that they would never have a true one on one fight. He had to kill him quick, making sure that no other Saiyan heard anything and causing more of a commotion than needed. He wanted a fair fight with this man, but a stealthy kill was necessary. Taking his hands and letting it linger over his throat, Goku brought his body onto the King’s and started applying a mass amount of pressure to his throat.

Eyes shot wide open, but without proper warning, the King was already behind and losing this fight. With no way to defend himself against such a vulnerable attack, the sound of his hyoid breaking filled the room within a matter of seconds. Goku could feel the bones snap underneath his fingers as he began to slowly break the skin with his nails, blood gushing onto the bed from the King’s neck. The gurgles began to fade as blood began to pour out of his mouth, silencing him.

When Goku’s hands began to touch each other through the King’s neck, he began to pull up and out, feeling his spinal cord split, paralyzing the rapidly dying King. With the bones unhinged, the only thing that kept the head on was skin and muscle. It didn’t take Goku long to rip through that either. With one last tug, the King’s head was in his hands.

Taking the head and wrapping it in a pillowcase, Goku turned to look at the women who seemed to be completely unphased by the event. Their eyes were wide, but this wasn’t the most brutal thing that they had probably seen. Nodding in his direction, Goku proceeded out the door. Leaving both of the doors open to let the girls do as they pleased, he wasn’t worried about them screaming about. If anything, they seemed relieved at the situation.

Keeping himself hidden once more within the shadows of the night, it didn’t take him long to make it back to the room where Bulma remained. Not knowing if he would open the door and have Vegeta already kill her or not, he hoped that he was still convinced with the Namek deal he had offered him. As the door swung open, he was again relieved to see that she was alive. 

Walking over to Vegeta, Goku brought the case up and let the head roll out of the bag. “Phase one is complete.” The head knocked around the table leaving blood in its tracks. Ignoring the few crude remarks Bulma had made about it, he waited for Vegeta to react. 

“Then let’s initiate phase two.” A smile crept on his face as he could internally feel his title switch from Prince to King. He was the King of this planet now, everything was his to rule, or at least would be as soon as he had Kakarot kill himself. 

“Let’s.” Goku held the door open with bloody hands as Vegeta curled behind Bulma to guide her to their ship. 

“You can take the green one.” Vegeta’s hands were on Bulma’s shoulders as he cruised her around the hallways and towards where the ships were docked.  
Goku followed behind, watching them board one ship as he and the Namekian entered the other. The thought of Bulma in a ship alone with him made his blood curdle, but the only thing he could do about it he was already doing. 

When their ship pulled out in front of them, cloak, and leave the planet, it didn’t take long for Goku to pick up the Namekian, exit the ship they had entered, and fly as fast as he could back to the ship that he and Dr. Briefs had built. He didn’t trust Vegeta and his ships, knowing how easily the autopilot could be hacked and how easy they were to track down. Cloaking the ship himself, he began to follow the path and coordinates that Vegeta had given him. Since their ship was cloaked as well, it was hard to catch up to them and become confident that he was tailing them. He was going to be as close to them as he possibly could. When he was confident that he was in the vicinity of their ship, he sat in the pilot’s chair, “Let’s finish this.”


	34. Louis-Antoine

In the week it took us to get to Namek, I was surprised that Vegeta didn’t try anything. His typical self-righteous, arrogant, ‘I am greater than everyone else’ concept hadn’t been present. It was like a passenger was missing on board, really. I couldn’t help but think that it was because he was scared of what Goku would do to him if anything were to have happened to me. Sure, he was a prideful man, but he knew when he had been beaten. For instance, like the time he was beaten on Namek. Instead of bothering me, he left me alone in a room with Dende. 

I had to admit, I actually wished I was alone instead of having Dende here with me, though I was glad he was able to go back home. With him here, I was unable to process my real feelings. I guarantee that if he weren’t here, though, that I would have wished he were. Because of his presence I wasn’t trapped alone in my own thoughts. God knows what that would have done to me after everything that had just transpired back on Planet Vegeta. I was doomed if I had him here and doomed if I didn’t. Nevertheless, he was here.

During our adventure back to Namek, I asked Dende a lot about his land and everything in it, which ultimately led back to the Dragonballs. I was still amazed that such a thing existed. Any wish, any THREE wishes! If we could gather them up, we could reverse all of the damage done to innocent humans caused by the Saiyans. The Hot Spots on Earth where they trafficked humans to be slaves to their race, the lives that were lost because of it and the families who suffered, the lives that were lost when they were trying to find me back on Earth. It could all be erased and restored. I didn’t know if that was too far from a fantasy or not. Dende informed me that the Guardians of each of the Dragonballs didn’t just gather them together for fun. They had a respect for it and all of the power within. It was crazy to think that we possibly had them on Earth with a dragon called Shenron. 

My mind immediately went back to how humans are power hungry and couldn’t handle such a powerful thing. Fights, war, death, genocide, slavery and even more. I hated myself for still thinking that way but growing up where humans were looked down upon and my personal experiences with them, it was a hard habit to break. Even my actions weren’t helping my case: here I was, a human wishing to do my own bidding for my own gain. But here I also was, a human trying to reverse such evil events caused by a sickened race. I could never be like the green alien in front of me, selfless as all get out, protecting a power that not many races would be able to resist. No temptation, united instead. 

“So, if villages guard the Dragonballs, that means you know where they all are at all times?” I asked, looking at Dende from across our small room. I watched as his head turned to look back at me at my question.

“Yes. But once the wishes are made, they scatter across our lands and we have to go find them again. We rarely do it.” He replied; his monotone voice was growing on me. It was almost like I was able to tell the subtle difference in the way he talked for some sort of emotion. Maybe I was just used to everyone always being so dramatic that maybe this alien was acting how non-dramatic people act. I wasn’t used to it, but I was getting there. 

“Interesting,” I brought my hand to my chin, thinking about how they have to find them after each summoning. “So, if we have them on Earth, are they just scattered somewhere?” Goku had always made it seem like a fairytale. I was certain the humans on Earth really didn’t know about their existence if they really did exist.

“If you do not have guardians, then probably.” Dende’s face became puzzled. “Which means they are not protected.”

That last sentence bothered me a bit. It was true, they had no guardians to make sure that they were safe. Hell, I was certain that the humans didn’t know about them. For one, when I was on Earth there was no hype about their whereabouts. I was certain that if people were hunting for them that I would have seen it on the news that Goku and I watched in the mornings. Secondly, I figured that because Goku went by ‘Mr. Shenron’, that people would ask him why he referred to himself as the great, magical dragon. Lastly, I was certain that no one knew about the Dragonballs existing because I was absolutely positive that the Saiyans would have gotten their hands on them by now. If they existed, they were safe, but who knew for how long.

The conversation ended there with me in my thoughts and Dende probably thinking about his home planet and the destruction that was coming its way. I felt bad for him because I knew exactly what he was feeling. We had commonalities in the sense that both of our worlds were in danger. If Vegeta learned about the Dragonballs that they possessed, his world would be in far more trouble than mine. 

My head turned towards the door that led into the room as it filled the air with a Whooshing sound. With my stomach sinking a bit, and probably my son with it, I looked up to meet the gaze of Vegeta. His face was his usual asshole face, no emotion except for anger written all over it. You would think that I would have become used to that face all these years, but that was far from the truth. Yes, I knew who he was but I knew nothing about him. He was an angry stranger with psychopathic tendencies. He was a monster on all counts- a selfish, greedy, power hungry monster.

“We’ve arrived,” He spoke, his brows remaining in the furrowed position as they always did. “Ready yourselves. I want to make this quick.” I watched as his back turned towards me, walking away as he left the door to the room open. 

Looking over at Dende, I knew that our time on this ship was almost up, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous about what was about to happen. We were about to enter Namek’s atmosphere, Goku would kill the Namekian that had beaten Vegeta, and then I was supposed to be able to go home with him on a ship that he and my dad had made. 

My dad.

I still couldn’t believe that I actually had one! I mean, I knew I had one, but the fact that after all this time he was alive was amazing! If all went to plan, I would be home within a couple of weeks, giving birth to my son while living with my father and Goku. A life that I never knew I could ever have was waiting for me and I was more than excited for it to start. 

Grabbing the bedpost to help ease my way onto my feet, I looked down at my stomach. It had grown a lot in a week, which was astonishing to me. I knew that Saiyan women carried babies much faster than humans did, but my son was only half. Would this mean that his genetic code was more Saiyan than human? I was going to be in a lot of trouble when he made his way into the world, but I would have Goku to help me with him. The strength that they possessed alone had me scared. Would I even be able to discipline them? First time mother worries I guess, but most human mothers on Earth didn’t have to deal with a Saiyan for a child. I was probably the first who would have to do that. Either way, it was going to be a wonderful challenge to raise this boy.

Stepping out of the room with Dende behind me, I easily made my way through the ship. It was a standard battle ship that the Saiyan’s took whenever they went to conquer a planet. I remember reading a lot about them when Vegeta had let me study books in the palace library. The walls were made of reinforced metal that could take the blow of just about any known beast. Intelligent life was actually rare to find in the universe, despite all of the sentient beings I had encountered on Planet Vegeta. The reinforced metal was for planets without sentient life, filled with powerful beasts that I couldn’t even begin to fathom. Just looking at pictures of some of them scared me to no end. 

Checking behind me to make sure Dende was still following, it wasn’t long until we made it to the exit of the ship as it was landing. With the smooth techniques that this battle ship contained, we didn’t need to sit down for landing. Waiting by the door until Vegeta caught up, he began to punch in codes until the door opened, exposing Namek to me. 

It was beautiful! It looked just like Earth, only less populated. Feeling Vegeta grab my arm, be began to usher me off of the ship. I peered over at Dende to see the joy in his eyes that he was back home. It was a place he never thought he’d see again, and here he was standing on it. 

Within moments I was able to see Goku’s ship enter Namek’s atmosphere, cruising down until it sat several yards away from ours. My mind was hopeful, I was about to see him for the first time in a week and I was ready for it. Trying to step towards his ship, I was quickly reminded of whose grasp I was still in by the pressure Vegeta placed on my arm. I would bruise later, but that didn’t matter to me now. 

My heart began to race once I saw Goku exit his ship. With each step forward, I felt myself become happier and happier. My journey seemed to just about be over, only a couple more moments and I would be free from the Saiyan clutches. 

“Who am I meant to kill?” Goku’s voice was low while he stared at my captor. I didn’t know how, but he seemed even more buff than before. His muscles were defined in the clothes he was wearing, making it seem that if he were to even flex the material would just fly off. 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be here in a moment. It isn’t everyday that this planet receives visitors.” Vegeta’s voice was loud in my ear as he spoke to Goku. I cringed a bit from the echo in my head, but again, I knew it wouldn’t be for much longer. 

He was right, though. It had only been a couple moments of each side staring at each other until a Namekian was spotted flying overhead. All suspense was building up as the being landed, making his way to us to form a triangle of sides. He was taller than Dende, which prosed the question to me about if Dende was a child or an adult. Either way, I knew shit was about to go down. 

_____

 

“What are you doing on my planet?” Nail made sure his voice would carry to all parties, not sure why two ships were here. It seemed they were about to battle, but he wasn’t about to let them use his planet as a way to make the other party pay for whatever had been done. Looking over at the foreign being standing alone first, his eyes widened when he looked to the party of two. “It’s you again.” His brow furrowed while he looked at the spikey haired man who was holding onto a blue haired female. 

“Yes, and I am here to finish what I started.” Vegeta called back over to the Namekian. His disdain for the green waste of life reached new level that he didn’t know he could go to. He was the only life form that he was not able to beat, and that pissed him off. 

“I’ll stop you just as I did the last time, making you run away with your tail between your legs!” Nail called out once more. It was then his eyes shifted when he noticed a small, green being step from behind the two taller people. “Dende!” He called out, happy to see that his kin was still alive.  
Nail had been the protector of Namek, chosen by Guru. He wasn’t sure that he would be able to rise up in the position, but after several encounters with foreign creatures like this, he knew that he was best suited for the job. This one, however, was personal. The last time that man was on his planet, he had taken Dende, a healer to villages. Another gift that Guru had unlocked in the small Namekian, chosen for the greater good of their species. He had taken a valuable member to their livelihood and he was pissed. Regardless of the power that Dende possessed, Nail wouldn’t have been happy about one of his own being abducted. 

“I’m fine, Nail.” Dende called out, finally being able to take a breath after his ordeal. After everything he had gone through, everything that Vegeta had put him through by killing the girl and having him bring her back to life again and again, baby included, he wasn’t sure he’d ever feel happiness again. 

“That’s enough!” Vegeta yelled, pushing Dende down with his free hand. “This isn’t a reunion, it’s a graveyard! Kakarot, it’s time for you to hold up your end of the bargain.” A wicked smile formed on his face as he looked over at the Saiyan across from him. After Kakarot killed the Namekian, he would threaten to kill Bulma unless he killed himself. He knew that the pathetic waste of Saiyan blood would value this girl’s life more than his own. After everything was done, he would take the healer and slave back to Planet Vegeta, but not before killing all life on this one, and then live as king since his father was dead. 

Looking over to the taller Namekian, Goku knew what he had to do. Setting his sights on Bulma once more, he began to walk towards the one called Nail. It had been a long time since Goku had felt this way, used by his upper-class race to fight battles for them. The situation reminded him of his childhood all over again. He had always been the stronger fighter between himself and whatever he was fighting- always the victor; this battle wouldn’t be any different. Sizing up Nail, he knew that he could kill him in a matter of minutes, but that wasn’t his plan. He knew Vegeta was never going to hold up his end of the bargain, he lied through his teeth to get what he wanted. He was so easy to read, it amazed him that the prince himself had no idea just how readable he was. 

“It’s nothing personal,” Goku spoke while walking to the Namekian. “I have a deal I have to hold up to the Saiyan Prince over there.”

“Sure seems personal to me.” Nail readied his stance at his approach. 

“I have to do what I have to do. You’re the last thing standing in between me and that woman that he is holding.” He stopped just shy of Nail.

“Then it looks like you’ll never get her.” Taking his fist, he lunged toward Saiyan. His eyes darted upward when his attack was dodged, sensing the man above him. Quickly rolling to the side to avoid an aerial attack, Nail took in a sharp breath. What is this guy? He’s completely different than the other. 

Continuing to float in the air, Goku crossed his arms over his chest. “Here, I’ll let you get in one free hit.” He hovered above, looking down at the wide-eyes Namekian below him. 

“You’re gonna regret that!” Nail joined him in the air, winding his fist up before releasing it on the Saiyan’s head. His eyes grew even more wide when his forceful blow didn’t do a thing to him. How… How could he not have moved? I put all of my energy into that punch and there isn’t even a scratch on this guy!

Vegeta’s laughed filled the air at the fight happening above him. The look on the Namekian’s face was priceless! How he ever thought he could defeat the Saiyan race was laughable; in the end, the Saiyans, no matter if they were a waste or not, could defeat anything. 

He watched as the battle traveled from one section of the air to the other. It was amusing that the Namekian had so much pride within himself, such spirit, but it would soon be dead. He was soon to be dead. “Kakarot, stop playing with him,” Though entertaining, he had better things to do with his time than what was happening. He knew Kakarot was just toying with him, but now was the time to end it. “Hurry up and finish the job, I grow tired of watching this!”

Like the command it was, Goku brought his own fist back before launching into Nail’s stomach, sending him flying through the air until he landed a couple of feet in front of the trio. He could hear Bulma and the Namekian’s gasp fill the air as the body came to a stop. Slowly lowering himself until he touched the ground, his attention was brought to Vegeta.

“Pathetic!” His laugh flew out of his mouth as he walked over to the fatally wounded Namekian. “You’re a joke! How does it feel to be another victim of the Saiyan race?” His pride filled him as he continued to laugh. 

“Dende.” Nail weakly spoke, looking behind Vegeta and to his kin.

“Oh, how cute. Here you are about to die and you’re worried for your friend.” He continued to mock the Namekian before him. “This is why your race will never amount to anything. Oh, and the fact that I am about to make your kind extinct.”

“Run.” The wounded Namekian spoke to his comrade

Grabbing Bulma’s hand, Dende began to run just as Nail had asked. He didn’t need to question his request, only to follow. Holding tightly to the human, he took her behind the ship and out of whatever was about to happen. 

“What?” Vegeta looked behind him, seeing the girl and Namekian run. He darted his head to look at Kakarot, only to be met with a fist to the face. He could feel the impact as his body met with Namek’s rocky terrain. Looking up from his laying position, his eyes grew angry when he saw the smaller Namekian healing the wounded one. “What the hell is going on here?” He shouted, quickly making his way to his feet before trying to stop the healing process. It was then Kakarot’s body appeared in front of him out of nowhere. “Kakarot, we had a deal!” 

“You were never going to go through with it and you know it.” Goku looked at the angry prince. While fighting with Nail in the air, he told him his plan to distract Vegeta and get everyone to safety. The Namekian refused the plan at first until finally realizing that his plan was the only option. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he could see that the plan had worked well. He had planned on Nail landing right in front of Vegeta, knowing that his pride would get the best of him, distracting him on the other two. Once he was distracted, Goku would get him as far away from them as possible, giving Dende time to heal his kind. 

“You bastard!” Vegeta looked behind Kakarot to see the once dying Namekian standing up. “You won’t get away with this!” 

“It seems I already have,” Goku uncrossed his arms, holding them at an angle by his side. Feeling the energy inside of him, he began scream into the air as he powered up. Loose rocks from the planet began to rise upward at the immense power he was emitting. Bending his knees slightly, Goku’s head forced itself back to look into the sky as his yell became louder. 

“This…. This can’t be.” Vegeta looked on as the Saiyan before him started to change. “That power, it can’t be.” His voice barely above a whisper, watching on as Kakarot’s hair changed to blonde. He couldn’t believe that standing before him was a Super Saiyan. Legend had it that the Saiyan race could reach powers beyond anything imaginable, but no one had seen a Super Saiyan in his lifetime. Not even his late father, King Vegeta had been able to reach these levels.

Staring at Vegeta with blue eyes, Goku’s yell silenced as his power radiated around him as if an electric field were protecting him. “Now leave while you’re still alive.” He could see the utter disbelief in his enemy’s face, a look he had wanted to see on his face for quite some time. 

Words couldn’t form in his throat, there was no way that Kakarot could be a Super Saiyan. His power should have ceased when he became that bitch’s guard. He was reaching high powers quickly, so to avoid rebellion, they stuck him in a mindless job where no training would commence. This wasn’t supposed to happen; he wasn’t allowed to be this strong!

“Go Vegeta!” Goku demanded. 

Without a word, Vegeta began to walk back to his ship. He couldn’t believe what was happening, how had he been overthrown like this? Was he about to go for his crown next? Vegeta was not about to let that happen, he couldn’t let this human-lover rule over the Saiyan race! What Kakarot didn’t know was that Vegeta had grown stronger as well. 

As soon as he hit the ramp to board his ship, he looked on to see that Kakarot had changed back into his original form. Scanning the land to see what the others were doing, Dende had been talking with Nail while the girl was about to have a tearful reunion with the traitor. If he was going to save his crown, now would be the time to act. Starting the ship up to make it appear as though he were leaving, Vegeta set the autopilot to fly right in between the couple. Right before the ship made impact with the Namek, Vegeta flew out of the exit door that he had left open, quickly darting to his slave, holding her from behind. 

“What do you think about this, Kakarot?” Vegeta hovered in the air, holding the girl by the back of her throat with one hand while the other began to form an energy blast.

“Bulma!” Goku called out while watching his woman hang in the air. Seeing the energy blast forming in Vegeta’s hand, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Now listen here Kakarot and you listen good. I am going to kill this wench unless you take your own life. We’ll call it a trade. Her life for yours.” He had the upper hand once more. Looking towards the ground, he noticed the two Namekians making their way to his counterpart. Blasting his fully formed ball of death towards the ground, he laughed when the Namekians had stopped, getting the picture that they needed to stay away from him. Forming another energy blast in his hand, Vegeta smirked with delight. “Now which is it going to be?” 

______

As I dangled in the air, I couldn’t catch my breath. All of my weight hanging from my neck due to Vegeta’s grip. I couldn’t even make a sound as Vegeta began blasting away at the Namekians and propositioning Goku. 

Trying to keep my eyes on Goku, I could feel tears fall down my cheeks as I knew all too well what he was about to do. There was no guarantee that Vegeta would keep me alive after the baby was born and weaned, but Goku was going to buy me some time until that happened in hopes for an escape. 

Struggling breath after struggling breath, I tried with all my might to tell him not to do it, to not end his life, but I couldn’t make a sound. Even if I could, I knew that he wouldn’t listen. I could hear Vegeta laughing behind me, and I wanted so bad for him to just shut the fuck up. Don’t do it Goku, please don’t do it! I thought to myself while watching as the love of my life brought his hand to his chest, summoning up his own energy blast. I watched as blues and yellows danced into his hand until a full formed ball was in his grasp. No, don’t do it! 

My heart fell completely out of my chest as Vegeta’s laughs grew louder. It was done, Goku was dead. I watched as the blast pierced his heart, creating a giant hole in his chest as he fell to the ground. My love, my life, my dream. Gone. It was all gone. Even if Vegeta wasn’t holding me by my neck, I don’t think I would have been able to form any words. All I wanted to do was be by Goku’s side, but I would never be able to do that again. Vegeta had won, and he knew it. 

Sinking back down to Namek until my feet touched it, I immediately fell to my knees. The hot tears were still flowing down my face as my fists bunched the material on my legs. “You’re sick.” I was able to voice out, my eyes closed tightly as my sadness turned to raw anger. 

“You really thought you would get away from me?” His raspy voice bothered me more than it ever had before. Out of all the things he had done to me in my life, this was what pushed me over the edge. I would not be obedient, I would not be his play thing, and I was going to fight him the whole way.

“You’re a monster!” I opened my eyes, turning my head upwards to look him in the eyes. “You will never amount to anything! Not even your people would follow someone like you.” 

“I am the King now; they will do as I command.” 

“Even so, your arrogance and pride will be your downfall.” My eyes subtly flickered from Vegeta to Nail, then back on the evil king. 

“Well, I guess you’ll get front row seats to that then wont you?” I could hear the ownership in his voice as he spoke to me. 

“Yes, yes I will.” It didn’t take Nail long to quietly make his way to Vegeta, catching him off guard as he forced his leg against the Saiyan’s skull. The impact made my ears cringe as I heard bone against bone. Taking my chance, I quickly got out of the way. There was no way in hell I wanted to be close to that battle. 

Running while I had the chance, I turned around to see the two men striking away at each other. In one moment, they were in one place and the next in another. I couldn’t see what was happening as I only got flashes of them here and there. Spotting Dende, I quickly ran over to him, noticing that he was following the fight with the sharp movements of his head. 

“Dende,” I stopped when I had reached him, grabbing his arm to pull him away from his fight show. “C’mon, you have to revive Goku!” I paused when his arm fell out of my grasp. 

“I can’t revive him.” He turned his face to look at me. I didn’t understand, he had brought both me and Nail back.

“Why?” I questioned, feeling the tears form in my eyes once more. He was my only chance to get Goku back.

“Because he’s missing the whole left side of his torso.” I saw Dende’s eyes look in Goku’s direction before landing back on me. “I can’t bring him back.”

That was it for me. All hope was out the window. My last chance to bring him back was shattered before it began. I didn’t know what to do from this point on. How was I going to make it back to Earth? Sure, I had the ship that Goku came in, but would I be able to pilot it? I had studied Saiyan ships, not human ships. I couldn’t take the battle cruiser since Vegeta had crashed it full speed into the planet. 

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a crash into the planet. Holding my breath, I quickly turned to see which of the two had fallen. To my delight, it was Vegeta. 

“You should have left while you had the chance.” Nail spoke, I watched as he made his way to the beaten king. “I will not be as merciful as Goku was.” 

“How?” Vegeta’s voice was pathetic as he used his forearms to lift his upper body off of the ground with what little strength he had left.

“I told you,” I began to shout as I walked over to his wounded body. “Your arrogance and pride will be your downfall, and here it is.” I hated that I felt nothing in this moment. Vegeta was before me, wounded and dying and I couldn’t feel a thing. He had taken the most precious thing to me that I couldn’t even bask in the glory that was his demise. “How does it feel? You, an almighty Saiyan King lying before a human slave and a Namekian. You’re a disgrace to your entire race and I hope you burn in hell.” I had always thought about what I would want to say to Vegeta in a time like this, and what I had said was nothing close to what I ever had planned. I had a speech, really, but what came out was from the heat of the moment. It was subtle yet powerful. 

Looking back up at Nail, I gave him an approving nod before turning my back to them. “What do you think you’re doing?! I AM THE SAIYAN KI—” I stopped as his sentence was cut short, knowing that Nail had finished off the Saiyan King.


	35. If you wish for nothing twice

“How many times have you been here?” Bulma looked up at Goku, adjusting herself to see his face comfortably while snuggled in the pit of his arm. They had spent a couple of nights on Earth now and she had finally decided that it was time to ask him what she had been curious of. Why was he so knowledgeable about this place? Like, beyond knowledgeable. How did he know where to go and what to do? It didn’t seem like a first couple of times kind of visit in this city, he knew this place and it was time she asked why.  
  
“Earth?” Moving a bit to ease her struggle to look up at him, Goku was now in a sitting position rather than his previous laying one. He could tell by the way she had asked the question that this would most likely be a serious conversation. He didn’t hear any anger in her voice, but it was something that had been on her mind. He was surprised that it took her this long to ask him. It was something he had been anticipating for a while, and it finally surfaced.  
  
“Earth.” A small laugh made its way out of Bulma’s mouth, giving up on being comfortable in his arms, sitting crisscross next to him with her body facing his. “How come you know so much about this place? The Hotel, the salon, the mall, food places… everything.” As magical as the entire trip to Earth had been, it didn’t make any sense to her how he knew so much.   
  
“Before being assigned to you,” Goku took in a deep breath, “I would make excursions here.”  
  
“Why?” Her blue eyes studied the Saiyan’s face. She knew that she was about to get a lot of information that she had never thought she would get.  
  
“I had to run the Hot Spots for a while, I was in charge of it. Prince Vegeta always liked the women that I rallied up best. So, this city became his hunting ground, to say the least. He would go to the Slave Trader Ships from time to time, which is the place he found you at, but we would import women from here just for him.” His voice was kept monotone. “Whenever they weren’t using me to conquer planets, Prince Vegeta would send me here for his personal gain.”   
  
Goku had never liked being used by his race, but it was even more of an annoyance when he had to pick the women for the prince. He knew it was so that Vegeta could try to catch up to him on some power level, but that never worked. Instead of sending someone more expendable, he sent one of the most powerful warriors. None of it ever made any sense, but he had no room to argue or decline the order.   
  
“So, you’ve been here a lot.” Her voice, too, was monotone.  Bulma knew that Goku was used as a tool to help the Saiyan’s further their expansion, but she never knew this part of his life, and she could see why he wouldn’t give the information unprompted. She didn’t know whether to be mad or indifferent. She didn’t feel any less for him and that concerned her. Should she hate him a little bit?   
  
“Yes.” Goku let out a sigh before placing one of his hands on Bulma’s knees. “I never liked to do it which is why I would venture the city to just get away for a while. I would find a couple of humans within the first couple hours of being here and then I would just take some of the money and stay at the hotel.” What he said was true, he would find women fast so he could put someone else in charge and leave. He tried many hotels, but always came back to The Oasis. He would spend ninety-nine percent of his excursions as far away from the Hot Spot as possible.   
  
“Where you used the name Shenron.” She looked up at him, placing her own hand on his. Goku hadn’t done the whole slave thing in a while, since he had been her guardian for what seemed like an eternity. There were never weeks on end that he was missing once Vegeta had assigned him to her. His past was his past, but she was learning so much about it in such a short amount of time. “Where did you get that name?”   
  
“Shenron,” he straightened himself before speaking, “Is a dragon that can grant you wishes if you gather up the Dragon Balls.”  
  
“Dragon Balls?” Bulma cut him off, not knowing if he would stop there or continue explaining himself.   
  
“Yes. Legend has it that there are 7 Dragon Balls here on Earth and when you gather them all up, a dragon named Shenron will appear and grant you one wish.” Goku knew it was no legend, but instead was the truth since he had seen a Dragon Ball before. He had no way of tracking them, so he was only ever able to see that one. It was a decoration hidden in plain sight at the Hot Spot here in town.   
  
“You’re lying.” Bulma smirked a little, squeezing his hand in the process. Even with all of the farfetched things that had happened to her in her life, she wasn’t about to believe some dragon named Shenron would grant you a wish if you gather 7 specific Dragon Balls.   
  
“What gain would I have from lying to you about this?” He smiled back, pulling her back into the pit of his arm before he slumped back to where they were both laying back down.   
  
“To distract me from your old human trafficking ways.” Bulma flipped over from her back to her stomach so she was still able to look at the man in front of her. Although she was upset about his past, there was nothing she could do about it. Plus, he had treated her with nothing but respect her entire life with him, not to mention abandoning his entire race to be there for her. “So, if you gathered the Dragon Balls up, what would you wish for?”   
  
“For you to have never been abducted by the Saiyan Race.” Goku looked down at her. She had yet to know his secret that he was the reason she had been taken. He was the reason for all of her hardships. Had she been taken and he never saw her again, he didn’t think he would care. But since he got to see the aftermath of his actions after Vegeta had purchased her, assigned him to her, and grew to love this woman, he wished nothing more than for her to have been untouched by his race. She would have lived a normal life with her family. He would miss having never met her, but knowing he was the reason for all of her troubles was something that never sat right with him.

“If you had one wish in the entire world, you’d use it on me?” Bulma questioned once more.  
  
“My life would have carried on whether you were taken or not. Your life has been put on pause because of it.” He didn’t like the thought of never meeting her, but he would have carried on as usual. He knew that her life was completely torn apart the moment she encountered the Saiyans for the first time. He could wish for his dad to not have been a traitor piece of shit, but then he wouldn’t have become the man he was today. That, too, could be said about Bulma, but their situations were completely different and he knew that.   
  
“But then I wouldn’t have met you.” Bulma’s voice lowered a bit. She knew he was right, but the thought of never meeting him soured her stomach. Would she have found a human lover that she felt this strongly for? She honestly didn’t want to think about it; she couldn’t imagine such a life. Before she and Goku had become an item, she would often fantasize about what her life would have been like had her family not been torn apart. Actually, it was those thoughts of normalcy that kept her so headstrong in this. She wanted to be normal, wanted to come back to Earth and she fought every single day for it. But now she had Goku, without her hardships, she wouldn’t have been rewarded with him by her side.   
  
“What would you wish for?” Goku asked, looking down at the blue-haired girl.   
  
“I’d wish to always find you. I know that sounds crazy since I could wish for so many other things, but this is the only life that I really know. The only thing I have ever been certain of has been you, and I couldn’t imagine my life without that.” Bulma felt Goku’s hand on the back of her head, gently pushing her closer to him until he was able to kiss her forehead.   
  
“I love you, Bulma.”   
  
“I love you, too.”  
  


* * *

  
  
I remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but that was a conversation I would never forget. Looking over at Dende and Nail, it didn’t take long until my eyes met Vegeta’s dead body once more. He was finally dead and he got everything he deserved. Because of him, though, I had met Goku. In a weird way, Vegeta had been the most outrageous matchmaker for me.   
  
“Dende,” I looked back over to the smaller of the two Namekians. “Is it possible to use the Dragon Balls?”  
  
The two Namekians looked at each other before looking at me. I know that they thought what I was asking was crazy, but I wasn’t kidding around. I wanted to use them and I was going to get my way. Whether it was because I was an angry pregnant lady or not, shit was about to go down if they refused my request. I had come this far, learned so much, and had been through one hell of a life that I wasn’t about to take ‘no’ for an answer, I wouldn’t even entertain that option.   
  
“I don’t know if the elders would be alright with that.” Dende looked up at Nail before bringing his eyes back on me.   
  
“Well, can you ask?” My arms found their way across my chest as I continued my gaze at the small green alien. It was hard for me not to say ‘demand’ instead. I had been through so much in such a short amount of time, my lover dead and my tormentor dead all in one moment had made me crazy. Oh yes, and the fact that, again, I was pregnant with one of them being the father.  “Goku died for your freedom. He has a son on the way and gave his life up for you and your race so you all could live on. You know he was sent here to kill Nail and then rule over your race, right? Prince Vegeta was going to keep you alive as a medic to him and the rest of the Saiyans while he killed everyone else off.”  
  
“That couldn’t have happened.” Nail piped up, his eyes staying on mine. “I would have destroyed them just like I have.”  
  
“You killed Vegeta because Goku was dead. He was far stronger than you or the prince. Can you please just plead my case to your elders? I need these wishes; you’ve got to try.” I knew I seemed like a bitch, but damn if I didn’t need to make my wishes come true. I needed to ensure that none of this would ever happen again. I needed everything to be okay.   
  
“We can try.” Nail’s spoke in his deep voice as his words gave me hope.

 

* * *

  
  
  
It had felt like ages that I had waited for them to talk to their council. Rallying the villages up to discuss what I had requested, I understood that it was an inconvenience for them and I wish I could have talked to them myself, but Dende and Nail wouldn’t let me in, so here I sat next to Goku’s body.   
  
His face seemed at peace; it was hard to even think of him as being dead. He was a strong man, in will and in strength. In my life of knowing him, I never thought I would be sitting next to his lifeless body. My eyes became watery while I looked at him. He had taken everything away from me, yet, he was also the person who had given everything back. Placing my hand on his cold face, I stroked it from the top of his messy head until I let it rest cupping his cheek.   
  
“You bastard,” The water from my eyes finally began to surface, sliding down my cheeks leaving a warm trail in its wake. “Why did you do this for me? Why did you sacrifice yourself? This wasn’t the plan.” My voice was shaky but calm. We had a plan and he went away from it. I knew that if I knew his real plan that I wouldn’t have let him do it, which made sense, but damn him for leaving me. “I am alone without you.” I kept my pathetic tone.   
  
My self-pity was short lived when I felt a kick from within. A teary eyed smile formed on my face as I let out an abrupt laugh. I wasn’t alone, I had his son. I didn’t care if it was really from Vegeta, this baby belonged to myself and Goku no matter what genetic code he possessed. “At least I have a piece of you.” I let my hand leave his face to make its way back into my lap. I was going to make this right with my wishes, regardless of the council’s decision, I was going to get my wishes and make Goku proud of me.   
  
“Bulma,” I heard Dende’s voice call me over. “They have made their decision.”  
  
“Well don’t let it linger, what is it?” My heart sank into my stomach even before I heard what their answer was.   
  
“You may summon Porunga.” Dende’s face was emotionless, which wasn’t an oddity of his kind.   
  
“I can…?” I couldn’t believe that I was actually able to make my wishes!  
  
“But,” He trailed off some, “Out of the three wishes, we will only let you have two while the last one we will use on our kind.”  
  
“Two is all I will need.” I stood to walk with the Namekian. I had two wishes, and that was enough for my plan as long as Shenron was truly real.   
  
Walking up one of the hills that led to a village down below, I looked at all of the elder’s who each had a Dragon Ball in front of them. 7 Dragon Balls, for their 7 villages. When Dende and I etched closer to the elders, villagers surrounding us all, they began to place the Dragon Balls together. Breaking from my side, I looked on as Dende approached the magical spheres. We waited for what seemed like an eternity before Dende put his hands in the air and started to speak.

 

“Takkaraputo Popurunga Pupirittoparo!” The words were foreign to my ears as the Namekian spoke them, but I expected nothing less.   
  
The sky went dark as the Dragon Balls began to glow. It was then a beacon of light shot out of each ball, swirling up towards the blackened sky, twisting together until they were completely intertwined up above. The bright yellows turned into shades of green as a form began to shape into the sky. When details of the dragon became clear, a slight glow silhouetted his image.   
  
“Oh my God…” I spoke as I looked into the sky at a ripped as all get out dragon. “That’s Porunga?!” I don’t know what I expected, but it definitely wasn’t that.   
  
“It is Porunga, yes.” Dende, too, seemed in awe at the creature above him. Had he ever seen the dragon before? It was then Dende began to speak more of his language, I gathered that he was making his first wish to the creature.   
  
“Did you make a wish?” I asked, my eyes never leaving Porunga.  
  
“I did.”   
  
“What did you wish for?” I was curious.  
  
“That any being with an evil soul that would wish destruction on us can never come to our planet again.” My mouth smiled at him, that was a wish that I wanted to use myself. I wasn’t able to stop the Saiyan’s from reaching all planets, but I knew I wanted to try to stop him from reaching the ones I knew about, especially one of this caliber. The Namekians were a peaceful species that wished no harm on anyone, there was no way I was going to let this planet fall to the same destruction of Earth, but since Dende had already wished it, I didn’t need to.   
  
“Did he grant it?” I kept on him.   
  
“Yes.” A small smile crept on his face as well, knowing that him and his kind would be safe forever.   
  
“What are your wishes? Let me know so I can speak to him.”   
  
“He can’t understand my language?” It made sense, but I was surprised.   
  
“No, he can, but wishes must be made in Namekian or they will not be granted. It’s a safeguard just in case these ever fell into the wrong hands, like the Saiyans.”  
  
“That’s incredibly smart of you.” I spoke as I thought about their concepts. I wondered if Shenron was the same way.  
  
“If you wish for nothing two times, then I can leave.” A mighty voice spoke from above at me in my own language. I looked up as Porunga laughed at his own joke, but I could tell he was becoming frustrated. You would think after being cooped up all day long it would be nice to stretch yourself out, especially one of his mass. Maybe he was pulled from another dimension and I was interrupting his feast or something? Either way, pregnant or not, I didn’t want to fuck with this Dragon’s generosity.   
  
“Yes, I am sorry about that.” I spoke truthfully, “Dende, before I make my wish, is Shenron real on my planet?” I had to know before I made any of my wishes.   
  
“I am not sure; I don’t know of other Dragon Balls existing besides ours.” He broke his gaze from Porunga and placed his eyes on me.  
  
“Shenron?” Porunga piped up once more, his voice carried heavy into my soul. I had not expected him to speak at that moment, my whole body not ready for the heavy bass his voice shot through my body. I knew that my son had felt it, kicking more frequently and harder than he usually did. Man did being pregnant with a half Saiyan child suck. If I ever got pregnant with a fully human child, I knew it would be a breeze compared to this strong nonsense.   
  
“Yes, Goku had told me that planet Earth has Dragon Balls guarded by a dragon with the name of Shenron. Is he real?” I waited in silence, my son kicking and all.   
  
“Yes, Shenron exists.” He spoke once more, answering my question. I couldn’t believe that Earth really had something like that, and no one else seemed to know of their existence. Was Earth so clouded that they had forgotten about them? Was it a secret that no one wanted to tell each other? Why had they not been used before and why did Goku know about them? My head was spinning.  
  
“Alright then.” Having my answer, I balanced myself before turning to Dende once more, “I wish the same as you did but instead for my planet.” Now both planets would be safe from the wrath that was to come of the Saiyans, having lost both a King and now their Prince. No longer would the Saiyan’s with ill intent be able to come to my home planet again. The trade would be done, no more destruction would be caused by them from now on.  
  
I had thought long and hard about it, juggling if I wanted to remedy all of the human lives that have ever been taken by the Saiyans, but decided against it. What was done was done, I was a true believer in that capacity. Making it to where the Saiyans had never touched humanity would change the timelines of everything for them, it would even kill people who wouldn’t be alive today had the Saiyans not intervened. It seemed no matter what, lives would be lost because of what had already happened. That was my thought process, anyway.   
  
When Dende turned his face to me he gave a slight nod. My wish had been granted and I knew it, and now I could make my last wish. I remembered the conversation Goku and I had before about what we would do if we had Shenron for wishes. It stuck in my mind like never before, now especially since he was gone.   
  
Turning to Dende and then back at Porunga, I knew what my final wish from this Dragon would be.   
“Dende,” I spoke softly while keeping my gaze on the mythical creature. This journey was almost over, and I couldn’t even remotely believe it. This whole thing was about to be over and a brand-new chapter, a happier, freer chapter was about to begin. I was going to have a family for the first time in my life. “My final wish is…”   
  



	36. Luminous

5 years… This story has taken me 5 whole years to complete. I am so very proud of myself for finishing it, but honestly, it was the few fellow readers who have been following this story and commenting on it since the beginning that made me finish it. I can never express my gratitude for you guys. I didn’t do this, WE did this! You are all so very awesome and I honestly couldn’t have done it without you!  
  
The song I have in this ending is a very beautiful song and I encourage you all to take a listen. It is called “Luminous” by Alice and the Glass Lake. The moment I heard it years ago, I knew it would be the ending song to this fiction. Years of wanting to write it as a finishing chapter and here it is. Thank you for this journey, please enjoy the last chapter of Breathe Today, Tomorrow Unknown.

 

* * *

In the corners of every room  
Through the floors  
Comes the light from an open sill  
Little windows

* * *

It had been years since I made my final wish to Porunga. I still recall looking over and Dende and knowing what I had to do to finally make my nightmare end and my dream begin. Namek, the planet that resembled Earth so much, would forever be the place where I found true and utter peace.   
  
The journey I had been on was something I would never be able to believe. If someone had told me that they had experienced all that I had, I would think them mad. I was taken from Earth, beaten, degraded, torn down, alone, raped, belittled, and so many more negative things. I had not known love, peace, hell I didn’t even know a friend. It wasn’t until I met Goku, the man that would change my life forever, that I would experience any of it.   
  
I was trapped, to say the absolute least. Honestly, being free here on Earth now, I can’t believe that I had ever been through what I had. How was that part of my life, yet, something so foreign to fathom? It was like I was living a dream, trapped within the four walls that was Vegeta’s castle. I knew of my room, the dining hall, the library, and his room. I remember the Grand Room, too, but that wasn’t an experience I had until Goku.   
  
Spending the majority of my days by myself, trying to read up in the Library on how their ships worked was my entire life. I wanted out and I knew that I was going to get out one way or another, alive or dead. It’s hard, now, thinking that I had that much pain for survival. I had a wall up and nothing would ever penetrate it. My relationships with my own kind, from then and now, are completely different. My walls aren’t up towards the people I meet now, unlike everyone I had ever encountered on Planet Vegeta.   
  
I was a vessel of a person, a husk if you will. I was empty inside except for the hunger of freedom that nourished my thoughts and kept me alive. What I had been through, what had been done to me and what I had done to others, was how I escaped my hell.

* * *

Paint the sheets of a silver moon  
Make 'em glow  
This is the- this is the light I've known  
So long

* * *

  
“I wish that my mother and two brothers that were slaughtered years ago were alive and well with my father at the age they would had been had this not all occurred.” That was the last wish I had made to Dende. I felt out of everyone involved, my dad had it the absolute worst. His family was killed in front of him, daughter taken away to some unknown place, people impersonating his daughter to get to his money, forcing him into heartbreak after heartbreak. I was going to give him peace, I wanted to give him peace. I didn’t wish that he forgot about what had happened, he would know. He would remember all of the things that was done to him and he would finally be able to live happily with his family whole once more. The mother I had would be able to live her days out with my father while the two brothers I had would be able to live a life, to have a life, to experience everything fully.   
  
I can still remember the dark clouds dissipating, the sky whole with light once more. I could smell the freedom that I had, thinking about how my father was reacting to his family suddenly being in his life again. He was probably doing some DNA tests to make sure. I would be home soon enough to be able to tell him what exactly happened.   
  
All the years looking through books from the Saiyan library helped me pilot Goku’s ship back home to Earth. It was a hard couple of weeks by myself, but I got through it. If anything, I was more excited that I hadn’t gone into labor the whole voyage than anything.   
  
It was then I was able to reflect on my life. I was by myself, truly by myself for the first time in my whole life. There was no one waiting for me in the hallway, no one outside of my room, no one in the next room over. Nothing. I had my son in my belly and that was it.   
  
I cried a lot, some from happiness and some from sadness. It was the first time I was able to release any sort of emotion in my body. Pure emotion not filtered by anything else. My time with Goku I was able to release some, but everything that happened on my journey back home was unfiltered. I self-pitied, but as does everyone with trauma. The “why me” and the “How could it have” was a couple days of my trip, but those emotions passed in time as all emotions do.   
  
I had wished many times that Goku was by my side, that I would have used my last wish to bring him back right then and there instead of waiting until I got back home to use the Earth’s Dragon Balls to do so. But, had the Dragon Balls not been real on Earth, I didn’t know if I would have regretted bringing Goku back over my family or vice versa. I had to keep telling myself that the Dragon Balls on Earth were real, but nothing was certain.

* * *

I see it running through you  
Through you  
Oh, Love  
Runs through you

* * *

The day I made it back home, back into the giant backyard of my father’s property, was one of the happiest moments of my life. If it weren’t for the GPS device that was latent in the ship, I don’t know if I would have ever made it back to Earth, let alone straight to my father’s venue. I waddled the fields where I was taken by Nappa and over to my Father’s front door. When he had opened it, I wept at the sight of him, throwing myself into his arms. I was home for the very first time, truly home.   
  
Meeting my mother and brothers for the first time in a long time was a beautiful experience. Honestly, it was like I had met them for the very first time ever. I didn’t remember much of them since I was so young. My father did, in fact, do a DNA test on them to ensure what he was seeing was real. He was never able to comprehend what had happened until I filled him in on every detail. He in turn told me of his time spent alone with Goku.   
  
It was hard having to relive everything as I told my father of my life and what had happened in it. I spared no detail besides the intricate one of my rapes. He told me about his life and I learned how he filled my family in on what had happened. They found it farfetched, too, but they believed every word since they knew what life in the afterlife was like. There was an afterlife, which was nice to know about, where they had watched over us but couldn’t entirely remember what had happened now that they were back on Earth. They didn’t remember their time in it anymore, though. I guess that was best for all of us. The thought that if I knew there was actually an afterlife made me wonder if I would have offed myself. I would cringe each time I thought about it. Would I have gone to the Saiyan afterlife, or was my soul tethered to this planet’s afterlife? I would never know, and I was glad for it.   
  
They asked about my child, so I told them about that. My father knew who the real father of my son was, but I asked him never to tell me. It didn’t matter to me; he was mine and Goku’s son no matter what. I knew I would love him no matter the father, and even if Vegeta had been the real donor, he would never be like him anyway.   
  
We spent weeks in the house without leaving my father’s property learning about each other. It was like we couldn’t get enough of it, which was completely fair. I got into the normalcy that was human life, leaving behind all of the traditions of Saiyan ways behind. I knew I couldn’t leave it all behind since I had a half Saiyan child on the way.   
  
We decorated a room in the house just for him when he was to arrive, whenever that would be. Pastel blue was painted across all of the walls, white trim of the windows, a beige carpet on the floor. It was a simple room and I liked it. I had lived in a beautiful palace prison before, now all I wanted was simplicity.   
  
I spent a good portion of my days in my son’s room. Sitting on the rocker, going back and forth as I pondered names. I tried to keep my thoughts positive, but the nightmare memories crept back now and then. To this day I don’t like closing a door unless I absolutely have to. A fear I would conquer for the sake of my son.  
  
I thought my life had changed the most it would ever change, but I couldn’t have been more wrong. The day my son arrived on Earth was the moment that literally changed my life forever. November 1st was now the most important day of my life.

 

* * *

One star  
One sky  
Fill up my old heart  
With new light  
I'll take all I can  
Loving in the moment  
Is something luminous

* * *

My son, my beautiful baby boy, was the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on. His lavender locks both suited and collided with my own blue hair, not that it mattered. And those eyes, those big blue eyes were so innocent. Don’t get me started on when he actually looked at me with them, my entire world melted away. His cries, his laughs, sneezes and all were my new favorite sounds. All of this, all of the pain I had ever encountered in my life was worth the tiny being that slept countless hours in my arms. As a family, we agreed upon the name Trunks.   
  
Watching him grow had to be one of the best things. His first steps, words, motions, foods, drinks, everything. It was all a new adventure for me. I had known love for only a few years, but it was quickly eclipsing the hatred and pain that once loomed within me. More and more I forgot about life on Planet Vegeta. I had a family, something I never thought I would ever have.   
  
Learning how to be a mother, and a mother to a Saiyan at that, had its challenges, but my family helped me through it. When Trunks was old enough to understand that he was different, I let him know about the other half of his lineage. My father, thank god he was a scientist, was able to build things that would let Trunks be a Saiyan, such as training rooms that would be able to withstand his strength. I never wanted suppress that side of him, but to instead embrace it.   
  
With the birth of my son, it deterred my plans on getting the Dragon Balls some, but not entirely. My father and I were working on a device that would help us track it. Since it was a magical item, we had to find out what kind of electromagnetic field it belonged to.   
  
Once Trunks was old enough to where I could bring him into the lab with us, we finally were able to create something that we liked to call a Dragon Radar. When we had turned it on and it started beeping while an arrow pointed in a direction, we couldn’t have been more excited about trying to find them.   
  
The first time we had located a Dragon Ball and was able to take it home rebooted my faith that I was going to have Goku in my life once more. He was often on my mind, but I tried to push the thoughts back as to not linger on them. I didn’t do it so much that he was a faint memory, though. I was determined to bring him back, and now that we had a working Dragon Radar, things were going to go to plan.  
  
Building a ship that would take us where we needed to be was quite fun. We never knew if the Dragon Ball would be located in an ocean, cave, lava, or even in plain sight. My father and I made a ship that would be able to handle anything so that we were able to get to the Dragon Ball.   
  
Taking us all over the world, it was amazing what I had seen. It was a journey that Trunks and I went on by ourselves after the first Dragon Ball was found. It needed to be just him and myself, I knew it. We needed to do this to complete our family together. I would tell him stories of his father and answer his questions to the best of my knowledge. It was a bonding experience and only hyped him up to meet Goku.

* * *

Shimmer down from my fingertips  
Subtle warmth  
To the brim with brilliance  
Reborn  
  


* * *

  
And now here I was, seeking the last Dragon Ball that would reunite me with Goku. Trunks would be able to meet his father, my brothers and mother would be able to meet him, too. I was excited that the years of my time without him, that we would soon be together again. It reassured me that the decision I had made was the right one back on Namek. My father didn’t have to live more painful years without his family, it was a pain that I was more than willing to take for a couple of years while we found what we needed.   
  
The location of this Dragon Ball, though, had me worried.   
  


Located in a place not suitable for my son, I had to leave him behind. I called my father to come pick him up, not without Trunks arguing though. When my father showed up, he took my son with no questions asked. The last one, the four starred ball, was in the Hot Spot Goku and I had entered when we stole their cash. I never noticed it at the time, and even if I had seen it, I would have thought nothing of it.   
  
Staring at the door that led inside, I looked back down at the Dragon Radar to make sure it was really asking me to go inside. Breathing softly, I picked my chin back up before walking towards the doors that brought me inside my own personal hell.   
  
Not much had changed, everything still functioned the same. It was a front and I knew I had to go across the room to the elevator. The fucking ball was downstairs where I had met the eyes of that blond-haired girl several years ago.   
  
The men that were there back then had changed, it was new men now. Walking towards the elevator like I had belonged there helped me a bit, but not enough to where they wouldn’t ask questions.   
  
“Oy, where do you think you’re going?” The greeting was rough to my ears. Turning to face the man, I tried not to study his features for too long. He was a pig, and that’s the only description I needed to know.   
  
“Goku sent me here to grab something. Should I tell him you’re refusing to let me?” I surprised myself with how well I was holding it together. It was like the wall I had torn down built back up in a single moment, remembering my younger self. I was stoic, emotionless, and in control of myself.   
  
“Goku?” He stopped what he was doing for a moment. “We haven’t seen the Saiyans in years.”  
  
“They wanted to see how you would fair their business by yourselves and it looks like I’ll have to let them know they need to come back.” I spat back at him, hoping he wouldn’t pierce my lie.   
  
“Why have they gone?” His rough voice lowered in tone, making me believe he actually bought my lie.   
  
“I told you, they wanted to see how you would handle their precious trafficking business.” I made sure to add in some details of their trade to make it more believable. “They have been away taking over other planets, it’s a war out there for them. King and Prince Vegeta had to leave their posts to help their fleet.” I added in some more lies. Hell, if he was believing this all, he probably thought I was important since I knew all about it. “Now, I need to get what they have asked of me so they can hurry up with this war.”   
  
Nodding, it seemed that he had bought everything I had said. When I made the wish that no bad creature could make their way to Earth again, it didn’t mean that the humans who already knew about them would forget. It was something that I had never thought about until being in this moment. There was still trafficking going on, so I mentally placed this scenario on my wish list.   
  


* * *

Feel the power in every limb  
I'm not alone  
This is the this is the light I've known  
Would come along-long-long

* * *

When the elevator closed behind me, I studied the Dragon Radar intently. I had to be able to gauge which floor the Dragon Ball would be on. It was then the music kicked on. To this day I still hated the damn noise. Shaking my head and putting my mind back in the game, I continued looking at the Radar. To no surprise, it was on the bottom floor. Taking in another hard breath, I watched as the doors opened, memories flooding back into my mind.   
  
Nothing had changed, there were still rooms with tiny windows. Across the hallway was the Dragon Ball, sitting on top of a pillar like some sort of fancy décor. I wondered how many girls had looked through their tiny windows and scowled at the ball. It mocked them each day, being on the outside of their rooms while they were caged inside.   
  
Walking passed the doors, I tried my best not to look into any of the rooms, except when I walked by her room. The blond-haired girl was in my thoughts now and then, her haunting gaze hot on mine like she was actually in the room with me. Turning my head to look inside, it wasn’t the same girl. I was relieved that hopefully the girl had found peace, but also saddened that another girl was forced to take her place. Turning my head back to the ball, I continued on.   
  
Taking it from its pedestal, I easily brought it to the elevator and rode the mechanism back up. Once up, I gave the man no attention, though I saw him nod at me as I left. He probably had hopes that the Saiyans would return, but the only one that would was going to shut them the fuck down.   
  
Taking the vehicle that my father and I had built back home, I couldn’t believe that after all this time I had everything I needed in order to bring Goku back to me and Trunks. Then, we would gather them again and start piecing this world back together one wish at a time.

 

 

* * *

One star  
One sky  
Fill up my old heart  
With new light  
I'll take all I can  
Loving in the moment  
Is something luminous

* * *

I was greeted by Trunks at the door, the boy was about 6 now. 6 long years of not knowing his father and in mere minutes he would. I was excited and I knew he was, too. My father smiled at me, along with my mother. It seemed that both of my brothers had gone off somewhere.   
  
“Where are Sox and Vest?” I asked, my hand playing in the hair of my son as he hugged my legs.   
  
“They’ll be back any minute.” My mother’s silk voice spoke from behind my father.   
  
“Okay, good. I have the last of the Dragon Balls, we should be able to summon him at any moment.” I tried to contain my excitement.   
  
Heading to the lab where the balls were, Trunks helped me and my father bring them outside. Holding onto the four-star ball, I waited until my brothers finally got back.   
  
“You have it?!” Sox was not about holding in his excitement.   
  
“Yes, I do.” I laughed at his reaction, happy that I waited for the two of them to share this moment with me.   
  
As everyone gathered around the Dragon Balls, I placed the last one down before asking Shenron to arise. The clouds had done the same thing that they had on Namek. It was only mere moments until the sky grew dark as the luminous beams sprung from the Dragon Balls. Twisting and twirling into each other, it began to form a shape in the sky. My eyes grew wide as I peered upon the great dragon Shenron.   
  
His image was completely different from Porunga. He was a slimmer creature, but somehow looked more like a dragon than the one on Namek did. His long horns sprung out into three branches behind his head, while his eyes stayed focused on all of us. It was at that moment I wondered if anyone else in the world could see this, or had time stopped for everyone but us?  
  
Hearing the gasps from my family, I looked down at Trunks who looked up at the Dragon with the purest eyes I had seen since his infanthood.   
  
“Is that Shenron, mom?!” He looked up at me for a moment before quickly placing his gaze back onto the great dragon that filled the sky.   
  
“It is.” I confirmed for him, seeing him pump his heels up and down in excitement.   
  
“Alright now, speak your wish and I will grant it.” His voice was far from Porunga’s, too. It seemed that each dragon would be different, which was nice to know. I thought they would all look the same but have different names, but I was wrong.   
  
  


* * *

And I thought I was done  
Thought I was done  
But I see it running through you  
Through you, oh love  
See it running through you  
Through you, oh love  
Feel it running through you  
Through you, oh  
  


* * *

“Yes, Shenron. I” I stopped speaking when Trunks began to pull on my shirt. “Trunks, what is it?” I swiftly whispered to him, not wanting to accidentally wish for something else.   
  
“Mom, can I summon dad back, please?” I could see the want in his eyes. Trunks wasn’t a kid who wanted a lot of things, so the fact that he was asking me right now to wish his father back was incredible.   
  
“Okay, but you need to ask him for Goku. You must say his name, okay?” In all of the times I played this in my head, I never thought it would be Trunks who summoned him back on Earth. If he asked for his father, and Goku wasn’t his real biological father, I wouldn’t know what I would do. Sure, Vegeta couldn’t come to Earth since he was an evil piece of shit, but I still didn’t want him accidentally back on his own planet either.   
  
“Okay, so what do I ask?” Trunks looked up at me with his big blue eyes, I could tell he didn’t want to mess this up.  
  
“I am waiting.” Shenron’s powerful voice burst through me the same way Porunga had when I wasn’t expecting him to talk. This time, though, I didn’t have a Saiyan fetus kicking the ever living shit out of my bladder, which made it a lot more tolerable of an experience. I did not miss being pregnant.   
  
“You said: Shenron, I wish that Goku was back alive here on Earth with us.” I placed my hand in his hair, playing with the lavender locks once more.   
  
“Shenron,” I could hear him try to summon his biggest voice as he spoke, “I wish for Goku to be back alive on Earth with me and my Mommy!” I kept my eyes on my son, feeling so proud of him in this moment. Besides the last one, he had gotten every single Dragon Ball with me. He had been on such a journey that he wasn’t even going to understand until he was older. This was a big deal for him and for all of us. Our family would finally be complete. “Whoa, Mommy look!”  
  
Taking my eyes off of my son, I looked up into the sky where Shenron’s twisting body hovered. His eyes began to flash bright and red before his emotionless features talked back to us. “Your wish is granted.” With that, his body faded back into the yellow light before turning into the Dragon Balls, which then began to scatter in every which direction throughout the sky. Time would only tell when I would meet Shenron once more.   
  
Looking down at Trunk, I knelt down and hugged him. “You did so good, honey!” I was still so proud of him. He was becoming a man before my eyes.   
  
“Mommy, who is that?” He motioned behind me as he broke the embrace. Standing up, I turned around to see who he might be referring to, hoping it would be the love of my life. Taking in a deep breath before turning around, I grabbed Trunks’ hand before motioning towards where he was pointing.   
  
“Goku.”  
  


* * *

One star  
One sky  
Fill up my old heart  
With new light  
I'll take all I can  
Loving in the moment  
Is something luminous

* * *

  
And with that, this story is complete. 5 years to do it, but it is finally done. I am probably going to go through the chapters and rewrite them. Even though the story has ended, please leave a comment and let me know how you liked it! I have dreamed of this day for so long and now that it is here, I have even more confidence in writing more! You have all been so kind with your words, I greatly appreciate it. With 300 comments, almost 100,000 views, I could not be prouder!  
  
Seriously, go listen to the song “Luminous” by Alice and the Glass Lake.   
  
Shameless Self Promotion: If you liked this story, you might like the Predator one I am working on ;)  
  
And with this, 2019 is over and 2020 is around the corner. Stay safe, readers, and have yourself a brand-new beginning. Thank you for reading Breathe Today, Tomorrow Unknown.


End file.
